In The Night
by iamrotting
Summary: Anna became an escort in desperation to pay her debt... but throughout her time, she'd met a beautiful client. A woman who exercised control, who took her breath away, who did unspeakable things to her... a woman who was her sister. Not that it mattered to her. /ELSANNA/ RATED M: FOR SMUT AND POSSIBLE BDSM-Beta from CHAPTER 2-XX: sedryn / CHAPTER 1: squaresrcool /Beta:mpsantiago
1. Chapter 1

a/n: :0

Edits made by squaresrcool

* * *

The night was young. Cars and lights through Vegas were as lively and loud as usual. People were drinking and getting drunk and drunker; probably even grinding against each other in clubs, making out in an excessive amount of time until it was time to retire for the night. It was a rich night.

But to Anna, all this was foreign to her. The moon was embracing her body as she danced through the darkness. The stars were circling around her as if she was Tinker Bell and she was the brightest star of them all. Even hands that were not allowed to reach her could be felt crawling up her skin—molesting her until she was at the point of tasting what she had for breakfast a few hours ago on the flat of her tongue. Perhaps, it was not too foreign.

Ah, but it wasn't. She'd done this before… it wouldn't hurt to do it again.

Maybe, it was just another drunken night of hard work, regret, and disgust, but... there was this satisfaction behind these emotions. There always was.

She looked out behind the curtain on stage. Round tables with candles in the middle, surrounding the whole club. It was a big place with a big stage. It was her big night. Her first night. Possibly, her most regrettable one as well. She shouldn't have come back, but there was always one thing that held her back.

And a long metal pole was taunting her, waiting for her body to come hug it. Wanting to be caressed and to be felt with every inch of her naked body. No, this wasn't foreign at all.

She didn't oppose being on stage and having to "entertain" others - she only found it quite intimidating, and she was quite naked. Literally, on that term. But Anna was quite confident about the way she looked, considering how many people had complimented her freckles and curves and… gosh, even how dorky she was.

Though, there was a dark side to her-a part where she knew where to draw the line. Anna could feel the adrenaline rush through her like a herd of elephants.

She peeked out and shut the curtains again, not a second longer. Her heart was racing, loudly. All the confidence she had was blown right out of her. She put her hand on top of her chest, but it was impossible to still her lively heart.

"Nervous?"

Anna almost gasped, feeling a sturdy hand on her shoulder. It was Kristoff, half naked. She glanced at him up and down and waved away the question of why he was half naked. Deep down she knew it was his job too. "Not nervous... terrified. Just terrified." She sighed.

Kristoff smiled as if he knew what she was feeling, "First timers always feel like this. Don't worry though, it'll pass eventually. But… you're not a first-timer." He smirked.

Eventually?

Anna didn't even want to ask or even think how long 'eventually' would be. "This wasn't what I wanted to do..." Nor did she dream of doing something so... perhaps, the right word would be, perverted.

"I know you're only trying to clear that bitch's debt. Don't worry, it'll be quick. A three-minute dance, and that's enough to clear... probably an eighth of what you owe?"

She rolled her eyes, looking at the rosy red colored curtain. "I thought there was a better way."

"Then maybe you thought wrong. This could be your 'better' way."

Anna doubted it. She could've gone to work as a waitress, or just get coffee for people in offices. She could've done anything, but this. Her manager was… persuasive, to say the least.

The money would be due soon, and the 'soon' worth of pay could not clear those five zeroes. Not all the way at least. Perhaps, that was why she came back.

"Hey, stop thinking about it. You've practiced! Your parents will be proud."

"More like, disgusted," She looked down to her body. She'd admit, she was fit and confident enough to wear two black pieces of... cloth. God, they couldn't even be called clothes!

Anna cleared her throat, "But I guess proud that I'm trying to earn money. But disgusted that this was the only way."

"Hey! Dancing is a profession!" Kristoff scowled.

"I'm a pole dancer, specifically, Krist. At a strip club."

"Honey, you're not stripping." He crossed his arms.

"Who knows," Anna shrugged. "One day, maybe."

"He never asked you too."

"That's because I earned some kind of… reputation here."

Kristoff groaned, "Listen, stripping or not, you get the joy of seeing people swoon over you."

"Maybe for you, big guy."

"Then I guess you'll be able to impress some people. You're sexy and confident, but you lack the courage and that's okay. Plus, there's this VIP here today so work extra hard okay? But you do that either way."

Anna almost grimaced. She wanted to take this slow and steady. How could there be a VIP here on her big day? She felt her stomach churn. It didn't matter-this was going to be a big pay day.

"Fuck..." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. She'd completely forgotten or maybe she just wasn't paying attention to that meeting the other day. Or maybe she was in class that day… but then again, she would've gotten a message from someone.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just be yourself and maybe she'll give you some good tips," He winked. It's a she!

"Y-Yeah..." The stage light slowly darkened and the mumbling from the other side became whistles and shouts. Most of them, quite demanding. Some, quite disturbing. She wouldn't be surprised if she was going to gag again.

Anna ignored it. "I'm not ready for this..."

"Hey, you'll be fine, feisty. You're only dancing for three minutes. Remember? I know it's been five months, but I know you haven't lost your touch." The blond swiftly turned her to face him. "Deep breath, Anna."

She took a deep breath, finding herself relax with each take of air that smelled like lavender. Maybe her perfume was too strong.

"Alright, go out there and impress them."

Anna grinned weakly. "Thanks, Krist. You're always a big help."

He laughed, "Go out there, feisty!"

With a gentle push, Anna scurried through the curtains and scrambled to find her spot. Ah, her pole.

She took a deep breath, eyes closed. Her hands were gentle, her grip barely even touching the cold metal. "Let's hope for the best." She whispered and gently pressed her lips against the pole for good luck.

The spotlight flashed onto her and she closed her eyes. Her front against the pole, legs gently wrapped around the bottom. Everything was silent in her world, the music elegantly wishing her good luck.

She was naked, but all she could feel was the warmth of the light, the cold feeling of the pole against her body. Anna started circling around her prop, feet gliding so beautifully.

Her fingertips swam elegantly on the pole, and slowly gripped tightly. Like a magnet, it suddenly pulled her towards it. She stared into the crowd, teal eyes bold and still making each and every one of those clients heart skipped. Perhaps even that VIP.

Anna didn't care anymore, she was in her own little world. She turned, back leaning against the pole for support. Perhaps, like a man who was dancing along with her. Her fingers tenderly ran down her bosom, toned stomach arching from her own touch. She sighed, head tilted up as her fingers reached right between her legs.

She was in ecstasy.

Anna was lost in paradise.

And she danced, one hand gripping at a time, holding herself in the air on the pole. She was strong. Her body was water as she swirled around, legs spread to a completely split and she bent backward. Anna let go of one hand, fingers slowly running through her hair and she pulled her braid into a flow of red, beautiful loose hair. She continued to go around, her free hand reaching down to the bottom of the pole.

Slowly her legs wrapped around the metal, capturing the pole tightly—

She noticed a blonde staring at her. Legs were crossed, head tilted to the side as if she was impressed... perhaps, not so much. The blonde stared and it was filled with chills. Anna's heart skipped, seeing an amusing grin cross her face.

The blonde picked her flute of champagne up and nodded to her. The redheaded dancer blushed, body heated into whatever she was feeling. The light? Her own touch? Maybe she was just tired.

Her attention was special, and Anna felt wanted.

At this moment, Anna only wanted to impress her. She continued dancing, swinging her body back upright, her toes touching the ground, her grip still tight on the pole. With all her might, all her strength, Anna stretched her arms out, slowly lifting herself until her body was up in the air, her back arched sharply until her calves hugged the pole.

She spun her way down. She let her hands go, palms on the ground. She flipped backward to stand and leaned against the pole with heavy breathing and a sweaty body.

The blonde still had eyes on her. Blue eyes showing no sign of any amusement. Anna continued to sway like a leaf - back against the pole and she slowly bent down, legs spread, and hands wrapped around her hair... the pole... anything...

Anna finally caught a smile. Her chest finally caught up with hope and confidence.

She didn't have to look at the blonde anymore, so she danced her heart out. Hands reaching up above her head and held onto the pole. Anna lifted herself up, toned legs raised to the air and she spun.

The crowd applauded as Anna slowly got to the ground, sweat dripping off her body, hot breath rapidly coming out. She stared into the spotlight. She never felt so satisfied before. It had been the slowest three-minute of her life, but she felt nothing of what she felt from the beginning. It was the most satisfying three minutes of her life. She was proud. Confident. Wanted.

Anna blinked and turned to the blonde—no, a stack of cash on the table and a note stuck under the flute glass. She looked around in panic, running up to the front of the stage. Still, she was unable to find blonde hair shimmering through the crowd.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Meet me in the back._

Was what it said on the note.

And Anna was reading it over and over again, reminiscing over the blonde that had sat up close. It was quite the show today. Quite the night, as a matter of fact. Her throat had gone dry the moment she saw that smile—and it looked as if it was a challenge… as if only that _wouldn't_ satisfy her. So it was no wonder that woman would leave her a note… but… money?

She stared at the envelope, thick from the green paper.

The light shone brightly in front of her through the surrounding darkness of the place. She'd been sitting by the stage for… however long it'd been since everyone left. She glared at the paper.

Her brain jumbled in confusion and curiosity.

"Hey!"

The redhead picked her head up from the echoing male voice.

"Hey, it's time to go home."

Ah, Kristoff.

She turned, quickly getting up and immediately realized that she was almost naked from head to toe. Kristoff was all dressed up in a thick jacket, scarf, and a beanie. God, he looked like one big snowman. "What? Are you laughing at the way I'm dressed?! Look at yourself!"

Anna laughed even harder. "C-Come on, you can't deny how ridiculous you look. You're like a living ball!"

He grumbled. "Don't judge. Behind all this," he gestured to himself, "the girls—"

She waved him off. "Yeah, yeah… all the girls swooned over you." She fell silent and looked at the paper again. It was just words, yet… she was filled with… all these emotions. It was unbearable.

"Hey… Krist… So you know that VIP that came in here? Is she a blonde?"

"Yeah, why? Oh…" Kristoff giggled and draped his arm around her. "What about her?" His grin was suggestive, but Anna paid no mind.

"Nothing, I just…" She crumbled the little piece of paper. Sighing, she knew she couldn't tell this to Kristoff. "I… I gotta go. I need to get dressed."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. I know you're interested in blondes but… god, Anna, Elsa Arendelle is one big catch. You can never get her."

"Actually… it's like she's getting me," she mumbled to herself and Kristoff could only blink and looked at the confused, yet extremely frustrated expression of hers.

"W-What?"

"Nothing! Gotta go." Pushing him away, she ran backstage and left the man alone, flabbergasted.

"H-Hey!"

Dressing herself seemed fairly easy and quick. But her thoughts took the best of her, and walking through the hall to… the back, like the blonde had said—Anna had no idea why she'd listen to some stranger that seemed to be barely in her twenties—seemed quite hard as if the gravity was weighing her down.

Her footsteps echoed and only a couple of people were still in the building.

She looked at her phone. _1:12AM. God, it's cold in here…_

"Anna, baby girl."

Huffing an annoyed breath, steam came out and nothing bothered her more than the voice of her manager. Hans Westerguard.

"What do you want, Hans?" She turned around to see him in a grey suit and his copper hair all slick from gel and parted. But most of all, through his tidy, clean look, Anna couldn't stand those sideburns and that cocky smile of his.

"What do you say, we go have a drink together? Just you and me."

Anna rolled her eyes, continuing to walk. "I have somewhere else to go, I don't have the time."

"You know, you owe me for letting you do this right?"

Anna paused. He was right about that, but she'd had barely turned 20, and yet, she was forced to become a woman so quickly. No, Anna wasn't forced—she just thought this was her only chance to repay all the debts. And what she had gathered up, could only clear a third of her tuition, if she included scholarship.

She stared down to the ground. Hans leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Usually, I don't take girls that young, but you seemed so desperate, that I'd rather you earn it, than to have you suffer, seeing how poor your family seems to be—"

"My parents have nothing to do with this."

"They don't know, do they?" He chuckled. "Tell me, what did you cover it up with?"

Anna contemplated for a second there. "A waitress who can't be home until late during the night."

With that, Hans laughed—it seemed so cold and so ugly to Anna, that she just wanted to run. And Anna was more than embarrassed, but she'd endure it. It wasn't as if she could run. She had a contract, and she needed money. Where else would she go, rather than to her parents' arms? No, she couldn't. Not until everything was cleared out.

But god, with that blonde's money, it'd soon do the trick.

Unfortunately, Anna was the kind of girl who wouldn't take anyone's money if she didn't have a reason to. Maybe it was just unfortunate that she'd been a good girl for so long—now, she was anything but.

"Oh, shut up, Hans. If you don't need anything else, Mr. Manager, then I'll go—"

"Hey, hey!" He put his hand on her arm, and she tried her very best not the throw up. The redhead sighed. "There was a note left for you. And a couple thousand dollars."

"Yeah, I know."

"Look, you don't have to take that money, but I've told her about your situation and she's willing to help."

At this point, Anna couldn't figure out if Hans was really helping or if it was another one of his stupid fucking pranks.

"Why? I don't even know her," she scoffed, pushing his arm off. Confusion turned into irritation.

He shrugged. "She does. Apparently." Sighing, he backed up. "You're a lucky gal, Anna. Someone like her would just come in and see a few performances and leave with just a few cash. I don't know what's up with you and her, but… thousands of dollars is a lot and shouldn't be taken so easily."

The redhead folded her arms and her eyes squinted. "You don't think I know that? I'm returning the money to her… whoever she is. I'll see you tomorrow Hans." _Unfortunately._ She began walking down the rest of the hall, and opened the back door. Cool breeze swept inside and she shivered, her teeth chattering rapidly.

"She's a multi-million business woman! A CEO! Handed down by her father! You better take that talk—"

The door shut and the wind finally came slamming into her face. She sighed, sounding too exasperated. "Multi-million my ass, she's another one of those show offs." Despite her harsh assumption, she couldn't deny how much she desired to pleasure her eyes with those moves before. Neither could she deny how… tempting her smile was. She shook her head from the thought. "Just another one of them…"

Walking down the tight alley that smelled like alcohol and trash, Anna had her chin deep under her scarf. It was warm, but the weather was miserable—she wondered how it wasn't even snowing at all. And even in this kind of breezy weather, the town was as lively as it could ever be.

The sky was dark but twinkled with stars and it brightened up the town gloriously. With these lights, and the richness of the night, Anna couldn't imagine what it'd be like being wealthy and gamble all she'd ever wanted.

Anna looked up, to see her breath ghosting into the air.

"Mm… Elsa…"

Looking back, her face flushed at the image in front of her. Her fingers held tightly at the envelope in her pocket and her eyes were still and strong—flaring with jealousy—she didn't know why, however. Because there was that blonde again, and one of Hans' performer's bodies together and lips locked in the most hurried and desperate way. Her hands roamed to the girl's hips, running down to grab her ass. Squeezed.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Jeez… out of all the places, you choose to make out here…" she grumbled to herself. Anna wasn't having that great of a day, nobody could blame her grumpiness.

Putting her hoodie up, she decided to keep walking—she remembered the money and the note. Her footsteps slowed down as she passed them. Hopefully, that blonde would notice, but she didn't. The redhead almost rolled her eyes again. Anna had to think and she pondered at the idea of dropping the envelope behind… Elsa, was it? Or… just wait for her around the corner.

She'd like to scold her too, but they weren't a couple! Elsa could do whatever she wanted… and the thought made her fluster because she could do anything she wanted… do _anyone_ who she wanted to.

Elsa still didn't pull away, moans unpleasantly filling her ears when Anna was already standing by the corner.

She looked up to the sky again, letting steams fall into the dark span of space.

Anna couldn't deny how beautiful Elsa was… couldn't even imagine how much she wanted that woman's lips on hers instead. But there was this arrogance! Anna couldn't stand it.

Standing outside in the cold with a stack of money—that god, she desired to have so badly, but never like this, with this confusion—wasn't what she would regularly do. She'd be heading home by now.

She sighed, her foot tapping impatiently. "Of course, she's that kind of person…" Anna hated herself for... not disliking that she was _that_ kind of person.

Hearing giggles, Anna turned slowly to see the girl and Elsa side by side. They gave each other one last kiss, a smack on the ass and the girl left with her head up high. _Ugh._

Anna stared at the blonde up and down, almost getting flustered when Elsa stared back. The silence was deafening, but they looked at each other as if they knew who they both were. Elsa was only wearing a well-tailored suit— _she probably has a Ferrari around here too._

Anna didn't know where to start. She coughed, looking away for a second. "So… Hi?"

She felt a grin emerging from the blonde. "Hi."

The redhead faced her, looking directly into her blue eyes, glittering through the starry night and golden hair flipping gracefully through the wind—she was beautiful, she admitted.

"So… I—"

"I liked your performance."

Anna blanched at her words. This was impossible to get by and Elsa seemed as if… God, she couldn't figure out if she was joking or not. The redhead raised her eyebrows, ignoring the previous statement.

Taking out the money, she handed it to her—disregarding the sour look Elsa sent. "I'm sure this belongs to you."

Elsa tilted her head, taking the envelope unwillingly. "You… You're not going to take it?"

She nearly wanted to scream at the stranger. "I don't even know you and plus, w-whether I'm in desperate need for money or not, you don't have a reason—"

"You need that money, don't you?"

Anna groaned. Her arms flew up in the air in annoyance. "I do!"

She handed it back. "Then take it."

"I don't know you!" Anna growled and she swore, the smoke that was coming out of her wasn't just from the cold, but from the frustration. The blonde didn't seem too upset, eyes looking so awfully calm and she was looking like a confused puppy. Elsa stared at her, taking a step forward as Anna backed up.

And as calm as she looked, it was luring the girl in. Whether if it was the perfume… or the way she stared at her, Anna still couldn't help getting captivated to her. "College debt… yes?"

Anna gulped. "Y-Yeah? What about it?"

She smiled, waving the envelope. "This will help… well," she chuckled. "It might not be enough… but for now, that's all I have."

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed, and she stared with the question 'why' inside her head. "Again… I don't know you. Elsa… Elsa…"

"Arendelle. Anna Andersen, correct?"

Anna frowned. "What are you, a stalker?"

The woman laughed and nothing else irritated her more than this. No, she found it rather… cute, the way she laughed and… her hand covering it. She was flustered. "No, no… I'm a good friend of Hans. Well…" She sighed, head tilted at her statement. "A mere acquaintance, perhaps. I'm a regular and… we talk. He told me about you and I was… quite interested for some reason."

"So you came, just to see me… dance?"

"No, well… yes."

Anna didn't know whether she should be flattered. This was her first night, yet someone like her seemed to be a fan. No, Elsa came many times, but to call her… A VIP as a fan… ha! That seemed almost ridiculous. Anna considered herself the most inexperienced, compared to any other person in the club. Even Kristoff! Yet this woman had taken such interest in her that she was willing to help with her situation!

She wondered if this was a dream come true. Perhaps, a nightmare.

Her feelings stirred, but not one of them was happiness.

She stared at the woman long and hard. "I'm not buying it."

The woman took a deep breath, blue eyes boring into her, but it was nearly impossible to penetrate. Nearly. Anna felt her heart throb.

Elsa put her hands in her pocket, her posture sturdier than a soldier. "But I'd rather you take what I have."

Anna groaned. "I don't want it!"

She smiled a little. "No, but you _need_ it."

This woman! _Damn you!_

It was true, no matter how much Anna denied it. She remained quiet and only bit her lip to contain any retort and insult. Her body was cold, but the stubbornness of this woman had created a big ball of fire inside of her.

Anna looked away from her, eyebrows crossed and teal eyes glowing.

Elsa stared at her curiously. "You're…" She tilted her head and slowly, stepped closer to her until Anna was backing up. The redhead stared at the woman up and down, her back hitting the concrete wall.

The redhead could only stare… captured into her eyes and smile that quirked up. She swallowed, overpowered by the tall woman's blueness. "W-What?"

She shrugged and pressed a hands on the cold wall. And Anna felt trapped between her arms. "I thought… perhaps, you'd like to know me a little better, and then… you'd accept it," she breathed.

Anna frowned tightly, but her voice couldn't hold. "Y-You…" Her eyes wandered, reaching to her lips. _Stop!_ "I-I don't think y-you'd want to—" She pressed a hand on her shoulder and she quickly grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly. Anna only wanted to push the woman away from her personal space! She contemplated whether she really hated the woman being so close to her.

Her eyes stilled on Elsa's.

"I'd want to…?" Elsa started.

The redhead's face flushed crimson and she felt even more trapped than before. "I-I just thought you wouldn't like it… i-if someone like me came b-barging in—"

She chuckled and slowly, closing in with her lips pressed to her hair. Hot breath shattering the coldness of her cheeks and steams came fading out. And Anna felt as if her body was on fire and there was no way to put the flames out from... no, she wouldn't say she was aroused. She was... Elsa was... Gods, there were no words. "You were so beautiful there… I'd like to know you better."

"W-Well—" Anna stammered and almost, her knees nearly gave in from the whispering of her voice. Her body shuddered in response to every word forced into her. She took those words in well. And she'd never felt such a way in her life—impossibly confused, nervous, well… feeling quite _hot_ and _flustered_ all over. The show didn't do it, it was Elsa's body against her own, and her hand trapped in her own so softly… that did it for her. Her breath was taken for a few seconds by Elsa's warmth against her and she almost wheezed.

"H-How?" she asked. It was more of a squeak.

"We could…" Anna's skin crawled pleasantly, feeling the woman's cold fingers embracing her own, slowly prying between each other. They held tightly and so warmly. For whatever reason, Anna didn't seem to be wanting to let go. "We could be friends… would you like that?"

Despite the offer, Anna couldn't think. Couldn't breathe through the cold wind. Her only attentions were towards their tangled fingers, her thumb dancing along her skin. She chewed on her lip and Anna pondered.

"Anna?"

She blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

"I asked you a question."

Gulping now. "Y-Yeah…"

"Fantastic." With that, Elsa pulled herself away from the girl and immediately, the warmth of her hand faded and the breath that tickled and blinded her consciousness turned into the wind. Anna stared, wide-eyed at the—fascinating, she thought—woman. She ran her fingers through her hair, strands falling down her eyes, as Anna stood there so timidly.

Elsa smiled. "I'd see… well, in a week. In there, yes?"

The redhead nodded.

Slowly, Elsa's cold palm cupped the younger woman's cheek and her head tilted up to her attention. Goosebumps ran down her skin and her eyes grew dark towards Elsa's and perhaps, even through coldness of her empty expression And that smile! Elsa needed to stop grinning like that if it was to stop Anna's poor heart from racing. Oh, but Anna doubted this woman would do such a thing.

Her hand slowly glided down to the tip of her chin. Anna's head tilt up and her eyes tilted down. Lips… all she could think about was the glossy and particularly tasty lips. She swallowed, her throat dry.

Elsa tilted her head, never acknowledging the stare. "I'll see you in a week."

And when Anna least expected it, she felt warm, soft moisture pressed against hers. Her eyes widened, and finally her heart and time stopped. Her body tingled with hands placed firmly to her sides. _What the hell…?_

It didn't take long for her eyes to close, and her realization of their lips pressed together approaching. She was still and stiff.

Anna slowly wrapped a hand around the back of the woman's neck, fingers fiddling with some loose tresses. She sighed into the taste, humming with satisfaction.

She couldn't think, breath ghosting against her lips. As if they wanted each other for so long, their lips searched for more on each other. Their breathing hurried, and Anna whimpered, mouth slowly widening. It lured Elsa's tongue in, and god! She never expected herself (and how disappointing it was for her) to be kissing someone this beautiful and this... unbearably irritating! That woman was making out with another just before!

And with a sudden 'thud' she was pressed up against the wall—and the sweet flavor was gone.

Her eyes slowly opened, hand to her chest. _Be still, heart!_

Elsa's eyes were nearly black, filled with the desire to envelop her in her arms and hands running over every inches of her body… and the visible freckles that were clear from her cheeks down to her shoulders, and sprinkled down her slender back—just like the way she did to herself on that stage. Her grin was gone, and her expression was impenetrable.

She stared. "E-Elsa?"

Reaching in her pocket, she handed Anna a little card. "Call me. Or… if you'd prefer, wait until I come."

She took it with shaking fingers. Anna couldn't believe it, she was between arousal… and confusion. Both didn't mix well together. She'd nearly forgotten what time of the day it was with this kiss still lingering upon her.

It was only her number and nothing else.

The dancer flipped the paper to the back. Nothing. "Only your number…" she whispered.

"Yes. Would you prefer something else?"

Anna shook her head. "I-I… that's…"

She didn't know say anything else, but neither could she oppose Elsa—no, not after Elsa quickly grabbed her by the waist, her hand against her back and her lips were again on hers. Her moans were uncontained and not what she needed at this moment. But she knew, after a stressful day, all she needed was a little _loosening up._

Anna shut her eyes tight, and god, was she desperate for more. Arms began wrapping around the woman's neck and she held tightly. And when she was more than desperate, Elsa pulled away with a hearty grin. Anna couldn't make a sound and only stared with hooded eyes. Her eyes glowed faintly in the dark—in need… in lust. But god, she already knew what a tease Elsa Arendelle was!

She could barely handle Elsa's whispers!

"Then that'll do. I'll see you next week _… Anna."_

* * *

 _A/N: ;) thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand! She just left me there and told me to call her and I was like—"

" _Whoa, whoa, feisty, slow down! My head is spinning here!"_

"So is mine, Krist!" She still hadn't had any idea what had caused her head to spin—that kiss, or her confusion. She'd gotten home an hour later, feeling especially tired. Physically, not really. But mentally… gods, she felt as if her brain was going to melt. She figured her parents' had gone to bed, knowing that it was almost three in the morning. With that in mind, she decided to call Kristoff just as she'd gone up to her room and locked the door.

Anna wouldn't want her parents to hear her conversations—not with someone they didn't know she was working with anyway. Nevertheless, she knew eventually she'd have to reveal this 'job' that she'd taken in in secrecy.

Their parents only believed in the fact that Anna was a waitress working late nights in a bar.

But never mind that matter. What mattered now, was the woman that left her stunned to the point that she didn't even know what she was saying to Kristoff.

Oh but she was more angry than confused. Nobody had ever done something so inappropriate to her ever! Well… not yet anyways. But, as improper as it'd been that night, with that woman's hands holding her, burning her with passion in a single kiss, Anna much desired it.

And her body desired more… even if she thought otherwise.

She plopped herself down in the bed, after dropping her clothes on the floor. A groan sounded, and so was a chuckle from the other side. "What's so funny?"

" _It's funny because you were so eager to see Miss Arendelle and now, you're complaining? Hilarious."_

"Look it's not every day that someone would give you a stack of money and try to seduce you after seducing someone else."

" _Wait, what?"_

"Nothing." Almost forgetting that Elsa had given her her phone number, she fumbled for the little card. No matter how many times she checked the front and the back, there was nothing but her phone number. She wondered what Elsa was doing in a strip club like this. Anna wasn't complaining—as much as she hated to admit it, she found that the place was looking quite fancy but modern.

Hans had told her, Elsa was a CEO. But of what sort?

No matter. Gathering all the information she needed about her will happen soon.

 _If I ever get to see her again, that is._

" _So? What did she do?"_

"She gave me her phone number."

" _Ooh, I guess she really wants you then."_

Anna chewed on her bottom lip, staring at the nine digit numbers for the hundredth time now. Her heart was pounding, contemplating what else to say next. She was speechless and, she knew it, Kristoff was right. _Friends, she says._ Gods, what a joke.

She turned to her side, with an exasperated sigh following after. _It's strange. I don't oppose to this at all._

Gulping, she stared at her wall blankly. "I just don't understand, Kristoff."

" _Well, me neither. I don't understand why you're complaining about someone like her trying to chase after you."_

"It's just so sudden!" she yelled, exasperatingly.

" _Life is strange, okay? Anyway, if you really think this whole ordeal is wrong, why don't you give her a call? She'll understand. But keep in mind that you really do need that money."_

"What, do you really want me out of the business, already?"

He laughed. _"You wish. I'm just trying to take care of a friend, alright?"_

That put a smile on the woman's face. "Alright."

He wasn't wrong. Of course, Anna needed that money or else she… God, it was hard to think about what she'd end up losing if she failed to pay. And shit, how could she deny that she did want to see her again? To make her feel the way she did again? There was no harm in it.

And somewhere deep down in the bottom pit of her heart, she craved for another touch—

The woman gasped in silence. _What am I thinking?!_

She heard laughter from the other end. _"Oh my god, did you really just say that?!"_

Her cheeks began to flush scarlet. "What did I say?!"

" _That you… 'crave for her touch again'? Oh wow, you really are deep into this whole… thing."_

Gods, that was embarrassing! Anna shut her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe this…"

" _Me neither. Anyway, you should call her. Sort this whole thing out and… I don't know, figure out what you two are to each other. I'm tired after tonight, get some sleep, feisty."_

"Hopefully, if I could stop thinking about her."

" _Well, just rub one out then."_

Her face blossomed red immediately, sitting up at his obscure remark. "Kristoff!"

" _Just kidding, Anna. Make sure you get a good sleep. Good night."_

She laid on her back, teal eyes looking dreamily at the ceiling after they'd hung up. The whole thing wasn't unpleasant, she knew. But it wasn't the most pleasing situation ever. Anna sighed, and picked the card up to stare at again. Nothing was going to change if she continued staring.

Perhaps, waiting for a call from this gorgeous—and she hated that she was admitting the beauty that the woman possessed—blonde, would be a great idea. She considered it.

 _She's probably sleeping right now._

And so should Anna, but with Elsa still in mind, there was no way she could go to sleep.

The woman's phone number continuously ran through her mind and she desperately wanted to call. She wanted answers. But it was to be too late in the night, and Anna was tired.

Well, more aroused… than tired, perhaps.

Anna gulped at the mouthwatering thought of Elsa's hands caressing every part of her—she could still feel those hands clasped around her waist, her body flushed against hers, and those luscious lips… Perhaps, she really should take Kristoff's advice.

She shut her eyes and turned to her side. "God, Anna… no time to think about that now."

Of course, it'd been a long day. One would say a kiss would relieve someone' stress but that one kiss had left Anna in a confusing state. Not quite satisfying, per se, but it could be a start of something… intimate. More caring.

The corner of her lips perked up, amusingly.

It was no matter whether she despised the woman of authority, or not.

What she did know was that she'd taken quite an interest in Elsa. It was no doubt that blonde did too.

* * *

"I haven't seen you smile like that since the first day I transferred to this floor."

Elsa raised her eyebrows and her blue curious eyes from her computer. There was Olaf in front of her, a huge grin running across his pale cheeks. "Olaf, what are you doing?"

He shrugged and lifted up a bag. "I brought us lunch, if you don't mind." Gods, chocolate? What else? She gave another sniffle. Sandwich!

Olaf pulled out a chair and sat in front of her.

Elsa eyed him up and down— _he's acting like a child._

Because despite, looking like a mature adult with his clean-cut black hair slicked to the side, and a well-tailored suit fitting his body, snuggly, his personality wasn't looking that much like an adult's. But who could blame him? Every adult has their own child-like personality. She only wished he could be more professional at work—not… coming into her office at any time of the day.

Nevertheless, Elsa wasn't really opposed to it. Never had a care for it.

Licking her lips in temptation, she leaned back in her seat, her legs crossed together.

Olaf was waiting.

Elsa just didn't want to tell anybody, anything. "I'd like a sandwich."

He tilted his head and pushed the bag towards her. "Please, feel free to take anything you want. I have more than enough in here. I'll be handing some to Eugene and some others later. After we talk." He cleared his throat, getting closer to the desk. Olaf didn't seem too hungry—he was really hungry for Elsa's details though.

The man leaned against his fist, an elbow supporting his weight. "Do you mind if I ask what you've been smiling about?"

This time Elsa wasn't smiling—she was careful to hide it. She grabbed a BLT sandwich out and a chocolate chip cookie. Elsa was a little disappointed that there wasn't any cake—Olaf would usually get her some.

A single pout and sigh turned Olaf's smile upside down.

"My apologies, they ran out of cake."

"It's fine," she waved it off. "I'd rather you not ask, though."

He stayed silent, watching the woman nibbling on her sandwich. Her eyes were back to her screen. Without the cake, she really didn't seem much interested in the sandwich. Olaf wondered how she could keep such a nice fit shape after days of eating the same kind of cake. It must've been magic.

"Perhaps... that mark around your neck has something to do with your smile? Of course, it's just an assumption and it's a mosquito bite, but it's—"

"Mark?" Elsa's body tensed. Olaf pointed at the side of his neck.

"Mind telling me now?" he questioned, eyebrows raising with curiosity.

Olaf was getting a little nosy. But as a friend and someone who'd been with Elsa, he deserved some answers.

The woman's blue eyes were nothing but bright, but they were on guard. She put her sandwich down and made her way to the glass walls. Her hands were in her pocket, and her mind was in another world. She smiled with grace, her eyes looking down at the people walking through the streets. It'd gotten quite busy this morning.

Already, she focused on her reflection, seeing how happy she was… well, more, intrigued. "I've never… seen a girl like her."

Olaf nearly choked. "G-Girl?!" he chuckled. "You met a girl?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and glided her fingers down the path of her fringes. It'd gotten quite long, and she'd taken consideration to trim it a little. She tilted her head, and let a few strands fall over her eyes. "A few days ago… I went to Hans."

"His club?" He rolled his eyes and hoped Elsa wouldn't see it when she turned to lean her back against the glass. "I've always thought you were a proper woman with manners that suit the upper class. Sophisticated, is the word."

She chuckled at that. "Well… I am… but I do need to have a bit of fun sometimes, yes?"

Olaf huffed. "Is this any way of keeping a secret from a friend?"

"It'd seem pretty unprofessional considering we _are_ just colleagues here. And I am your boss."

Was that a threat? Olaf didn't seem to mind the glaring eyes burning through him. "Before that, I was your friend. Now, would you mind telling me about this girl? Perhaps, telling me why you went alone without me?"

"You'd think I'd bring you with me to a strip club?" Amusing, alright.

"That's what friends are for, right? To bring each other to places. Anyway… a girl?" Well, he was persistent. She waited, in hope for Olaf to change the subject. When he didn't she sighed and turned, her back against the wall.

"Hans told me about a newcomer…"

"Oh? Now that's rare. And it's the girl?"

"Yes, now… he's only doing this… knowing she has potentials… and knowing, she needed money."

Olaf stayed silent, and her smile turned upside down. "Don't you mean…"

"I offered to give her some."

"And?"

The woman sighed with frustration. "She didn't accept it."

"Well, of course!" Olaf exclaimed, his voice booming loudly. "She couldn't just accept something from someone who she'd barely met." Oh, now that was funny. Elsa chuckled at the thought of the kiss that sent heat rushing through her. What else could be worse than having to be ravished and at the same time, loving the moment? Money or not, Elsa really was interested in the woman out of all the women in the club… in the world.

She'd wish to bring… Anna, was it? Well, she'd wish to bring her happiness. Or something along that line.

"So what now?" Olaf cleared his throat. "I assumed, she'd rejected you and ran away?"

"Oh no, no." Elsa shook her head, and her chest swelled with confidence and pride. "It's the opposite. I've given her my number. I ran away."

Olaf didn't have to say a word. He was too much in shock.

He'd never seen Elsa like this—well, when he did, she was always intoxicated… and she'd always had a woman in her arm while he brought them home, and Elsa having to make every little move to please the other in the back of the car. Nothing seemed more annoying than that… even if it had been distracting for the first few times.

But she'd never given out a number… not to someone she barely talked to anyway.

So Elsa really was interested.

Her blue eyes glazed towards the ground, growing distant, and her body was still. _I wonder…_

Olaf had gotten up before she could even say a word again. "Well, you seem interested. That look said it all, Miss."

The blonde tilted her head.

He continued, "A look of desire, Miss Arendelle."

"It's not that."

He tilted his head. "Then what am I looking at right now?"

Elsa simply rolled her eyes. "I've always given people this look… whether it was what you described it to be or not, it's not rare." Although, she knew she found this Anna Andersen quite intriguing—Hans had been talking about her for a while now—she knew, the look of desire was coming too soon. She looked down, her hands clasped together, and fingers braced between each other. "I only find her interesting. At the very least."

His fingers brushed through his hair, as he made his way towards the door. "Well, yes, but… it's different."

"I barely know her."

"You've given her your number."

"I don't expect her to call."

"Well, we can only hope. You'll know what to do. I'll be in my office, finish your lunch please."

The door finally clicked shut, and Elsa took the chance to let a deep breath out. It'd been a while since she'd last been in a relationship… not that she expected herself to be in one now. Her work needed her at all times and her parents… Goodness.

They'd always been arguing whenever they could, even when Elsa would come home once ever few weeks. Even on the phone! It'd been tiring. She dreaded coming home, but fortunately, today was not that day.

Today, she got to go see Anna.

She was happy, but contained. She wouldn't want to get too excited.

Elsa leaned back on her seat, fingers in her hair. Her eyebrows crossed at the thoughts running through her mind. Her parents had always stopped arguing whenever she came into the view—almost as if there was something that she shouldn't know. Goodness, she was going to be 23 soon—a full grown adult, with the freedom to do anything she wanted—and yet, her parents restricted her freedom to even ask 'why are you doing this?'.

She knew she wasn't a bad daughter… and they weren't bad parents either. But the arguing had grown more and more as she'd gotten older. Things were rough and she'd had enough.

At this point, Elsa couldn't figure out why they couldn't just divorce (she didn't like the idea, but with this going on, it seemed quite necessary).

But whatever.

This was their problem and Elsa had her own.

* * *

The night in Las Vegas was stunning with lights brightening the town splendidly. Cars filled the streets, and the club was beginning to fill up with people for an… _eventful_ evening. Loud music muffled through the halls, staffs screaming for others to follow proper instructions. Anna had a job to do.

There was still time left until she should be out. She decided to stay in her dressing room in the meantime, making sure her makeup was perfect.

Thoughts of Elsa had been bothering her since the day they'd both met… well, yesterday. It wasn't in a bad way, but… it was quite distracting.

She sighed and slapped her cheeks lightly. "Get over it, Anna." Not with that card hanging from the mirror. She groaned as she glanced at it and ripped it out from the edge. Why she brought it to work, it was beyond her. Her lips pursed tightly as she reluctantly took another look.

By now, she was able to remember the whole string of numbers.

"Stupid… this is so stupid—"

 _Knock, knock._

The door swung open, and she turned to see a big, muscular blond smiling behind her. "Shouldn't it be time that you get out?"

She wished it wasn't. "Kristoff, you're not allowed in here!"

"Well, now I'm in here." He took a step into the room. _God why is he naked again?_

Anna sighed and began fiddling with the card again, as if something would magically appear if she fiddled enough with it. It'd gotten quite crinkly after a day.

Kristoff peeked over her shoulders. "I thought you should be heading out now."

She hummed. "In a few minutes—Hey!"

"Yoink." The big man smirked as he waved the card over his head. "What's this? A number…?"

The woman growled, arms crossed over her bare stomach. "Give it back, asshole."

"Ouch." He winced at the harsh word. Anna never looked so embarrassed within the two years they'd been friends. "Hmm… Do I get to guess?"

"No."

Is it… Elsa?"

Her cheeks flushed a bit and that had revealed everything. "Ooh… Elsa's number… it's the real deal!"

"T-That's not—ugh, yes it is! Now give it to me, and let me out." She quickly snatched the card from his hand, and pushed him away to the hall. He was smirking, his eyebrows wiggling in amusement. Anna began to have second thoughts, wanting to go back in her room as it was just a little too noisy here.

Even noisier when she could hear Kristoff's mind screaming for answers. He could be such an asshole sometimes. "Alright, are you done looking at me like that, because I have a job."

"Oh right." He chuckled as he walked alongside her, passing through running staffs and other colleagues. It smelled of sweat and perfume here… not a good combination. "Hey, did you call her?"

She scoffed, her heels clanking louder than the staffs' screaming. "What, did you really think I was going to, after what we've talked about yesterday?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I know that you can't keep things out of your mind once you're so into them. Are you sure you don't want to see—" He cleared his throat at the threatening teal eyes glaring at him. "I mean, call her?" Oh, Kristoff knew Anna wasn't such an easy-going person, but… she was easily swayed. Anna would be easily convinced with just a little… nudge.

The girl took a deep breath and exhaled up towards her bothering fringes. It really was getting a bit annoying but Kristoff wasn't completely wrong. She knew that. "No, I think I'm fine."

"For now." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't put your words into my mouth, Reindeer King."

"You know I'm right, feisty."

They were nearing the stage and all Anna needed was confidence to get through the night. Although some had kind of slipped through her.

It was dark behind the curtains, yet… it seemed quiet. Unlike the entire ruckus through the hallway. The light was dim, but she knew there was a whole audience waiting for a performance that would bring everyone into an ecstatic state of mind. She took a deep breath and exhaled a couple of times for luck.

Her heart was beating at sonic speed but she didn't feel afraid. Gods, she just wanted to get this night over with.

Some part of her seemed to be longing for the same kind of stare that Elsa had given her a night ago.

"You ready, feisty?" Kristoff prompted. Déjà vu again?

He didn't even have to ask. "You know, after last night, I was born ready."

When the curtains open, she could feel nothing but heat pooling over her body—perhaps, because of the intense lighting shining above her, or just the stares that would make her feel weak in the knees. Her heart was in her throat, and slowly, she managed to tangle her body around her pole, her legs wrapped around the metal and her head tapping against it.

She stared into the light, swallowing at the silence that filled the room. It was unlike last night.

A sensual music slowly came to and she began to play around with herself and her prop a little. It was slow, and the pole was cold against her warm bare body. She'd exposed almost everything to everyone, and yet, nothing seemed to sway her to leave in embarrassment. It was as if she was already used to the stares… the dirty looks that people give her.

It wasn't too bad.

Her body was swaying to and fro. Circling around and around like water—

And she finally caught her eyes with a quite familiar blue eyes shining towards her, a flute of wine in her hand and legs crossed elegantly. She shined brighter than the lightings. The blonde smiled and gave an acknowledging nod. Her eyes were too hypnotizing to get away from.

But she didn't let the woman get to her concentration—

Until she found a brunette heading towards Elsa's way, and whispered a few things… her hand squeezing atop of the blondes. And she took it! Anna twitched with burning passion. With a smile slowly coming across her face, and another small glance (Anna wasn't sure if it was a polite glance), she got up from her seat and followed the brunette.

For some reason, Anna was boiling inside and she couldn't figure out the reason why. It wasn't as if they were … together. She really shouldn't feel—what do they call it? Jealousy? Ah, yes.

Her eyes followed the two and—Her hands! Around the woman's waist!

With the music immediately stopped, they were near gone from the club. Anna quickly ran towards the edge, breathing heavily—her heart nearly stopped, the moment she saw a patch of platinum blonde leaning forwards towards the woman… arms around each other.

So what was the big deal?

Elsa was a beautiful woman and she could get anyone she wanted, whenever she felt like it. Ah, the deal was… Elsa had kept her eyes on her since yesterday and yet, there she was running away with someone else.

Anna's cheeks blossomed angry red, her lips forming a pout that didn't look cute. At all.

Now, she knew what she was going to do. Anna was going to give her a call.

 _The nerve of her!_

* * *

 _A/N: wheeeee! Sorry it's so late, I was planning to get this chapter done after I finished Love me, love me not, but like,yeah. Hope you like it though!_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: shit! im so sorry everybody, ive uploaded a chapter that had a bunch of mistakes and that shouldn't have happened. this isn't my beta's fault because he did correct all my mistakes, i just forgot to approve all of the corrections and revised through all the things he's commented. some_

 _anyway, that was a huge mistake from me and it won't happen again._

* * *

 _This is absurd… Just crazy!_

Anna was beyond… Pissed. Confused. Ugh, she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment! After the show, she'd rushed back down the stage, with cheeks flushed with anger and insides burning with hot jealousy. She couldn't even bear listening to anyone. Not with such ill intent to… Break loose from any restraint.

 _How could she do this?!_

Anna didn't have an answer. She began rushing through the hall to find the back door, with nothing but heels, and a black robe—she hurried to get at least a tank top on— covering her whole naked frame. Her phone pressed tightly against her ear, lips pursed into a fine line of hot steaming anger.

She didn't even have to right mind to hear Kristoff calling her from afar! Never even have the mind to care who she was bumping into.

"Come on, pick up… pick up… you _goddamn_ womanizer…" she muttered, her teeth gritting and grinding against each other.

She pushed the door open, a gust of wind immediately slapping her hard across face.

 _"Hello?"_

She picked up! Anna wasn't sure if this was honestly a good idea. Did she know what she wanted to say?

The redhead froze as she looked around the dark alley. Garbage. Garbage. And puddles. But no Elsa?

She'd think the woman would be there with another against the brick wall. Again.

 _"Hello? Who's this?"_

Anna blinked. "I-It's me. Anna. You saw me." Chills left her shuddering, whether it was from the cold or the thought of Elsa smiling so… seductively from the other end. She swallowed, keeping an eagle eye on the place. It was creepy, really. The lights flickered from above, and the people on the main streets seemed to be avoiding this whole area. Anna realized how much longer the alley stretched unlike the last time she'd came out there. Much darker too.

 _"Anna…"_

The redhead cleared her throat. She wasn't go to call without a reason! "What the hell was that?"

 _"What was what, if I may ask?"_

She groaned, exasperated. How she'd not burst into a hot mess when Elsa first answered, was way beyond her! "That! That woman?! What the hell?!" Anna immediately slammed the door shut as she stepped out.

 _"Ah… would you like to see me?"_

A game of avoidance!

Anna gasped, "Don't dodge the question!" _She's laughing?!_

Her face seemed to have gotten red and hot, as she felt a couple of little droplets of sweat sliding down her chin. Oh, what could possibly be so funny? Was this even the appropriate time to joke? So many questions clouded her mind. But the deepest, the most important one was… _what the hell does she want?_ It didn't seem that easy to Anna that the woman was trying to woo her. There had to be something else. But she wasn't so sure if Hans would allow someone to take her up in their arms. No, that would be impossible. Hans wasn't always lenient about these things.

 _"No, no, of course not,"_ she heard the woman sigh. _"She was a friend… called her up to lure you out."_

"L-Lure me-" Anna's cheeks flustered with anger. "What am I, a dog to you?!"

 _"If it makes you feel better… she works for me."_

"No it does not!"

Oh God, what had she gotten herself into? She really need to speak to her face to face.

Resisting the urge to slap herself from this hell of a nightmare, she let out a breath. Her eyes followed to steam going with the wind, and slowly fading out. "I need to see you," she commanded, oddly softer than she'd expected.

 _"I'm around the corner, and if you'd like… we can sit in my car and we'll talk."_

"You're not going to _lure_ me back to your little cave where you live, are you?" She felt the woman smirking and her eyes lightened up when she saw blonde hair slicked back, peeking out to her view. And then, her whole being stood tall in front of her. Anna was still, and there was a hint of admiration as her heart skipped a single beat.

 _"No, of course not."_

Anna was immediately struggling to maintain her anger. They soothed out the moment those blue eyes glowing in the night.

Elsa waved. _"Maybe some other time, I'll bring you to my… 'cave' as you called it."_

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but not enough for Elsa to see. She immediately hung up and made her way through the dark to meet her. She looked up to the woman, hands placed inside her pockets. Elsa was grinning, bringing a hand up for a wave. "Hi."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were going to come back next week?"

Elsa shrugged. "Sometimes I like to go against my words." She ran her fingers through her hair. Anna could only stare in fascination, and a part of her wanted to make a good impression… To want this woman to sweep her off her arms. "You were quite beautiful back there."

Anna tilted her head and somehow, her knees quivered. "It's my job to be beautiful." She resisted coming pouncing upon her like a feline and smothering the woman with kisses and gentle touches. The look in Elsa's eyes did something good… Or bad to her. Had she not gotten trapped into her grip the first time, she wouldn't have resigned herself to see her… to being _lured_ into her.

A hand came caressing her freckled cheeks, cold contrasting with warmth. A perfect fit.

Her heart was in her throat, thumping loud, uneven beats.

 _What does she want?_

"I have to say… I didn't particularly like seeing others view you as an object back there."

She scoffed. "I don't think you have any say on that." The redhead stepped closer, enough to feel the woman breathing into her. Elsa didn't flinch, eyes staying strong on hers… and the bright ocean colored eyes were clouded with want. And what could she possibly want with that expression?

She almost shuddered and sighed with pleasure when Elsa's thumb brushed across those pink lips.

"I didn't like it…" Elsa whispered.

Anna took her wrist, pulling it away before they couldn't resist the urge to… take each other right there. Right then. She looked straight into those lustful eyes. "It's none of your concern… Miss Arendelle."

"It will be if we continue this, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrows and let their fingers dance between each other. Reluctant to her own thoughts, Anna held her hand tightly. Her skin was so smooth… so cold against her warmth. It was quite frightening to see that she'd gotten so enticed… with all of her being. But not that she opposed to it, anyway… she was encouraging it.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Why are you _here_?"

"To see you." Elsa looked slightly disappointed.

"We don't know each other that well. I'm sure you're not here _just_ to see me."

After all that talking and seduction, Elsa had gone quiet and meek. The smile she once had vanished into thin air. And then like the wind, her expression turned cold, eyes glazed with something… Something unrecognizable. But Anna just couldn't put a finger on it.

It claimed her, possessed her into thinking that… the blonde really was here to see _her_.

Had she gone delusional? A wealthy and eccentric woman, gorgeous from the inside out would actually try to woo her? Unbelievable!

The woman gazed towards the ground, her free fingers burrowed deep into her fringes. "You are… a very strange woman, to think that I'm only here for another reason."

Anna wasn't swayed by that look, gleaming deep into her soul. She tilted her head. "Says the woman who came to me with what, _money_?"

Elsa shrugged, and slipped her hand around the woman's waist, taking her against the length of her body. And Anna gasped, her heart throbbing at the… surprisingly warm body against hers. Their eyes met. Teal with ocean blue and it blended so beautiful together as if they'd just danced a round of tango. "I… never really expected you to accept it. But come, I want to speak to you in my car."

"Wait, what—"

Before Anna could even speak, she watched as Elsa took her coat off and put it over Anna's shoulders. Her cheeks flushed, not because of the cold—in fact, it seemed to be getting a bit too hot. Elsa was so close that she could even smell her breath. Minty. Pine. Gods. And her clothes… Anna frowned at the strange hot feeling boiling inside her. _Why does she have to look so perfect in just a flimsy black collar shirt?_ She resisted taking that skinny tie and crash her lips against hers.

The blonde smiled, "It's cold out here, I'm surprised you're not shivering." She rubbed her hands on my arms. "You are surprisingly warm."

Unbeknownst to Elsa, the warmth was coming from those heated cheeks.

Anna cleared her throat, wrapping her arms around her middle. "I-I'm surprised you're not even cold."

She raised her eyebrows, and let her fingers brush through the unwanted auburn fringes from Anna's eyes. What the hell did she think she was doing? "Well, I suppose I should tell you that… I like the cold. It doesn't bother me." She placed a hand on Anna's forehead. "You're red hot."

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ She swatted the woman's hand away. "Uh… H-Hey, you said you were going to tell me why you're here."

Her lips pursed tightly together. "Of course, come."

And as they began walking, Anna followed her from behind slowly.

The night seemed to have gotten more lively even though it'd gotten pretty late. The streets were still full of lights, and drunken bastards trying to woo a woman to their arms. Anna looked up to the dark sky with her arms crossed tightly around herself to keep the warmth. Snow drifted down beautifully and lightly through the night, mixing with her own steam of breath.

She could smell her scent… was it possible to get an immediate addiction to her smell? It was alluring.

Her eyes turned back to Elsa. Her hands were in her pocket, braid shifted over her shoulder. She was slender… her clothes fitting snugged tight around her body. Anna's breath was taken away, her heart throbbing at the perfect figure. Oh what that woman had done to her poor heart…

But it wasn't as if her heart was innocent and pure. She'd done things… had _others_ done things… Her face twisted into a grimacing expression. She'd been dirtied. It was disgusting. Nothing she would ever be proud of.

And who was this woman, telling her that she'd provide her these things? Her subconscious screamed for her not to trust her. Anna stared into the woman's eyes as she stopped and offered a hand out.

"I would've thought you'd walk a little faster, considering how fast you came out for me."

Anna rolled her eyes and took her hand. "I'm cold and I'm wearing heels, Miss Arendelle."

"Just Elsa." She squeezed Anna's hand.

 _"Elsa."_ It rolled smoothly on her tongue.

Nevertheless, another part of her longed for her… as if she'd been hypnotized and possessed through those blue eyes.

"I'll turn on the heater." She took her keys out and pressed the button to get the car running. Anna raised her eyebrows. Well… not what she expected. A cobalt BMW coupe stood in front of her looking especially clean and bright with colors.

Elsa opened the door, "Ladies first-" She smirked and leaned against her blue door, arms crossed against the glass. "Not the car you'd expect me to have?"

The stripper blinked. "O-Oh uh… I half expected you to come here with a more… you know… car… or… something. But..."

She chuckled. "Like a Lamborghini?"

Anna nodded.

"You've got some high expectations. I'll come with one next time then."

Her face flushed red, "N-No! It's all cool! Um… I like it. But can we get in please so we can start talking and turn on the heater?"

She nodded to the door. "You first."

"Thank you."

Elsa got in afterwards, immediately turning on the heat and some soft classical music. But this wasn't what Anna was here for. Anyway, how was she being dragged into this mess? No, Elsa's mess? Ah, right, the money. And yes, her being lured into the deepest ocean of lust and desire. Oh what was with that woman?

Anna turned to the woman. And why now, that Elsa was looking so… unreadable? The blonde placed her head against the window, her hands on her knees. She looked tense. Her blue eyes looked reserved.

"So…" Somehow, Anna couldn't find an easy way to ask. "Do you want to talk…?" Her fingers twitched. Gods, how she longed to hold the woman's hand again. To comfort whatever was bothering that mind of hers.

The woman's stern face looked miserable. She leaned herself back, eyes to her side of the window. "I… need to find someone." Her voice of authority had grown meek. She swallowed and took a deep breath. Anna knew that 'someone' seemed to be important to her if Elsa had gone that quiet.

"Who?" She found glowing blue eyes reflecting through the window… glowing darkly. "I-If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Elsa turned, her jaw clenched at the question. "I mind…" she paused when Anna's eager expression faltered. "But I've never met her. My father would always speak about her… my sister… she's here, apparently. Living here her whole life."

"Is she… wealthy?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. If she's not, that's why I'm here. I can provide her with anything."

Anna was stunned. So Elsa could be a caring sister for once.

"Y-You know how she looks like?"

Elsa tilted her head. "No. But…" She stayed silent, eyes roaming at the woman's features.

Anna gulped and suddenly, she found slender pale fingers sliding down her cheek. "Red hair… teal eyes…" she whispered and chuckled, and let her thumb brush below her eye. And Anna was slowing becoming flushed from the attention… and the tension between the two had her begging for more on the inside. Her smell and touch were… intoxicating. Anna was drunk into those blue eyes. "Freckles. You match." She chuckled when the redhead looked at her nervously. "Just kidding."

Anna placed her fingers gently on her wrist. "What… is it that you want?" she breathed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Anna stayed silent and let the woman lean towards her. Her heart made a sudden stop, her breathing taken away just by her look and her touch. Her hand trailed down to her waist and around her back, sending bolts of pleasure down her spine.

Elsa smiled, eyes to her lips. _What the hell is she doing to me?_

She pushed the woman against her own body and Anna gasped. Confused, but on the inside, her heart was pounding furiously. "W-What…"

The blonde placed a small light kiss on her lips and Anna was left with a warm, longing feeling coiled up in her chest. She sighed against her lips, a hand snaking up to the back of Elsa's neck.

They pulled away slightly, Anna breathing heavily as she brushed her lips against hers, "What do you want…?" she breathed, feeling hands running up her waist and her hot skin prickled with pleasure.

Elsa's blue eyes gleamed darkly, and pressed her lips to Anna's ear, "I want _you."_

* * *

 _A/N: *heavy breathing* Hope you enjoyed it! Nothing really happened, but hope you enjoyed it anyway!_


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: sorry this took so long D: the plot is still under construction and since i haven't written in third person for so long ever since i started that other fic, im really rusty. so if anybody have any advice, feel free to say anything :D_

 _also this isn't the best chapter, but ill be sure to make future chapters even better_

 _**this is not a smutfic. although, it will contain smut, but frickfracking will not be the main focus... or will it...? :)))_

* * *

"E-Escort?"

 _What the hell?_

Her body cringed and her skin prickled with goosebumps at the thought.

"Yes, I want you."

Anna blinked at the carefree expression that the woman had. Of course, she'd been this relaxed—a woman with that much wealth wouldn't know how it'd feel real struggles. _What the hell?_ Deep down, she wanted that woman to truly _want_ her.

Want her in a way that… someone would hold her in their arms in a time of distress, or to love her tenderly. _Want..._ her to touch her as if she meant it. Ah, but in the end, it was all for her body. It didn't even surprise her anymore.

She glared, confused, yet, curious at what else was up her sleeve.

Elsa leaned back in her seat, still eyeing the confused strawberry blonde. "I've heard... from Hans that-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Arendelle. I don't take clients outside the stage."

She frowned. "Pardon?"

Oh, Anna knew she heard that loud and clear. "I said, I don't take clients." Seemed as if she didn't get it. "It's not my thing."

The woman tilted her head, and Anna knew that blonde wouldn't back away so easily. Elsa slowly lifted her fingers to her cheek.

She gulped, the woman's finger kissing down her warm cheek to her jaw, holding her chin so that her eyes met her very own. It wasn't… unpleasant, per se.

There was a slight disappointment in her eyes, but Anna did not dare to stare into them. She did not want to get into her… know more about her to make herself want the blonde even _more._

But, Jesus, if only she could hold on tight to her control over her urges.

Even through the silence, Anna could still feel her heart— _hear_ it pound ever faster than the last beat. Her fingers clenched together, teal eyes unable to escape from those sharp blue eyes. She tensed in her seat, and nothing could relieve this tension than to hear the woman speak and let her go on her way.

"So what is your thing…?" Elsa hushed. Not what Anna would expect her to say. Gods, what was she doing? Persistent. Secretive. Unbreakable. Anna couldn't deal with these kind of people.

Her hands were beginning grow damp. "This…" Anna breathed, turning to meet her eyes. And suddenly, she was being taken into those colors… beautiful, yet haunting. "I don't… I… we're…" _Get it together!_ "It shouldn't be any of your business." She pushed the blonde away from her.

Elsa immediately took away her hand. "Are you… playing hard to get?"

"Yes, I am." _Fuck, why?_

 _"_ I did say we should get to know each other, yes?"

"I know you enough to know that you only want me for pleasure. And the answer's NO." She snatched her hand back.

Elsa chuckled. What could possibly be so funny now? "It is what you do. Being on the stage for someone else's pleasure… wearing little to nothing."

Ugh. Anna really was pissed now if she wasn't before. Well, more than before. Yes, she danced for other's pleasure, but this was her only resort. Her _last_ resort to support herself. Her fingers clenched tightly on her knees. Gods, did she want to slap the shit out of this rich, obnoxious, thinks-she-can-do-anything-she-wants woman. _Who does she think she is?_

Anna huffed and turned away from those observant eyes. She had to endure. "I… don't take clients. Period."

"Five hundred."

Oh geez.

"I don't negotiate the price either, Elsa Arendelle."

Elsa sighed. "You are quite stubborn."

She scoffed and turned to her. And somehow… she could see the stress in her eyes. Behind that coldness, there laid something vulnerable. Anna tilted her head slightly, but this wouldn't help breaking open that woman's secretive ways. "You're not the one to talk," Anna retorted. "You're really persistent."

The blonde licked her lips and looked at her watch. "You should go change. I want to continue this conversation later."

Anna's eyebrows arched sharply. " _Later?"_

* * *

Anna didn't know why, but she'd been lured towards Elsa's way, anyway. _Again_.

How could she resist? The redhead felt like a child that was in a Grimm's brothers story.

After getting changed, she'd been so… enthralled by those blue eyes that she actually ended up riding along with the blonde. Along the way, silence embraced the two women.

She stared at the streets, headlights passing over them. It'd only been one in the morning, but the town seemed to be living the night, the moon shining brightly through the sky, and the clouds were floating with ease through the wind. The cold was quite harsh. This silence was deafening though.

She laid her head against the window, and glanced at Elsa. _What's up with her?_ She'd been talkative before—revealing what she was doing here… yet, why did she want to tell her about her own sister?

"You should take a quick nap; I'll wake you up when we get there." Coming to a stop behind a red light, she took her jacket off and laid it on Anna's lap. "It's cold." So she _could_ be nice for once. Surprising. At the same time… not so much.

She laid her hand on top of the woman's hand, fingers embracing between each other. "Why?" Anna questioned.

Elsa tilted her head with curious eyes. "Why, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why did you want me to be your escort? Specifically, someone like me."

Those blue orbs stared into hers, bringing series of shivers down her spine. Elsa leaned back in her seat and a lighthearted chuckle sounded. Or, so that was what it sounded like to Anna. She watched the woman's finger travel through her light fringes. "I… well, I've had quite a stressful month. So I thought, this would relax me a bit."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "You've done this before?"

Elsa began driving again. "I have. Unfortunately, she wasn't the right person for me."

 _She!_ Anna gulped. It was already quite tempting, and Anna struggled to stick with her one and only answer, no. She didn't want another person touching her in such a way that… She shut her eyes at the thought of their last interaction. What was done had been done… and she was foolish to think such naïve thoughts. To think someone would—

No, she didn't want Elsa to be another one of those… people.

She twirled the bottom of her braid in her fingers. "I… I'm sorry, but I don't…"

Elsa smiled. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

 _Yes, please._

For a moment, she was stunned. This woman was turning from hot to cold and vice versa too fast. Anna found it quite endearing. Yes, Elsa was quite attractive, and something about her was so inviting. She shook her head in silence. It seemed a bit too fast to catch feelings for her—even if it was just a little bit.

She patted the jacket down on her lap. It sure was getting quite cold for a few nights now.

Elsa glimpsed at her. "I'd like to apologize, if… I've gone too far."

Again, stunned.

Anna's eyes widened as she turned to her. Fortunately for her, Elsa wasn't looking. But unfortunately for her… something about her kept her from saying anything else. She stared silently at see the woman's eyes looking so… detached from reality. Empty of any warmth… As if her life had been drained from all that had happened around her.

Deep down, Anna felt the need to pity her.

She stared at her hand holding a vice grip on the steering wheel. Had she not seen the shaking and the twitching, Anna wouldn't have sensed what was wrong. Perhaps… even with that, she still wouldn't know.

"No…" she breathed, unconsciously. "You haven't gone _that_ far." _And I wouldn't be surprised if she does in the future._

Elsa brought out a small chuckle. "I'm glad. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

 _Oh, I'm used to it._ Even if she shouldn't ever be used to feeling discomfort.

Her cheeks flushed bright pink from that smile. It wasn't that cocky grin anymore—it was gentle, yet tired. Fragile. Vulnerable. Something just wasn't right.

She tilted her head, and let it all sink in. "Do you—"

The car stopped in front of her apartment. "We're here," Elsa announced as she fell back towards her seat. She turned. "You were saying?" Whether Elsa didn't want to hear it, or it was intentional, Anna didn't know. _For Christ's sake!_ Anna would like to take a god damn break.

"Nothing. It's… not important."

 _Honestly._

* * *

She looked around the living room to find it quite… spacious. Well, fairly empty and neat. On top of that, it was cold, but Elsa managed to turn the heater on. While she was being left alone for a bit, Anna let herself observe that home Elsa had for herself. It was beautiful, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Anna didn't want to say it was empty—there was a flat screen TV near the wall with tall speakers on both sides. There was a guitar. A white piano. Sheets of empty bars and pencils laying on its stand. _So Elsa plays music…_ A black leather couch placed on the opposite end. In the middle was a glass table, all clean and empty.

 _And she's a neat freak._

The kitchen was just right next to the entrance, Elsa's room… Elsa's room…

Anna didn't want to know where it was. Well, perhaps a bit, but she didn't want to know what would be hiding in there.

She walked towards the glass walls and looked beyond her own reflection over the span of buildings, glowing in the night.

Seen from an apartment like this—God a beautiful, rich apartment—the city life shined through the night. Cars drove through the streets, and people were still buzzling around for drinks and… some pleasure tonight.

Her palm against the cold glass. Her glowing teal eyes gazed at the buildings before her, lighting up through the night. It was mesmerizing. Beautiful. Nothing she'd ever seen before. Ah, when was she going to get a view like this? Of course, she was in a tall building—nothing compared to her small home. Who would ever be surprised?

Elsa was a wealthy—with an eccentric, secretive life—woman. And Anna was in _her_ home.

"You're being a little too quiet, don't you think?"

Anna turned around to see the blonde leaning against the wall, a rocks glass in her hand filled with whiskey. The aromatic smell brushed under Anna's nose. She couldn't figure out if she'd already gotten drunk from that… or the view of her.

"You were just talking… well, questioning me a few minutes ago."

She stood still, trying not to look so thrilled to see Elsa. A part of her despised this woman, but another one—so _much_ bigger—craved for her. "W-When did you get here?" she asked _. Stupid. Stupid. Even more stupid._

Elsa looked around, taking a deep breath. "Well… first, I live here. Second…" She sighed in satisfaction as she tugged her tie off. "I wanted to get you a drink. Here." She offered the dancer a glass of whiskey.

"I-I don't drink." Anna put her hands behind her back, looking at the liquor questionably.

She tilted her head. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Anna blinked in confusion. "W-What…?" Elsa couldn't be that intimidating… but something so alluring about her cried to her. _Screamed_ to her. Anna was in her hands again. And she had submitted obediently to her.

"That I might've… drugged you with this?" She shook the glass, the ice clanking against the surface. This woman was really irritating her. But Anna endured it. She really should've just left the club immediately. A pang of regret surfaced through her chest.

The redhead stayed silent as she watched the woman come close to her. "That's just… crazy."

"Crazy, hm?" Really, what was she smiling about? Elsa took a sip of her whiskey. "I wouldn't hurt _you_."

Anna scoffed. "I don't know that. I don't know… _you_." And there she was, standing before her, her eyes colder than the surface of a block of ice. They were quite blue—a beautiful shade of blue—and Anna felt her breath taken away at the sight before. She was tall. Regal.

"You will."

Her mesmerizing gaze and her finger grazing against hers silenced her. "I…" Her face reddened, as her back greeted the wall.

Something about her smile was so soft… yet, it was dark. _Like it's lusting for something..._

And something was prompting her to lean in for a kiss. Oh, those luscious lips… how soft, and how beautifully her skin glowed from the dimly lit room. Anna licked her own, at the thought of their bare frame pressed together… writhing in ecstasy, screaming for _more_. Gods, what a wishful thought.

Slowly, their fingers weaved together and Anna's skin prickled at the cold—and, oddly, also warm - at the touch hand.

Anna gazed back and forth from her lips to her eyes, unconsciously taking the woman's hand in hers. What could seriously make her feel this way? All hot… bothered… Elsa wasn't anybody special. Right? Oh, who was she kidding?

Anna got her number, immediately reacting in such a negative way—she doubted it was jealousy— _denied_ it—and here she was, breathing into Elsa's heady scent. She _imagined_ what they could do tonight. What Elsa would do to her…

Oh, what she did to her…

Elsa placed her hand against the glass, trapping Anna's left wrist by her side.

Her heart nearly jumped out at the sudden movement— _nobody_ had ever touched her this way. Not even that… She closed her fingers together in a fist and she watched the blonde lean in close to her neck. She was shaking, but she did not plan to explore what had caused her to tremble so pleasantly.

Chills ran down her back and, she knew, Elsa was merely teasing her. The woman brushed her nose lightly against her skin on the crook of her neck. She sighed deeply, and Anna's labored breath intensified. It was hard for her to admit, but she liked this… so, so much. "Freckles here too…" she breathed, a low chuckle sounding between the two.

Anna's muscles tensed, unable to contain her throaty moans when the woman breathed into her. Again. And again. _Warm… What is she doing to me?_

"I…" Anna squeaked. She grabbed Elsa's arm and managed to grab her attention as well.

"I gotta—" She felt the woman's head plopped against her shoulder.

"It's been a long day…" Elsa breathed.

"E-Elsa—"

"Am I being too desperate…?"

"W-What?" Gods what was she saying? Anna's eyebrows crossed, trying her very best to catch a small glimpse of her expression. She couldn't. But she knew, the slumped shoulders that came into view showed nothing more than exhaustion. Well, not that Anna really cared… It wasn't enough to care.

Perhaps, she did, but what use would caring be?

Elsa tightened her fingers around Anna's. "Don't go."

Those two words hit her like a storm, and she was silenced by the echoing sound of her meek voice. Somehow, Anna pitied her. What could she possibly so exhausted by—gods, how stupid. Elsa had already told her about her sister… finding her must've been so hard. Including work?

She doubted the blonde would have enough sleep.

The redhead hesitated to run her fingers through her hair like a child. She swallowed the lump that kept her from talking. "I… I—" She heard a slight sniffle.

"I'm sorry." Elsa immediately parted from her, turning as she took a huge gulp of whiskey. Did she think Anna wouldn't see her tears? "I'm…" she breathed, her blue eyes facing the floor. In shame or in pain, Anna didn't know. Perhaps, both. "I'd like to be with you for a second, is that okay?" She smiled.

Anna could see through it all. She wasn't good at hiding one bit, but Anna decided to play along. "Okay."

Nodding in agreement, Elsa took a seat on the far end of the couch. "Come, sit here." She unbuttoned the top of her shirt. Anna tried not to stare… but she couldn't help it at the sight of her beautiful pale skin—and, Gods, her breasts…

Anna took a seat next to her, her hands folded together. She tried not to fidget uncomfortably. Did she want to reveal everything that was in her life to her? She'd barely knew her! She waited patiently, knowing Elsa didn't have the thickest skin.

She watched the woman take another gulp of her whiskey, blue eyes darkening from the excess pain. Her expression was stone cold, and Anna could almost feel it crawling through her skin. At this point, she'd prefer the woman holding her chin and doing unthinkable things to her, rather than seeing her like— _no, that is not what you're thinking right now, Anna!_

Her braids shook with her head from the lusting thought. _Get it together. You're a human being, not a toy… not_ _that_ _person._

Elsa was watching with amusement, but Anna didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"You are… quite interesting. For a woman who strips for other's pleasure, that is."

Interesting?

Anna eyed the blonde softly. She really didn't care what she had to say anymore. "Y-You wanted to talk?"

Those blue eyes had gone from amused to cold again. She avoided looking at Anna, gazing at the amber liquid in her glass. She twirled it in her hand in silence. An agonizing one, at that. "I've been searching for an escort for quite some time now…" She chuckled. "It's just recently that I've become so interested in woman named 'Anna'."

Anna blinked. "M-Me? Why?" She was nothing special, other than the fact that she seemed to be a burden. She never wanted to do this. It was all for the money. All to support her family.

Elsa tilted her head, resting it on her fist as she propped her elbow on the armrest.

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I'd been interested the moment Hans mentioned you for the first time." Her smile was meek. "He always seem so… aggressive and controlling, but that's him. It's exhilarating to see him talk about someone so passionately."

Anna groaned. "Passionately? Noo, not in a good way."

She chuckled. "Perhaps. But I've never seen him speak of someone like this… ever. Knowing that, you've been an escort before, I thought—"

"Elsa, as much as I want to, I've already given you a reason—"

"Being the only… sane one in my family, I needed something to relieve me from this stress."

Ah, she was one of those broken people… pretending that they were okay with everything. Anna could see through her so easily. She stared into those blue eyes, voided from any reality… voided from any sense at all.

Perhaps… the only sane thing to do ever, was to go insane.

But this wasn't Elsa.

Anna… doubted this would ever be _Elsa_.

"And you…" She watched the blonde lean towards her, strands of hair falling over her eyes. But nothing could block her from that view… that memory of those same blue eyes kissing every part of her dirtied body. It cleansed her… claiming her. Anna couldn't do anything about it—frozen solid, anticipating what would come next.

Elsa crawled towards her, her shirt sliding over her shoulder loosely. The redhead stopped breathing after a while, her body taken into her touch. Anticipating, and still managed to love every bit of it. Cold finger caressed her freckled cheek, her frigidness contrasted splendidly with her own burning desire. Gods, how much she wanted this.

So why stop? Why would she torture herself— _lie_ to herself? She bit her lip, feeling the woman's finger grazing down her chin. Her mind screamed for a taste of her. _Just a little… taste…_

The blonde's smile was distracting, enticing, and Anna was getting a bit hot.

She was getting closer, and Anna couldn't move—frozen in her state. Perhaps, she wanted her to come close… to feel her body against her own. To experience that ecstatic feeling running through her veins again.

"I've been… carrying this weight for… most of my life. All I needed was something to relieve me…" she whispered. "You were so beautiful—more than what Hans told me... I couldn't help but notice you."

Anna only managed to skim her fingers around her wrist. She searched for signs of hesitation in her eyes, but it'd only gotten four shades darker. "Anna…" _Her voice._ It echoed into her mind… relishing the moment that Elsa had called her name in such a craving manner.

She longed to wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck… and that was what she did. Her fingers burrowed into those golden hair, bringing her closer… and closer… and closer…

Those darken eyes shut as their lips touched, their scent drugging each other into dark, molten lust. It was gentle at first, and slowly, Anna was becoming bolder. She pressed herself against Elsa, arms holding her tight around her neck. Her moans were swallowed into the blonde, and the heat of her cheeks—gods, even those twitching muscles between her—

Elsa slowly slid her hands to Anna's, placing them flat against the surface of the couch and by her sides. Their fingers laced together perfectly, and Anna did not seem to mind the cold— _soothing, as a matter of fact_ —of her hands. The redhead seemed a little too eager—her heart racing, breathing growing shallow… and she spread her legs slightly to accommodate Elsa's body laying atop of her.

 _It's exhilarating—_

Until Elsa pulled away with one last gentle—mostly, teasing—kiss, and a smirk crossing her face.

Her eyes blinked once. Twice. Thrice, and Elsa allowed herself to sit up. "W-What are you—" She watched as the woman buttoned up her shirt. _She can't be serious._

She laid on the couch, still. Confused. Confined in lust.

"I don't expect much from you," Elsa started and got up from her seat, taking her tie and placing it around her neck. "I won't pursue you any further than I have to. Would you like a ride home?"

That was it. That was _it?_

Anna couldn't believe it. Before her very eyes, Elsa stood tall and regal, her hands in her pockets— _oh, it's a very irritating look_. "Are you kidding me?"

"Anna?"

"You can't just leave what you've started like that."

She sighed to herself. Perhaps, she should let all that she'd ever done go. Straightening her clothes, she sat herself up. Teal eyes flared red anger to the oblivious woman standing beside her. How could she tease her like this? Anna had her own limits… and to be treated like a toy? _Absolutely not!_

"I'll do it." Short. Simple. Straight forward.

Yet, Elsa was gazing at her as if she was crazy. "Excuse me?"

Another deep sigh. "I said, I'll do it. I'll be your escort."


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: sorry this took so long. third person really isnt my forte, haha, but at least this is something. enjoy!_

* * *

" _You knew about this?!_ " Anna immediately exclaimed. She'd gotten even more irritated with Hans sitting behind his desk, with a cigarette between his lips. He looked _too_ calm for this.

 _But, of course, he did._

"Of course. Anna, come on, relax a bit." He smirked. "Elsa's a faithful client—"

Anna scoffed, crossing her arms in exasperation. She didn't really care for the frown that stupid sideburns made. What was he going to do anyway? "Who the hell is she? And… okay, first of all, I heard from her that you guys had some kind of…"

She couldn't even continue with Hans disrupting her with a chuckle. Whatever sounded so amusing to him, didn't sound like that to Anna, at all. Hans wasn't the type of person to take anything seriously.

"So she told you." That prompted a confused glare from Anna.

"Told me… what?" She didn't bother letting him say the second part. Anna really didn't want to hear what they had talked about. They could fuck each other, for all she cared.

Frankly, she was scared of hearing what he had to say. But he didn't say it, and slowly drew his drawer open. Out came a contract that stated all her details. Requirements. Rules.

"For you."

Puzzled, Anna took the contract, and read it over. _Shit, I'm really doing this again._ She wasn't surprised though. It was more of… she just didn't want to do it again, but with a woman like her… with what had happened yesterday night… how could she not? She could deny it all she wanted, but a part of her knew she desired her touch again. And Anna couldn't wait.

She swallowed at the lingering thought, and she could still feel her cold… thin fingers sending little bolts of hot pleasure down her figure.

"You… _really_ want me to do this?" Anna questioned. "I… I just work here, Hans."

"I'm giving you an opportunity. She's _your_ opportunity." He leaned back against his seat, giving a long puff of smoke. "Well, perhaps, since we do have our differences, I couldn't make a poor girl stay here long, right?"

What a joke. He knew she wouldn't leave any time soon.

She raised her arms in exasperation. "I don't… I don't know her, and you know exactly why I don't work as an escort anymore!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Look, I know you and Meg has some—"

"This has nothing to do with her, Hans." She was just a naive 21 year old girl—and she knew better that to expect to be saved a woman like her—educated, and wealthy—who would manage to pay her tuition. Anna was the complete opposite of her.

Of course, she would've thought she'd work with her client until everything was paid. Through it all, she had fallen in love with her way too suddenly… she felt as if she'd been used. Anna was blessed… cursed…

She shouldn't have.

He shrugged. "You don't seem too enthusiastic about this. Anyway, discuss the contract with Elsa. Or should I…?"

"Don't." Her immediate response was to glare at the man, her eyes flaring with red. If anything, she would want to talk to Elsa by herself… Hopefully, she'd get to know more about the woman. "I'll discuss it with her."

* * *

She'd waited.

Tonight was just a normal night… and she'd waited.

Anna sighed to herself. It was quite frustrating, she'd have to admit. Perhaps, because she was looking forward to seeing Elsa tonight? She didn't know. Ah, but she was a little disappointed, gazing down from the stage.

The empty club was littered with garbage, candles slowly letting their light die. The lights were slowly dimming to finish off the night.

Already dressed up to go back home, she decided to check one last time. Too much of her disappointment, her smile faded when she only saw the janitor sweeping the floor.

So, perhaps, Anna really was looking for Elsa, and for a chance to get to know the woman, but at the same time, the contract was in her hands... and it couldn't wait.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself, kicking the ground. "Damn you…"

"Who are you damning?"

Gasping, she turned to the whispering voice to see… _Oh._ Elsa. Her cheeks flushed pink, but it was too dark notice. But who could mistake that soothing voice, and glowing blue eyes? Anna found herself speechless, her eyes widening at the blonde smiling at her. "It's… you."

"Were you expecting me?" Anna didn't understand why she was whispering. Her skin crawled with ecstasy, when she found Elsa's hand around her waist… obediently letting her take her back stage. "Well, I'm glad to see you too."

Anna was pressed to the wall, staring up at the blonde silently. It was very unlikely that she was glad to see her now. More like, she had to see her. And finding Elsa's gaze drilling through her, she glared in silence.

The blonde tilted her head. "Yes?"

She took Elsa's hand from her waist. "I _was_ expecting you. I have something for you, so seeing you come right now, is pretty—"

"I was held up by Hans." Elsa smirked as the color of Anna's cheeks drained to a horrid shade. _That bastard._ Anna clenched her jaw. He was never one to listen anyway; it didn't really surprise Anna anymore. Either way, she didn't expect the blonde to greet her right here, this late in the night. Not that… it was unpleasant seeing her, that is.

Anna folded her arms together, staring at the woman up and down. Had she just come back from work? Her shirt was loose from her belt, tie loosely hanging around her neck, her hair… still perfect? _Be still, heart._ She arched an eyebrow up, as Elsa placed her hands in her pockets.

The blonde tilted her head. "You… look a bit disappointed. I assume, you don't want to see me?"

Anna shrugged. "Not that I don't want to see you… but it's just that, I _have_ to see you."

Elsa gazed at her curiously, but cautiously. "You look anxious."

Anxious was an understatement. Rather, Anna was feeling just a tad bit scared. Perhaps, a lot more than she was thinking. She'd never met a woman like this… and Meg hadn't treated her—

She shook her head. "I'm not anxious. I just… I-I…" Seeing Elsa was just a bit too intimidating. Her stoic expression and regal form only added to that. Anna couldn't even begin to think what her soft voice would sound like, if she got angry.

For an instant, Anna felt as if she'd been trapped into her blue gaze. Whatever she wanted to say, ended up being trapped in her own throat.

"Anna?" She was beautiful, gorgeous, undeniably desirable. So what?

With a burst of courage, Anna pressed her eyebrows together. "A-Are you—" She cleared her throat. "Are you free tonight?" Much better.

The blonde raised her eyebrows, and immediately, Anna had caught on.

"I'm not asking you out!" she blurted. _Maybe I wouldn't have to look so stupid, if I didn't say that._ "I just…" Calm down. Deep breathes. "Hans… gave me the contract. I just wanted to look it over with you."

Surprisingly, Elsa nodded, and no signs of any shock was shown. Anna didn't expect it… well, with the way Elsa was, she'd only expected to be teased.

"I know." And there was that distracting grin.

"Y-You knew?" She couldn't help staring at it. Damn her libido! She cleared her throat, nervously bringing out a laugh. "O-Of course you knew, you talked to Hans."

"And you want to come to my home?"

"I mean, h-here is fine if it's an inconvenience for you. Oh, maybe we can go to the bar, grab a drink while we talk," _Rambling!_ She shouldn't really be this anxious over nothing. But, again, anxious was an understatement. "Get an appointment, and where we should meet, and…" she trailed off. Perhaps, Anna was just nervous, as she had never gotten herself so worked up before. Not for a long time anyway. Anna didn't know what to do, letting this woman take all of her attention. She gulped, noticing the blonde patiently waiting for her to continue. "And… rules."

"Rules. Of course."

Or perhaps, this was just another awful idea.

* * *

Two or three drinks in, as they sat by the empty bar, she watched the blonde's blue eyes taking in all the words from the flimsy piece of paper that was their contract. All she had to do was sign it, but it didn't seem that easy… seeing how the conversation had gone longer than Anna had expected.

It wasn't as if there was anything too complicated there. But, perhaps, she should feel grateful for how careful Elsa was being. How she was going to be treated…

How their relationship was going to be.

"Overall, I don't do anything too extreme. Nothing… that really hurts me. I also would like it if… a party returns the favor. But that's just all the basic stuff… and I assume you know all this." Gods, getting a few drinks surely was a great idea.

Putting her rock glass down, Elsa raised her eyebrows. " _Hurt_ you?"

Anna wrung her fingers together, barely noticing the woman's gaze trailing down to her shaking fingers. She sounded meek when she sighed. And the thoughts that clouded her mind made her weak. "Y-Yeah… not… uh, submissive… dominant… all that stuff."

The blonde stayed silent.

She rolled her eyes. "No BDSM."

Elsa cocked her head to one side. She was curious, and Anna knew that… with those sparkling eyes, and a stoic expression. She couldn't possibly be concerned. Not _this_ concerned.

She watched her continue reading the contract, taking another drink. "It seems like you've had certain… experiences."

 _Am I being too obvious?_

Anna shrugged. Needing a bit more liquor courage, she took another gulp of her drink. "They're not… I-I shouldn't say… bad experiences… but…"

"You weren't allowed to do these things."

Anna shook her head. "It's all about preferences, but it's just…" As if what Elsa had said was somewhat funny, she couldn't hold back the small chuckle she had. "More like… I wouldn't allow myself." She just couldn't take the chance… finding herself falling for someone that just didn't love her the way she did. She shouldn't have fallen in love. She should've really just declined the request. It was so simple, so easy.

Yet…

Anna blinked. Perhaps, this was happening again. But she wouldn't let it.

She wouldn't let herself be used again. She wouldn't let herself… love again.

 _Why is she smiling?_ Anna cocked her eyebrow up, hands clenching tightly together at the mere thought of being used again. Seeing Elsa… observing the way she acted towards her, she was positive that she was the type to woman to take _her_ place. Anna looked down in silence, trying to keep away from that gaze.

Everything… was just all too familiar.

She felt her finger tilt her chin up, and she was forced to look into those eyes. Observant. Curious. But it was nothing too sincere or caring.

Her heart pounded, blood rushing through her veins, and she felt as if she'd gone somewhere that held her wrists in chains… but it wasn't _un_ pleasant.

"You're holding yourself back." Elsa caressed her thumb across her jaw.

Reluctantly, Anna pushed her touch away. "I… I'm _not._ " Ah, but it was the truth. What if she was just another one of those people? All she would end up feeling was the shatter of her own heart, hearing her own cries wallowing helplessly. Again.

No, she wouldn't allow it, and couldn't bear to feel again the way she used to feel.

She let out a deep breath. "I'm not." A more determined look, her voice strong and powerful.

Elsa smiled. It wasn't a taunting, or seductive. It looked _real._ Through the dimly lit lighting, Anna could still see the woman's eyes softening to a wonderful shade of blue, her cheeks bringing some colors through her beautiful pale skin. So she could look like that sometimes.

Anna wouldn't be opposed to seeing that expression again.

"I believe you," Elsa said. She turned to wrist to look at her watch. "It's getting late. Perhaps, I should take you home?"

"W-Wait, did you even look at the contract thoroughly—"

"It's nothing new," she said. In disbelief, Anna gazed at the woman as she slipped the paper in the folder. She wondered how many escorts she'd been with, and if she was just… a sex-addict—

Anna shook her head. It was a ridiculous thought.

Feeling a tap on her forehead, she glared at the woman in front of her, only to see her eyes still glowing happily at her. Somehow, it didn't annoy her… and as a matter of fact, it only intensified the speed of her heartbeat.

"If you're so worried," Elsa whispered. Anna couldn't even back up when she felt her finger on her chin, seeing her coming close… her breath on her cheek as her lips came close to her ear. The feeling was exhilarating, "Of course, I'll read it, …very ….carefully." _Damn it._ "Perhaps, I'll call you if I have … any questions." _Damn you._

The redhead quickly took a deep breath, as she realized she'd been holding it. "Y-Yeah…" she replied, earning herself a little chuckle from Elsa. Pulling away, she felt Elsa's cold fingers laced between hers. And she let her in, gazing at their entwined fingers… the coldness of her skin sending shivers down her warm back.

Ah, it contrasted wonderfully.

"Come, I'll take you home," Elsa offered.

The redhead stood up, completely rendered speechless. And she couldn't figure out if it was the alcohol, or just… it was _her._ The feeling of her skin against hers captivated Anna… and, slowly, it was just driving her crazy. Driving her speechless.

Hopeless about her own feelings, she let Elsa lead them to her car.

* * *

The night was getting colder. It was unbearable, as snow continued to hail down the streets, but the lights continued to guide them on their way. The moon was bright up in the sky, but the clouds covered its shine. Looking through the car window, it showed nothing but the emptiness of the streets. Was it really getting this late?

She turned to Elsa, wrapping her arms around herself. There was that look again.

The distant expression, her knuckles white from her tight grip, her clenched jaw… dark, and seemingly broken eyes. Anna tilted her head, intrigued... yet a bit worried. She was a beautiful woman, but something about her… behind those eyes, wasn't beautiful. She'd love to know what she was thinking.

The silence was only thickening the air between them. Anna laced her fingers together. "Um…"

Elsa blinked. "Yes?" A smile appeared, but it didn't calm Anna's suspicions.

"T-Tell me more about your sister." _Damn it!_ She immediately shut her mouth, almost horrified that she would just blurt that out. She didn't want to see the look Elsa was going to give her—God, she knew the blonde was glaring at her… glaring right through her poor soul. Completely mortified, Anna was scrambling to think about something to say.

Her mind went blank. "I…"

"I don't know much about her." Anna turned her gaze. To her surprise, Elsa didn't look irritated, but her soft expression didn't give out any hint.

She stayed silent, as the car came to a stop at a red light.

Elsa sighed, leaning back against her seat, her hand relaxing on her lap, another running through her fringes.

At this moment, Anna could see how exhausted she looked. Under all those makeup, the colors below her eyes were getting darker, contrasting starkly with her pale skin. She looked too flawless, and nobody would've thought this woman would look so drained from life.

Anna gulped, unable to break away her gaze from the blonde's blue eyes. "Her eyes were quite bright… Nobody would mistake her eyes with any other." Elsa paused, letting her thumb fall across Anna's cheek.

It was difficult to breathe, under her touch. She could barely register the words that flowed from her lips—God, did Anna wish to steal another kiss from her. To relieve her from any worry… to give her all that she wanted.

But she couldn't.

All Elsa wanted was a sister.

"Teal eyes…" she whispered. Anna felt chills running down her back, spreading through her veins like a curse. Elsa pulled her hand away. "You… aren't very much like my father."

 _Oh?_

Anna quirked her eyebrows up. "Meaning…?"

"He's very desperate about pulling me away from finding her. But I am my own person, am I not?" she chuckled with a hint of resentment. "Meanwhile… you seem to want us to get closer to each other. I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm telling you all this." Her eyes lowered to her lap, fingers flowing through her golden hair.

Anna shook her head. All she could give right now was her sympathy. Yes, she felt some… resentment towards Elsa, but she was only human. She only wanted to know more about her… to become close, and further whatever relationship they were having right now. She wanted a real relationship.

Biting her lip, she crossed her eyebrows. "You can talk, you know?"

Through the silence, Elsa laid her eyes on her, her head leaned against the window. "You seem quite interested with what I have to say."

Oh God, no.

Anna's eyes widened. "N-No! I just… I thought you'd want to talk about it to get rid of any, y-you know… I… I'm sorry. I hope you find her soon." She knew Elsa was desperate to find her, even if she didn't know much about her lost sister. She was sincere… and God, Anna would love to have someone like her in her family. After all, being an only child was either a blessing, or a curse.

Anna was completely mesmerized by her eyes… they were captivating, stunning her… She didn't know what else to say.

But Elsa was silent, driving down the road slowly. For a while, it stayed this way, silence enfolding the two girls. Anna couldn't bear it.

"I'd be surprised…" she whispered. Anna barely heard what she'd said. It was ridiculous how much Elsa had told her about her own life… but only adding to the questions that flooded in her mind.

"You can stop here now."

Parked by the side, she felt Elsa's gaze by her side. "Perhaps, I should accompany you upstairs."

Anna shook her head, smiling gratefully at her consideration. "That's… it's alright." A part of her said otherwise. Her fingers twitched, "I think I can manage."

It was already getting too late, after all. Anna didn't want her drifting off while she drove. Oh, she was only kidding herself! Of course, bringing her up would only drive her libido insane… but eventually, it'd be dealt with in a few days.

She chewed on her lip. "I… hope you read the contract. Thoroughly."

"You don't have to worry about that so much. I will."

Anna cleared her throat. What did she want to say? Everything from how her father seemed to treat her to her long lost sister. But this wasn't any of her business… and it _shouldn't_ be any of her business. She turned to her, only to see the brightly lit eyes back then seemed desensitized to any joy.

 _What's… with her?_

"Elsa?" For once, she was scared to call her name.

The blonde blinked and finally, let her eyes lay on hers. She flashed her a small grin. "Sorry, did you say something?"

To be perfectly honest, that didn't look right at all. It was fake. A shell.

Carefully, Anna let her fingers crawl towards Elsa's… placing them atop of hers. "I know it's… not my problem, but you can always talk with someone." She paused. "Not… just specifically with me, but you can do that too. Yup."

Elsa stared at her hand, letting her thumb brush lightly against hers. "Do I look that distressed to you?" she questioned, and her eyes glanced up to Anna's.

Anna swallowed. "Very." She had to be honest, at some point. It'd help.

She was going to let go of her hand until Elsa quickly grasped it, fingers lacing between each other. It was a perfect fit. But Anna didn't need this. She stared at her in silence, her heart halting to a stop. Her body trembled at the feeling of the blonde's palm laid on her cheek. What was already going through Anna's mind had managed to fade away.

Meeting her eyes, she couldn't get away. It was an addiction.

And she could feel Elsa leaning close to her, her thumb brushing across her plump lips. Her heart raced, and she couldn't bear the heat she was feeling. All she wanted to do was get rid of it… or perhaps, her pumping heart said otherwise.

Intensify it.

 _Feel her._

"I'm sure you'll be able to make that feeling go away, yes…?" Elsa whispered. _Oh Jesus._

Anna couldn't answer her with Elsa's lips close to her ear, her breath taking every little part of her. Oh, did she want it. She shuddered, sighing pleasantly into the hot air. Her fingers fold its way to her wrist, and opening her eyes… she'd noticed how blue… how beautiful they were.

Gods, it was as if she was staring deep into the ocean… but this was so much better. And she was lost into it.

Without a thought, she quickly leaned in, her lips finding Elsa's. Gods, was she warm.

The feeling was just exhilarating. But she couldn't figure out whether to relax into the kiss, or to let herself let loose. She sighed, letting her hand find its way to Elsa's collar to pull her closer. She grew hot, her skin trembling with pleasure… and she wanted more. She longed for her.

Anna only managed to pull away when she felt a hand slipping up towards her thigh. Her breathing was labored; cheeks flushed brightly, her hands finally loosening its grip. She gulped, looking into the woman's eyes. "I…"

They were dark… greedy for more… _holding her captive._ Elsa chuckled, glancing at her glistening lips. "I didn't mean _now_ , did I?"

Awkwardly, Anna cleared her throat. "I-I just... I thought—"

The blonde let go of her, fixing her collar up. "But… I'll accept that, any day." She winked, leaning back against her seat. Anna's body felt as if it'd been engulfed into a ball of flame."As much as I want to do this with you, I'd like you to head back home now."

"Oh… right." Opening the door, Anna immediately wished for the warmth of Elsa's hands as a gust of wind plowed towards her. Turning back to the car, Elsa was watching her.

"Go on, I'll need to see you go inside."

Anna sighed, crossing her arms for warmth. Only when she was close to the entrance, she turned back. "Um… Good night… _Miss Arendelle."_

The blonde waved. "I'll see you in a few days. Have a good night."

A good night, indeed… Perhaps, probably the strangest night she'd experienced.

In the middle of the night, as Anna continued inside the building and grabbed an elevator for herself, all she could think about was how hard her heart was beating. How red her face looked. How… hot she felt.

 _How much I want her touch._

This was going to be another long, sleepless night.


	7. Chapter 7

_"…Will you love me...?"_

 _"Stop."_

 _"Why...?"_

 _"Anna, we're nothing more than just-"_

 _"What have I ever done to you...? I thought... I thought you've always had feelings for me!"_

 _"You thought wrong, Anna."_

 _"Then what the hell have you been doing with me this whole time?! Helping my mother and I out, protecting me... having sex with me when it's my day-"_

 _"I'VE DONE WRONG, ALRIGHT?! … I... I've done wrong. I don't... You're loving the wrong person here."_

 _"… You don't... Have you felt anything? Have you ever... considered what it's like when I look at you?"_

 _"I don't love you the way you do, Anna. I'm sorry for leading you on."_

 _"You... Am I being too desperate?"_

* * *

The clock ticked through the darkness of Anna's room, as she woke up with a jerk. Her thoughts scrambled to find their own rightful place, but all she could only hear...think… was the final words in her dream.

She sat up in bed, realizing she was covered in sweat. Anna sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "God damn it," she whispered, letting her body curl up into a ball. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and the ache coming from her chest was more of a nuisance than pain.

Anna didn't want to think about these things. Once upon a time, she'd fallen in love with a woman that didn't want her the way she did.

Of course, this didn't happen very long ago... but neither did Anna let it bother her during the day. That woman was gone from her life.

By the time night fell, those words would haunt her. She was surprised she was able to get a good night sleep throughout some days.

Anna looked up. 5:43AM... Only four hours of sleep.

She'd already woken up, and she had no plan of going back to sleep and experience another horror movie in her head. She flipped the lights on, as she got out of bed. Perhaps going for a run would make her feel better.

Besides... in a few hours, there will be another woman she looked forward to seeing-

She paused, gritting her teeth when she opened the door. "This is work," she mumbled, feeling the heat in her cheeks heightening. "Right. Work..." Not some romance novel.

But... her thoughts were nowhere near work. She didn't even know what she wanted to do.

It didn't matter anyway... And Anna felt a strong pull towards that woman. She furrowed her brows. Perhaps… it was just all in her head. _I hope I did the right thing._

* * *

Everything became a blur as she brought her body to work, prompting many eyes leering at her with want and lust. The club was filled with those eyes tonight, but... nobody had caught hers. Elsa wasn't there … A part of her felt a pang of disappointment, and another had felt glad that she wasn't here for the night.

Anna didn't want to get her hopes up just yet.

Sweat covered her naked body, and the only thing she could look at was the lights looming over her. That way, she didn't have to feel as disgusted as she was already was. So she didn't come. Big deal, right?

On the contrary - Anna sighed to herself when the show was over, knowing the woman wasn't going to be here. _Can't expect much from her._

She'd gone back to her dressing room, with her head against her hands. Perhaps, those dreams had something to do with her exhaustion.

Running her fingers through her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She shined, sweat still glistening… eyes glowing brightly... she was beautiful. Anna ran her fingers around her neck, observing herself naked, silently. Freckles splattered over her perfect skin, copper hair falling over her shoulders, her muscles toned, but lean... It shouldn't be such a surprised that Elsa would be interested in a girl like herself. A woman like herself.

All she could imagine... with those teal eyes staring right into her own reflection, was the woman's lips replacing her fingers, and her arms hugging her waist.

She gulped. Jesus Christ...And hissed in surprise when she found a cold surface pressed on the back of her neck.

"No Elsa today, feisty?"

Oh, Kristoff. "It's you."

He placed a hand against his chest in pretend hurt. "Ouch, is that how you greet a friend? Or were you expecting someone to be here?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Not that 'expecting' really helps."

The broad man gasped. "Geez, you really like her, don't you?"

He handed her a cold can of soda, and Anna's shoulders slumped as she turned to gaze at him. "No." The girl sighed, prompting a curious tilt of a head from the blond.

"Feeling conflicted? I can understand that." He sat beside her, downing his drink with a gulp. "So I'm here. I'm your friend. Now tell me what's wrong."

Not that... she was feeling conflicted. Anna was nervous, and a part of her feared that the blonde would be someone so... famous. The woman entwined her fingers together. "I... I'm her escort."

One blink. Two. And a third time, Kristoff began to break the silence. "Oh." Right.

She groaned in exasperation. "God, why am I telling you this?! I... I feel troubled."

Kristoff hummed. "You think you'll... end up feeling the exact same way before?"

"What?"

"With her. Your professor—"

"Don't."

Now that was... that was the truth. Anna didn't want to admit it, though she knew it - Elsa did mean well... and she was vulnerable at times. Surely, the blonde couldn't act so regal and proper all the time with her. It was scary, imagining that Elsa 'needing to release her stress' wasn't just... having her way with Anna.

This just seemed another _deja vu_.

Anna stayed silent, and only twitched a smile when she felt a blanket hugging her body. "Okay…" She sighed. "Just a bit."

He shrugged. "You'll have to see. Seems like you really like this girl. But... be careful."

 _That, I'm not so sure._

She looked down at her hands. "I told you I don't like her, but more as if I—-"

Knock, knock.

Oh.

"You can tell me more when you get home." He chuckled. Kristoff got up and opened the door and ... all had gone quiet. Anna gazed at the woman standing before the opened door, torn and speechless. She grabbed her blanket tight, watching those blue eyes matching hers.

"Umm... Y-You're not supposed to be here," Kristoff started, slowly turning to give Anna a look. Whatever he was motioning with his eyes, Anna didn't give a shit. He turned back to the woman. "The bathroom's to the left if you're looking for that."

Elsa turned to him, head tilted. And Anna couldn't believe how quiet it had become... as if she was waiting for the woman to at least say something. Something intimidating. She got up from her seat.

"Hans let me in," the blonde responded. Short. Anna could definitely feel the cold coming from her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She tried exerting dominance. But on the inside, Anna was soft... and what she was feeling was anything but pleasure. Anything but pleasure to see the woman. "It's... fine, Kristoff. You should go home."

The blond looked between them. Anna knew he was unsure of what was going to happen... but she was a strong girl. She sent a tight smile. "Really."

"Then I'll... just get dressed. I'll see you tomorrow, Anna." He waved, eyeing the blonde as he left.

When the door clicked shut, Anna stared at the woman silently. She was unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. Just... gazing at her had completely frozen up her body. A part of her wondered if she was Medusa, turning people into stones. At this moment, Anna felt very much like a statue.

The blonde looked around the room, fingers fiddling with her tie. She leaned against the door. "I... thought you were going to leave soon, so I apologize for being late." Elsa looked at the time. "Nearly one... would you like to have a drink with me?"

What?

Anna frowned. "No, what are you doing here—"

She stretched out her arm to her, and in her hand was a black folder. "We should speak about our contract."

Oh, Anna couldn't forget about that. She'd been thinking about it all day. Her frown deepened when she understood that Elsa was not going to reject that contract. The image of the blonde immediately signing the paper was… Anna didn't know what to think.

Elsa was getting closer, her height looming over the intimidated girl.

"Did you think I'd forget?" Elsa smiled. And it dimmed to a curious… enticing expression. Her bright blue eyes fell into a frigid darkness… Anna's heart skipped when the tall woman strutted towards her.

The redhead gulped, perhaps, thinking she'd… well, have a second thought—

Her back finally touched the wall, and Anna was in no position to get away any further—-as much as she wanted to, something about Elsa was alluring. Possibly, to the point that it was quite scary. She looked up to her with glowing turquoise eyes. This is… what I want?

Seeing the blonde smile… captivating all of her, trapping her in her gaze… Anna found this all very frustrating. She felt the woman's arm holding her waist, her hand placed on her bare back. Her body shivered against her will… and all she could feel against her neck was Elsa's lips… her breath grazing her skin.

"I missed you," Elsa whispered against her hot skin.

"Y-You… ah…" What was she thinking? The redhead bit back a moan.

Anna shut her eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth. _Is this really what I want?_

Yes… Oh, yes, it was … yet she was holding herself back. Her breathing was shallow, loving-craving for more of the woman's touch… her lips caressing every little part of her body. Her cheeks grew red, burning with desire and lust.

"Please…" she begged, gasping at the peppering kisses on her neck, the hot breath ghosting against her skin. She laid her hands on her shoulders, gripping onto the jacket — whether to peel it off, or to push her back, Anna still hadn't decided yet. As if she longed for this… she didn't stop Elsa's lips ghosting against her skin, her fingers taking her body with pleasure.

But that didn't last very long. Anna's heart quickened, seeing her pull apart with her blue eyes gazing back at her. She couldn't breathe, watching the woman's fingers grazing her lips.

"Sorry," Elsa breathed, and backed up, to much of Anna's disappointment. "I didn't come to see you just to…" Her eyes wandered up and down her. She was tempted to roll her eyes.

Gods, did she feel completely vulnerable and naked towards her. Her blanket had fallen to the ground, but she was too dumbfounded to cover herself up.

She gulped. But it didn't matter. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

Elsa took her jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Her fingers ran through Anna's fringes, placing loose strands behind her ear.

 _What am I doing? Just standing here, looking like an idiot. I'm supposed to question her._

"T-Thank you." It… wasn't what she wanted to start with saying.

Silence. Great.

Outstretched in front of her was the folder, with Elsa patiently waiting for her to take it. "I… signed it." That was something Anna didn't really want to hear. Elsa couldn't possibly be serious here.

"Why? What are you doing here?" Anna glared at the folder, having no means to take the papers inside it.

She tilted her head. "I don't understand-"

"I don't… like being played." Eyes stern, and empty of any emotion - Anna knew that as much as she wanted her, she also had her doubts. What that woman wanted—-needed, was something she didn't want to do anymore. And, as much she didn't admit it… as much as she didn't want to go back that path, she _wanted_ Elsa.

Elsa dropped her arm, blue eyes staring down at the redhead. "You… think I'm playing you?"

"Then what is it, if you're not?" Love. She blinked. "Love? Do you—-"

"No, I don't love you." A pause. Elsa led herself to the table and took a seat. "That is… I don't dislike you, either."

 _Stop leading me on._

Anna chewed on her lip, her arms wrapped around her waist. She wasn't sure if this was because of her own confusion or for protection. _But it really didn't matter, anyway_ …

Elsa sighed. "I think… we've come to a misunderstanding."

 _No shit!_

"I've only come out today to give you the contract."

"Then-"

"Perhaps… you were just too irresistible." Bullshit. She slid the contract towards Anna, who was barely keeping her composure… burning with desire and pleasure… trying to keep her hands from providing her with a certain relief.

At this point, she really didn't care about the contract. She sat next to Elsa, watching the woman gaze back at her... Where was that smile she was looking at not long ago?

Biting her lip through the deafening silence, Anna picked the contract up. "Y-You just…" She cleared her throat. "We haven't even started meeting… officially yet."

Chills ran down her spine when she sensed the woman smirking at her… and her fingers pushing strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"You don't seem like you dislike this."

Anna flushed. "T-That's not the point!"

The blonde laughed softly. "I know. Should I apologize? I'm sorry." Honestly, Anna wasn't convinced she was sorry. At all. But whatever.

"Uh… well, thanks for handing this back to me. Just… call me whenever you want—-" Wait. "T-To arrange an appointment, I mean." But that too. Gods, no… Anna knew she was too much of a clumsy woman, but she couldn't be this naive and clumsy. Anna cleared her throat. "Right. Just to arrange an appointment and a place."

She nodded, looking at her watch. "It's late, do you want a ride home?"

"Wait." She held Elsa's arm tightly. "What's your intention?"

Elsa tilted her head, arching an eyebrow up. "Intention?"

"Yeah." She glared at her. "With… all of this… are you trying to pursue me?" She knew she shouldn't have asked that question… and by the end of it, Elsa had leaned into her flushed cheek. Her lips pressed against her hot skin, earning a slight shudder—which Anna involuntarily let out. Feeling her breath tickling her ear sent her to heaven. Without a doubt, whatever her brain told her… wasn't what her heart was feeling.

She quite enjoyed Elsa's company.

"So what if I am…?"

* * *

a/n: sorry for being so late! i just want to upload a chapter before school starts, and until it does... i probably won't be able to upload for while cuz... college applications and shit. i've already finished the next chapter so that'll be uploaded soon until then. hope you all like this chapter, even if nothing really happened! i swear next one will be more excited.


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: hope you enjoy it :) im already working on next chapter, so... there's going to be smut. will probably be vanilla, but we'll see._

* * *

So what if she was? _So?_

"You… _what…_?"

Anna gazed at her wide-eyed, her fingers aching for a little touch. Aching… _dying_ to find out if she was telling the truth. Because she… was so desperate for true love… for the warmth to envelope her whole. So _desperate_ to get rid of this feeling of being shattered into broken pieces.

But perhaps… she was broken if she was begging for a certain touch. There wasn't anything … from the little twitch of her smirking lips … to the darkened glimmer of ocean blue eyes… that would hint that Elsa was joking. Anna felt a surge of hope passing through her, hitting her with all its might.

The redhead gulped. Her heart was pounding. Her throat was dry. She was rendered speechless. Nothing could make Anna say much at this point. Nothing could make her feel so much better other than _her._

 _And nothing feels better than to hear those three words…_

Elsa tilted her head. "I figured… As much as I find you intriguing… there's something about you that I can't look past…" she breathed, running a single finger down her flushing cheek. She glowed with burning desire. Oh how Anna trembled from her touch… How _weak_ her knees had gotten from being her captive. How _smitten_ she was to the infuriating blonde sitting beside her. "You are… So easy."

"Easy…" she repeated.

Was it love? Anna doubt it. Lust… It could be. Whatever she was feeling, she had to get past it. She didn't need to feel another wave of regret, and experience another night of desire for sex… Something to numb her from that feeling of being crushed.

She licked her lip, tasting the lingering touch of her fingers. _More._ "Miss… Arendelle, this is work we're talking about."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "I see…"

Must it really be this way?

She cleared her throat, avoiding as much of the color in her eyes. "So… If this is what we've agreed on, we can arrange an appointment—"

"What's the real reason why you don't do BDSM?" Anna paused, her fingers clenching together. Nothing felt so hurt than to think about the time, she'd felt cheated… To feel used… To feel so dirtied. This felt too personal. Or rather… Too much. Once again, Anna felt as if her body had just been violated from head to toe. But she knew Elsa meant no harm. _And I can keep thinking that._

She forced her gaze towards her. "Just… Didn't like it—"

The way Elsa stared at her wasn't something she wanted to see either. What a curious pair of eyes.

"Didn't like it, or was it a one sided relationship?" Silence. Anna was gaping at her, appalled… And ashamed. So, Elsa could see through her this easily. Perhaps, she was just that obvious. She could feel her smile fading, as if she'd just lost a piece of herself. With Elsa by her side… The soft voice… The delicate touch… She didn't mind losing herself for her. _Does she care?_

"It's… none of your business. You may be a client, but… this is my personal matter." Her voice was meek but behind her gaze and that certain softness… contained a ball of hurt swirling around her chest. Anna couldn't figure out if Elsa was trying to open her up, or to just… Pry deep into her very thoughts. Either one sounded awful.

Elsa sighed, and let her eyes soften. "My apologies."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "You're not the first one to ask me that." She really was the first one to ask her that. Oh, but of course, she didn't want Elsa to feel awful. A part of her tried to tug her away from that thought. Every time, it was a game of tug of war, and Anna was the one being played.

"I think we've had enough for tonight." Elsa got up, and offered a hand to Anna. "I'd like to take out for a drink. To make it up for tonight."

The woman looked up, and she knew, her vulnerability was showing. She was tired, mindlessly reaching for Elsa's fingers. Soft and gentle, but Elsa was nothing of that sort. Gods, even the coldness of Elsa's skin had left her chasing the woman for more. As if… Elsa had already grasped her… Chained her just by her very touch. Anna didn't mind it one bit. "Let me get you a drink."

 _How could such beautiful woman be so rough…?_

Her lips twitched to a grateful smile. "You are a mystery, Elsa."

She looked down to hide a shy twitch of her lips. "I'll take that as a compliment."

And yes, all she needed was a little drink to numb everything. Ah, it'd become a habit… But a habit that Anna was going to use more often.

"So you're an architect. Have you finished any projects?" Anna took one of her…. countless amount of drinks. Dear lord, it was only supposed to be one!

It was quiet and dark here in the bar, and candles were only the few source of light around the area. Already having to arrange their appointment, Anna stayed around for a hit longer than usual. So far… It was only just two girls having a nice conversation with each other. The idea of being a client and an escort had long gone from Anna's mind. Of course, she'd gotten lost into her as they continued to know more about each other through the night. Ah, this wasn't so bad.

Elsa twirled her seltzer water around, dipping her slice of lemon into the drink. "That building a few blocks down. Small, but… Very attractive." She gazed at her. "Like you." And a smirk. Cheeky woman, she was.

Anna's cheeks glowed crimson. How she didn't see that coming was completely beyond her. She didn't know how long they'd been sitting in a bar—Anna forgot the name—but she knew she was getting a bit drunk. She said she didn't drink… But at this point, drinking felt rather comforting. She cleared her throat and turned to the TV. A game of football was playing… Not that Anna really cared much about sports.

"A-Anyway, I think I've seen it. The glass one, with the top looking as if it'd been completely sliced apart with a katana?"

That prompted a small chuckle from Elsa. More amused, than humor. "Yes, if you want to put it that way. Not the best design… But…" She cleared her throat, fingers tugging her tie. "You wouldn't believe what inspired me to design it this way."

Anna smirked. "Have you met me? I'd believe anything." Which… probably was the worst thing that'd come out of her mouth tonight. She swore she saw Elsa's eyebrows twitch to a frown.

She took a sip of her water. "I really like winter. I've always loved the snow that falls from the sky… Seeing how every little fractal is different. Small and beautiful. Nothing can be compared to the beauty of a single snowflake." Anna would've thought it was something inappropriate. Elsa… didn't seem so bad all of the sudden. Perhaps, everything she'd thought she was, was merely just a misunderstanding. "I remember it was snowing when I met my sister."

 _Oh._

Those blue eyes were dazed once again, her lips twitching as if she had more to say. Suddenly, Anna felt a pang of pity, realizing that Elsa was too complicated to understand… Too hard to open up.

Anna held her breath together, her fingers tightening around her glass of beer. She was talking about her sister again. Whatever. Anna would listen to any such problems if it meant that it'd make Elsa feel relief. She was this naive, after all.

Elsa didn't glance at her… Longingly staring at her water as if everything from the past had been drowned into that very glass. "She was so small, and it was the first time she'd called my name." She chuckled. "Well, it was more of a little gurgle when she tried to say my name, but… That was her first word."

"You… Still remember?"

"Who wouldn't?" Elsa smiled. A genuine smile. Not that nasty smirk she had on a while ago… But it was that smile that left Anna's heart fluttering hopelessly. Anna couldn't help grinning back at her.

"You seem like a great sister." A genuine reply.

Elsa shook her head. "Someone like me… She wouldn't want to see me, the way I am now."

She held the woman's pale hand. "You… may seem a bit of an asshole—"

"Language." Elsa tightened her grasp and let their fingers intertwine. It warmed the redhead, even with how cold those pale fingers were as they embraced tightly together.

"—See what I mean? Anyway… but you seem so caring. To your sister, that is." Elsa didn't say anything, glancing at the hand being held by the redhead. She ran a thumb against her skin.

"You… don't know a lot about me, don't you?" Elsa questioned, and Anna couldn't help finding herself shuddering. Fear or not… perhaps, she was too worried than to bother fearing her.

"I know for a fact you're not very open to people. What makes me so special?" she replied, a hint of frustration buried in her words.

Back with that stoic expression, Elsa observed the woman carefully. Silently. And the redhead let her do just that… Taking her time, _enjoying_ her very presence. The blue eyes that glimmered brightly, stilled… And the fingers she felt her own skin were running through her hair. The sight of her had left Anna wanting more—to understand what was swimming in her mind.

She wondered what it'd feel like to kiss her again.

"You… Remind me of her…" Elsa replied.

"W-What-" Her voice was gone once she found herself gasping at the sudden push from her back by Elsa's hand. Her cheeks flushed pink, lips trembling for words. Her blue eyes were just there… Close and observant. And Anna was trembling with the fire burning deep inside her chest, growing with every little move of her eyes.

She gazed longingly, holding her breath, as she felt Elsa running her thumb over the span of freckles. "Elsa…"

Slowly, the blonde pushed herself away. There was that gaze again, stoic and showing no emotion. _What the hell was that?_

"She had freckles," the woman breathed. "Very… light ones, when I saw her."

Anna could help but feel as if… She'd gotten played. As if the woman didn't even see her as a woman…

She wrapped her arms around herself, silently praying to herself. Elsa wouldn't treat her with lies…

Gods, if only they hadn't met.

This wasn't like Anna. Perhaps, seeing Elsa at this moment opened up another door-one that was bigger… That could allow her in. Or she was just too drunk. She did feel a bit too hot.

Elsa ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this…" Bitter or glad, Anna couldn't figure out. It didn't matter, as long as… As long as everything was going to be alright. At least, for Elsa. And perhaps, as long as Anna could open her up. _Just so I could get the answer I want…_

"Maybe you just need an ear to listen."

"Maybe you're just easy to talk to," Elsa replied.

Anna pursed her lips together. "Me?"

"You… don't flaunt over me like how others women do."

She raised her eyebrows. Anna wasn't going to deny that… but neither would she admit it either. "Does it really matter?"

She shrugged. "Stubborn, I'd have to say. You're hiding it, though."

The redhead scoffed, glancing over to that playful smile, and the fingers that were running through those golden fringes. "N-No, I'm not." But one thing she would admit was that Elsa was a beautiful woman. And Anna felt as if she was being lured into her hypnotic eyes, and chained by her wondrous touch. Well, as long as she could deny it… Her heart was saying otherwise.

Taking a sip of her water, she enjoyed the long silence that settled between them. This… was the one thing Anna enjoyed for tonight. No regret… no dirt on her hand. She was clean and free.

She let Elsa brush her finger across her cheek, almost startled by the sudden affection. It was comforting … whatever she was feeling… it was blissful. Her heart fluttered with ease, her cheeks glowed with color… and she felt warm inside.

She could keep saying it was the alcohol, but staring into her eyes would've given the same intoxicating effect. She couldn't deny how easily Elsa had sent her flying into wonderland. How… easily she'd opened her up.

She smiled, and placed a hand atop of the blonde's lap. Elsa let her eyes fall down to said hand. "But… stubborn as in?"

"You'd…" Elsa's lips twitched to a smirk, brushing a finger through her copper hair. "Usually… it would always be the first night…"

Anna was tempted to roll her eyes. Was she being shy? "Of sex. Of course. This is you, we're talking about."

Elsa chortled. "I won't deny that it's true."

"You didn't answer me." She let the woman's fingers tilt her chin up, and her own holding Elsa's.

"You intrigue me. Your stubbornness, that is."

"One of the best feature of being Anna." A bit proud of that feature, Anna thought. Out came a slight shudder of pleasure, when she felt a thumb brushing over her lips. And she didn't stop the woman from closing in on her. She craved this… All of _her._ Elsa was a drug… Something she didn't want to take, but it' always been taunted her, day by day. Nothing would give her so much joy and hatred, than seeing her… And to feel her touch burning her very soul. Burning her with desire.

"You'd have to show me your other features next time. I can see you're drunk already," she breathed.

"Is that another one of your splendid features?"

She smiled slightly, eyes focused on her splendid lips. "You'd have to come home with me to see." _Kiss me already... Kiss. Me!_ Anna didn't know what was becoming of her, but… She was becoming a bit too bold. Not that it was a bad thing. She sensed Elsa gazing at her with want, and Anna was so lost into her.

"Perhaps, some other day." A hushed, but a very… very loving answer.

Anna gulped when she felt a cold touch on her skin. She wasn't going to get her hopes up. "Y-You'll take me home, right?"

"I wouldn't leave such a beautiful girl to fend off the night by herself." _Beautiful, huh?_ "Yes, I'll take you home."

"One last drink, though." Quickly she grabbed her beer.

Elsa chuckled and snatched the bottle that Anna was just about to down. "I think you've had enough for tonight." She took Anna's hand as she got up and paid the tab. "Let's get you home, baby."

 _Baby?_ Anna raised her eyebrows in curiosity, but… She didn't mind being called such. Oh. she knew how deep she was getting in terms of her feelings for Elsa. A confusing bunch of feelings, she'd have to say. Of course… neither did she mind them. "H-Honestly, you're pretty—

"Anna?"

She stopped. Not because she wanted to, but her feet wouldn't budge… And so did Elsa. The fluttering feeling that she once had immediately crashed down to the bottom pit of her stomach. Everything surrounded her became a blur, and all she could hear was… was _that_ voice. She didn't want to look up from the ground, knowing full well who was calling her name. Why was she here? Anna hadn't seen her in months… But even so, that voice that had been haunting her peaceful nights. Her heart… Had once again shattered like glass.

Her body trembled, and she was tempted to let go of Elsa… if only Elsa hadn't been gripping her hand so hard.

"Anna, are you okay? You look drunk. Your face is all red."

Anna clenched her jaw tight, eyebrows furrowed to a fearful glare, tears filling her vision. And she could only hope those tears would stay so she'd never have to see this woman. Ever again.

She held Elsa's hand tight, only prompting a confused, but a cautious gaze from the woman. Reluctantly, she looked up. "Meg."

She could recognize that dark hair anywhere… The way her hips swayed as she neared Anna. She didn't want her touch. She didn't even _want_ to look at her. Anna felt the shame she once had crashing back at her.

"Anna, who's this?" The hands that once sent her spiraling into pleasure and adrenaline was on her shoulder. "Come on, let me take you home." Anna couldn't even look at the worrisome face that Meg had. Everything that they'd been through… All the memories… Anna didn't need it. And she didn't need to see her now.

She… feared the woman's words. She tightened her grip on Elsa, trying to flinch away from _her_ fingers. "D-Don't—" She suddenly felt a strong tug towards her. Her back was met with a soft touch of silk. Cold pair of hands wrapped around her waist from the back, the smooth surface of clothes pressing up against her skin, and a wintergreen scent sending waves of reassurance and protection.

Her heart nearly gave out, as she let out a wet sob. _Control yourself._

She didn't have to turn to know who was behind her, holding her ever so protectively. And she could definitely sense the darkened blue eyes watching… _daring_ Meg _._ Her heart calmed in her arms, suddenly feeling glad she had someone by her side.

Even if it wasn't someone she knew very well.

She suppressed the bitter tears forcing to come out. A big part of her feared what was going to happen next. She wrung her fingers around Elsa's protective arm.

" _Don't touch her."_ Three words. Just three words, cold, quiet, and direct. Anna had never heard such a threatening tone from Elsa. Her wide eyes focused on the pale hand that had a death grip on Meg's.

"Who are you?" Meg's voice. Just as cold and harsh.

Elsa tightened her grip on Anna, as she felt her fingers clenching with more strength on her arm.

"Anna, who is she?"

The redhead whimpered. She swore she felt Elsa's strong arm twitched by the sound of her voice.

"Anna, come with me, let's get you home. My friends will understand."

"Anna will be staying with me." A stronger voice. A voice of protection. A voice of an angel…

Anna was safe in her hands.

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"You don't need to know." Elsa's grip on her wrist tightened.

Meg snatched her arm back. Her eyes were filled with… Anna didn't even know why she was looking so angry. They were nothing to each other. Nothing but an ex client and an escort. She dared herself to shut her eyes… dared to look into the past once again. Anna continued to gaze at the ground with blurred, heavy vision.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself a wonderful girlfriend, Anna." Her heart dropped. _No, no, no...not like this._ "It's so like you, to go for someone like her." _Oh no, Elsa._

She flinched when she felt nails pressed on her body for a second. "You—" Anna knew exactly what Elsa was thinking, and immediately wrapped her arms around her waist when she felt the warm body quickly leaving her side.

"Elsa, don't!"

"Let go, Anna."

"No!" The redhead felt a pang of hurt crushing her body, and she couldn't do anything. Nothing, but sob pathetically. She laid her head against the woman's small back. Her heartbeat was so loud… so frantic. Anna couldn't believe this was happening. "S-Stop, can we please go? Elsa?" Pathetic… It really was.

"Let. Go."

"N-No!"

Elsa growled. " _Do not_ make me say it again." She was cold, stern… sending cold shivers down the dancer's back. But Anna only wanted to get away. Her eyes glowed darkly, trying to draw the poor redhead away. It was no use intimidating her. Anna didn't care at all!

The redhead shook her head, taking in the woman's scent… At least, this was calming her. "Please… Just take me home. It's been a long night…" She sniffled. "I-I want to go home."

She gasped when she felt another tug, one that would've sent her falling. Anna held her waist tightly from the back. "S-Stop! It's okay! It's…" She didn't even realize Elsa had stopped, softening her gaze in time to see tears streaming down Anna's cheeks. "It's fine."

A long pause, and a few deathly glare later, Elsa sighed reluctantly. "Of course." She patted Anna's head. Even without lifting her head up, she knew Elsa had just taken her jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders, her cold hands holding her upright and wiping her tears. "We'll go… Come, Anna."

The dancer meekly nodded, only to feel another hand gripping onto her. "I'll visit you soon… Remember what I've said, Anna," Meg breathed.

She did. What they'd said to each other… had imprinted deeply into Anna's mind. And she wished she'd never heard anything… never to experience such disgusting rejection from someone she once really cared about. Not from someone she thought had loved her.

Meg sighed, turning to Elsa. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The blonde's stoic expression remained. "The pleasure is mine."

 _A pleasure… It was._

* * *

… _And all is fair in love and war, she's pure…_

 _So pure,_

 _Like the love that's so uncut and raw_

 _And clean,_

 _As opposed to what I offered because I chose a lie… I chose a lie._

The ride back home was filled with silence… One that Anna didn't enjoy very much. It was suffocating her as if it'd been choking her from the very start. The air was heavy between the two women, enough to be cut with a knife. There was soft music in the background, she didn't bother listening… nor did she want to feel the cold gaze that Elsa was giving her.

Even Elsa's touch that she longed to feel was left… unwanted.

The night was still cold with the wind gusting through the town, but with Elsa's jacket around her shoulders, Anna felt nothing but warmth. If a cold warmth ever existed… this was it.

Anna folded her arms against her chest, gazing out towards the window to see buildings coming to life with lights in the night sky. It was… numbing.

Anna didn't know what she was feeling, and whatever ache that filled her chest… She didn't want. She'd rather _not_ feel. Neither did she want to face the cold gaze just inches beside her. But Anna couldn't.

She sighed to herself, running a finger to push a wild strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you want to say something." She turned to Elsa reluctantly. "Go on. I suppose I owe you one."

Elsa stopped before a red light but didn't give Anna the pleasure. She breathed out, her hands falling onto her lap. "You don't owe me anything."

"I'm opening up to you for any questions, and you're not going to even ask? I would've thought you'd be slightly interested, with how much you've been looking at me." Now she was getting too harsh. But she didn't seem to regret it.

Elsa laid her fingers through her golden fringes. "I think you've mistaken 'owning' with 'giving', Anna." Blue eyes met with teal, daring one another to speak against each other. Anna pursed her lips together. That warmth was no longer there, the frigid air rough against her warm skin. Even the jacket had lost its warmth. "Was she the reason?"

"What?" Anna blinked.

"You know exactly what I meant." And she did know. The tone Elsa had… the seriousness of her gaze… Elsa wasn't being playful anymore. "Look at me." She felt Elsa's hand grabbing her chin, and her breath hitched. Her chest heaved with every little beating of her heart. She was commanding… Hypnotizing. Something Anna would never get used to seeing. Elsa… had her priorities straight.

"Was she?"

"Yes."

"Is she your ex?" _Here come the questions._

Not that Anna had a choice of not answering…

"No." She clenched her fingers into a tight ball. Elsa tilted her head and let her go, as she continued to drive down the empty road. The darkness in her eyes was gone, replaced by… whatever feeling was coiled up inside of her.

"I see."

"You see? What do you see?" _And here come my questions._

She tapped her finger on the steering wheel. Still, with these questions rolling in her mind, Elsa was just too hard to read. "You're very naive, Anna." _You don't know me._ "It was a one-sided relationship." She glanced at the girl, seeing the horrific twitch of her lips. "Am I wrong?"

Anna immediately turned away from the woman. She should've known… She should've been smart enough to know that Elsa… wasn't just a simple businesswoman with a simple mind. She was unreadable, and even Anna couldn't fathom her feelings. Not even her own about Elsa. Nor… about Meg.

Perhaps not even about herself.

"It wasn't." She heard a chuckle.

"I don't like when I'm being lied to." Whatever. "You were so shaken up before." She felt a hand laid on her lap, a cold thumb rubbing her warm skin. Anna flinched. So she did care for her a bit… Anna wasn't going to oppose to this kind of gesture. Or rather, she'd much encourage it. Anna turned to see bright blue eyes watching the road. "You almost scared me half to death."

"You were there… to protect me."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Am I hearing a 'thank you'?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and pushed her hand away, hearing a soft chuckle rousing from the woman's lips. "Since you're going to be like that, I'd rather not say it directly." Her arms were folded together in a frustrated state. But with that smile beside her, Anna couldn't hold onto that expression for long _. Or just watch me hold it that long._

"My apologies."

"Thank you."

Two women, two words. Both very thankful for each other. Stubborn, but nothing could express what they were feeling towards each other than those two simple words. And to be honest… Anna wasn't going to figure out her feelings for her. Not like this, anyway.

"I… Didn't think you could get so possessive."

Elsa tilted her head. "Sometimes, protecting someone needs a little bit of possessiveness. Did I hurt you?" She ran her fingers on her arm, finally trailing down to meet her fingers and brought them up to her lips. Anna felt like a princess. "I remembered I grabbed you a bit too hard." Which brought a soft smile running across Anna's cheeks. Okay, so Elsa was kind of cute at this moment.

"No, you didn't."

"I… I'm sorry, if I scared you. I've never acted so rashly towards someone before." _I'm surprised._

"I'm more thankful than scared, Elsa. Don't worry about it."

"I'm glad. We're here."

With the car stopped by the side, they could finally take a good look at each other. And Anna couldn't deny how distracting her eyes… and her lips were. Just… a little playful moment, it wouldn't hurt... right? She could forget everything… let her body drink into her scent and her touch… Drugged with her whole being. Did she want to experience this feeling again... it was exhilarating.

Because the more of her… The merrier…

Feeling Elsa's hand softly cradling her cheek, she let her arms fall to her side, the jacket slipping off her shoulders. Everything was a blur… And Elsa was the only thing that filled her senses. That made her crave for _more._ Every take of breath from Elsa, Anna shuddered… Suppressing her eagerness to take her for her own.

Her eyes fluttered shut, letting her hand slide atop of Elsa's. "You're so beautiful…" Elsa breathed. Anna let out a sigh, feeling the woman's lips glossing over the skin of her ear… Sending waves of hot, molten pleasure through her. This couldn't wait… And Anna knew what she wanted most. Who she wanted most.

" _Please…"_

"Perhaps… In a few days."

And everything stilled, as she felt Elsa's lips on her cheek before pulling away. Her confusion and arousal had blinded her still, as she watched Elsa place her copper hair behind her ear. And that smirk! That infuriating woman was smirking!

Anna wasn't taking this as a joke, and took a deep breath.

"Let's take this nice and slow. As much as I want you…" _She wants me…_

She trailed a finger down her freckled cheek to meet her lips. And Anna craved to get a taste of her… _Just a little taste_. Elsa pulled away, blue eyes observing every little speck of her freckles. "There's the appointment where we could fully meet our needs."

 _Our needs?_

"Now, I'd like you to go to bed."

She blinked. "But—"

" _Now_." Anna shuddered, and without further hesitation, she opened the door. She knew Elsa meant well, anyway. With a small smile, she turned back.

"Have a good night… Miss Arendelle."

Elsa waved, leaning back on her seat. "Be safe, baby."

But at this moment… Anna didn't want to say good night to her. She wanted her… She wanted _all_ of her. Her heart was pounding just for Elsa. And all she wanted to say was, " _would you spend your night with me…?"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: smut :D_

* * *

 _Maybe… I don't need that contract if I go with her…_

Anna shook her head from that thought, as she held the key card to their room, eyes gazing at the white door of the hotel they'd chosen to work in. Yes, it was only work.

She swallowed, hesitant with unlocking the door. It was already well over 11PM on a Thursday, and Anna doubted Elsa would be here this early. _Since she never really arrives early in the club._

Elsa was always full of surprises, and she wouldn't know if Elsa was going to be behind that door already. Her heart quivered, and the thought had made her quite anxious. She clenched the strap of her bag with a change of clothes. Everything seemed so… slow tonight. And, perhaps, Anna could go for a slow night, and _try_ to enjoy what was going to happen next.

She doubted whatever Elsa had up her sleeves would be anything she'd be expecting. She took a deep breath, and with the burst of courage she inserted the key in.

The clock ticked, cars zooming through the streets in the night starry sky. Being on the top floor, she could see everything from the glass wall. The nearby building had given her light in the darkness of the room. It was too quiet in here.

Flicking the lights on, she looked around. The space was huge, a flat screen TV raised against the wall. A vase of red roses sitting by the nightstand. There was a small cabinet of alcohol-oh, did she want to drink some of that before Elsa come. And perhaps take a shower as well. _That sounds nice._

Anna smiled to herself at last. It was good for her… as she'd been worrying about how to conduct this all morning with barely any sleep.

That grin immediately dissipated, when she spotted, with crimson hot cheeks , the queen sized bed-the only thing she could focus on at the moment. Her heart skipped a few beats, as she let her imagination run wild… how this night was going to turn out. She couldn't imagine what was going to happen… nothing of a sort that Meg had done with her before.

She laid her bag on the floor, tossing her hair down from her braid. Everything… seemed so familiar.

So heartbreaking.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck with uncertainty and took a seat on the bed with a sigh. Absentmindedly, she took a single rose out from the vase and stared at it. Red and beautiful… but so fragile. Relief or disbelief, she didn't know what she was feeling. And here, she was figuring out if her life had taken another turn with Elsa.

Of course… she'd taken in some sort of interest in that woman—had… completely fallen in love with her little secrets. Perhaps… not so much in love than to being curious. Amused.

Although, after seeing some of her vulnerable smiles, the glint in her eyes, Anna very much cared for her. Even if she was just a person she knew from work, Anna was only a human being with feelings and compassion.

The redhead had always been kind-hearted, and sometimes… a bit too forgiving and naïve. Sometimes, they could really hurt her. She wondered, with all of this… did they really need to do this? To start something so… empty and cold. It scared her.

She had thought about it—destroying the contract… and have something warm and loving. Ah, but it was only a dream.

But would it be possible… to find the love that had been lost?

No. She could only… find another 'Meg' in Elsa, and, once again, be heartbroken if she'd fall in love with the blonde. Anna couldn't deny the tugging feelings she had every time she'd think about her. It was unpleasant. Hurtful. Nothing she'd ever want to feel.

Listening to the ticking of the clock, Anna had already been lost in her thoughts that she couldn't even hear the door clicking open.

"You're early."

She gasped out loud, pushing herself away from the breath that ghosted against her ear, and the fingers that ran through her hair. "Oh, Jesus Christ…" _Be still, heart._

"Jesus? It's just Elsa."

The blonde smiled- _a bit too happy about this-_ taking off her jacket. Anna couldn't help gazing at the fit figure she had, a dark blue collar shirt hugging her body just right. Everything her heart was doing had stopped completely.

 _So it's starting._

She held onto the single rose tightly, staying silent as the woman let drop her jacket on the hanger.

"Have you taken a shower?" Elsa turned, blue eyes contrasting the uncertainty of her own.

Anna cleared her throat. "N-No. I… just came in." She watched as Elsa looked through the cabinet of alcohol. She'd chosen wine. Of course.

"Hm. Would you like to?"

"If… you want me to, I can." Elsa nodded, as she grabbed two wine glasses and pour a bit of that red liquid. Just seeing her this way, Anna was feeling a bit… not like herself. Oh, was it that she could just smell the scent of the wine from here? Or was it the lingering scent of winter mint still touching her skin? "Would you like some wine, first?"

Anna began plucking off the red petals of the rose. _Love me, love me not, love me, love me not…_ "H-Huh?"

It was as if she'd gotten caught under her spell, seeing her stalk towards her. Her eyes were beautiful… completely hypnotizing her own body to freeze. So blue and so bright with joy-as if the blonde was in complete ecstasy to see Anna.

Elsa raised a glass to her. "Wine?"

She bit her lips. "I… I don't feel like drinking tonight." Opposite of what she wanted. Of course, she was just too nervous to even think properly, after all.

Finding the woman tilting her head in silence and curiosity, Anna sensed that woman knew what she was thinking. She eyed the flower, letting broken petals fall on her lap.

"After what happened, you'd want to take a break from today… is that what you want?" So Elsa could be considerate for once. "Of course, we can come back again next week."

Anna slowly gazed up, watching her take a small sip of the alcoholic beverage. Elsa wasn't wrong… but a part of her begged her to do this-to feel what it would feel like to be loved even if it was so fake and unreal. She wanted to feel the pleasure…reminiscing all that had completed her. All that had broken her down. "I… do want to do this. With you."

The glint in those blue eyes grew darker. "I'd like you to take a small sip. Please?"

Anna was tempted to roll her eyes, but she couldn't deny how much courage she'd need later on that evening. Taking the glass, she'd drank more than she'd expected. That was fine.

"Then what is it?"

"H-Huh?" Anna raised her eyebrow, letting Elsa take back the glass and place it on the marbled table.

Elsa leaned against it, gazing so sternly and so… impossibly somber. Anna felt a sudden chill running down her back. _If eyes that blue could get this cold… I'm already freezing._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh." She only had one question. Anna would've thought she'd know what she was thinking by now. She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks getting hotter by the second. "Are you… into what I've been through?"

One blink. Two. And a smirk. This seemed to be a bad sign. "What do you think? Why else would I be asking questions too?"

Another series of shiver crawled down her back, pleasantly feeling those freckles that were imprinted on her skin. Perhaps, this was a bad idea. As mysterious and intriguing as Elsa was, Anna didn't like the fact that she was so similar she was to Meg. How… observant she was. Anna looked down to the ground. "I—"

"I do have a pair of handcuffs in my car."

Her eyes widened, mouth gaped in shock and completely speechless. "W-What—" _This isn't a joke!_

And she was laughing. Giggling like a little school girl. God damn it.

Pouting at Elsa's joke, she watched as the woman took off her tie and sat next to her. Her body froze when a wonderful fragrance graced her sense of smell. Her blue eyes were right there, and Anna was hypnotized into those beautiful orbs just staring right back at her. She was so near… but Anna's mind wasn't going to have it.

And her mind said to run far away from this woman.

"But…" Elsa ran a finger against her cheek, eyes roaming through her frozen features. "We can take our time… yes?" she breathed into Anna's ear. Everything they'd been talking about had faded from the redhead's mind. The only thing she could think about… could see, was her.

At this point, Anna was contemplating the thought if she was insane.

But could she have been so insane, that she'd let herself and her dignity go… just to have this woman by her side, her touch against her skin, her eyes looking at her— _just_ at her.

"We can…" Anna whispered, teal eyes focusing on her lips. Her skin tingled with pleasure, warming with a certain comfort with Elsa's hand holding her own. Elsa was so close, so… eyes so warm on hers—

Anna just wanted to grab this woman and take her then and there. She had been patient enough.

She grabbed the teasing woman's collar, lustfully… so impatiently pressing her lips against hers. Everything was in her control… but it was as if she had no control at all. Her hands found Elsa's buttons, hurrying to have her bare… to have _her._

Elsa was soft and cold on her, but she was burning with desire against her. Everything that Anna wanted.

Pulling away, Anna had suddenly realized how flushed she was, and how their bodies were pressed up against each other. Needing. Wanting. She looked up into her dark eyes, feeling quite meek.

This was the feeling she'd been feeling for so long, consuming her whole. This was the desire for her attention.

"Elsa…" she breathed, eyeing the intense blue orbs that stared back at her … so intimidatingly. Anna was completely mesmerized, aching for the woman's fingers. "Oh, you—"

Anna gasped immediately as she felt those supposedly gentle hands grabbing her bottom and take her over Elsa's lap. She flushed, and a hush whisper breathed against her ear, "You… are a bit impatient, aren't you?"

 _Oh please…_

Lips brushed hotly against Anna's neck, and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping. This didn't seem so bad to Anna. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, fingers buried into her snow white hair. In her arms… in her _grasp_ , Anna felt so wild—not the nice girl image she once was…

Elsa's fingers ran down her spine, taking the hinge of her shirt.

"You…" Elsa gazed up, smirking with intent. And Anna could feel her eyes baring her… stripping her from all her purity. Oh, the irony. "You're so eager…"

The redhead silently—oh, so shamefully, eyed Elsa. "I—"

Anna was crossing to the dark side, a place that she'd never wanted to go back… and there Elsa was, taking her hand and leading her back to where she was once. Anna gulped at the finger hitching her chin down, her lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss. Something… must've snapped, and Anna was unable to control her own want.

The kiss was slow, so soft… leaving the woman wanting more… to _taste_ more. As if she was searching for _more._ Her heart fluttered with eagerness. Everything seemed so fair and well, and Anna was desperate to find her own release.

Everything that had anything to relation to Meg, had gone from her head. Elsa… was her replacement, the very woman that had been teasing her… the same woman that had made her feel so confused and longed for.

Before she knew it, her back had hit the mattress-petals of red roses laid beside her. She gasped.

Looking up, she found Elsa's eyes gazing down on her on all fours. _Oh, her body… her skin…_

She felt so vulnerable, letting those cold fingers hold onto her own.

"How do you feel?" she questioned, but Anna was staring at her as if it was a hard question. Perhaps, she felt so flushed, she couldn't bother to have the presence of mind to answer her back.

Elsa leaned against her on all fours, raising their hands above the redhead's head. "I know how you feel," she breathed, and Anna immediately groaned with desire for her.

Her back arched sharply towards Elsa, practically begging for her lips. Gods, were they beautiful and intense… and in some ways, Elsa had made her feel so sexy… so clean.

"Hands stay up there."

Anna gulped and obliged. Not sure why, but… it was making her helpless. The thought had always aroused her… to feel that she was being cared for by someone else. "I… I thought you weren't..."

Elsa tilted her head, her fingers working her way down to unbutton her own clothes. Anna held her breath, staring at the skin that had been revealed to her. Marveled at the softness… the paleness, oh and her precious breasts constrained in a black bra. Anna could feel her own arousal pooling from between her legs. "I wasn't… what?"

 _"Please…"_ she whispered, unconsciously… so longingly. But she couldn't touch. Not yet, anyway. She rounded her fists together, drinking in the sight of her precious curves.

And if Elsa wanted her hands up… fine, so be it. Perhaps, she'd lost all hope that Elsa wouldn't be that kind of person… or perhaps, she really was _that_ desperate. And there was Elsa, bare and confident in front of her.

That expression she had, Anna couldn't figure out. Neither did she care much, as she was completely bothered by the hot flush between her legs. Almost as if it was hurting. She bit her lips, watching as Elsa lifted her shirt as well.

Everything was still and quiet at the moment, and perhaps, Anna was waiting… just waiting for Elsa to bare her teeth into her skin. To have her fingers grasp her in every way possible. At this point, Anna didn't really care what was going to happen, other than to get rid of the ache between her legs.

She licked her lips, bringing a small smile out. "Like what you see…?"

Elsa blinked, her hands trailing from her breasts down to the arch of her abdomen. Anna had to strangle back a hum of delight. She didn't even have to answer, as she felt Elsa laid down against her, lips pressed against her neck. It was an exhilarating feeling… to be able to not feel her skin on her bare palms. Anna sighed, writhing into a beautiful dance of pleasure.

It was hot… Elsa's tongue trailing down to her chest with every little chaste kiss to follow. Every little speck of her freckles had gotten the pleasure to feel the warmth and the comfort that was Elsa. And every breath the woman had taken, the more Anna wanted her…

But no.

 _No, no, no._

Anna was supposed to be the one exercising control. She bit her lip to stiffen a moan, and she could feel Elsa's fingers fiddling with the button on her jeans. "Y-You… ah…" Elsa gazed up with curiosity. "I'm supposed to be on top…" She managed to chuckle. _Whatever she wants…_

Elsa smirked against the escort's skin, planting a gentle kiss in the middle of her chest. "I'm sorry, should I get off then?"

She looked down, and already Elsa was sliding her jeans off… and the only thing that covered her most intimate part was a flimsy thong. It was the thought of Elsa down there… pleasing her-taking care of her, made Anna not answer the question. Not even thinking about a response and all she could give was a silent gaze. If Elsa wanted to play with her… so be it.

Anna swallowed, staring up into the ceiling in contemplation. Perhaps, she should say no.

Indeed, she shook her head. "I… I was just saying it."

Feeling Elsa crawl back up, her hips moving with fluency and her fragrance waving below Anna's nose, she managed out a shuddering sigh. She looked amazing as if taunting Anna to bring up her first move. But Anna didn't. Couldn't _move,_ as she had to oblige Elsa.

"W-What…?" she whispered, coming face to face, eye to eye with the beautiful blonde. She was so close, having a hand tilt her chin up. Up close, Anna could see the glimmer of lust in her eyes, and all of the sudden, the escort knew how she was feeling.

It was a raw feeling that Anna just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried. Oh, how much she wished Elsa wouldn't look at her like this. How much she wished she wouldn't feel this way. _So intense… So wanting._

"Tell me what you want."  
Anna gulped, only having the thought of wanting to touch her skin, to feel the heat that embraced her body. What did she want? She couldn't decide whether to have Elsa take her there and then… or to take control over her, as if Elsa was her unwanted feelings. It was a battle.

There Elsa was… laid against her, a finger tilted her head up as if… luring her to say something. And Anna couldn't do it. She wanted this… but she didn't want… _this._ The feeling of a broken heart after a night void of any meaning. It was a bare, empty feeling that, at one point, Anna began to despise.

"I… I want you." Even Anna wasn't sure what she meant by saying this. Her body, her touch… perhaps, her love. No, it was impossible. Her subconscious curled away from that thought.

Elsa tilted her head one way, curious eyes looking like a lost puppy. "Want… _me?"_

"I want to touch you…" Oh, she sounded so genuine! Her fists rounded up together. She couldn't hold back… and her body wouldn't let her. Elsa was silenced by her words, but those beautiful eyes had already given Anna an answer.

 _No._

Why?

The blonde smiled and let go of her chin. For a moment… she looked so sweet. So gentle. So vulnerable.

"Of course… whatever you want to do right now, you can."

Anna wasn't sure, sitting up and putting her hands down. She continued to let Elsa hold her hand… and they sat in front of each other as if they were going to have a long discussion. Almost bare of any clothing. But that was okay as long as they knew what they wanted. Anna didn't.

Continuously, her subconscious had been pushing her back and forth about fucking her or having to be fucked.

Elsa was too bold, too gorgeous… too intimidating for her to speak her own mind. When had she gotten this timid? Never with other clients had she gone so speechless before.

She looked into her eyes. So genuine… so honest… what could possibly go wrong?

"First." She gulped, prompting a nod from the woman to pay heed. "I don't want you t-to…" _Stuttering!_ " _To_ make me put my hands up. Not now, that is. Only when I get to know you better, as long as we continue these meetings. Understood?"

"Understood." Easy peasy.

"Second, I want you to understand… there's nothing between us. Only client and… escort, that's all."

"Aren't _you_ mistaking the relationship between us?" Elsa's eyebrows raised. That caught the woman, blushing furiously while Elsa's hand crawl up her thigh, thumb caressing her skin ever so softly. It was so gentle, Anna couldn't help but shudder. Neither could she help wondering if she did assume this relationship was going to go deeper than it already had…

"I'm not." Bold words were spoken, but only Anna knew how her heart felt. And neither did she let her heart get what it desired. Seeing the woman smile, she couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. How could Elsa be so relaxed about this? Was she this wealthy and eccentric to not consider how anyone else was feeling?

All of her features… blue eyes, beautiful curves, pale skin… they were everything that Anna loved.

Quickly she grabbed her waist and let the blonde fall under her own body, her gaze widening to the confused look. She was silent, and Anna didn't really seem to care.

The redhead observed her, fingers grazing the side of her waist softly. She could barely feel the shudder beneath her… barely hear the sigh that seemed so… _not_ Elsa.

It snapped her out of her daze. Her heart was pounding, her tongue caught in her throat… and she was staring right into those eyes… so dark… so lustful.

"What are you waiting for…?" Elsa breathed. So… uncharacteristic. And it was everything that Anna wanted.

Leaning in, Anna didn't need to even say a word… letting her tousled hair fall over her shoulders… and she just _wanted_ to shut that mouth with her own. Her fragrance was so sweet, Anna could taste it on the tip of her tongue.

And that she did, lightly brushing her lips with Elsa's and feeling her palm coming up to caress her cheek, running her fingers through her hair. It was heavenly.

Her hands were working at their own accord, trailing up her toned stomach to Elsa's covered breasts, laying there with uncertainty. But no… Anna was going to be bold. Her heart stopped, when she heard a soft moan-just like music-slipping out from Elsa's lips. How could someone so bold, feel so soft at this moment?

Anna didn't even let that cross her mind because all she wanted… was more.

 _More of her hands craving for me._

 _More of her moans crying for me._

Oh was she greedy. And her heart desired to rip their clothes off.

Immediately, her hands found its way to Elsa's back, swiftly removing her bra, as well as her own. Reluctantly, she pulled away from their kiss, and Anna swore she heard a whine, feeling a huff of breath.

She was speechless… staring down at her wonderful body, mind going blank, her fingers turning numb. What was more beautiful than everything else… was the way her eyes glowed for her. Only for her. So wantonly, so lovingly.

Her fingers laid still around her waist, gentle with the touch… but hesitant to do more. "So beautiful…"

"You look comfortable." Anna blinked at the faint voice below her. Gods.

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling again at the little joke. And Elsa had brought her own arms around her waist, leading her down against her… and their lips met again.

There was something about that kiss… something so mysterious. It was soft and it was nothing that Elsa had ever given her, or had Anna ever experienced. But she liked it. _Oh, did she love it._

"Mm…" Anna hummed, shuddering at the feeling of those same fingers sending electric shocks down her spine. Before she could even pull away, her heart said otherwise, deepening the kiss… her tongue searching for more.

She could feel Elsa's nails raking her skin, but she didn't care. Elsa was wonderful, so vulnerable.

Anna began peppering her with kisses down her neck, prompting a sigh from the blonde. Everything was okay. And Anna was going to keep thinking that, as she let a hand run through those platinum blonde hair.

Her body felt heated, so alive… and they were so raw, flushed against each other's body. Anna craved this wondrous feeling.

"God…" Elsa sighed, her head tilted up, body falling back against the mattress, writhing for release. _Right._ She couldn't forget what she was here for.

Her warm fingers drew down her stomach, and her body began following suit. Her hot breath swished against the skin of her collar… her heaving chest. She could sense eyes staring at her, and Anna boldly let her own gaze back. So Elsa wasn't such a meek person, Anna knew that. But she'd do anything to make her call out her name… those little moans as well.

"Relax…" she whispered, meeting her perked nub with her own lips. Elsa's eyes shut, a shuddering breath being let out as if it was all of her soul.

Her body was so cold… and Anna wondered if it was possible for her to warm it up again. She let that thought wander in her mind, her lips kissing her erect nipple… worshiping that body. And, oh, she wanted her taste so badly.

Anna looked up as if to ask permission, but she knew… Elsa was too much in heaven to even say no.

Her pants unbuttoned and Anna slowly lowered herself down, her tongue sending wet trails down her firm middle, twitching with every little touch… her moans send waves of shivers down Anna's body. Anna wanted it all… opening her eyes to face her own fear of love, meeting the woman that she feared.

Slowly, she managed to slip her pants down her legs, and she sat up straighter than a bow. "Look at me…" she breathed towards those closed eyelids.

Those blue eyes emerged once again. "Looking…"

Anna winced. She only wanted to hear the woman call her name… to look at her, and only at her…

So this was what her heart wanted. She couldn't look at her in her eyes anymore, and let her teal eyes wander. The light was romantically dim, but it was plentiful to see those full breasts bare for her, and her pale skin contrasted beautifully own her own and the darkness.

 _A goddess..._

"What is it…?" Elsa whispered, fingers tracing Anna's bare thighs to her sides. The redhead gulped in thought. She didn't answer her, and let her body dance on top of her. Her heart jumped with excitement with every move she made.

She leaned down to the woman below her, and with those eyes worshiping her body, her lips followed. Anna couldn't believe she was doing this… actually craving for the woman, not thinking of this as a job.

But it was… and for now, she quite enjoyed it.

Feeling a hand tangled through her hair, she purred with delight. _"Oh, baby…"_ She heard. Everything meek and innocent about herself, she couldn't find after hearing such a tantalizing moan.

Her own fingers took their time discovering every little aspect of her body, finding every twitch and shudder an act of compliment. She was not satisfied… and all she craved was more… as Elsa did, herself.

Kisses spilled down her abdomen, finally reaching between the woman's thighs. Oh, she could already sense how hot she was between her legs… _how soaked_ she'd become. She slowly peeled the fabric down her Elsa's legs.

Elsa was even so beautiful... gazing at her, eyes ever so darkly. Anna wished she could chuckle at how heavily Elsa was breathing.

"Relax…" Anna kissed the skin of her left thigh, fingers wrapped around it. She pushed her legs apart slowly, feeling the ball of Elsa's feet against her back. She smiled, ever so softly. "I'll do my job…" She breathed, lips trailing against her skin. "I'll pleasure you…"

Her fingers delicately felt against Elsa's lower lips, prompting a soft sigh. Anna gazed down at her glistening sex. _As expected._ Her chest swelled with pride and courage, but she'd shown none of it.

It wasn't the courage that she wanted.

Her lips placed a soft kiss against her clit. "Mnn…" the blonde moaned, a hand coming up to brush her own hair.

" _I'll make you feel good…" Because I want you._

Elsa didn't get to reply... Anna just wouldn't let her, caressing the woman's clit with the pad of her finger… so gently… and slowly, watching her reaction. And, oh, Elsa looked so sexy with her eyelids falling closed, and a blissful expression on her face.

And Anna felt blessed. Feeling much more confident, she rode her finger up and down her soaked sex. Her tongue replaced what had occupied the little bud of pleasure, circling ever so gently.

The redhead opened her eyes, dark with the pleasure that embraced her. Ah… it was a wonderful feeling that of her legs twitching against her, Elsa's body aching to rock against her own.

She wrapped her lips around her clit, instantly prompting a gasp.

 _"My god, Anna… ahh…"_

Her sultry voice sent Anna spiraling into chills and confidence… but the lust had overwhelmed her, and she wanted _more._ To do more… to have more of her.

Elsa opened her clouded eyes. "Ah… babe…" The escort looked at her and she could see the plea in her eyes. She nearly smirked, only covering up her urge with another hard suck.

"Mm!" Elsa arched her back, shuddering against her lips, and Anna had to press her palm down her pelvis, keeping the woman down. So she wouldn't say it? She wouldn't let herself… plead for release? Oh, did Anna want to hear her say those words.

A woman so powerful and respectable that she wouldn't let herself beg for a certain release… No, that's fine. This was their first time.

Running a hand through Elsa's soaked lower lips, she finally let her middle finger slip in. She pulled away, soaking in all the moans, and the way her body writhed below her. Her skin glistened with sweat… and, Gods, did she look gorgeous against the mattress.

Anna couldn't believe how flushed her face could feel at that moment.

"Beautiful…" she whispered. The blonde's hand was placed atop of hers against her pelvis, and nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. For a second, Anna thought this was another one of those loving moments… but no.

Elsa tilted her head, hair falling over her eyes. "Anna…"

 _Say my name… only my name._

Her subconscious had spoken as if trying to shake away this uneasy and unfamiliar feeling. She clenched her jaw as she focused on pleasing the woman. Her body laid down against the blonde, hot opened mouth kisses pressed against her chest. Her finger curved against her walls, gently thrusting with care. She didn't want to be too rough.

But, she knew, Elsa could take rough. And, right now, it was as if she was begging for Anna to be rough.

 _She can wait._ Anna smiled with delight, her kisses trickling up her neck… and to her molten hot ear. Elsa shivered, her abdomen meeting Anna's, her hand reaching for the redhead's back. "I know you…" Anna breathed, prompting a pleasant sigh. "I know what you want…" She added another finger, her thumb circling around her clit softly. Her thrust had become frantic, prompting series groans and moans.

"Ahh… Ahnna…"

"But not today…" Anna whispered, and finally, Elsa's body jerked through the pleasure, screaming through the night in an intense release. Her body shook, her fingers tensing against her body. Anna's heart stilled the moment she saw the sight of Elsa's flushed face. "Just relax, let it go…" she whispered.

And Elsa did.

* * *

Everything was silent and well, as they soaked into each other's presence. The water was running in the bathroom, and Elsa was taking a quick shower before leaving. Anna still laid in bed, a blanket covering her bare body. She was glistening with sweat, her body feeling flushed from the earlier activities

She couldn't deny how amazing it felt…

Her eyes roamed down to her hand, as if… as if she was wondering why she'd done something like this. A part of her didn't want to question it. Elsa was here, and if she truly felt sincere, Anna would gladly accept this job just for her. She knew she shouldn't get these easy feelings in the way of her job… but this looked so normal. So comforting.

Because Elsa looked so vulnerable in bed... Quite enjoying the work of her fingers, the warmth of her body… the kisses… the _pleasure_.

The shower had turned off. "How do you feel?" Elsa came out, a shirt and underwear barely covering her body. Anna's cheeks felt hot. Oh, she could never get used to seeing the way she moved her hips.

"I feel…" She really didn't know how to feel. "I-I don't know. You?"

Elsa looked away and found herself grabbing a cup and a bottle of whiskey. It was silent for a bit, and only the clinking of ice against glass sounded through the room. Anna swore the thickening silence had made everything louder.

"That was… quite…" Silent. And she took a drink. Her eyes shifted away from Anna.

Anna stiffened a chuckle. So she was speechless too. The redhead turned down to her hands again, ignoring the silent gaze from the woman in front of her.

"There's… a reason why I didn't want to take this job, I hope you know that."

Elsa tilted her head. "Are you having second thoughts?"

How could she think that? It was the complete opposite, but Anna could see why she'd ask something like this. Anna smiled, barely noticeable. "Not at all. I just… didn't think I'd enjoy it so much. With you." _Is this too much?_

The blonde took another drink, blue eyes still locked on Anna's. "Would you like to talk about what you have in that mind of yours?"

She clasped her hands together. "I'm not ready yet. But I think you already had an idea."

Anna didn't dare to say another word, for Elsa had given her this… threatening stare as if she already knew who had caused her to be so secretive. But this was fair… if she didn't know much about Elsa, she would tell much about herself to the woman. To her, this was a game of tug of war.

Elsa walked up to her, sitting down by the corner of the bed. As with Anna bare from any clothing and not hiding her bits, Elsa didn't seem as if she cared much for it. "Who was she?"

"She?"

"You know who I'm talking about," she pressed. Oh, did she seem possessive and a bit too protective. Anna smirked, inwardly.

"I don't think you have to right to know yet…" She sighed. "But thank you. For that night. For protecting me."

"I was not just…" The woman's eyes softened as if she'd given up questioning Anna. She was almost glad that she didn't, but a part of her… wanted the attention. "You're very welcome. Tonight must be hard for you."

Anna smiled when she felt a hand placed on her leg. Just a single touch and she'd began to feel quite reassured and comforted. Oh, just one touch… this was what Elsa had done to her.

"I enjoyed it…"

"Hm?"

" _This_. The sex. Y-Your presence… everything..." Her heart jumped a beat and she could feel her thoughts persuading her to place another kiss on her. As if the night still wasn't over yet. She leaned in, shifting herself so she was crawling towards the stoic woman, hair falling down her shoulders beautifully. As if taunting the older woman to do something-to _feel_ something.

She straddled Elsa's lap, her arms around her shoulders. "I doubted it a while ago but… seeing you like that before was…"

"I'm not usually like this."

She blinked. "What—" Her body fell against the mattress at the sudden force, and Elsa was laid atop of her. Her mind went blank, unable to stiffen a shaken moan as she felt a finger trailing up her middle. Cold breaths tickled the skin of her neck. Her body arched, yearning for more of her touch.

"What are you- ah…" Lips pressed against her ear, and Anna could feel her body trembling.

"You made me feel so comfortable…" A kiss on her neck, fingers leaving her signatures on her abdomen. As if to claim her.

"Elsa…" she sighed.

"You made me so vulnerable…" _Kiss._ "Nobody has ever treated me like glass…" _Touch. "What have you done…?"_

As much as she craved for all of Elsa, her touch stayed just as quickly as it left.

And Anna was left with nothing more than confusion swirling through her mind and body. Yes, Elsa was a tease… but this was something else. Something peculiar.

The woman had already sat up, getting herself properly dressed. "It's getting late." If Elsa was trying to change the subject, Anna wasn't going to have it. "Should I take you home?" she asked, her fingers working to button up her shirt.

The escort merely gazed at her, unable to answer. Was she this attached to Anna? Perhaps she had a motive… one that Anna was trying to figure out.

She brought her legs up to her own body. _A motive…_

"Anna."

The woman blinked. Elsa was still in her underwear. As much as Anna wanted to say 'screw it and go with the impulse' her heart was tugging her back. She didn't know what the woman was up to… to hear that she was someone that could make Elsa feel comfortable. As if her life had never been a comfortable experience before.

Her gaze grew bright as they met with Elsa's. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Silence. And Elsa was cold… so cold. But she didn't avoid those teal eyes. She grabbed her tie, knotting it around her neck slowly. So now she couldn't answer.

 _Great._

Her body tensed with each second past and already, so obviously, Elsa had given her an answer.

"I hope it's nothing serious if I'm the one person you're comfortable with."

There was a crack of a smile. "I won't shut you out about it."

"I… I hope not. But it will be your choice to tell me." _Because I don't want this feeling to live by itself._

"I will."

For now, Anna felt a bit reassured. But there was this emptiness in her heart… and as she watched Elsa get fully dressed, not a minute did she stop thinking about her.

The silence loomed over them a ghost… haunting and taunting either of them to speak. Oh, Anna had plenty to say. She bit her lip, staring down at her hands.

"You should get dressed." Elsa sat next to her, a hand running through Anna's hair. Her voice was soft… pulling Anna in for more anticipation and expectations. Those blue eyes were warm even if her expression showed nothingness.

 _Is it possible…?_

It couldn't be, and it shouldn't be this way. She doubted Elsa would share these absurd feelings. Perhaps… she was this naive to mistake care for love. Lust for love. Sex for love.

Anna gazed at her. "Don't lead me on…"

Elsa blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm going to stay for a bit. I'm going to shower."

"Then I'll wait." She squeezed Anna's hand, prompting a grimace from the escort.

"N-No, it's fine. I'll… I'll call a cab," Anna urged, pulling her hand away from her touch. Her smile was weak, but it was all she could give without revealing too much about herself.

"I don't want you to be alone in the middle of… 1 in the morning."

"Don't you have work?"

"As do you?"

"Please."

Elsa clenched her jaw tight. The way she looked at her… Anna knew she was being desperate to be left alone. To gather her thoughts and her own feelings. Never before had she felt the need to be left alone… as she'd never been so confused. "Be safe tonight, Anna."

 _Maybe… they aren't that similar, after all._


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n: boop. smut ahead of you~_

* * *

 _It's almost dreadful being here._

The lecture room was quiet and the only thing Anna could concentrate on… was _her._ With the room crowded with students and a snoring Rapunzel sitting next to her, Anna really couldn't concentrate. Or perhaps, she was too… too out of it. Why she didn't just switch majors was beyond her. She really should've just taken an English major… where _Meg_ was not her professor.

Where she wouldn't suffer from seeing her glancing at her every few seconds. Those glances weren't ones that'd be given from professors.

Anna clenched her jaw. Seeing her two times a week … was hard. A torture. It had finally left a sour taste upon her tongue, and bitterness seeped into her heart. The air was growing heavier.

"Get over it…" she whispered to herself, head tilted down. But her thoughts would not allow it.

There were only five minutes left before everyone could leave for the night. She turned to the sleeping brunette. "Hey." She nudged her. "Get up, it's time."

The girl startled awake, blinking at the brightly lit light. "H-Huh? What? Class is over?"

Anna closed her notebook. "Almost."

"Did you take notes for me?" Rapunzel's eyes sparkled, prompting a roll of the redhead's eyes.

"Yessss. Next time, I'm not covering for you just because you haven't gotten a wink of sleep." She looked at her phone. Just an hour left until Anna could get to work… _another place I dread_.

The girl paused. But perhaps, it wasn't so bad… considering the last time's activity. She couldn't hear what Rapunzel was saying, with her thoughts clouding my mind, and her face flushing from those thoughts.

Elsa wasn't a bad person… just … intriguing, mysterious. Two things that blended all too well.

 _Two things that Meg has._

Two things that Anna would _always_ fall for.

"Alright, I'll be emailing you all the homework for tonight. We're going to have a little exam next Monday so study as well!" _Shit._

Everyone groaned as they hurriedly packed to get to their next class or… to go home. And work. Right.

Anna tried avoiding eye contact with her as much as possible—one of the reasons she always sat in the back. Quite doubtful Meg would notice her right away with students scurrying past her, but she could already feel those eyes burning through her body like fire.

"You going to work now?"

Anna blinked. "O-Oh yeah. You better hurry to your next class. You know Weselton doesn't take attendance lightly."

Rapunzel scoffed, pushing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "What do you know about him, anyway? You don't take biochemistry."

Anna shrugged, taking her laptop in her arms. "I've heard stuff. It's not like this school is that big."

"Right… and Doctor Porter is pregnant."

Her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"No. I'll text you after class, feisty. Thanks for the notes today, I'll be sure to return the favor!" She patted the woman's shoulder.

"Geez, I still don't get why you're having all these classes in the evening…" Rapunzel was out the door before she could even call the girl back. They'd been together since they were babies. Anna just couldn't believe how much she hadn't changed over the past 21 years… how they'd been sticking together for so long.

Sighing to herself, she gathered everything else and followed the other students behind—

"Anna."

Her body froze, her breathing stopped. She didn't want to turn to see who was calling her… and she knew who was calling her. Regret burst through her body without pause, and Anna felt nothing but _this._ The lingering feeling… so heavy and suffocating.

The door clicked closed with an echo. They were completely alone for the first time.

"Anna, will you look at me?"

She shut her eyes. _Just one chance. Just one…_ But she had none to give, as she'd given her all of them. Reluctantly, her body turned around, looking directly into her brown eyes. So sad… perhaps, disgusted. Well, just with what happened between her and Meg.

"Come here." Meg waved. Anna complied, grasping tightly on her laptop as if it'd protect her from the poison she was.  
"Professor, you want to talk?"

Meg nodded and leaned against her desk. It was quiet… and the woman was observing her like an animal… someone who'd pounce at her at any moment. But Anna wasn't that person. She wasn't weak… or so she thought.

The brunette grabbed her clipboard. "You've been slacking, Anna. I don't want you to fail this class."

Anna looked away. "I've… I'm sorry, I've been working a lot lately. At night."

"Do I need to tell your mother?"

Her heart stopped. "No."

Silence.

"On what?"

"Huh?" Oh, Anna heard it… she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Just… if you need any help you can always email me. I'll extend deadlines, if it helps. I know you're tired."

Dear God, she didn't want any special treatment from Meg! Especially not after what had happened between them. Nor did she want other students to make up stories about them. A story that could've happened… a story Anna dreamt of as a kid. A princess and a knight in shining armor.

She looked down, her gaze as heavy as her heart. Oh, she just didn't want to face her after that night. Neither did she want Meg to mention… Elsa.

"Okay." _I just want to go._ "Is that all, Professor?"

Meg sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. "It's Meg, Anna."

She frowned, glancing at her. "That's unprofessional."

"Nobody's here, except us… let's talk. First off, who was _she_?" Meg dropped the clipboard on the desk, gripping onto Anna's arm.

 _No… no, no, no..._

She didn't want her touch! Nor the questions she knew that would have to be asked! She… feared the woman. Not because of her words, but because of what those feelings could still do to Anna. Whatever Meg was doing, she didn't want it anymore. It disgusted her—more so than herself.

" _Please."_ Anna grabbed her wrist. "We're in the campus right now."

"We are _alone,_ Anna. Please tell me _._ We're not that far apart in age. _"_ _Oh really?_ Anna had never heard her beg like that for so long. How she was so desperate to know who Elsa was… Anna didn't want to repeat what had happened.

"You don't deserve to know, Professor."

" _Anna_."

"I think…" She paused, her eyes completely avoiding her. "No, I know for a _fact_ that what I've said… it was out of the line. Extremely unprofessional, and I should've known. I'm sorry."

Meg let go of her arm. "I don't need an apology." _I know._ "I've already told you… I'd rather stay as friends—"

She sighed, her breath quivering as she was holding onto her cries. _Everything hurts._ "I remember. But you… you just…"

"I know I was too close to you. Too personal. Perhaps, I wouldn't have done that if I'd known you were my student."

"You're sorry?" Anna questioned, a tone of hurt embedded beneath her words. But it was all to be expected. They stared into each other's eyes, and Anna still couldn't seem to understand the emotions behind them. She was speechless. "You… how did it feel?"

Meg sighed, eyes closed. Whether it was frustration or something else… it was no matter to Anna. And … Anna was more than happy to see her like this. _Because she deserves it. Right?_

"I didn't know, Anna."

Her visions blurred from the tears clouding her eyes. "D-Didn't know what?"

"I thought we'll always be… this open. I thought, you were being a friend and we would joke during the day and… _work_ during the night. I didn't _know_. And I was wrong to treat you like that."

She sniffled, shaking her head in disbelief. "Right. Well… it didn't seem like it."

"What?"

"You played me. From the very first day… I've kept our relationship a secret— _my work_ a secret… just to find out that I've been having the wrong feelings for the wrong woman."

"Anna!"

She gritted her teeth. _Stop talking._ "I've given my all to you!" _Stop._ "You've kissed me outside of work! Went on dates! Brought me back to your home! Y-You've paid for my tuition… And I didn't want you to!" _Stop it._ _"_ You've… _You've led me on!"_

And at this point, her explosion had broken her—as if she hadn't already been broken. And over and over, she repeated the same last sentence. She wept in front of her ex client, in anger… perhaps at her. Or at her own feelings.

Oh, she was sounding like a twelve-year-old now… begging for everything that she wanted that she was never going to get. And she wanted _her_. So badly… and so sadly. Everything hurt, and just feeling Meg's hesitation had given her another crack in her heart.

Anna took a deep breath, teal eyes staying on the ground. "I'm sorry, you have a class to teach… I'll be going now, Professor—"

"If I'd known of this earlier… your feelings, would it have change?" Meg spoke, oh so quietly. As if the faculty could hear both of them. "You wouldn't have met her… that woman. Right? What's her name?"

Anna didn't need a second to think. To even react to how Meg had spoken of Elsa. "You don't deserve to know."

 _As if she's poison to me._

As if Anna herself had gone insane for letting the blonde take her body and all her soul. "And that's foolish. But if you really want my answer… it would've. It's different now."

* * *

 _Different, huh?_

It was Thursday again. The night that she feared.

Her heart was pumping, her hair prickling… and she sighed with pleasure. Unfamiliar hands were gliding down her front, so lightly… almost teasing her. Taunting her.

The night was still young-heavy with lust and the desire to love. And it was awfully quiet, but Anna's heart was louder than her own moans. It was almost desirable.

Oh how she _feared_ these moments… and what the woman, that was bare above her, was doing to her.

She arched her body towards Elsa's touch, whose lips were caressing every little part of her abdomen. Her eyelids were shut, face flushed pink. Her body felt amazingly hot, waiting for a release. But she was patient.

"Gods…" she breathed, having enough courage to look down to the woman.

Those blue eyes stared right back at her, dark and so mysterious. Anna couldn't take it and wrung her fingers through Elsa's tousled hair, head tilted as if her eyes were the ones that brought out the pleasure.

Anna couldn't take it no longer. " _Please…_ " she pleaded. Elsa kissed her stomach, her hands grabbing Anna's quivering thighs. Anna had never felt this… hunger for pleasure before. And she could feel it between her legs, pooling with nothing but the essence of love.

And… _love_? Anna bit her lips, shutting her eyes in anticipation. "Love…" she whispered. She held onto the blanket below her tightly. Oh, was that a love for Elsa? _Why does she make me feel this way…?_

Oh, the feeling was dangerous… Unnecessary! Her eyebrows scrunched tensely, the moment she felt Elsa's hot tongue against her inner thigh. She was so close… and yet, Anna wanted to run away from this _closeness._

But she didn't get to. Everything stopped, and the warm- _cold_ touch left her begging for more now. She groaned. _Relieved? That's not it…_

She opened her eyes slowly.

The blonde was bare of any clothes, her hair running down her shoulder. Her eyes were colder than winter… looking deep into Anna's eyes. She was on her knees… and Anna knew, she'd been too out of it to notice the anger in her eyes.

"Anna…" Her fingers trailed down her legs, reaching for her stomach. One word, and Anna felt as if she was in chains… hands bonded from touch, eyes blinded by Elsa's, lips sealed from responding. And she could only _feel._ "Tell me what you are thinking."

She clenched her jaw together. "T-thinking?"

"Love?" Her eyebrows raised.

 _Shit, she heard it…_

Those innocent teal eyes avoided Elsa's. "I was… just thinking."

Silence. And a sigh. "That woman… Meg, was it?"

Anna didn't answer. Her body was still pumping with exhilaration.

Elsa's eyebrows scrunched tightly together. "What did she do?"

"Nothing." _Not exactly…_

The blonde glared coldly at her. "You wouldn't act so secretive, if she didn't."

"Are you curious?"

Elsa immediately got off the bed, her back turned to Anna. And the redhead stared, leering at the perfectly pale, smooth skin before Elsa covered herself with her shirt. "You are too out of it." Elsa turned her head back to her. "We can end this here."

Anna bit her lips and quietly she watched Elsa get dressed. She felt guilty, but her lips were sealed. Nothing that Meg and Anna had talked about was ever worth discussing with Elsa. She got up on all fours, leading herself to Elsa. And if she did… what would Elsa do?

Her arms wrapped around her shoulder, lips to Elsa's neck… warm and so soft. And it'd stopped Elsa, grabbing all of her attention. Oh, did she want those eyes looking at her… _only at me._

She nuzzled against her, breathing into her soothing scent. "It's what you want," Anna whispered, her lips caressing her skin. _"Don't waste this, Elsa."_

She could feel Elsa's hand holding her own, grasping tightly as if she never wanted to let go-perhaps, she didn't have the courage to let her go. But Elsa was quiet, listening and waiting. She pressed herself closer to the blonde's back. "Don't worry about me, I know you care… but don't."

"Anna."

"I still _need_ you." Anna grabbed her hand, bringing it back towards her… and towards what had been aching between her thighs. Her sex was throbbing with want, and for her. She moaned, lips grazing against Elsa's ear. " _Please."_

 _Is this what I really want?_

The blonde's fingers twitched between her thighs, and already, Anna was moaning into her neck. _Why? Oh, why?_

Anna felt her back hit the mattress, a hand holding her waist… and she knew, Elsa had given in. Her heart suddenly fluttered with ease, her face flushed. And her eyes shut as she reveled the gentle fingers that caressed her hot, aching center… and another palming her bare thigh to push it apart.

No words could be heard, and there wasn't a need to say anything. Anna relished this moment, and between them they could only hear their own moans.

Elsa buried herself between the crook of Anna's neck, leaving hurried kisses-but oh, so gently. She looked down, running her fingers through the blonde's hair, who was leaving light marks on her.

It was exhilarating... and there was something that left the two of them so desperate for each other.

And out of all the people Anna had done this with… she'd never felt so loved. So desperate… and she couldn't figure out why.

Her body was heated with love and lust. She didn't want this desire… but Elsa had kept her in her place. The woman's fingers had done her wonders, lips sending her to a place where she never imagined…

Anna begged. Her body shook with delight, moans and groans filling the room. _Oh, what she does to me…_

She could feel the blonde's tongue against her neck, kissing every little specks of freckles. _"Elsa…"_

"I know, baby… I know."

The girl gasped, and grasped tightly on the woman's hair, as she could feel Elsa's two fingers caressing her walls. She began caressing her with love, and her body felt so tight and hot with arousal. Anna writhed beneath her, and she couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

Those eyes were too beautiful… too cold, and Anna only wished it was someone else she'd be staring at. Someone that wouldn't be as confusing as her. Or herself.

"Oh please… ahh…" she sighed. Elsa kissed her collarbone in response and slowly, made way down her chest… Anna felt as if her heart had stopped. Elsa stared right back at her.

 _What is with her?_

But Anna didn't question it, and let the woman have what she wanted. Her fingers began thrusting, curling against her sweet spot. "Oh _fuck…_ " She bit her lips. "Elsa… ahh…" Her body arched up with pleasure. Her lips lingered on my skin, her hot breath giving me all the pleasure. And she'd bit into my skin, earning a gasp. "J-Jesus… Ah…" Anna cried, and her body shook.

Her eyes fluttered shut, knowing that staring right into Elsa's was too much. It would burn … though Anna was craving for it.

Anna held onto Elsa's shirt tightly—no longer caring if it would end up ripping. Her fingers continued to caress her sensitive walls, and Anna was in ecstasy. Elsa's lips kissed her perked nipple, but no longer taking another step forward.

"E-Elsa…" Her words felt heavy, as if her hunger for release could no longer be put into words. And it just felt so good! But it shouldn't... not in this confusing note.

Elsa came back up, kissing her flushed cheek. Her fingers slowed, and it wasn't exactly what Anna wanted. No. It was far from it.

She groaned, gritting her teeth from cursing to the gods.

And she felt the woman's hand holding her jaw so gently… her mouth pressed close to her ear. And it was so hot, all of the sudden. _The tension is real. But I like it._ "Tell me… how do you feel?"

Anna tilted her head up, and she let shivers run down her spine. "Good… so good…" Not what she wanted to say. She turned her head, looking into Elsa's eyes. They were so dark with lust… Anna could never imagine that perfect blue that she always loved staring at.

But they were so mysterious… so enticing…

She sighed in love, "Please… _more_ …"

"More?" Her fingers stopped all together, prompting a frustrated whine. Anna could feel her getting closer, feeling her lips teasing her ear. "Tell me… you know what you want."

 _Oh, don't I…_

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, sweat forming from the blissfulness. Oh, Anna was blessed, alright. "Hm?"

She shut her eyes. _Tell her… tell her… you know what you want._ "I want you…" _More_. "I want your touch… fingers."

Silence.

"Make me come, please…" _Make me yours._ "Fuck me… I want it." And it was so genuine, and pure of any lies. And it was so dirty with truth. _"Please… take me."_

* * *

She'd realized how deep she was into this situation… and the feelings she could barely hold down.

Elsa was sleeping beside her—too tired and too relaxed to even go home. On the other hand, Anna couldn't sleep. She stared at her… her face so pale… so peaceful. _So quiet._

The clock ticked, and the night had suddenly calmed down, free from any lights, empty of any people. It was cold out there, but in here… it was warm. The lights were dim, and Anna had no care for turning it off.

Anna was warm, having Elsa's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and a blanket that covered their bared bodies. At this time… Anna could only think and reflect.

She ran a finger across Elsa's cheek gently, but only the feeling of regret crossed her mind. She was surprised Elsa could sleep like this after a night of passion and pleasure. Oh did she feel incomplete. So empty.

"Who are you…?" she whispered. Silence.

Out of all these meetings she'd gone with her, she still didn't know much about Elsa. Yes, she had a younger sister… yes, she worked in a large company, and yes, she was wealthy. But who was _she?_

Anna looked down to the arm that was over her shoulder. Could she really be this genuine?

The escort didn't want to believe someone like her would show some affection… some real love. And Anna really desired it.

How the woman had marked her up said otherwise. Her subconscious denied it. _It's just for fun._

Anna ran her fingers down her neck… the red marks that had driven her crazy, and wanting more. Ah, did Elsa mark her.

She stared at her lips, waiting and contemplating. Anna was in complete denial with her feelings, rejecting her racing heart, the way her cheeks flushed. But one thing she couldn't deny was how _good_ she felt with Elsa. How much she wanted to do it again.

Just… as long as Elsa could be there for her.

And, she'd gotten closer to Elsa. Her breathing was slow, and oh, so soft… and it was luring her to come closer. It drove her crazy, and all she could ever think about was how good it would feel to kiss her again. How warm it would feel.

 _I'm playing with fire…_

Their lips touched gently, and she could feel this fire burning her. Everything was still at the moment, except for her racing heart. Immediately, she pulled away—whether from fear or relief, she didn't know.

She sighed to herself, slowly letting herself sit up. "Why am I like this…?" she questioned, her body curling up into a ball. And she didn't have anyone else to answer her, and, she knew, Elsa would rather tell her that it was alright. Or would she? Perhaps, Elsa would just take her again.

She shook her head from the thought. It shocked her that she'd even think this-as if she knew what Elsa was like, after a month.

It didn't matter. At least she'd steered clear from her feelings… and, she knew, she shouldn't feel this way. And, like Elsa said, she was too open and naive. The opposite of Elsa, but… maybe, the saying was true. Opposites attract, right?

Anna closed her eyes. _I doubt it._

* * *

Elsa's parents were at it again that morning after Anna had left way before Elsa did back in the hotel. Elsa was still sleeping.

But it didn't matter… she could always text Anna about what happened. She was quite worried, keeping in mind to ask what she was thinking as she left. Oh, it bothered her.

She was already by the front door with Olaf by her side. And she could already hear the loud screaming between the couple from the other side. She looked down at the ground. Perhaps, this was why she'd had such a hard childhood. Elsa never was the one to blame them for anything… but at this point, it fit perfectly.

"Are you sure you want to go in, Elsa?" Olaf held her arm. She turned to him blankly. "I'll come with you if you need."

She smiled slightly, and patted his hand. "No. I'll just… get my stuff, and I'll be out. Wait for me in the car."

"But—"

"They are my parents. They won't hurt me." _He doesn't seem to believe me._

"You know what happens when your father gets like this."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I'll be okay, but I'll yell for help if I need it."

"Hopefully, you don't." A heavy pause. "I'll be in the car."

In silence, she watched as Olaf went back to the car before she unlocked the door to her home. Well, former home… as she wanted nothing more than just to get away from this place as fast as possible. They made it so impossible. Her mother was weak. Her father had all the information of her sister… and she doubted he'd bring them up this easily. He was always the one to stop her from continuing on further. To keep them both hidden away from each other.

Elsa sighed. _There it is_.

"Idunn, don't talk back to me like this."

"You know what you've done!" Elsa watched from afar, her eyes cold, as if she was so immune to their arguments. "Would Elsa agree to this?! Why are you hiding your daughter away from her?!"

"I"M NOT!" His fist made a hard contact on the dining table. "I'm not." And all was quiet… but Elsa didn't seem to care. She just wanted no part of this. Elsa began heading straight up to her room without a word—even if she and her parents hadn't been in contact for a while. What did it matter?

Every time she'd come home, it was always like this. It was terrifying, really—being totally ignored just so they could bicker even more. She always wondered if her parents ever regarded her as their daughter anymore. She just seemed to be another stranger in the house.

The quiet blonde scoffed. _It's not a surprise._

Her father always seemed to care more about her little sister than herself. Frankly, Elsa had always been quite jealous… even way before she'd last seen the girl. But in the end, she was a big sister. Being the bigger person, she found herself trying to look for her as well. A part of her wondered, if she ever wanted to be found.

Oh, if only her father would tell her everything she needed to know about her sister. But he wouldn't. As if he was afraid… as if he was so embarrassed to show what he'd done after so many years. He was only a college student.

"Elsa." _Dear god._ She didn't want to get noticed.

Her footwork stopped, and let her gaze follow, reluctantly. "Father." So cold… so regal. Just another influence from her father.

The man stood tall. "How long has it been since you've last come home?"

It was always like this… _always._ "I believe it's not that long, Father.

"Elsa, get down from there." Oh, how ridiculous that he was treating her like a child she once was. "It's been three months."

She did what she was told, letting her eyes level with her father. "I've been working hard. Like how you've always taught me… how you've always want me to."

He hummed. "Good. I don't want the company go to a waste."

As if he never did trust her that much… "Yes, father."

"Make sure you come visit us. We are old, Elsa."

"Of course."

Silence. And for once Agdar smiled and laid a pat on her shoulder. "Welcome home. Go greet your mother, darling." _Darling._ He'd never called her that.

Elsa looked over his shoulder… and her heart nearly cracked, seeing her mother's eyes water with tears. "Hello, Mother." It hurt her to see how identical they were, physically.

"Welcome home, baby. We missed you."

"And I you."

"Oh, Elsa…" The woman hugged her tightly. "I hope you've been well." Elsa couldn't help but smile at the affection. Only her mother would act so kindly to her. She was Elsa's only blanket to keep. "Have you eaten?"

"No." Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, should I make you some breakfast? You've come home a bit early."

Still, her regal form remained. "Thank you, Mother. But I'll be going soon."

Her eyebrows furrowed. " Really? Will you stay for dinner? Perhaps, lunch?"

She didn't want to disappoint her-especially with those eyes gazing at her. But no. She wanted to avoid her father. "I… I just want to get some of my files and I'll be off." She bowed her head down slightly. "I'm sorry, Mother. I'll… come by tomorrow, if it makes you feel any better."

Her heart ached when she found her smiling. Elsa couldn't help but fall apart from her soft voice. Idunn had always protected her… but when she couldn't, she was weak. "Well, that's alright. I'm proud you're working hard. Make sure you get three meals a day. Okay?"

She grinned pitifully. "I will."

A rough cough. The only bond she had with her mother had broken at the moment. She looked up and glanced coldly at her father. "Father—"

"What have you been doing besides working? During your free time, I mean."

 _So he knows._ Elsa felt her mother hold her tightly, and in return, the blonde squeezed her arm. She'd always gone neck to neck with her father… it was no big deal, and Elsa… wasn't going to be scared of him. Deep down, she knew he loved her-truly loved her. Perhaps, she wouldn't understand no matter how smart she was, but she knew his emotions.

Elsa gazed at him, her blue eyes darkening as if threatening him to not go on further. "Would you like to know?"

"I would, Elsa." He sighed. "I know… I know, I have not been a very good father to you for very long—"

"Why can't you just tell her, Adgar?" She gazed at her mother. Never had she seen the fire in her eyes in a while. "Tell her something about her sister. Anything!"

"You'd think I know where she's at. You'd think I know where her mother lives, but I don't. I haven't been in contact with them ever since…" A pause. "Ever since you were a child, Elsa. Not physically, at least."

She looked away, letting go of her mother to put her hands in her pockets. "It bugs me." A quiet voice, full of hurt and despair. Her eyes closed in disbelief and in wonder why she had decided to go searching for her for two years-even if she needed to travel across the country to find her.

The man stood tall in front of her. "If you must know… her mother hated me so much that she wouldn't even let me know her name. And as a child, you were so eager to see your little sister, even if it was just a minute. I'm sorry, Elsa."

She growled. "You let this happen. Arguing with Mother… you'd think I wouldn't know what you two would be talking about, but I do. You don't know anything, not even a clue?"

His eyes said 'stop asking' but she knew, deep inside, he wanted to say sorry. "No, Elsa. Please, just leave them be. You have to."

"Adgar, why are you scared?" Idunn questioned, grabbing his arm. "Did you regret it…? That night?"

"Of course, I do. I'm not trying to hide her… I'm simply…" He looked away. "Fulfilling her mother's wishes."

Elsa's eyes widened in realization. "You're still in contact…" And in that voice, she could still hear the little girl that was buried deep inside her. The little fear that was buried within her.

"She's changed her number three years ago. I'm sorry." _Liar._

It was silent, and all kinds of emotions came crashing down on Elsa. And she knew, whatever she was going to do… or say, would scare both of her parents. That hopeful smile she had was gone, and she was back to being cold… someone that she had to be, to be strong. She was invulnerable.

"Elsa."

Looking away from her father, she left upstairs, to her room. All she could think about was the smile that little baby had when they first met that winter. It was cold… and she made it so warm. Oh, that image was still so vivid.

She sighed to herself, closing the door, and leaned against it. There was always something holding her back from screaming at her father.

 _"Hello… little baby, I'm Elsa…"_

 _"Euwza!"_

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm not like you." Quickly, she opened her drawer and picked out the files that she needed. Her eyes picked up, and she stared at the photo that laid on her desk. It was a very old photo, and she could barely make out herself smiling next to the laughing baby. Barely any copper hair… and her face was still puffy and red.

Elsa held back a smile, but her gaze grew soft.

No, it didn't matter anymore. She knew she'd be here in the city somewhere… there was hope. Yes, there was always hope.

* * *

 _a/n: huehue, a bit of drama here and there. hope yall enjoyed! leave a review if you like!_


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n: Merry Christmas, everybody! This won't be the greateast Christmas present, but I still hope you enjoy :)_

 _EDIT: For those who are still thinking "when are we going to find out they're sisters?" My answer is that, gradually when their relationships continue to grow, they will eventually find out. I hate dragging it out, but this is what I've planned... Especially when this fic is an EXTREMELY slow burn kind of fic with a tablespoon of angst. I will try my best to get that question out of the way asap!_

* * *

" _Where did you go?" -Elsa Arendelle, 3:30 AM_

" _Tell me, you seem hesitant… about all this. Be honest." –Elsa Arendelle, 3:44 AM_

" _What are you thinking? Where does your heart lie?" –Elsa Arendelle, 3:56 AM_

 _I don't know._

Anna continued staring at her screen in front of the doorway of her home. Everything had gone by so quickly and so abruptly, Anna just didn't know how to react. It was already morning by the time she was here.

The next thing she knew, she had left the woman to her sleep with a last kiss on her lips before she left. That perky young woman was no longer there, and all that was left was an empty shell of what she used to be.

No.

She still existed. Only… without that feeling. Her eyes moved along with the words on the screen. The only question she wanted to ask herself was truly… where _did_ her heart lie? Elsa was right.

Perhaps, among all this confusion… it was so obviously there. Oh, but what did it matter? She just didn't want to admit where it would be. Between Meg and Elsa, her indecisiveness had led her to this place-so dark, and lonesome.

Her expression grew grim. Anna could almost hear those words spoken by Elsa. "I don't know…" she muttered, her head leaned against the door. "I don't."

And that was it.

Oh, no way would Elsa accept that answer!

Sighing, she unlocked the front door. As usual, her mother was probably still asleep as it was still dark in here. This wasn't her usual time to get home… but if work had led her to this point—lying and staying up late-she didn't know _what_ to tell her mother.

Anna was almost glad to see that she wasn't in the living room—

"Anna Andersen, where the hell have you been?"

Or not.

She groaned. Of course, she was sitting in the corner with all the lights turned off. With a surprisingly convincing smile, she turned to her mother. Oh, the anger in her eyes.

Red hair, freckles, and teal eyes. Like mother, like daughter. Except the mother was more responsible and cautious more than ever.

Anna scratched her head. "Um… good morning, Mom!" Ah, there was the typical feisty redhead. "Er, you woke up. Really early."

"Answer the damn question!"

Anna winced. Never before had her mother raised her voice like this. At this moment, she regretted having to stay for so long with Elsa. "I was… at a party."

Martha raised her eyebrows, though Anna didn't seem to realize the shock. "Party? What party? This late? It's almost five in the morning, Anna."

 _Lie. Lie all you want, Anna._ "Um, where's Andrew?"

"Your _stepfather_ went to work."

Anna slowly strode to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. "Early for the first time in years…"

"Yes. Anna, _answer me._ "

Yikes.

"Well, I was…" Her hands began making gestures. "I was partying. Hard. I didn't think I'd be staying this long."

Her eyebrows quirked up. "I didn't know your work would let you stay this long."

"Mom, I'm 21. I'm an adult."

"Yes, an adult who still lives with her parents." Martha sighed, and her voice softened. "Don't worry me, Anna. At least, answer the phone when I call or text me."

She looked at her phone. There were a dozen phone calls-not just from Elsa, but her mother as well. Anna's mother had always been very protective of her. A part of her realized it was just a mother's job, but… Anna had her own freedom now. And Anna knew it was never the woman's fault that she was always questioning her.

Anna sighed. "Sorry." Not because she'd come home late… but because she had to lie. A _lie_ she could never go back to… and she could only make it bigger.

The two women stayed silent, listening to the droplets of water litter the surface of the sink. This silence was heavy. Heavy with regret and secrecy, that is.

The redhead put the glass down. "I'm… gonna go to bed—"

"If there's something you need to tell me, I'm here, Anna."

She looked up. Her body tensed. _Does she know?_ Though she felt paranoid, she stayed calm. Anna didn't want her mother to know what she'd done behind the scene. She let her fingers grip on the edge of the counter as she leaned against it. Anna was contemplating.

She smiled, slightly. Her eyes sparkled, and suddenly, she could feel her heart growing heavy. "It's… nothing, mom. I can take care of myself."

Martha furrowed her brows, worriedly. "Something _is_ bothering you. Is it a boy?"

 _I wish_. _That'd be easier to explain._

Anna didn't answer.

"Okay… well, don't keep it inside. I'm here if you need me."

Anna didn't know what to do. For god knows how long, she'd kept her work a secret… but never had she kept any relationships a secret. She gazed down to the ground. Her heart was pounding at the thought of Elsa. She couldn't back out of it anymore.

"I've met someone."

"What?"

"I met… I met _someone._ " Her mother didn't falter and listened intently. At least, this gave Anna some confidence.

"I'm scared, mom. I've… been having this feeling. I don't know what it is… but it hurts. It burns, and makes me feel disgusting… but I want it. I want it so badly, that I had to force myself to do everything I can to stop it. And it's not." This was it. Perhaps… she could open up to her mother. Just for a little bit. Just for a little guidance. Oh, after all, Martha was all Anna ever had in her life. She was shaking-and never had she felt this way before. Not even with Meg.

Whether it was fear or… the excitement of being with Elsa, she didn't know.

Her mother looked at the ground, and those same teal eyes had reflected with Anna's. It was so painful, and Anna was already feeling much more awful. She didn't know why her mother would look at her like that.

Anna bit her lips, her fingers pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. "If I just… go with this feeling, will it be worth it?" She looked at her sternly. Tears blurred her vision but she stayed strong. She had to. "What will it do to me…?"

Silence.

Perhaps, Martha was the wrong person to answer this. But who else would she turn to?

"If you truly feel that way, go for it, Anna."

Anna blinked. There was this determination in her voice… so forward and strong. As if her mother knew what that felt like. Maybe she was right. They stared into each other's eyes in all seriousness.  
Martha sighed. "But I can't control that. Just… don't regret it." Martha looked away. "Not like I did…"

 _Don't regret it…?_

"Right."

"And…" Martha crossed her arms over her body, "know what they will do to you further on, Anna."

Anna cocked her head to one side. _What is this about…?_ "Um… thanks. I really needed that."

"You said it wasn't a boy."

"No, it wasn't." Anna crossed her arms together around her waist. Whether for self-warmth or protection, she really was not sure. It just seemed easier this way—leaving her mother wondering as she worried about herself and her own feelings. "It's… it's nothing. I was asking for a friend."

Martha gazed at her silently. "Don't lie, Anna."

The girl nearly cringed from those words. Oh, how she wished she didn't have to lie. How she wished she didn't have to get herself into a situation like this… so deep and… unsafe.

"Was it Meg? Was she why you were kept this late?"

She shut her eyes. "No, mom. I'll just… I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just tired, I don't know what I'm talking about." Her smile was weak, but it was there. Barely. Less convincing than the last time she'd told a lie and smiled. "I'll go to bed, okay? I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Well, alright…"

Anna went up to her, giving her a small hug and a peck on her cheek. They pulled away, and Anna found herself leaning into her mother's hand that caressed her cheek.

"Just… whatever you're worried about, you will be okay, Anna."

Those worried eyes almost made Anna felt guilty for lying. Yes, she was guilty… but not to the point, she'd have, to tell the truth. And god, that small grin! Anna couldn't handle looking at her for another second. She'd always knew her mother had a soft spot somewhere.

Anna didn't need it. Didn't even deserve it. She looked away.

"Okay. I love you, mom."

"I know. Me too, darling."

* * *

The night was still young and cold, and between Hans and Elsa… it seemed to have gotten even colder than ever. She sat across from him; the glass desk was the only thing that was between them.

Her legs were crossed, arms wrapped around her body, and her eyes gazed at him sternly. So coldly. Perhaps, it was no wonder the air between them was so frigid.

Hans tilted his head, his taunting smirk showing nothing but his… hatred. No, _hate_ is a strong word. But nothing could describe him other than _hate._

"So…" He placed his legs up against his desk. "Scratching out our previous relation with each other… I hope you're enjoying Anna's… presence?"

Elsa stayed quiet.

"She is a good girl. Naive. Oblivious. But good, nonetheless. Hopefully, she's no trouble."

"You seem to be wanting to get rid of her." At this point, Elsa really was getting irritated. And it was exactly what Hans wanted… and what she couldn't help feeling. She gazed down at her hands, her eyes darkening as if she could see dirt on her palms. The dirt that made Hans who he is now. She took a deep breath, looking straight into his eyes.

"No." He laughed. "She… doesn't do this stuff too often. Her mother could barely support her. And I was the one who found her… wandering around here quite a while."

"You brought her in."

"Who wouldn't?" He shifted in his seat and opened his drawer. A stack of papers gave a small smack on the desk, and Elsa frowned. Contracts. And so many? "She is worth it."

Elsa couldn't take it seriously at all. Gazing at those stack of papers, she knew, there was no way Anna had taken in so many clients. Her fingers twitched. "Those aren't hers."

He shrugged. "Some of them are. I just want you to know much my girl is worth to me—well, _everyone_ too. How much she can do… how much she can _take_." Getting up, he let himself stride towards Elsa… a hand squeezing her shoulder. But Elsa didn't flinch.

She knew him. And if anything, she had to blame herself for what he could do… for how much he'd changed. Elsa could feel his breath against her ear, his sideburn tickling her skin. And everything between them had flashed so fast in her eyes.

"How much… more she's _willing_ to do, _my mistress._ " _This bastard._

Elsa didn't like hearing that. Especially those two words coming from his mouth. Between them, their relationship was dark, and something she would not miss. Being the one in control… Elsa could only feel how weak she was during their time. After all… how could such a nice guy turn into… _this?_

"Well…" He stood up straight, as he fiddled with his tie. "That was until Meg came in anyway."

 _Meg._

Her eyes perked up to him immediately. "Excuse me?"

 _Click._

The door clicked open, and the two turned.

"Where the hell is Anna?"

Elsa's questionable stare only became a quite sour one after seeing who was by the doorway. She stood up. Her jaw clenched tightly, and with that woman's presence before her… Elsa felt threatened. More than what Hans had told her.

The woman was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed from the cold—perhaps, from a run. But Elsa didn't care. What could possibly make her feel this rushed to see Anna? After all, the only time they'd seen each other was when Anna had been weeping in panic. She didn't like the idea. Her knuckles grew white as she tightened her fist.

"Oh, hey, Meg. You're asking for Anna? She should be in her dressing room."

Meg didn't seem to notice her at the moment. Even with those menacing blue eyes staring into hers. "I can't find her. Can't call her either."

The man shrugged. "Well, she should be there. I thought you have students to teach. Works to hand out."

"Canceled—" Brown eyes met with blue, so voided from any light. And it was quite… silent in here. So heavy with ill intent from Elsa, and… whatever curiosity Meg had about her. Seeing Meg here, Elsa had no words. Neither did she show any fear and anger.

"It's you…" Meg whispered. The blonde cocked her head.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to Elsa. Elsa, this is Meg. Meg, Elsa."

"Yes… I know." Elsa gripped onto the chair tightly. She didn't know why she would feel this way… but she couldn't fight this feeling. Her heart was racing, but she couldn't let her emotions get to her. "It is… a pleasure to see you again."

She raised her hand to shake.

It was quite a surprise that Meg would take it-not so much when she felt the strong grip of the woman's finger wrapped around her own. The professor gave out a small grin. "Pleasure is mine, Elsa."

"You two know each other," Hans exclaimed. Perhaps, to get rid of the tension… but Elsa doubt he'd be that kind of a person. He was the kind to watch two people fight and do nothing about it. Elsa could already feel the regret rushing through her again. "This is perfect. Elsa, Meg was—"

"I'm only here to come talk to Anna. If she's not here, I'll go." Meg let go of her hand. The grip was quite tight, but nothing pained her to see that she was still associated with the girl. No.

Elsa grimaced. _What am I thinking?_ Leaning herself against the desk, she let her fingers play with her tie and loosening it. It was getting a bit hot now. She didn't understand why she was so protective of Anna at the moment.

Sure, Anna had clients before Elsa. Perhaps, in relationships. But whoever this was…

"Well, you can go ahead and find her. She's always with Kristoff."

"Alright. If not… just tell her I was here and I wanted to talk."

"No problem."

The woman glanced back to Elsa. "Don't get the wrong idea, _Elsa._ "

Elsa tilted her head. So Meg knew what she was thinking… but the wrong idea? She looked straight into her eyes. She knew what Meg wanted, and Anna did not want her.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I'd… like to talk to you. Let us grab a drink." A compromise. Ah, it was something Elsa wasn't used to.

Meg raised her eyebrows. _This is the woman Anna likes?_ "I don't have any desire to talk to you."

Elsa's eyes glimmered darkly, and she could feel something deep… and hot boiling in her stomach. "Let me tell you something." Her voice was soft, and every single word she'd gotten out was filled with threats.

Hans looked between the two women, already sensing the deep tension. Gods, it was so thick. "I… will leave to find Anna. You two can have a moment in here to talk-"

Elsa wasn't having it. She strode towards the woman, immediately, leaning down to whisper the Meg. Taunting her. This was the sense of dominance that she needed. To feel powerful. To make sure that Anna was cared for. Most were coming from wanting to protect Anna… her feelings—Elsa knew, it was just because she resembled her little half-sister. Someone she was desperate to meet to get rid of all this lingering memory. Oh, how much this bothered her… how much she despised those memories. But without a doubt, she once cherished them.

Elsa grabbed her neck and pulled her in, her cheeks placed on hers. "Just know that Anna Summers want nothing to do with you… she is better off with me. Don't get your personal feelings mixed up with work," she whispered. "Have a good night."

Before Elsa could even leave, Meg had grabbed her by the arm. Elsa wasn't surprised—she could sense how curious Meg was with their relationship. "What did she tell you?"

Elsa smirked. "She's not as innocent as you'd like to think." She tugged her arm back, and before Meg could even retort, the door clicked shut.

The music was soft tonight, and there were even fewer people than before. Chatters filled the dimly lit club, where candles were the only source of light. It was getting a bit late right now, but the show still went on, money being thrown out of customers' pockets. She looked at her watch. _11:42PM._

As much as Elsa wanted to stay, Anna wasn't here.

It wasn't her time to be on anyway… and she wasn't sure if Anna would even be on stage tonight. She was almost certain about that-Anna hadn't answered her messages either.

Elsa finally decided to just head back home for the night.

The air was freezing outside, but Elsa had always loved the frigid air. The night was filled with lights, but none of them were ever stars. She looked up into the sky, letting the wind blow against her frame. Only one caught her eyes and it was a full moon staring right back at her. At times like this, Elsa always wondered if winter could get any colder. Not that she was complaining.

Snow slowly drifted down in the streets of Las Vegas, melting with every contact it made with Elsa. And it was beautiful.

Her car unlocked, she slowly got in. Elsa checked her phone again. Still no sign of Anna.

But that was okay. She'd get her answer soon enough - tomorrow night. After what had happened last week, she knew, Anna wasn't feeling quite confident anymore. Perhaps, whatever Meg had done to her had given her second thoughts. And it was no wonder why Anna had been mumbling about god knows what a few nights ago.

That, Elsa didn't like. How the girl was willing to think about her again and again, after getting hurt.

But Elsa didn't have a say in this. Never did. Anna was only here to do her job… not to develop… certain feelings.

Shaking her head, she slowly drove down the streets. She turned on the radio, in hopes that it would distract her from any thinking.

* * *

Anna despised herself for not messaging Elsa—despising the _fact_ that even she didn't know how to answer that question.

Thursday night came, and Anna stood still before the white door. She couldn't bring herself to open it. Opening it would lead to something beyond seeing Elsa asking her that question. She didn't want this.

Anna knew she shouldn't let her feelings get in the way of work… but she couldn't help it. What Elsa could do to her… how Elsa had cared for her beyond from the care at work… Anna felt nothing more than love. _It shouldn't be love, anyway_.

This was happening again. She shut her eyes in disgust.

It was "just" another woman, that made her feel the same way as Meg had done to her. _How could I be so reckless…?_ If this was someone else… perhaps, this wouldn't be such a horrible feeling.

She pressed the code to the room and opened it. For the first time, Elsa was here early.

And she stared in silence, watching the blonde gaze into the night, a glass of wine in her hand. The light was dimmed lowly.

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, breathing in a heavy breath. Her eyes were so cold as they dropped to her crossed legs.

Anna's breathing hitched, her heart pounding with every second gone by. "You're here early." she hooked her coat up.

Elsa was silent for a second.

"Are you… just going to sit there gawking?"

The blonde's eyes roved up and down her body. "Yes."

Oh, what could be more nerve-wracking than to hear nothing from this woman? Anna gazed at her worriedly, her hands clasped together. _I shouldn't be nervous._ "S-So… should we get started?"

"Tell me…" Elsa twirled her wine, a hand running through her hair. "Is this what you want?"

Anna blinked. Her heart stopped, as her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say. And when she couldn't give the woman an answer, those blue eyes began watching her. Chills ran down her back, and she couldn't help but let out a whimper. Just seeing Elsa like this could only confirm her feelings for her.

"Come here," Elsa demanded. The escort didn't move. "Don't make me come up to you."

Her face flushed red, and slowly she strode to her. Elsa's hand reached towards her. She held it, fingers entwining each other.

They touched so softly and delicately, and Anna knew she wanted more than just holding hands. The cold contrasting with warmth… _Oh, Jesus._ Their eyes met, and Anna still didn't have any words to give out.

"What do you feel?" Her thumb caressed the back of her hand. She put down her alcohol, and wrapped her hand around Anna's waist.

"I feel…" She could say it. She could say anything she wanted, and it was only between them in the night. The words that Anna wanted to say had been stuck in her throat. She'd drowned in her eyes, and she could feel nothing but desire.

Suddenly, Elsa grasped her tightly and sat her right on her lap. The escort gasped, her heart pounding even more… but she wasn't shy. She couldn't be. Anna gulped, her arm wrapped around Elsa's neck, and she gazed into her coldness.

 _I hate this feeling…_

She felt the woman's fingers caressing her cheek. "Pink."

Anna turned away. "I feel…" She tried again, but nothing could come out. Her determination was wearing out… and it was all because Meg was in her thoughts. All because she'd realized how similar both women are. She shut her eyes. "I feel disgusting."

Silence.

"Why?" Elsa questioned, her voice soft and comforting. Did she really care?

Anna gave her a curious glance. "You don't know… y-you don't _need_ to know."

"I have an idea." She ran her fingers through her auburn fringes, and Anna couldn't help but lean into her touch. What her heart wanted, had to be fought back with her common sense. And her mind was losing the battle. Badly.

Anna shuddered. She didn't know what the hell Elsa was thinking… and at this point, she didn't really care. How Elsa looked at her, spoke sweet, soft words to her… how she _touched_ her… Anna was more than ecstatic.

And the more she was, the more she wanted to pull away from this feeling. _Oh, but I want it… I want it so badly…_

She breathed in. "You… didn't ask me."

"Ask you what?"

Anna held her hand that was caressing her cheek. Her eyes glimmered with want, but Elsa wasn't reacting to that… observing her, and waiting for whatever was going to come to her. Quiet, but ready to pounce at her without a notice. Not unless she made the move. But not like this.

Her heart continued pounding, her skin tingling with anticipation and wanting to just… _touch_ the woman. To make her feel what she was feeling. Oh, it was a wishful thought.

"Ask me about what my heart desired…" she breathed. Elsa shifted closer to her, eyes glancing at her lips, then to her eyes. Her fingers caressed her cheek and her scent sent waves of pleasure down the escort's spine. She was smiling, and never would Anna have guessed that Elsa could smile like that.

Anna gazed at her. She was in complete admiration, and in awe. She let the woman hug her waist, her own arms hugging Elsa.

 _What are we? This is… this seems wrong._

But her thoughts didn't stop her own actions. She gazed down at Elsa's lips in temptation. Oh, she wanted to kiss her… to feel this exhilaration all over her body again. Her heart couldn't handle this… but there she was, sighing with ecstasy, her back arching for more.

Elsa's lips pressed against her neck, giving slow, chaste kisses on her freckles dotted on her warm skin. At this moment, Anna… felt so _perfect. So wanted._

" _Please…"_ Anna breathed, head tilted up, staring at the ceiling. But it wasn't much of a distraction—her body quivered with desire, burning as she was set on fire by her words.

She could feel Elsa smiling against her. _Oh… she's so irritating._ Anna couldn't deny how much she loved this. She wanted her answer… but at this point, she knew Elsa wouldn't give her what she wanted. She was _that_ kind of woman.

Anna gulped when she saw her blue eyes gazing at her. Elsa pulled away, letting their lips graze briefly and ever so gently. _God damn it._

"I knew you wouldn't answer me." Her pale hands slide up her thighs, and Anna wrapped her arms closer to Elsa. "I don't need an answer right now… I won't rush you."

The blonde leaned back against her seat.

Oh, Elsa was so unpredictable sometimes. How she'd be unbothered and cold one minute, and caring right after. Perhaps, she really didn't know much about her after all.

She looked into her eyes. Maybe this was another reason why Anna was always coming back… and she was another reason why she felt such a rush. It burned her… making her ache with want.

"You won't rush me…" Anna breathed, and she leaned in, her hand coming to run through her fringes. Elsa hummed.

She never knew how soft those platinum blonde strands were.

"I won't rush you, and you know it."

Anna chewed on her lips. With that in mind, Anna knew she wanted this… more than anything in the world. Her uncertainty lingered, but it was so faded, she could barely notice. She leaned close to Elsa, and that wintergreen scent had intoxicated the girl.

 _She's perfect… so beautiful…_

The escort had never felt this hurried before. There were so much lust deep inside of her, and it was ready to burst out. With a hum, she pressed her lips against Elsa's. Her body was on fire, colored red with how Elsa had grabbed her body and take her as _hers_. She moaned into her, feeling the woman's hands taking her waist.

And the closer they'd gotten… but Anna wasn't having it. The dominance that Elsa had over her… no, she wasn't going to take that.

Her hands felt and grabbed Elsa's tie, fumbling to get rid of it quickly. The blonde chuckled, and pulled away, taking her hand in her own. "Let me."

Anna whimpered, and she could feel her body weakening with that soft… quiet voice. She could listen to it all day.

She didn't even notice the tie wasn't even on her neck. She gazed into her eyes, unbothered by how those blue eyes observed her body.

Anna knew that look. Quickly, she took off her shirt… and nothing was between them other than a black bra… and Elsa's collar shirt. Oh, did she wanted to rip that thing apart. But it must've costed a fortune… _which she can buy again, right?_

"Well…"

Her body arched like a bow, feeling Elsa's fingers riding up her abdomen and going back to reach for the clasp of the bra. She sighed, knowing nothing else would relieve her other than Elsa's touch. And at this moment, she couldn't deny it anymore. "You seem a bit eager."

Anna was tempted to roll her eyes.

"But I can't complain." _Damn right you can't._

Quickly, Anna pulled back and grabbed her hand. "No."

She raised her eyebrows. "No?"

"You stay put." Elsa slowly let go, and Anna knew how curious she was about what she was about to do… but was there any way of stopping Elsa? She graced a smile, a hand cradling her pale cheek, and she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

And though it was so soft… it was filled with all of Anna's intention and her thoughts. Elsa shuddered below her. Her breath tickled the woman's skin, and she let their fingers hold each other. She kissed her way down to her neck, gladly worshiping the blonde… and she was so perfect.

Everything that Anna needed-even more so, when Elsa sighed her name into the night.

Slowly, she fell from Elsa's lap, kneeling on the ground. Blue eyes stared right back into her own, as she forced those legs to uncross. To spread. She gulped… almost thirsting for a little touch-a little _taste._

Her fingers ran through Anna's auburn hair. "What are you doing…?" she breathed. _Oh, there it is… all vulnerable to me._ Anna could feel herself smirk. But she didn't let that distract her.

She wanted her. All for herself. And she was going to get it no matter what happened.

After all, it was just the two of them together in the night… all alone with the passion and desire lingering in the air, filling them both with unimaginable thoughts. How this would feel… how they would take each other.

Oh, Anna never felt so excited—at the same time, so scared. The mix between the two was perfect. Her hands were already by the side of her waistband. "Lift your hip."

Blue eyes glimmered darkly, so lecherously at her. As if taunting her… daring Anna to do more. But Anna wasn't bothered by this at all. This was what they both wanted-Anna to have her… Elsa to get unstressed. _Killing two birds with one stone._

She gritted her teeth. Anna could already hear her heavy breathing. "What are you _doing_ , Anna?"

Her teal eyes glimmered, and she leaned in, kissing the woman's abdomen.

"Doing my job..." she breathed. "Making you feel good, Elsa…" She tugged on her waistband once more, another hand taking her shirt away from the tucked space. Elsa was shivering, and this was exactly what Anna wanted. She gazed up. "Please… lift your hip." Her eyes were glazed with want, and slowly—perhaps, confused as well, Elsa lifted her hip and let Anna slide her pants down.

This was her job, indeed… but a part of her knew, even if this wasn't her job, she'd still do this. She'd still pleasure this woman… fill her with love, making her scream her name. Oh, but Anna knew what kind of person she was. Elsa was always seeking dominance, and this… this was a change. A good change.

Her mouth watered, gazing at those pale legs. Her breathing was growing frantic… and she leaned in, pressing a small peck on her thigh. Elsa sighed, eyes closed-and Anna was watching her every move and reaction.

So far… they were both in heaven.

And Anna was finally letting her heart take over. Just for a little while.

 _Just so I can love this woman for a bit._


	12. Chapter 12

_a/n: thank you for sedryn, and issandri/nopantsparade's help! This chapter is spICY *wink wink nudge nudge*_

* * *

Anna smacked a check on Meg's desk the next month, prompting the professor to look up, then down to the check. She glared at the woman confident and determined… as well as angry that _she_ had allowed Meg to pay her tuition.

For Christ sake, Anna was graduating soon, with a 4.0 GPA as she balanced both schoolwork with actual work. There had been barely enough time for herself. It was hard, but even harder with having to see that… someone else had to clear her debt. Now, it was her turn. _This is absurd._

Anna was a hardworking girl—yes, she'd tumble at first, but hard working, nonetheless. It was her determination that would drive her. But she was naive... which could ruin that force.

But she was never the one to take anything, so, now, she decided that this was enough. She wanted to pay Meg back with her hard-earned money. Or rather, she'd do anything to return all that reminded Anna of her.

Meg arched her eyebrows. "What's this?"

"Your money." A straightforward answer. Anna gazed at her without a hint of fear. She slid the paper towards her on the desk. "That's… all I have for now. For this month."

Meg got up, sighing. Anna knew exactly why she was sighing—Meg did not want that money. Of course, Anna knew her professor was wealthy, but… nothing like Elsa.

 _That woman could buy a whole island if she wanted to._ Or so Anna assumed.

Suddenly, Anna felt empty, just staring at her… just listening to her say, "keep it". She wished Elsa were here—wished that she would hold her in her arms. Right now, she was alone, facing her very fear, with courage.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Professor, to be blunt… I've never wanted you to pay for my college career—I've never asked for this."

"Are you feeling guilty?"

Anna almost laughed. She looked into her eyes. "No. Between us, we're nothing more than professor and student. There's no need to use your money—I can more than handle anything that comes my way, Professor." _Is that true?_

There was this heavy silence between them. The room was coated with Anna's anger, and just between them… she could freely say whatever she wanted to Meg. She was quite frank about it, but no matter how frank she was, Meg… seemed a bit too stubborn. And Anna just couldn't figure out why. Oh, it couldn't have been because of what happened-how Meg had rejected her like a piece of rag. No!

This was so long ago, and Anna had already given up on her own feelings for Meg. It wasn't good for her, and neither was it good to be hanging out here.

Meg sighed with disappointment. "Anna, take it back." Of course.

Her teal eyes avoided hers. "No, it's yours." _I don't want to deal with this._ "I'll… I'll just leave now, I have work—"

"What did you tell her?" _Her?_ Anna's hair perked up, sending shivers down her spine. She glared at the calm woman before her, and nothing irritated her more than seeing- _hearing_ her talk about Elsa. What did she even want to know about her anyway?

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Does she know about us?" Meg folded the check escort looked away. "Please, Anna… I know you."

 _Not enough._

When had anyone ever said that to her besides her mother? No, Meg only thought she knew her… and Anna doubted anyone would know what was in her mind. She paused. Now that she thought about it… Elsa had always been close to finding out what she was hiding in her mind. But she wouldn't pry.

Meg didn't know her story at all. There were so many things going on Anna life, Meg couldn't possibly get her. Couldn't possibly understand how she felt. _Of course, she doesn't. She never does._ "Anna-" She felt Meg's hand on hers.

"No, please. Just… just don't. There is no ' _us_ ', Professor." There was a hint of frustration in her tone. Oh, how she wished there was an 'us' so very long ago. It was too late, and now… Anna had quickly given up and moved on. Or so she thought.

She gazed down at the hand holding her own. Perhaps… a chance, maybe? "How do you feel?" Teal eyes longed for Meg's to look at her all so lovingly. The same way Elsa would every Thursday night. For her to look at Anna with the desire and love that she had always wanted.

Hope did not help. Hope would only lead to lies. Meg gazed her with the same emptiness that Elsa had given her. Her fingers twitched, and Anna looked down. She was hesitant. Anna had already found the answer-one that had been repeated to her several times before by the same woman.

"I feel…"

"You said you wanted to be a friend. Here I am. Now how do you truly feel?"

Meg didn't seem to have a heart to answer her. Those brown eyes glanced away. And even without an answer, Anna could only feel the same way. Emptiness. Loneliness. And the darkness surrounded her whole, taking her soul from any warmth that was provided to her.

What her heart desired, had left her with this void just so she wouldn't get hurt again.

She bit her lips. Anna would love to cry it out, but after so long, she'd ran out of tears for Meg. The escort… was finally too tired out. "Alright," she whispered to herself, slowly letting go of her fingers. Meg still stared at her with pity. Anna didn't need that.

She did what she came here for, and that was that. Nothing more. She shifted her bag over her shoulder. "I'll... see you next week, Professor."

"Anna… I'm not good for you." Gods, the desperation in her voice! Anna couldn't bear it. Her eyebrows furrowed, teal eyes darkening with all the reasons that she should be angry about. How many times had she heard that? Anna just didn't know how to respond. Neither did she want to waste her time yelling at Meg.

Anna gazed at her, appalled. "I… I don't get it… y-you—" She took a deep, shaky breath. "If you think I'd accept that answer because of what happened… because of what I saw with you and that-"

"Don't, Anna."

"-I won't."

Meg sighed. "My feelings don't matter anymore, don't you think?"

Oh. Did she know? Her feelings for Elsa? It was quite obvious.

Anna looked away. "I've moved on. I just… or at least, I thought I did."

* * *

"Come on, I took you out for lunch, and you're not even going to eat? I thought you've always had a big appetite."

With her hand against her cheek, Anna gazed at her macaroni and cheese with disgust. It wasn't because it didn't look appetizing. Just... she wasn't really that hungry at the moment. With all the thoughts swirling in her mind, it took her away to a place so dark and lonely. How could she even think about eating? It was It was the least of her worries.

At this rate, Anna could only assume she'd get a disorder with all these days that she was unable to have an appetite.

The day was bright, although clouds still hovered above the sky. The sun hid behind them, and all that was left was its shadow that illuminated the afternoon. The cafe was crowded with people trying to get a bite before going back to work, and chatter filled the air. But Anna couldn't be bothered with any noises as her thoughts blocked everything out. Everyone seemed so energized; it was a bit of an annoyance.

It was the weekend, and Anna just felt so empty and tired. But she made time to be with Martha for a little lunch and shopping. Although it was not much—as Anna had always been busy with studies and work, this was at least something. She had to spend time with her family as well.

Though, sometimes, she'd wish she could do it with Elsa. Her heart denied those wishes. She glanced at the plate of food blankly. _It's what I get…_

That Thursday night, Anna had never felt so different—so cared for. She was on her way to heaven in total bliss without a second thought. Her heart soared into the sky, and her screams of love could be heard miles away from the hotel. The air was hot… so lustful, and Anna never desired so much of it until now. How she'd wished she was _hers._

Elsa had never treated her so tenderly—even if she'd bound her down in bed. Her hands were shackled in handcuffs, and she was unable to move a single limb. She writhed in pleasure and in pain… crying out for Elsa. For her lips, her breath grazing her freckled skin. Her _eyes_ watching her fall apart in her hand like jelly.

Never… did she think she'd go back to this experience. But it was different. A really… really pleasant different.

Elsa was so committed to her role, so gentle, yet so dominant and hungry for love-lust, perhaps-at the same time. Anna would never expected this to feel so _heavenly._ That night, Anna felt so sexy in bed, being worshiped all around by the blonde.

She'd thought love was definitely in the sky, but this was nothing like love. This was _lust_.

Elsa was hungry for her… and at that moment, the escort submitted her body and soul to her.

The redhead stared down at her wrists. There was still a little touch that lingered on her skin—the aching from all the tugging from the handcuffs. The image of her wrists imprinted with redness was still in her head.

It'd already been a few days now… and Anna still couldn't stop thinking about it. Neither could she stop thinking about Elsa. Nor Meg. She sighed to herself loudly.

 _There's so much going on…_

"Anna? _Anna!"_

She blinked. "W-What?"

Her mother sighed. "What's going on, Honey? I asked if you wanted Andrew to come out for dinner tonight, and you just spaced out on me."

Damn it. "Um… yeah…" Sure, Andrew was a sweetheart of a stepfather, but… to her, Andrew was nothing more than someone who'd been her best friend since she was a little baby. And he wasn't her father-as her real one had died long ago. Andrew had cared for her for so long with so much love, she never really got the reason to ask what her real father was like.

"Finish eating, Anna."

Anna frowned at her food. Martha would barely speak about it anyway. "I… I'm not really hungry, mom."

"Are you alright?" The older woman took her hand and squeezed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I don't know, I just don't really have much of an appetite lately." She nervously chuckled. "The food's fine! Er, I'm just not hungry."

"Tell me what's wrong. Please?" Martha's eyebrows furrowed with worry. "I feel like… you've gotten a bit skinnier… Oh my god, are you… are you depressed?!"

"Mom, what?! No! Gods, I…" Oh, wouldn't that be easier to explain? She really didn't know what to say-neither did she want to say anything to Martha. She didn't want the woman to worry her all the time.

It'd been two months since she'd started this job again, and another since she'd started working with Elsa. And with those feelings rapidly developing… those feelings making Anna want more of her, Gods, nothing had gone so smoothly before.

Smoothly, was it? The ride seemed a bit rough.

She ran her fingers through her auburn hair. A blush filled her face, and she wished she had some alcohol to keep her mentality in sight.

"What is wrong, honey?" A worrisome tone.

Anna looked into her eyes. She could keep her mouth shut, but Anna wasn't always a very good keeper of secrets. Oh, the irony. "Well, I… um… I told you about this person-my feelings for them, right?"

Martha nodded.

"I think… Well, you're the only one I can talk to you about this-other than Rapunzel… I think, I really did fall in love."

"I thought it was your friend?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, I didn't know what I'd tell you so… right now, I just really don't have the heart to hold back the truth." How ironic.

"Oh. Well, continue."

"I've met this person during work a few months ago. I know we've talked and…" _Fucked._ "… _stuff_ , but I just… I know there's something between us—or maybe I'm just imagining it, but I've… actually fallen in love." Wow, was she nervous when she tried to find those perfect words.

Perhaps, this was a better choice to tell her a small truth, rather than what had been happening to Anna behind the curtains.

She was a bubbly and perky child to Martha, and she didn't want to ruin her image and relationship because… because of the dirt that covered her hands.

At least, Martha seemed less concerned now. Anna was never the one to worry her mother. But there was something in Martha's eyes again that made Anna anxious.

"Well, first of all, I don't care who you've fallen in love with, other than they will treat you well. Have they?"

She didn't know how to answer that. Being 'treated well' had always ended up with the two in bed, hands all over each other as if they couldn't get enough… and until they'd call each other's name like it was their last breath.

She took the hot mug of tea to her lips to hide that blush she had. "Yeah." And that was half the truth.

"Good." A pause. "Don't get heartbroken, Anna. Whatever they do… make sure it won't affect you. If it does, I'll be here. Andrew, as well." A heartfelt reply, but Anna still felt this emptiness that the blonde had left her. This was already affecting her—and though, it had not broken her yet… she just looked like it.

"What if…" She put the mug down, two hands holding it for warmth. It was especially cold today. And this silence just revealed all the fear and anguish Anna had for Elsa. "Am I going to fast?" She clenched her fingers tight in nervousness. "I… I've only met them two months ago."

"Love is… strange." Martha gazed down, her eyes filled with nostalgia, and the only smile she had had faded. "There's no telling what love can do. And if they're not right for you, let love be a lesson, Anna. It's never too fast, but be careful, alright—"

Anna didn't know what to say, gazing at her warm beverage without a thought of responding. Whatever love did to her, Anna didn't want it anymore… yet, her heart said otherwise. She hadn't loved anyone until Meg came in… didn't truly feel such rush until Elsa had came into the picture as well.

A part of her wished it was just the lust and desire she had for Elsa. The way Elsa treated her was nothing she'd ever experienced-with such care… with such gentleness. Though, she had these cold blue eyes drilling through her soul, whatever that was inside was hotter than the surface of the sun.

"I—"

"Martha? Is… is that you?"

Anna blinked, and gazed up only to see the horror in her mother's eyes, the paleness that she had in her expression. Never had she seen the way Martha would look at her. Her heart raced with confusion and she turned to the voice that called her name. A tall man with a well-tailored suit, and auburn hair like hers. She quirked her eyebrows up.

"Agdar…?"

She turned to her mother. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." An immediate answer. And right now, Anna was just piling up more questions in her mind. And at this state, she doubted she'd get an answer from her mother.

"Mom…?" His voice boomed. "Martha—"

"Anna, can you go back to the car please? If you want me to box everything, I'll do it."

"But—"

"Anna, _please."_ Shivers ran down her back, and Anna immediately got up in silence. Never had she gotten out of there so quickly. It was quite odd. All this time, her mother wasn't staring at her at all and at the man that stood behind them.

She closed the door tight when she got in the car. _What's going on…?_ At this point, whatever was the matter with her mother, didn't seem to matter to Anna anymore. There were too many things going on to actually _care._

Her phone was vibrating. Glaring at the screen… apparently, Elsa was calling her. At this time? Not even once had Elsa called her—but texted only for work matter. Running her hand through her hair, she answered the phone. Immediately, she felt hesitant.

"Hello?"

" _Anna."_ Oh. It was her. Why did she sound so tired? Huffing and puffing… _what the hell is she doing?_

"You're… calling me?" She wrapped her arms around herself. For safety? Maybe. But definitely for warmth. "You're not supposed to call me."

" _Yes…"_ Ignored. " _... well, I was hoping I could… drive us around town and have dinner tonight. Am I troubling you?"_

She frowned. _Seriously?_ Hanging out outside of work? Anna vowed to never do that again—even vowing to never see them outside of work. That seemed to be easily broken from the very first day that work had started. Oh, it was so natural and… just felt so right, Anna never bothered to question her vow, nor her. It was… quite tempting.

Anna cleared her throat. Her heart would pound so loudly at this moment. "W-What are you doing? You never call me before."

There was silence on the other end, and it suffocated her to no end. " _I'm exercising._ " Ah, exercising control, or just exercising? Either way, Anna felt her heart soaring at both options. " _Or rather…"_ She grunted as a smack sounded from the other end. _Jesus Christ, what is she doing?_

The escort gazed out the window to see people passing by. Her mother wasn't coming out yet. " _Excuse me… Rather, I'm trying to get away from work."_

Anna rolled her eyes. "You mean procrastinating?" She almost laughed.

" _No, a_ _break._ "

"You didn't answer me."

" _I was thinking about you." Oh._ Silence. Anna couldn't say anything, nor did she want to get her hopes up. Yes, she could confirm her own feelings for Elsa but… to Anna, that was forbidden.

"M-Me?" _Stuttering!_

" _Yes."_ A deep sigh, and a series of heavy breathing followed. _Seems like she's done with her 'break'._

"What's so special about me?" Oh, a question she'd been asking for a very long time. And the only answer was because Anna was a newbie-well, after a very long time, at least. Hopefully, she was wrong.

" _Are you forgetting what happened a few days ago?"_

Oh, how she wished she could forget about it. "No."

" _Denying it?"_

"Yes."

Elsa chuckled. " _I see."_

Anna swallowed. It was… a pleasant experience, per se, but this was something she wished would never happen. She wished… with all her heart that Elsa was not that kind of a person to break her heart. Unlike some other woman. She gazed out to the window vacantly. "I… " Her fingers clenched tightly on her phone. The thought of how the woman had treated her so carefully—so fragile that night—filled her mind.

She'd never felt so… desired and loved all her life. And Meg… that was a different story.

Her mother was coming back. She definitely didn't want Martha to hear whatever she was going to say. "L-Look, it's not a good time to talk about this," she said in a rush.

" _... I'll meet you in front of your apartment at 8."_

"Y-Yeah. Dinner." She hung up without a single goodbye just as her mother jumped in the car. "H-Hey, what's going on? You've been there longer than I thought."

Her mother didn't say anything, and slowly drove through the street. This was unusual of her mother, and seeing how quiet she was… Anna didn't dare to pry anymore. She chewed on her lips nervously as she gazed ahead.

Really. Like mother, like daughter, right? Both with little drama of their own that they both didn't want to reveal. Perhaps, that's the way it should be.

Throughout the drive to wherever her mother was going, Anna leaned her head against the window. Of course, as her only daughter, and Anna's only biological mother, she was curious. "Was… he someone you know? He's quite handsome." The air was already growing thick with all the secrecy. Suddenly, Anna could feel the cold rush trailing down her spine. It wasn't pleasant.

Martha sighed and forced her eyes closed when the red light halted them. "Anna, I can't do this right now."

"What?" She frowned. "You're… hiding something?" A question or a statement? Not that she had the right to ask anyway.

"I'm hiding nothing, honey, alright? He's an old colleague, that's it."

Anna huffed a breath. She didn't believe it. "Well, you looked a bit nervous there."

Martha continued driving. "It was just a bit sudden for me." _Wow._ _A short, quick, and vague answer._

But Anna wasn't going to ask for more. She looked out to the side window, watching everything pass by them. Right now, she was more worried about Elsa and the sudden call.

 _It was… reasonable, I guess_.

Of course, they had to discuss what the hell happened three nights ago. How that all happened in a flash—oh, but it felt so slow!—how she made Anna scream in ecstasy. Her skin felt hot just the thought of doing that again… and Anna felt way too conflicted about this to _want_ this again.

She gulped, switching her gaze to her very own reflection. Anna looked bright… but at the same time, tired and drained from reality. Perhaps, it was no wonder why she didn't give two shits about her mother's frustration. She had her own to be dealt with anyway.

* * *

Anna was quite nervous that night as she strode down the stairs. She didn't know what to wear, didn't know what Elsa was up to. After half an hour of figuring out what to wear, she'd stuck to her casual clothes, her hair flowing down her back. It was a change, after all the… nakedness in the club.

Gods, she even canceled spending the night with her parents.

The sky was dark, the air brushing through her skin coldly. It was snowing, the street covered with little white flakes and people trying to get through the evening. She looked up to the evening sky, watching her breath flowing through the air. It was almost spring, but it still seemed like winter had just started. She wondered if the weather would get any colder… but with Elsa, she didn't mind.

She found the blonde in front of her building, her body leaned against her car.

Immediately, her heart stopped, eyes widening, and she was blushing fiercely. _Jesus Christ..._

The woman was wearing her suit— _is she not cold?—_ fitting her body in all the right ways, her hair flowing lightly with the wind. Her eyes were on her phone, and Anna had gone unnoticed.

Blood rushed through her body without a stop. She gulped, too nervous to even move a single muscle. And why would she be nervous? Anna didn't quite get it, when she'd seen her naked every week. Whether she trembled at the sight of her, or from the cold, it didn't really matter. Perhaps, being nervous was a bit of an understatement.

"E-Elsa."

The woman looked up. "Anna." A small smile crept up as she opened the door. "Ladies first."

Ah, a bit of loosening up, huh? Elsa didn't look the type. Anna mirrored her smile and mouthed a 'thank you' to her before getting in.

For a while, Elsa drove through the street in silence. Anna was too occupied in her thoughts to even bother talking. After all… this week had been the weirdest of them all. She wrung her fingers around her wrist, caressing where those red marks once had been a few nights ago.

She looked out the side window, only to be having her own reflection gaze back at her.

There were much to discuss, and Anna just didn't know how to start. Rather, did she want to start at all? Being the one who'd always start a conversation with Elsa… right now, she just couldn't. She turned to look at the woman.

So beautiful, yet… something about her—and this silence—that made her beauty so ugly. She chewed on her lips timidly.

"I wasn't thinking."

Anna blinked. "W-What?"

Elsa looked at her for a split second. She ran her fingers through her loose fringes. "I didn't stop when I could've." Oh, so she was talking about _that._ Well, it was needed… and Anna felt way too conflicted to start talking. "Perhaps, I'm still used to my old ways," she said, ever so softly, and there was a hint of hurt behind her words.

Old ways? Of course. _Elsa has done this before…_

She turned away to her bruised wrists. "A-Actually…" Stuttering. "I… didn't oppose to it."

The woman tilted her head. "Though, you did propose the use of dominant/submissive issues be out of the contract." Right. Anna just couldn't help it with Elsa, after all. She'd do anything with Elsa. Perhaps, she was a bit obsessive, but that was what love could do to her.

Anna's cheeks became rosy. "I-I can always change the policy." When had she become this lenient? This was beyond her.

Elsa shook her head. "I apologize."

"For what?" She paused when she saw those blue eyes telling her 'don't'. Oh, Anna wasn't going to obey her now. Not like this. "I… I enjoyed it. Everything that we did, I enjoyed it." Maybe that would rid of all the negative thoughts Elsa had.

"I could've had a bit of self-control."

"I think you're just being a bit too hard on yourself." Anna was backing down one bit. She was a tough tiger.

Elsa took in a deep breath. "You are making this a bit too easy." Anna didn't really know how to reply.

Coming to a stop in front of a beautiful restaurant, Elsa turned to her. Not a word had to be said, and Anna could already feel the desire that lingered between the two. How she stared at her... those deep ocean blue eyes… so captivating and bright to accommodate with the darkness. Elsa placed her fingers through her auburn hair. _Her touch._ It was all that she needed.

Anna couldn't say much and took in more than she ever could with Elsa. It was heaven.

"You…" Elsa started, and her voice tempted the escort to lead her to a kiss. A kiss that she desired… and she wouldn't ask anything for return. "What did _she_ do differently that made you change your mind about me? About what I did to you?"

Anna let out a shuddering breath, as her thumb brushed gently on her lips as if she was trying to paint a canvas. "Nothing…" _Everything._

She held Elsa's hand, fingers entwining with each other. They looked into each other's eyes with such sincerity, they couldn't doubt each other's words.

And Anna couldn't hold it back anymore, bringing the woman to a kiss. Her face flushed pink, her skin burning fire from her touch. She ran her fingers through those golden fringes, letting Elsa hold her waist and bring them closer together.

She sighed against her lips, her touches… and everything that Elsa claimed her with.

The air was heavy with lust, and nothing felt this good… this exhilarating. Anna couldn't get enough of it.

To her surprise, Elsa was the one who pushed her away. And staring at the woman, her blue eyes were nothing like before. She smiled, but the darkness in her eyes drowned her brightness.

"Perhaps we are going a bit too fast."

Anna didn't quite get what she said. But either way… she knew this had to stop at some point. She grinned tightly, and leaned into the woman's hand. "Y-Yeah." She gazed down. "I…" _I love you._ "We should go eat."

Elsa tilted her head. "Was there something else you'd like to say?" She shivered at the hand that caressed her cheek, running her fingers on every little speck of freckles.

Anna couldn't say it. Couldn't bear to see how she'd react. In truth… Anna intended to keep this inside until the right time came. And the only thing she feared was rejection. Again and again. "No, it's… it's nothing."

* * *

"Come, let's get you home."

"No!" Anna snatched her arm back from Elsa. She already feel the adrenaline rush through her body from the alcohol. She wobbled, holding onto the table. She didn't know how much she drunk while she was with Elsa… but she had fun. A bit too much, to be perfectly honest. "No, I…" She chuckled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I think I know what you're doing… seducing me… and all that shit."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The woman grinned. "Y-You… You're so complexing… it makes me want to throw up. M-Making sure you bind me to the bed… s-so that I'd be yours… _Am I not?!"_

She shook her head. "No, let's get you back home, Anna."

"I want to talk!" she yelled, but she couldn't even get Elsa's attention. Instead, Elsa glared at her. She pouted as she watched the woman pay their meal with her credit card. "Elsa… Elsa, we have to talk…" she whined.

The woman put her arms around Anna's waist and led her to her body. Her teal eyes met up to Elsa's, but she couldn't even see how she looked like with all the blurriness. Oh, how she wished she could see that smile again. They walked out of the restaurant with just a few struggles. "Pleaseeeee… E-Elsa, I need to tell you something… so badly… It hurts so badly…" She cried. "You're hurting me…"

"We can talk when you are better. Get in."

Anna sighed, and did what she was told with a bit of shakiness. She crossed her arms, her eyes moving as Elsa moved to the other side. What could she say anyway? She could either go silent, or speak her mind if she wasn't careful.

The woman let out a sigh, fingers running through her hair. And Anna could sense the exhaustion in her voice… could already see the dark circles that were hidden behind the makeup. For a while, they drove in silence through the cold night. Music was turned on, but Anna was too tired to even go along with it, but not sober enough to start a decent conversation without telling what her heart desired. Oh, she was being quite a burden.

 _Cause we both wanted to do this but I could tell that you were scared  
Cause you thought there was more to us but you knew how this would end  
It's gonna end how you expected... girl you're such a masochist, and I ask why  
_ _And you reply... I like the thrill  
_ _Nothing's gonna make me feel this real..._

"You seem a bit like yourself now. You keep staring."

Anna's head was against the glass, eyes on her. "W-Wha…" She wrapped her arms around her body. "I…" She yawned. "I'm sorry…"

Elsa took her jacket off and wrapped it around her front. Anna sighed, loving the feeling of her fingers running through her hair. It relaxed her… and every thought of wanting to talk was out of her mind. "I'll take you back to my home," the woman whispered, her fingers running through her auburn hair. Oh, this was fine… so, so fine... Anna close her eyes for a bit, drowning in the comfort of her hands.

And when they got there, Anna was too intoxicated to even noticed she'd fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

" _I don't deserve this… I don't understand… I've given my all to you, and this is what I get in return…"_

" _Anna…"_

" _I don't care… I don't care what kind of person you are—who you are flirting with… I know you. And I know you love me too."_

" _I'm not worth it, Anna. I… I don't have the feelings you have for me."_

" _STOP IT! You keep saying that… I… what the hell are we doing then? Why are you still_ _here?"_

" _I've always thought we were friends, Anna. I didn't expect… this."_

Anna immediately gasped awake, her heart pounding ever so loudly in the dark. Her eyes widened in fear, but nothing could be seen rather than darkness. She looked around in panic, almost assuming she was in another horrific dream again. Those last words ran through her mind, but she didn't have the mind to actually think about it. She groaned at the aching of her head. "God, I drank too much…" Enough to trigger a dream. She sighed, in total exhaustion and frustration.

It was always like this, and Anna just couldn't get used to it. Meg had haunted her… and there was no way Anna could do anything to get rid of this haunting. Perhaps, Elsa could.

At least, she wasn't in tears now. She looked around, and found herself in an unfamiliar bed, a blanket covering her whole. The room was pitch black, but the only light source was coming from the little space behind that door. There was a closet that sat beside the bed, a glass table sitting just by the corner.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Elsa. She frowned. Perhaps, she took her back to her home. She didn't mind it, she just minded how reckless she was drinking like this. _Mom would be worried…_

She gazed down as soon as she sat up. "She dressed me…"

Her clothes were replaced with just a flimsy white-collar shirt that was a bit too big for her. Her thighs were exposed to the air, and she flushed. She pressed her bare thighs together. _I'm not wearing underwear…_ But this wasn't anything new. This was just different, that's all. Clearing her throat, she cautiously walked out the room. The marble flooring sent chills down her spine, almost prompting her to squeak.

The living room was the only place that was lit up when she came out. Anna looked around the corner slowly, her body leaned against the hallway wall. She spotted Elsa looking out the glass wall, a hand pressed against the cold surface. The woman almost choked. Neither was the woman wearing much, her shirt hanging loose over her body, and her pale legs were completely for Anna's sight.

She gulped, eyes unable to move away. _It's hypnotizing in a way_. Oh, she shouldn't be thinking about this now. She just wanted to say thank you-

"Father won't find her, and now neither can you? … Olaf, I have been here for all my life, and I've got everything that I've ever wished for. Except for this… if I'd known I had a sister before, everything would've changed... I—" Oh no.

Seeing those blue eyes turn to her, Anna was more than intimidated… too speechless to even speak.

"Anna." She turned her phone off. _Shit, shit, shit._

She couldn't move, watching as Elsa strode up to her. Gods, did Elsa look fine… even if she did look like a mess. She couldn't move, too mesmerized and too hypnotized by those perfect hips—no. No time to think about that!

Elsa was so close to her, cornering her against the wall. Her teal eyes searched hers for any sort of warmth but there were none to give.

Silence.

"You're awake."

Anna looked over the woman's shoulder. "Y-You… You took me to your home…" _God damn it._

The woman tilted her head. "Yes." A pause. "Would you like to go back to yours?"

"N-No. I… thank you. For taking care of me."

She smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"K-Kinda."

And quickly fading. _Oh no._ "I think… we do need to talk." Anna felt the woman's fingers searching for hers as it trailed down her arm. Chills ran down her spine, and when those fingers met, Anna couldn't help but hold on. Whatever talk they needed to have… shouldn't be too bad. Besides, Anna had been thinking about talking about whatever issues they had.

"Sit."

Anna took a sit on the couch, eyes following Elsa.

It was quiet here, and the only sound being heard was the beating of her own heart. Elsa looked out to the night, her hands in her pockets… and Anna could feel a sudden pang for her. Her heart ached, just seeing the woman like this… her eyes dark and filled with sorrow. But was there a reason? Her body tensed at the thought of what Elsa could say.

Those blue eyes shimmered in the night, her expression was so… numbing. So cold. Anna just wanted to warm her up.

"Elsa…" Anna wanted to go up to her-wanting to hug out whatever that worried her.

The woman gazed at her without a sign of any joy. Anna was afraid and even more than ever with those eyes surveying her whole.

The blonde straightened herself up, a hand pressed on the cool glass of the wall. She gazed down to the streets. "I've always… been the one who would fall out of love."

Anna's eyes widened in horror, and everything that was going on in her chest tightened immensely. _No, no, no, no…_

Those blue eyes were on her again, and God damn it! She didn't want to look at her-didn't want to _feel_ anything more than _this_ for her. No love! No joy! Just… fear. _If it lets me get away from her, at least._ Oh, she didn't want to get away! Anna didn't move a single muscle. A part of her had always wanted to stay here-resting in her arms.

"I've never… stuck around much. Tell me…" She leaned her back against the wall, arms crossed around her abdomen. Anna couldn't bear to see how the woman was staring at her. She wanted to run-to run away from the love that she didn't want. To run away from the hurt she'd end up feeling… sooner or later. "What has she done to you?"

Anna bit her lips, gazing at her lap. "She?"

"Meg."

"I…" She could say it—she'd been wanting to say it. It was just between the two of them. Anna had always wanted someone to talk to, someone who would understand her. And all she could think about was Elsa. Her perfect face, hair, body… the way she talked… the way she listened. It was just what Anna loved most about her. "I just… didn't want to stick around. I… I had to pay back what I owed—even though, I didn't take your money."

"You should've." She looked out into the night. "So you were the one who owed her money. Hans didn't say."

Anna nodded. "Remember, I'm not the type to take from others without a reason."

"It's no wonder that is what hurt you the most."

Anna blinked. "W-What?" That couldn't be true. Right?

Elsa let out a small smirk. "Is anything else you'd like to tell me?" She knew… she knew about everything, and yet, Anna still didn't have the guts to tell her how she felt. Perhaps, she just didn't want to start this conversation at all.

"No."

The blonde tilted her head. "Oh?" Slowly, she sat down next to Anna, and the woman wished that she could just crawl back to sleep. To the dream that she didn't want. But at this point, it was very much wanted.

Against her will, her skin crawled in delight and pleasure with Elsa's finger running down her cheek. There she was, sitting still… letting the woman touch her without question. And she felt herself relax into her touch. There was nothing more about her to tell Elsa—after all, the desire still lingered in the air. And Elsa knew it all too well.

She was so close, breathing ever so lightly into her scent… and Elsa was just intoxicating. Anna admired those barely there freckles, her pulped lips taunting her to a kiss. It was growing hot—perhaps another symptom from the alcohol. But Anna couldn't deny how Elsa was watching her like a predator watched its prey.

Slowly and hesitantly, she laid her eyes on Elsa. Those blue eyes were too beautiful… too captivating, and it trapped her into her gaze. It took her breath away, and Anna let her. "Tell me..." Elsa whispered. "Tell me what she was like."

"I-I…" She didn't want to talk about… she didn't want to say how much she'd fucked up. How used she felt. How guilty she was. There were things Anna always wanted to forget, and this was one of them. Reluctant to her heart, she turned away. "She has nothing to do with you."

Elsa pushed back a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "You are quite stubborn."

Anna shrugged. "Always one of my special traits."

Silence. "Don't make this harder for both of us."

"W-What?"

"Tell me how you feel about me."

Oh.

Anna's heart immediately stopped, her chest feeling tighter than ever, and it clenched tightly to the love she wanted none of. She didn't want to know what she meant by that—though, she had a solid idea. Anna just didn't want to believe it.

This wasn't good. Her eyes were so sincere… yet a hint of darkness and exhaustion filled her pupils. She couldn't answer her, biting her lips, and her eyes could already tell Elsa all that she couldn't say.

Elsa let out a smile. A bit too gentle of a smile from the likes of her. "You've… opened up quite a bit while you were drunk."

God damn it. _Damn it!_

She hated herself for this—hated that the fact she'd get drunk too easily, and too quickly without any realization. Anna wanted nothing more than to bury herself in a hole.

She tried to turn away only to find Elsa holding her jaw in place. "What made you fall in love with me?"

Anna wanted to weep, wanted to get away from the hell of this nightmare. But this was reality, and she needed to face it. After all, she'd always been told that she was a strong, bold woman. Her eyes darkened, mirroring Elsa's. "You just…" _Where should I begin? Should I even begin at all?_ But the answer to the question lied too deep in her heart. She couldn't find it, neither did she want to find it.

 _I'm drowning._

She shook her head. "Elsa, please—" She felt the woman's hand on hers. A tight squeeze prompted Anna to keep her gaze.

"Tell me the truth." How strong of a voice she had. It almost scared her how dominant she was. Not much of a surprise to Anna though. " _Please."_

For months she'd been lying to people-perhaps, she could tell Elsa some truth. Elsa had always been trustworthy, and for some reason, Anna found her comfort in her. She searched for the words she needed to say, and looked straight into her eyes. So blue and bright as if they'd suck the truth out of her.

But her words just fell so easily from her lips, anyway. _"I've fallen in love with you."_

It was so clear and impossibly slow. And finally, Elsa had let go of her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: sorry for the long wait, here's an update! thank you for mpsantiago and OnlyForgottenSoul for betaing :)_

* * *

 _Don't want to fall in love… don't want to fall in love…_

The night was still cold, and Anna let the frigid air crawl on her skin… biting at where it hurt to numb her. The silence was comforting as the clock ticked with each passing second.

She gazed out the window, finding thick flakes of snow drifting down the empty streets. But in here, it was warm.

Anna was in her bed, letting cold fingers caress her bare body like feathers. She felt drunk but never had she felt so alive right now. Been… so aware of her surroundings.

She stared into space, looking at nothing but the white wall in front of her. In here, it was dark, and only the dim light of the sky illuminated the room. Still, Anna could see the lust that surrounded them, the lust that satisfied them and made them _whole_.

Anna laid against the woman's chest, an arm wrapped around her waist, and Elsa's around her shoulder. Fingers drew slow circles on her skin to bring her to relaxation. She drowned herself into her comfort. Drowned herself into this night.

Right now, she didn't care what the world thought about her… because it was only them. _Only us._

 _Why am I still here?_

The only thing she could hear was the woman's heartbeats, her breathing slowing with each passing moment. Anna could get used to this… but no. They were nothing special. Nothing that Anna thought they'd be.

She could feel Elsa's blue eyes gazing down at her, her fingers running through her auburn hair. "What did I tell you?" she whispered. What did she tell her? That she… "wanted" her? Anna couldn't look at her, her expression blank from any emotions.

"This isn't any different than before," Anna began. The woman's chest heaved as she took in a deep breath.

"I'd hope it wouldn't."

Silence. This wasn't rejection… but Anna never felt so insecure in her life. She didn't want to hear Elsa's answer, and neither did the woman give her one. Rather, the answer was a bit too… broad.

Anna shut her eyes. Her heart was still pounding from earlier activity. She should really get out of here. A reluctant decision, but it was a decision that seemed right.

Sighing, she slowly sat up and held the blanket up to her naked chest. Her red hair flowed down her back and her shoulder. Her freckles were in plain sight for Elsa, and she could feel those cold blue eyes stripping her from her purity. The ones that remained, at least.

Right now, she didn't know what to do. Anna didn't want to go home… but neither did she want to face Elsa. Her words didn't hurt her at all. What did she say again?

" _Don't love me just yet."_ Yet. Keyword. Anna took a deep breath, acknowledging every word Elsa had told her. But Anna didn't want to love her at all. Not like this, at least.

Not when she was still confused about her feelings for Meg. Or the lack thereof.

She felt the woman's fingers gliding down her back, sending shivers and sighs of pleasure from her lips. She relished this feeling… _loving_ her touch. She hated this feeling. Anna turned, teal eyes meeting hers finally.

"Come here."

Anna winced. "I…" Her hand was on her wrist. She clenched her fingers into a fist. "I-I… We shouldn't do this."

The blonde tilted her head. "Is this not what you want?"

"This isn't what _you_ want…" she whispered.

Elsa gazed away into the night. "Perhaps not…" Anna felt her chest restricting from her will to breathe. "We haven't given this a chance."

"You don't love me."

"Not yet. We can do this-even without loving. Why not?"

Anna was tempted to roll her eyes. "Because we won't let it. _I_ won't let it." She turned away. "For the time being anyway." She'd had enough of her words. Anna didn't want to be here anymore-wanting to get away from her touch… the way that woman gazed at her. Their eyes lingered onto each other for a moment, and Anna hoped she would see some light from Elsa. Hoped… that the woman would take her in her arms.

"What do you wish?" Elsa asked.

"What?"

The woman laced their fingers together, eyes looking away into a distance. And there was something about it that made her look so depressing. Anna didn't get it-how someone so dominant and controlling would look so vulnerable and submissive at this time. Almost loving. She could almost feel the pain that Elsa was feeling.

 _Maybe I can stay a little longer…_

"What are you thinking?"Anna tightened their fingers together to prompt an answer.

"You."

Anna almost laughed. "Don't joke around like that."

The woman gazed at her in silence. There wasn't a hint on her expression that told her anything about what she was thinking. How Anna let her guard down… to open herself up and be bare for her pleasure… was beyond her. Disappointingly enough.

Elsa ran her fingers through her messy fringes, eyes falling to her lap. "I didn't think you'd want to hear."

"I do now." _I've always._

Oh, she wished Elsa could smile like this more. Though it was small… it was enough.

"Tell me," she urged. She stayed silent as Elsa contemplated on what she wanted to say. Perhaps, choosing careful words.

"At a young age… I've wondered what my parents would argue about. I didn't quite understand." She paused. "My family... was anything but loving. I'd almost think he didn't love her like he was supposed to."

 _What the hell is she talking about?_ Anna was patient.

Her blue eyes grew cold, and Anna thought her touch on her body was colder than usual. She shivered.

"For most of my life, I thought their marriage was just a show for me. For fifteen years, I didn't realize it until..." Pause. "My father cheated. They weren't married when I was born . And for two years… behind our backs, he'd been with that woman in secret. Probably longer than he knew my mother. Four years. Maybe more. Perhaps… he just grew tired of the other woman and left for my mother."

Anna didn't know what to say. For someone so proper and cold… now she understood why Elsa was the kind of person she was. She pitied her - how her life had been just as hard as hers.

"Elsa…" She reached for her hand.

"A sister… I would think to myself… By the age of fifteen, he told me about my sister. I was so excited, but I couldn't even find her. He wouldn't let me. What seemed so easy to do… took me eight years." Elsa laid her head back against the bedrest. "I've wanted my sister-someone I could talk to… someone who would understand me. To get away from this… coward of a father. And you… for two months, you were someone who I've relied on. What do you want?"

What did she want? Anna clenched their fingers tightly together. Whatever she wanted… it always had to do with Elsa. Wanting to be with her, talk to her… making her feel good…

Wanting to pull away from this sick love. But it didn't have to be that way, Anna knew. She just didn't want to rush this. Anna wanted her.

"I don't want to get hurt."

Elsa tilted her head. "Do you think I'd hurt you?" Anna didn't know enough about her yet to know if she'd be good to her. Having to learn from her mistake… she didn't want what she had for Elsa-for Meg to be ruined by a single rejection.

"Yes."

* * *

She reached for her neck, fingers caressing the dark, bruised spots that Elsa had left her that night when she looked at the mirror. There was a part of her that wanted to keep that bruise… as a reminder of her, at least.

She slid her hand down. Never would she have thought how fucked up Elsa's parents were… how her father would play with someone's feelings like this. She'd never think Elsa would have this kind of life. Perhaps… she really didn't know much about Elsa as much as she did.

She sighed to herself. _It's not my problem._

It was another night of provocative dancing, and although it wasn't her turn yet, she was still quite nervous. _I need to cover that up…_

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in!"

The door clicked shut. "Kristoff, shouldn't you be going home by now-"

"Did you know Meg's been calling you?"

Anna stopped whatever she was doing to see her tall asshole of a manager leaning against the wall, with that God-awful smirk crossing his cheeks. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew she couldn't avoid that question.

She turned back to the mirror and finished putting on her makeup. "Yes."

He tilted his head. "Yes?" He folded his arms against his chest. "And you ignored her?"

The escort sighed, eyes closed in exasperation. As much as she hated Hans, there were a bit of truth in his words. "I didn't, Hans. I gave her the money, and she accepted it-"

"Well, she was here. A few nights ago just to look

for you."

Anna couldn't care less. "She never told me. Whatever, I gave her the money-and I'll continue to do so."

"You don't have to anymore. In fact, you can stop anytime you want. Working here, I mean."

She blinked. "What?"

Hans laughed, coming close to her. His hand gripped her shoulder, and she grimaced at the feeling of his hands on her. Whatever the fuck he was scheming, it was never good. She stared into his eyes from the reflection in the mirror.

"You didn't know? Elsa gave her the money."

 _What?_ She immediately got up from her seat, her eyes widened in horror. "What… When did Elsa-"

"Oh, I introduced her to Meg. Hm… though, I'm not sure when she did gave her the money." He shrugged. "Oh well." A hysterical laughter. "And I'm pretty sure they have some kind of grudge against each other."

"When?"

"Just last week. You weren't here, I think."

 _Why didn't she tell me? That sneaky little-_ She gazed down to her feet. Elsa acted so normally-so _herself_ that night as they made love. Lust. Whatever. But it was anything but love.

For someone that was so open to her… how could she be this secretive? She grimaced at the thought, silenced by those God-awful words coming from his mouth.

She felt his breath close to her ear, his fingers running through her hair, but she didn't care. Anna leaned against the table, hands gripping to the side. "Don't be discouraged. Did you not want to work here anymore?"

Anna didn't respond. That wasn't the problem here. Anna had opened to her-to each other, and here… Elsa just…

What Elsa did… was unreasonable. But she'd always been this way. There was a part of her that was happy Elsa would help, but nobody knew about her other than Anna. Not even her parents. She looked into his eyes. "Who is she to you?" They were so close to each other.

"An acquaintance of mine. For a while now, at least."

"Not even friends?"

"She preferred us not to be. Are you not going to answer me?"

She looked away. "You're right, I don't." But she did. She most definitely wanted this… when Elsa came along. Every Thursday, she wanted to feel this rush from her-and every time, that feeling was different. It was a high that she desired so much.

At least, during those nights, she could pretend Elsa loved her… pretend that it was just them in the world. Because during those nights, Anna's body was _hers_.

She closed her eyes. Everything from her touch to her whispering soft sweet nothings came rushing to her. Her heart was pounding. "I'll think about it."

Hans pulled away, quirkiness an eyebrow in question. "Think about it?"

"I'll stay for a bit. Until Elsa leaves."

Hans chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, then. Suit yourself. I won't be that guy to force you out of a job. Wait." He licked his lips, arching his eyebrows as he turned back to her. "Job or a _relationship?"_

 _Funny._ Anna wanted to laugh. Relationship? She didn't have time for this. Especially when Elsa couldn't return the love that her _heart_ wanted. There was always this pushing and pulling game with herself. "No relationship, I promise you."

He stared at the girl in silence, his hand coming to tighten up his tie. "Hm. Well, you're almost up, hurry." He opened the door. "Oh, it's you."

Anna didn't believe it-seeing those blue eyes gazing at Hans in silence. Why was she here? She didn't want her here-didn't even want to talk to her. Anna went back working on her makeup.

She could already feel her gaze burning her back.

"Well, you two have a nice talk. I'll be in my office."

The door clicked shut as Hans walked out.

Anna wasn't sure if she hated the woman. Despised her for doing what she asked her not to. She resorted to giving her the silent treatment for a bit.

"Did he tell you?"

Silence. Anna just finished applying her eyeliner. She let her hair fall freely down her back.

Elsa sighed. "I didn't want to make this harder for you."

"Why?" She placed her hands on the table. Anna didn't want to look into her eyes, but there those blue eyes were… luring her in. "Is it because I told you that I fell in love with you? My feelings don't change a thing between us, Elsa."

The woman tilted her head. _This is happening again. Just like before._

"I don't want that woman to bother you."

She shut her eyes. "She's… she's my professor. That's it. We see each other every week, I can't avoid it."

"Well, then I don't want what happened before to happen again. You crying like that."

"When?"

"Excuse me?"

"When were you ever going to tell me, if Hans didn't?"

As expected Elsa didn't answer her. How could she do this? The honesty they had for each other was completely broken. For God's sake, Anna trusted her so much that she'd let her cuff her in bed, treat her with her animalistic nature. Her heart hurt.

And what did she care anyway? This was her own problem to deal with, and here she was doing things that any girlfriend would!

Between them, Anna was having difficulty differentiating between lovers and friends. Work and outside of work. Why did this have to happen now?

It wasn't like this with Meg. After what happened to Meg and herself, she took a break for a year… and only to come back to this mess. She knew how she felt about her. With Elsa? No.

Or perhaps, she'd already forgotten how messy things would get.

Anna chewed on her lip, in complete unawareness of Elsa behind her. Her hand running down her back. Her sweet, soft voice whispering to her.

Anna was in her own dark world.

"Eighty thousand dollars isn't much to me. It included your scholarship and financial aid. Don't feel guilty."

"I haven't graduated yet."

"That's okay."

"I won't be able to pay you for a long time."

"Don't worry about it."

Anna clenched her fists together. "You don't get it. You… you met _her_ without telling me. You choose to give her whatever big money you have because… what? I'm your _friend? You're wealthy? That I said I love you?"_ She was mad. Well, more disappointed than mad, actually. She got up from her seat and stared right into her eyes. "I told you that I love you… and I…" Tears covered her sight. "I thought I could trust you-the only person that I could open up to, and you just break it like that… I didn't want you to meet her, and that's why I kept avoiding these questions you have about her! I didn't want you to pay her all that you have because I know you want to give me an easy way out! I DON'T!" she yelled, her voice cracking as she tried her best to hold herself down from insanity. "She'll… bother me even more… and I… you're making it so hard for me to get away from her."

There was a point where she knew Elsa didn't know what to say. Those eyes gleamed so darkly… but she knew how Elsa would be feeling right now. The way the blonde held her wrist, tightening and loosening over and over again… she didn't want to let go.

She gazed at the silent woman. "Tell me… what the hell are you thinking?"

The blue eyes avoided hers. _It hurts so fucking much. "I love you."_ Anna's voice croaked, her hands coming to take her waist in desperation… to have Elsa say whatever that came to her mind.

But the woman was silent, and her eyes said a million things. But none were ever anything equivalent of those three words.

For a moment they were quiet, staring into each other's eyes in hopes to get any words out of each other. Anna couldn't handle it. When she was about to pull away, Elsa took her hand in hers.

"Don't do this now."

Anna twitched, in desperate need go pull away from Elsa's touch. _It's happening again_.

"What are you doing…?" she whispered. "Why are _we_ doing this? I can't-"

"Stop." Anna immediately did. She hadn't realized she was ranting this angrily. Elsa meant well, she knew.

 _Maybe a bit too well._

Her teal eyes met with hers. She waited for the woman to say something, but nothing seemed to cross her mind. Just like Anna's love for her. It was nothing… and nothing really mattered now.

The blonde ran her fingers through Anna's auburn fringes. "I just… don't want to make this difficult for you."

That wasn't the answer Anna wanted. She shook her head. " _Why_?"

"I'm not as cold-hearted as you'd like to think, Anna."

She didn't think she was. After all, who would treat her so tenderly like Elsa did? Who… would care about her wellbeing as well as Elsa? _God, I really am in love with her…_

Anna was quiet. She just didn't want to argue any further, and destroy whatever that was left between them. She couldn't look into Elsa's eyes.

As beautiful as they were, it hurt to just glance briefly at her. It'd only remind her of this… fake love.

She felt the woman tilt her chin up. "Look at me, Anna."

The escort shook her head.

"I don't want you to be bothered by _her."_

"W-Why do you even care about Meg?"

Silence. And this time, Elsa was avoiding eye contact. "I don't… I'm just not too fond of her. Especially if you two are still… seeing each other.."

 _Oh._

Silence, and Anna couldn't figure out what to make out of her words. This… heavy air between them. She heard clapping outside of her dressing room. It was about time.

Anna took a deep breath. "I… I have to go."

"Of course."

"We can talk about this later." Before Anna could even walk past her, she felt the woman grab her wrist.

"We have to take this slowly."

"I know." Of course, she did. Elsa let go of her wrist.

"Good luck." _Yeah, I'd need that._

One last heartbreaking glance of her, and Anna finally got out the door.

Staff members were leisurely walking around the hall, and Anna didn't feel rushed at all. Neither could she feel the hurried beating of her heart. She sighed to herself once she neared the stage. _It's going to be a long night…_

She looked into the light as she stood in the middle, and the darkness surrounding her. Plenty of eyes were on her, and many of them put their attention on something else.

Anna shut her eyes. By now… she was used to seeing people looking at her like an object. And that wasn't a good thing.

The air was hot and even hotter with the light beaming down on her barely naked body. On the stage, a metal pole stood tall in the middle. She took a deep breath.

 _Breathe… don't let this get to you._

It was quiet, and the only thing she could hear was her beating heart… the only thing that was visible were the candles and the taunting pole in front of her. She closed her eyes. And Elsa. She saw Elsa.

The woman gazing at her as if to study her. It was exhilarating…

Anna was in her own world.

And it was all that could make her feel better about herself… to feel ever so loved if those eyes were staring at her so lovingly and intently. But she could only dream.

She held the metal pole in her hand, her body dancing ever so tentatively… so sensually.

… _Imma care for you, you, you, you…_

 _Cuz, girl, you're perfect (girl, you're perfect)_

Her hips swayed so hypnotizingly, and her body was beginning to feel hot. She gazed down, finding her hands swimming down her bare middle, arched from the pole. She sighed with ecstasy at the thought of Elsa being here… her head tilted back as the fevered rush of desire came crashing into her.

 _You're always worth it… (always worth it)_

 _And you deserve it (you deserve it)_

Whistles sounded through the club, but Anna could not hear them. She gazed out into the dark, eyes wide when she found Elsa sitting in front. She was actually watching her like how she would imagine.

Legs and arms crossed, eyes following every movement ever so carefully… stripping her from her innocence without a hint of stopping.

 _How long has she been watching_? No matter, the show must go on.

She wrapped her body around the pole, swirling in circles and her body arched back as her fingers released from its grasp. Her world was spinning. Her fingers ran up her middle towards her breasts… and she sighed with wonder.

And finally, she caught Elsa's eyes with her own. The blonde was smiling - and it was a rare sight to see such a tender smile. Yet, it was still full of… full of something dark.

And the lust that they had for each other still lingered through the air.

Anna felt her heart soar into the night. She mirrored back the smile as if nothing else from before ever bothered her. Nothing else could bother her because she could only see her…

It was so motivating and she began to dance without a care in the world… began touching her body like it was a delicate flower. Her face was flushed, and she could feel a rush of arousal pouring into her. But she didn't let that bother her.

Leaning her back against the pole, she faced Elsa, and slowly swayed her body left to right, her hips catching the woman's eyes. Slowly, she fell to her knees, her ass raised up the air. _What a show._

She began crawling ever so slowly, and with Elsa still so close… and didn't dare to touch her.

The music continued to blare into her ears, but all she could hear was…

 _Seduce her… do everything you can do to get her… make her_ _yours_ …

But she had self-control. She stopped just on the edge of the stage, running her fingers through her hair falling down her shoulder. She tilted her head and winked at the blonde.

 _You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)  
_ _  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_ _  
_

She didn't falter, and the only thing Elsa did was raise her eyebrows in amusement. Perhaps, that was a bit too weak.

Anna motioned her finger to make her come. Surprisingly, Elsa did… and Anna immediately grabbed a hold her tie before the woman could even react.

They looked into each other's eyes with their face just so close to each other. Anna's heart was beating too fast for this.

"Are you enjoying the show, Miss Arendelle?" She noticed Elsa's hand raising to reach for her. "Ah, ah, no touching," she whispered.

Elsa smirked. "Yes, I am. When will it be over?"

"Soon," she breathed, lips brushing over hers. Oh, she missed this feeling.

"Hm… I think you deserve a tip."

"No need for that. You've already given me quite a huge tip back there."

"Do I still have your trust?"

She shrugged. "I'll need something in return to earn that trust."

"Well then, what would you like? I won't leave until you tell me, baby."

 _Oh yes…_

"A drink, later on, maybe. And…"

"And?" she questioned.

"This." She immediately leaned in, her lips pressed with all the desire left in her, against _her_ beautiful blonde. Oh, it felt so good… so _right._ So much love…

And she let that feeling linger for a while as their kiss deepened. She was moaning, but not so much like she'd go crazy if there were more. Ah, yes, and it was a guarantee there'd be more. She felt the woman's hand holding her cheek, and never had their kiss been so sweet.

Unbeknownst to her, Elsa had finally pulled away, but not before another quick peck on Anna's lips. The girl was so dazed… too in love to even notice.

"Perhaps, we should go get a drink now," Elsa hushed.

Really… she really did need one.

 _Cause, girl, you earned it..._

 _Girl, you earned it…_

* * *

It wasn't ideal for Anna to have already forgiven the blonde for what she did. Obviously, she didn't forgive her. Very obviously, Anna… was a bit too quick to forget about it in some shape or form anyway.

But it was so like her - to forgive anyone she was attracted to. Meg, however, was a different story.

The night was still young, and the moon shined brightly in the sky. The snow that had been falling quickly cleared out.

Anna was going to grab a drink with her client. Whether she wanted it because of Elsa, or something else, it didn't matter. She just needed a bit of numbing in her head.

Never had she drank so much this whole month. She was almost surprised she wasn't getting an addiction for it. Perhaps, the problems she'd been going through were keeping her in place.

They decided to go to a bar outside the strip club. Anna could get a bit overwhelmed there - especially with Hans watching the two so closely.

The place was nice and small. Crowded, but not so much that all the seats were taken. They sat right in front of the bartender, Elsa having a glass of whiskey and a simple beer for the escort. _Two_ now.

Anna watched the woman gaze at her, a smile crossing her pale cheek as she played with the glass of hard liquor. They'd been doing this for a while, but Anna didn't seem to mind.

Her eyes looking only at her was… quite sweet and soft. A blush filled her cheeks.

"W-What?" She gulped down the first half of her beer. Elsa stayed silent for a second, before turning away. Anna's heart grew heavy with disappointment.

The blonde took a sip from her glass before placing it down. That smile of hers was so soft - almost loving - but Anna knew she had some intentions behind it. _She always does. Always will be that mysterious person._

"Have you… been enjoying what you do with me?" She chuckled. "Well, I should say… do you enjoy _working_ with me?" Anna was confused. She cocked an eyebrow up.

Elsa would ask some strange questions sometimes, but nothing like this. _This_ didn't fit the mood, and Anna lacked the courage to answer. Anna gazed at her cold glass of beer, watching little trickles of water slide down the surface.

"I do." A short, clear answer. Perhaps, that wasn't enough for Elsa.

Blue eyes gazed back at her again. "Even with these feelings you have?"

"I told you my feelings don't matter."

She shrugged. "I still want an answer."

"It's enough if I can be next to you. Even better if..." Anna wished she didn't say anything. She knew it… she knew the desperation in her voice, and this was it. She looked down to her lap. "... even better _when_ I can find myself pleasuring you."

Elsa crossed her legs together and faced the girl. Silence. She brought her fingers up to her chin. "Look at me."

Anna did. Always have been.

"Don't make things so complicated." That smile was gone, and all that was left was the cold, stern Elsa Arendelle that Anna knew. The woman Anna loved.

"I'm not. Aren't you?"

The blonde tilted her head. "I just want to take things slow. I'm not ignoring how you feel about me."

Anna grabbed her fingers and laced them together. "Then why?"

The woman took a deep breath. "You're naive, Anna."

"I know." And she couldn't change that.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake as… you did with Meg."

Oh.

"You knew…"

Elsa continued."Neither do I want to hurt you, in the process… while we are still doing _this."_

" _..._ You think I'd regret it?"

Elsa tilted her head. "Are you not, already?" Anna couldn't deny she wasn't wrong. Speechless, she took another chug of her beer. She wished she was drunk. She let go of her hand like she would if that was her feeling.

Oh, if letting go of her feeling could be as simple as letting her hand go.

Elsa took a deep breath, propping her head against her palm, elbow on the table. She stared at Anna silently. Anna gazed back, her memories falling back to a few weeks ago.

"Didn't you want to pursue me in the first place?"

She hummed. "It wouldn't be fair if I said no, would it?"

Anna didn't quite understand. She raised an eyebrow in question but kept herself silent. She felt a finger running through her hair. Something about Elsa just… seemed strange. But in general, Anna knew, she was strange. Not that it was bad.

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

Her blue eyes gazed into hers intensely. "I don't need to say it. You are thinking it." Gods, how badly did she want to hear her say those three fucking words. How hard could it be?! "However, I won't pursue you any further than I have to."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing - what she thought Elsa meant. Her body was shaking in fumes of anger, but she wouldn't let her emotion get to her. Yes, Elsa could get a bit irritating sometimes, but by this time, Anna was used to this. Well, just not in a situation like this.

"What are you talking about?"

"With Hans around… and you seemingly getting confused about how you feel for others… it's best if I don't return your feelings just yet."

 _She can't be serious. She never really is._ But the way the woman looked at her, the smile that seemed so distant, her eyes still ever so coldly looking into hers… no, this was real. Reality. Not the fantasy world she much desired with just the two of them.

But Elsa was not wrong. No matter how ridiculous anything she said sounded, Anna would end up contemplating to it.

 _God, I feel sorry for whoever works for her._

"And…"

"And?"

Elsa ran her hair back between her fingers. "I… have a sister to find, I'd like to get that out of the way."

"And if you don't?"

"Excuse me?"

Anna took a deep breath. Perhaps, at the moment, she could be touching the very surface of the thin ice. "What if she can't be found? _Doesn't_ even want to be found?"

Elsa chuckled a not-so-happy laughter. "We'll see about that." She looked at her watch. "Shall we head home? It's late. You can stay in my apartment tonight."

Anna frowned. This whole month, she seemed to be staying up late… even going to wherever Elsa wanted to go. _Is this love?_ Wanting to spend time so badly with the other person? And Anna… was quite liking it. Besides, it was late. She didn't want to hear her mother nagging at her for coming home late.

"Alright."

* * *

 _Song title from Anna's dance: "Earned It" by the weeknd_


	14. Chapter 14

_She'd been wandering near the stripclub for a while now, each day… contemplating whether to go in or not. It said it was hiring. But it looked like the club really didn't need more with so many women and men walking around pleasing those who caught their attention. Pleasing those who wanted to be pleased. It was paradise there._

 _Anna gazed into the glass door in awe. She couldn't see much of what was behind that glass door with everything being so hidden._

 _The woman was only twenty years old; she shouldn't be doing something… thinking about whatever she was thinking. It was dirty. But with desperate times, came desperate needs. She wrung her fingers together, eyes blank and shallow. Anna was deep into her thoughts._

 _It wasn't as if she hadn't done anything dirty before-just nothing of this sort. She was never unfamiliar with sex. Sex had always been pleasurable for Anna. Whether with a man or a woman. Anna always had a knack for fooling around… but recently, she just couldn't._

 _She loved the pleasure-to have her lover's body against hers. People had always thought Anna was innocent. She wasn't. Anna just hadn't done anything she regretted._

 _And she didn't fit in with working elsewhere, knowing how she couldn't cook, couldn't be neat, always clumsy. Anna was so imperfect. "You're just standing there. For a while now. Are you going in?"_

 _Anna turned in surprise, finding a man in a grey suit, his tie loosened, eyes gazing up into the evening sky. He was smoking. Ugh. And what the hell was with his sideburns?_

 _That day, it was quite sweltering until the evening. There were some slight breezes, but nothing too cold. The street was surprisingly quiet. Nothing seemed more eerie than to find it being so isolated during the evening. The wind blew with ease and ever so quietly, caressing the woman's skin gently._

 _Nothing_ _seemed more uncomfortable with the man staring at her so intently. She wished he wouldn't._

 _Anna was just walking around the street-or so she wanted to believe. It was quite hard for her admit that she was looking for a job. How she was contemplating working here. It seemed like they pay the workers decently._

 _She looked around. That man was definitely talking to her._

 _He took in a breath of his cigarette before blowing out the fume. Anna grimaced._

" _Y-You're talking to me."_

" _Hm." He took out his business card. "Take it." He stared at her silently with his green eyes._

 _She took a step back, chuckling nervously. "N-No thank you, I'm just… I'm just walking around. Just got curious, that's all."_

 _He smirked and took another puff of smoke. "Curiosity is what gets people in here, beautiful. We are hiring, after all."_ _We?_ " _What's your name?"_

 _Anna looked into his eyes. For whatever reason, the way he looked at her was so… menacing. No. Annoying. But charming…? And not in a good way. She wrapped her arms around her body. "My name doesn't matter." She looked down at the card he held to her._

 _Hans Westergardo_

 _Crazy Horse III_

 _Number: 1(xxx)-(xxx)-(xxxx)_

" _Interesting. Any reason why you're… "wandering" around here? I've seen you quite a few times before."_

 _Anna didn't dare to look into his eyes. "That's… a personal matter."_

" _You seem like you don't recognize me. You know, I'm always 'wandering' out here too." He chuckled._

 _She looked at him up and down. "No… I don't."_

" _I see. Well, I'll be here if you decide to call."_

 _Anna's lips twitched. "I don't want to call."_

" _You look like the type that would." God, already, Anna just wanted to run._

 _The bell rang as the glass door opened. "Hans Jamie Westergard, I did not ask for that woman to serve me-"_

" _Meg!" He turned around. "But I thought you wanted to relax. Don't worry, I'm still trying to find someone special for you."_

She raised her eyebrows. Anna just stood there, gazing at both the man and the woman quarrelling… and she just didn't understand. She didn't want _to understand. Someone special? Anna's face began to flush._

 _Meg-was that her name?-sighed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Take your time, I don't care. But don't give me a random woman like…" She waved her hands. "Like her, okay? She's so…"_

" _So what?"_

" _Insistent. Annoying. Just not good at all. Who the hell hires them?"_

" _I do, obviously. I'm doing it now too as you can see."_

" _I have…" Meg gazed at the girl. Shit. "Preferences."_

" _Preferences. Got it. So… a man?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I'll be leaving."_

 _He smirked. "I guess, not a man, then."_

" _Not a man like you." Anna's body finally tensed up as those eyes met hers. So brown… and already looking so beautiful. Jesus what was she thinking? Anna tried turning away, but she was frozen in place._

" _And you are…" Oh, what a voice…_

 _Anna gulped. "I'm… I'm nobody. I'll just go."_

" _You should think about my offer," she heard Hans say._

 _Without another word, and a tight smile, she kept walking. Her mind was imprinted with that woman's face. Meg. Meg. Just… Meg. What a wonderful name with wonderful eyes. She looked up into the sky, colored orange and purple through the evening. The stars sprinkled over the space, clouds flowing with the wind-_

 _She frowned. She hadn't noticed she was holding Hans' card until she looked down._ _Seriously_ _? Anna didn't believe she would take the card willingly. It was quite a ridiculous thought to be in that club… to be pleasing people for money._

 _Anna shook her head. "This is wrong…" she whispered to herself. She put the card in her pocket. "Really wrong."_

 _But all she could see was the beautiful woman that came out from that entrance. Yes… this really was wrong._ _I don't know what I'm doing._

* * *

 _I don't know what I'm doing._

Anna pressed her hand against the cold glass wall of Elsa's home. It was silent, and she was left on her own while Elsa changed her clothes. She didn't understand why she was here, but whatever her mind said didn't matter because it was what her heart truly desired. Perhaps… not really.

She looked out into the night, but all she could see was her ever so depressing expression. It was quite disgusting. She shut her eyes. Gods, when was the last time she'd gotten at least eight hours of sleep?

The night was still cold and so… so dark without the moon and the stars lighting up the town. The clouds covered the beautiful view of the lights down there that brightened up the town so wonderfully. In here, it was warm, lights dimmed so lowly, Anna could barely make out her reflection. The empty living room led her to this silence, and it was just too unbearable. Really, she shouldn't be here. But here she was, to stay for the night without a second thought to accompany _her_.

To be perfectly frank, a part of her just… didn't want to spend the night alone.

She gazed distantly to the world out there.

Everything she'd said to Elsa didn't seem to matter anymore. Perhaps, staying here would make herself feel better. Oh, what a wonderful thing to dream of.

Anna prayed that it was just the alcohol playing tricks on her… but she doubted it. Even without it, the likes of her would still stay. Oh, she'd never gotten out of the habit of being so reckless.

Anna sighed to herself, fingers running through her hair - feeling cold foreign ones grab that hand. She turned behind her.

Elsa. Her eyes gleamed darkly, her lips quirking with a slight smile behind her. "Let me," she whispered.

The escort gazed at her in silence as the woman pushed her hair over her shoulder. She couldn't even smile gratefully.

 _What the hell are we doing?_ Seeing each other outside of work… this wasn't a client and escort relationship. This was something else.

Her eyes fell to the ground, as if she was ashamed to know that she loved Elsa… loved the way she touched her. Perhaps, she was scared of this feeling, and always will be. She licked her lips. "I…"

Elsa tilted her head to meet her eyes from behind, a hand taking her own. Anna wanted to throw up.

 _What are we?_ Nothing that she ever wanted, that is. But she knew, if… this was what Elsa wanted, she would give it. As long as that could keep both of them happy.

Anna paused. _Am I?_

"What were you saying?" the blonde asked. Oh, so softly… so gently…

Anna just wanted to melt into her voice, and surrender herself to the woman. To do whatever she pleased. But no. She let go of her hand. "I can't be here," she replied softly, facing out into the night, arms crossed against her abdomen. A part of her hoped Elsa wouldn't hear her say such a ridiculous thing.

She hadn't heard a reply, but she knew, Elsa seemed to be… getting a bit frustrated. She would too.

The escort sighed, eyes closed. "I know you mean well, Elsa-"

"I've been very clear, Anna Andersen." An expectant silence that Anna was supposed to answer. "Haven't I?"

A finger skimming down the middle of her back. Anna's skin immediately jumped with goosebumps, her hair standing from the back of her neck. How could such a soft voice sound so… threatening? Anna turned around, back leaned against the wall.

"No… I…" For the first time, looking into Elsa's eyes… Anna never felt such a rush. Her face was flushed immediately, and she was speechless.

Her expression was stern, eyes looking removed from reality. Oh, everything that Anna imagined her being. Her lips were shut tight, unable to make out another word. Elsa placed a hand on her chin, thumb softly caressing her bottom lip. _Fuck, this feeling…_

Anna stayed still, her eyes following down to her hand. She was tempted to bring her hand towards her… kissing and worshiping every part of her body. Tempted to prompt her to moan like a madwoman.

She couldn't feel anything- even wishing for Elsa to. The redhead took in a deep breath. It was agonizing to wait. She had to say something.

"You know I won't force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," Elsa breathed, eyebrows finally furrowing into deep wariness. She let go of her chin, to caress her cheek with the back of her knuckles. _When has she ever?_

Anna closed her eyes, leaning into her touch. So cold… but it was everything she wanted. This was… the Elsa she knew.

Back there… when she trusted Elsa to cuff her, she already knew how honest Elsa would be. Well… at that point, at least. Anna wouldn't hesitate to do whatever _she_ pleased again. Was she becoming desperate again? "Elsa…"

"Are you thinking about quitting?"

Anna's darkened eyes averted from hers. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was clouded with the thought of her. How could Elsa look at her with such intensity? She didn't deserve her attention. None at all.

"No…" she replied, and her voice could barely be heard.

"May I ask, why not?" Elsa tilted her head. _Why ask?_

Anna wrapped her arms around her neck, fingers burrowing into her soft golden locks. _Oh, she's beautiful…._

Elsa wrapped her arm around her hip. They were so close to each other… and Anna could indulge in the smell of her. Ah, if only this could last forever… to feel her touch on her skin. To feel her eyes embrace her body. Gods, what a dream!

Anna gazed at her lips, licking her own. Oh, she was thirsting for her… _lusting_ for her.

Anna was completely in love with all that she was.

 _It's okay to hold back, you know it._ Anna had all night to treat the woman like her queen. And to be treated with such care and… control. Elsa's fingers reached her wrists, immediately pressing down against the glass wall.

Anna glanced down at their held hands.

"Look at me."

 _Why am I listening to her?_ She looked.

"Answer me."

Anna bit her lip. "Because I…" Her eyes sparkled. "Because you're everything that I want… everything that I wished to have, but I can't have that. I… just want to stay so we can steer clear of our feelings, and I can please you the way you want me to. The way _I_ want to. Are you going to bind me to your bed now?" Oh! The boldness. But this was what would keep her in control.

Elsa turned her gaze away. "Are you that desperate?"

"I can ask you the same damn thing," she breathed. The woman let her go.

She wanted nothing more than to see Elsa's amused expression. If she could be unpredictable, Anna could fight back as well. After all, she never was really much of an innocent woman.

Elsa sat on the couch, her fingers running through her hair. Blue eyes still rested on Anna's.

And Anna wasn't sure if she should sit next to her… and she knew, she wanted to. "Want" is a strong word.

She leaned against the glass wall, her arms wrapped around each other across her chest. "Are you holding yourself back?"

Elsa let out a small chuckle. Was it really that funny? "No. Have I not said it enough? I'm waiting for the right time."

Anna couldn't stand it, and she walked towards her. Those blue eyes followed hers, and suddenly, there was no stopping Anna from feeling ever so… wanted. They were so beautiful, so fervorous... and Anna wanted all of her attention. Her love that didn't even exist in the first place. Her warmth.

Her shaky fingers reached for her fringes, running them through the golden beauty. Those teal eyes softened. "I know… I just…" Elsa's fingers ran down her wrist, wrapping around it gently. Anna paused. _What to say…_ Her blue eyes were such a beautiful distraction. "I just have a lot of questions. I don't know what you're thinking-"

Suddenly, with a pull on her wrist, she fell right on her lap. He face reddened, eyes widened, and her heart quickened with each heartbeat. Oh, she really didn't know what the hell Elsa was thinking. How could she turn from being so gentle, to so… controlling, all of the sudden?

To be honest, the unpredictable woman was what kept Anna always on edge. It excited her.

Anna shuddered, finding Elsa's arm wrapped around her waist, pale fingers grasping around her wrist to bring hers around her neck. Her mind wandered to that night where Elsa did unspeakable things to her.

She gulped, her throat running dry at the thought. "What are you doing…?" she breathed, almost surprised she could even talk at this moment.

Elsa looked up at her, eyes wandering down to her lips. _Gods, what is she doing to me…?_

It didn't matter what she was doing-Anna was loving the attention… the adoration Elsa had for her. Perhaps, it wasn't even adoration. Everything that they'd done, had always been for lust.

"You're... very insistent, Anna. What am I going to do with you?" Her lips pressed against her neck, and Anna couldn't help but let out a moan. She shook with desire, almost bursting into flames at the feeling of her touch. Even just a little… had left her melting into a puddle.

She gulped, head tilted up, and she stared at the ceiling. Her vision was clouded by every bit of her. Anna didn't know what to do. _Avoid it… or just go with it? Fuck it._

"Don't do this… don't do this to me…" Anna whispered, and she knew, she didn't mean the words she said. Elsa continued, her hand sliding up to her back to keep her close.

She could smell her fragrance, compelling her to surrender. Anna's body trembled. Ah, so sweet and aromatic, but it was so strong…luring Anna in for more. She was completely intoxicated.

Anna was struggling for an out. She tightened her fists together, eyes shut, and all of her other senses intensified even more. _Elsa's an out… always has been-No._

Anna could feel her blue eyes burning into her poor soul. Gods, how weak she'd gotten to her touch, and her body relaxed against Elsa's. Her cheeks were flushed red, her skin growing hot with the burning desire for her fingers… and the way her lips pleasured her body like a goddess. _Fuck me..._

"I love everything that you do," Elsa breathed. The girl shuddered. She couldn't stand it, nor could she resist. She was sighing with every word that left her lips. Anna felt her body surrendering to the everlasting pleasure.

"I love everything that you are…" Her lips brushed against her freckled skin ever so softly. The redhead twitched, whether it was out of want… or to get away, she didn't care. The lust filled the air like poison.

"Elsa…" she whined. Her body burned and it burned for _her only_. The room was getting too hot, her body was on fire. She wanted to rip her own clothes off herself. _Do it._

With a burst of courage, she looked down to see Elsa gazing at her. So dark… but something about it was so comforting. Elsa would take care of her. She knew the woman would tend to her.

She bit her lips. _What do I want?_

Elsa didn't need to say anything, and Anna knew what she was thinking. Well, just what her eyes told her at least.

The blonde rested her chin against her chest, tilting her head in curiosity. Waiting. Taunting her. And Anna was going to have it her way like how she usually would. She _must_ resist.

"Are you going to cuff me now?" Fingers ran up her spine.

"What makes you think that?"

"You won't let go of me."

"Perhaps, I should." Elsa's hand slid down from her back. Immediately, Anna held it back to place.

"No…" she whispered, leaning close to her lips, hers brushing lightly on Elsa's. "I won't let you."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Not letting you take control…" She lifted her shirt off herself, her beautiful body arching towards the blonde. She gazed at those blue eyes wandering at her bare body. It was so quiet. "Like what you see?"

Their fingers entwined, and Anna could feel the shocking feeling that warmed her body. Her heart raced loudly and quickly.

Blue eyes rose to hers in amusement. There was that smirk again. "I'd… wonder what it'd be like if I just-" Before she'd even realized, she was flushed against Elsa, her lips pressed against hers in desperation, in lust, in _love. Oh, and in such a hurry._

She hummed, finding the woman's hand wandering on her back, fingers riding ever so gently up and down her spine like feathers. She moaned so sexily for her, leaning into her touch for _more_. Her body twitched, and Anna had never felt so cared for. Never felt someone tease her like this.

Elsa sighed into her lips, her fingers reaching to untie her hair. It fell over her shoulders, Elsa's eyes marveling at her features.

Oh, she couldn't believe it - how she was doing this again willingly. Because why? _My love for her could do no wrong?_ It couldn't be.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Gods, Elsa was wearing too much. Anna wanted to tear her shirt off. Badly.

Anna sighed against the teeth that bit her, the hands grasping her ass. She knew she wanted more. Elsa was the type to take her time. Anna was not.

Anna reached for the buttons of her shirt. _God damn it, how many buttons does this shirt have?!_

But she didn't want to pull away to look. Oh, the way Elsa's tongue caressed her skin… Anna definitely wanted _more._

Elsa chuckled against her lips, and gave another soft peck. Oh, that sultry expression… the way she licked her lips. She wanted Elsa as her own. For her to ravish. "You're shaking."

And breathing very heavily. The redhead was too distracted to notice.

Elsa's pale fingers guided her auburn hair over her shoulder… and her eyes taking every part of her body in. Loving every part of her - oh, but Anna only wished Elsa loved what was inside. _Is this enough?_

"Don't… don't mind me." Anna tried not to stutter.

The blonde held her hands. "Let me." She slowly took her shirt off, leaving Anna thirsting for her skin to be shown. Oh, how beautiful she was… Her breasts full, pale skin smooth as silk… Anna glided a finger down her middle-the woman gripped her wrist tightly.

"Do you want this?"

Anna picked her head up, eyes gazing into hers. "What?"

"Answer me." Her grip tightened.

And there was no hesitation when Anna said, "yes… yes, I want this more than you'd ever think."

Elsa's hands wrapped around her thighs, and Anna felt a spark of arousal crashing through her. She gasped, tightening her grip around her as she was being picked up. A blush deepened her already rosy cheeks. "W-What are you-"

Elsa kissed the top of her chest as she got up and started walking. "Taking you to my bedroom, of course." She smiled. _Fuck, she's insatiable._ But this was nothing Anna didn't love. Perhaps, it was the alcohol - she could keep thinking that - but she was having a giggling fit already.

Something about Elsa's eyes were so caring and loving right now, so warm. Oh, she wished to bask in that warmth, indulge herself into this pleasure. The hall seemed extra long for a second, and Anna couldn't help but mirror her expression, her palm caressing her cheek. "Why am I like this...?" She ran her fingers down messy fringes. "Why I… do you know why I adore you…?" Was this drunk talking? Anna had no self control.

The blonde tilted her head. "I have an idea. But why don't you tell me?" Anna's skin burned. Humming, she leaned in to kiss her lips, and she hadn't realized they were in the bedroom until Elsa dropped her on the bed below her. She gazed up, her heart quickening as she wondered what was going to happen next. First, she needed to respond.

Her fingers wandered from her pale cheek and glided down her neck and bare shoulder. Oh, the little mewl Elsa made, the way her eyes closed for her…relishing every little touch… Anna wouldn't have guessed the woman would be so commanding in bed like this.

The redhead chewed on her bottom lip, dark eyes drifting down to her body. Oh, the shape of her body… so fit and tight… and it was even more defined in the dark. The way her body arched… Anna gulped down a whimper of want.

Fingers tilted her chin up, another trailing down her middle. Anna had very little control of what she could do… even if she thought she would. "Tell me…" she breathed, lips brushing against her own.

Anna could only smile, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "I can't tell you… ah… but I can show you."

Elsa grasped her hands, pinning them above their head. "I don't think so," she whispered. _Here we go._

"Why not…?" she whimpered against her lips, eyes thirsting for all of her. "I… I'd very much like to. I know you do too."

Elsa chuckled. "I don't think you know what I want very well."

"You want me…"

"Mm…"

Anna gasped softly, her body shaking with pleasure as the woman kissed her neck… and it was as if fireworks were going off and she couldn't bear to look at the intensity of Elsa's stare. Her eyes were shut tight, and the image of Elsa was still there.

She could feel her lips grazing down her neck, her tongue tasting every little bit of her. She sighed, her face flushed as she was too conscious of those fingers trailing from her arms down to her chest.

It was nearly impossible to keep herself from even touching the woman. Anna opened her eyes. Elsa stared right back at her, sending shivers down her body. _Fuck…_

Her nose grazed against her abdomen, kisses trailing down her skin ever so gently, her breath caressing every part of her so warmly. Anna breathed out a sigh, eyes immediately closing… she wanted to touch her so badly. To wrap her arms around her body… but she was patient. She was a good girl, and a good girl she would be for Elsa.

Her lips felt dry and never had she wished for more of her kisses.

"Don't move…" the blonde whispered. _Oh, I won't._

Elsa slowly took Anna's jeans off, and she only allowed herself to lift her hips up to make it easier for her. She heard the woman chuckle, her lips pressed against her pelvis. "Thank you."

Anna hummed in response, slowly opening her eyes. The woman was taking her bra off. Dear lord. Anna was breathless, eyes roving up and down her curves that were ever so exaggerated in the night. She gulped down a groan.

Elsa gazed at her lustfully. "Like what you see?" Was she mocking her? Anna wasn't paying any attention.

"Can I… please move…?"

Those beautiful hands held her waist tightly and pulled her towards Elsa. "I don't think so."

She wanted to roll her eyes so badly. "I'm not working, I don't have to listen- ah, fuck!" A hard slap against her thigh. Oh, jeez… this was really happening. Her lips were between her teeth.

Her legs were forced apart, and she found herself heavily breathing for air… for something that would bring her comfort. Ah, but was Elsa not enough? _She's plentiful._

Opening her eyes… chills ran down her spine at the sight of how dark and cold her expression was. Anna wanted to understand what she was thinking-why she was doing this… for the pleasure? Maybe.

The redhead licked her lips. "Please…"

Elsa got up from the bed in silence and opened up a drawer. _What the hell is she doing-oh._

A pair of handcuffs. Anna's mind began to swim with worry but at the same time… holy shit, how exhilarating could this be.

She watched carefully as Elsa shimmied her jeans off. _Fuck._ Anna was sure she was in complete hypnosis. The woman strutted towards her from the side and grasped her hand. She paused. "Are you willing to do this?"

She wasn't hesitant to say yes. And she just… Anna just didn't realize how quick she was to respond. Was this what she wanted-being someone… who still hadn't changed after many, many mistakes that were being made? Nostalgic? No… it was anything but.

A small part of her wondered if she was just doing this because Elsa wanted it. She was weak to think that. And this was… this wasn't healthy at all.

 _Click._ She blinked, eyes rolling up to see her hands fixed to the bedposts. Oh no.

Elsa kissed her cheek. "Yellow for your limit… red to stop all activities. Understood? Safeword… kumquat." Anna raised her eyebrows, prompting the woman to chuckle to herself a bit. But she wasn't going to question it, knowing she wouldn't use that safeword just yet.

Her fingers reached for Anna's bra hook from the back and snapped the intruding cloth off. _Click._

Arms tugged her wrists back forcefully. Oh, she was bound to the bed, alright.

Eyes roved over her whole body all so lustfully. She was bare for her, but Anna didn't mind… this wasn't anything Elsa had never seen before. Anything that Elsa hadn't _touched._

And Anna would love to have the blonde touch her. To have her lips take her breath away. To have her eyes worshiping and relishing what was in front of her…

Her breathing was growing heavy at the thought.

She hadn't realized how nervous she was until she found fingers running through her hair.

"I'm here," Elsa whispered. Anna slowly calmed down. But the question that was always in her mind was… why?

Why did she go back to the way she was, why was Elsa doing this, just… _why?_ She didn't hate it, and this was more confusing to even hate.

Her body relaxed at the feeling of those lips kissing her chest, her cold hands contrasting with her hot skin as they found a place on her waist. Elsa's body was pressed on her own, and her breathing was way less erratic than Anna's. Of course, Elsa was used to this.

"Elsa…" she breathed, and all she could think about was how that woman gazed at her. So gentle… but behind that, there was something so dark and so desirable. Oh, Anna knew how careful the woman could get.

She arched her body against Elsa's, tugging her wrists down, but it was impossible to get away from those cuffs.

Her heartbeat quickened, and it was complete heaven here as she looked down to see Elsa pleasing her body… her lips brushing against her skin like a paintbrush on a canvas. Those blue eyes fluttered close, her voice humming in satisfaction. Oh… What a wonderful sight.

Anna rounded her fists together, unable to reach for this beautiful woman, and she wished she could.

Gods, Anna truly wished she could just take the woman in her arms and fill her with all the love she felt for her. Her murky colored eyes found themselves unable to get a clear look on Elsa. She refused to.

Her body was completely vulnerable to her, so bare… and she was radiating with beauty. Elsa smiled softly, letting her fingers marvel at her body. "Beautiful." She kissed her twitching stomach.

Anna didn't have to say anything, to know that she was. To realize… how fucking aroused she was. She could feel it between her twitching thighs.

"Please…" She turned her head to the side.

Elsa raised her eyebrows, and her hands fell to her inner thighs, thumbs caressing ever so closely to her lower lips. Already, Anna could feel herself pulsing with love. She jerked in her hands, moaning when she felt her kisses pressed on her pelvis. "Don't worry…" Elsa smiled against her body. "I'm here… I won't leave."

Oh, Anna couldn't possibly wait any longer. She bit her lips, eyebrows furrowed tightly together. Her legs fell open at her own will. " _Please…"_ she begged. _I want you… all of you…_.

Her body arched like a bow, immediately, as foreign lips found themselves caressing Anna's clit ever so gently. She sighed, and with courage, she opened her eyes. _I want to look at her._

Her body shuddered and shook with pleasure, surrendering herself to feel like the only woman in the world for her. _I'm hers. Always hers for the night._

And she knew, how much she desired this… even if she said otherwise. Oh, Anna had always wanted the woman to please her - to have her lips on her body, hands searching for anything that would leave her screaming… it was a dream come true. But a dream that… didn't seem quite right. _That's okay… it's what I want._

Oh, did she want to touch her badly, to put her fingers into her hair… she groaned desperately and pleasurably. "God… fuck, Elsa…"

Elsa hummed in response, hands holding her thighs tightly. Her lips were pressed against her swollen clit, prompting Anna to scream into the heavens, her body thirsting for more. Strings of moans cried out in desperation. She was willing to beg for a release. Anna wouldn't do that now.

She tugged her wrists back desperately, head tilted with ecstasy. Her heart raced at a speed of light. Oh, she was too far gone… so gone from this world and this reality.

Elsa was all she could have, and she tilted her head to surrender to her… _give me all to her…_ And she wouldn't even regret it.

She moaned like a madwoman, her hips thrusting and writhing below her.

"Don't come just yet," Elsa murmured. Oh, this ride…

"Ahhnn…" God, it was impossible not to come. She grasped her fingers together, and she did not dare to see what the hell was going down there… what the hell that woman was doing to her.

She felt a sting against her thigh, prompting a small gasp of surprise _. Jesus, did she have to bite?!_ And hearing a chuckle, Elsa was enjoying this very much. She felt teeth sinking into her skin again, and Anna couldn't help but moan this time.

Anna's eyes were glazed over, fogged ever so darkly.

 _Oh, do I dare to open my eyes…_ And she did.

Elsa's eyes glowed so brightly in the dark, ocean blue lighting up the room so beautifully… Anna wished she wouldn't stare at her like this-so full of lust and desire. She held her breath, as she watched those lips kiss her little patch of hair, disappearing down- _Oh, fuck!_

Anna gasped, and her body arched and jerked as a single finger slowly thrust into her without warning. Jesus… she could feel herself sweating and already, wanting so badly to relieve herself from this pleasure. Too intense… but at the same time, it was everything that she wanted.

"Ahh… Oh, Elsa…" she breathed, finding herself giving herself into her… looking at her with such love. And never had she felt such exhilarating feeling, gasping for air with the fingers that curled inside her. Pressing against her sweet spot, . Her head fell back, lips gaped open into a silent cry. Oh, Elsa knew her body all too well…

"Moan… moan for me…"

Anna took a glance at her, and Elsa kissed her skin, fingers gently pleasing her. Seconds ticked by, and Anna was in her own world-where it was just the both of them filled with love and desire. _Fuck, I can't… I can't…_

Her body arched like a bow, and she knew, she couldn't hold it. "Oh, Elsa-" She screamed into the heavens, body flaring with warmth, and Anna was filled with ecstasy. The white hot light of explosion crashed down her body, and she shook with pleasure in bed. She writhed under Elsa's hands, unable to control what had came into her.

Gods, what a pleasure.

Her heart continued to beat louder and faster, her face flushed as she came down from her wonderful high. She gasped for air, watching the woman crawl up to her, kisses laid on her skin. Anna couldn't help but sigh at the warmth of her breath whispering against her body. Anna felt hands over hers, and she looked into those blue eyes.

Elsa was smiling. When was the last time she'd ever smile after something like this?

Could it be because this was just… completely different from what used to happen? Anna didn't want to find out-as much as she wanted to guess what the hell Elsa was thinking.

She gazed at her lips, and leaning in, she gave Elsa a small chaste kiss. Not that Elsa would even deny a small peck anyway. "That was…"

"Fun, was it?" Elsa responded, the back of her knuckles caressing her blushing cheek. Anna was completely speechless. 'Fun' wasn't the exact word she was looking for, but she'd go with it.

The redhead merely grinned. "Uncuff me." The pleasure wasn't over yet.

"I will. But… what are you going to do once I do?" the blonde whispered, head tilted. She ran her fingers over her platinum blonde hair and let them fall over her shoulders. Her touch sent Anna wanting… more of what they had been doing. She'd gladly stay like this.

Anna licked her lips. "You sound worried."

She smirked. "I'm sure whatever you'll be doing won't be new to me."

"Oh yeah? Don't challenge me."

"You don't seem the dominant type."

"I'm not, but I will be if I have to. Uncuff me." _So I can take you again and again…_

Without another word, Elsa stepped out of the bed to grab the key. Anna's eyes just couldn't help but follow the way her hips moved, the way Elsa's back arched straight… her shoulder blades… her ass…

She swallowed loudly. "That's nice…"

Elsa quirked her eyebrow, as she opened the drawer and pulled out a small key. "Excuse me?"

Anna blinked. "N-Nothing." She tugged her wrists again. Anna rolled her eyes. _As if I could magically get out of these little stupid-_

Elsa looked down to her body, a smirk emerging slowly. _Oh no, she knows._ "You can ogle at me all you want, but now is not the time."

The redhead blushed. "Y-You… I just _happened_ to be staring your way, that's all."

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "I can see why your stubbornness is such a wonderful trait of yours." _What the hell is she implying-_

 _Snap._

The cuffs released her wrists, and slowly, she pulled herself away from the metal binding. Elsa gazed at her, a menacing silence looming over them. Oh, and as much as Anna loved to gawk over her body, she couldn't do it forever. "W-What?"

Fingers trailed through her auburn hair, and blue eyes wandered over her features. Anna was nervous, and she wrapped her fingers around her swollen wrist. "You… How are you okay with this?"

 _Okay with this?_ "With what?"

Elsa raised the handcuffs and dropped it down on the mattress. " _This."_

 _I'm not, but…_ "I like it. Having you… take care of me…" Anna traced her jaw with the back of her knuckles. Oh, the way Elsa leaned into her touch… this left Anna in relief. "Having you…" Just having her, that is it. Elsa hummed in response.

Maybe… just maybe, Elsa just needed a bit of reassurance. But wasn't this enough? Wasn't Anna enough? The redhead leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, and she relished this feeling of their touch lingering around each other. At the moment, Elsa seemed the most vulnerable. And Anna loved that part of her the most-the part where she would open up… the part where her eyes would soften, and Elsa would listen to every word she'd say.

Slowly pulling away, she opened her eyes to see those same softened eyes she'd imagined.

A thumb grazed against the freckles on her cheeks. "Perhaps… your heart is a bit misleading."

 _Is she doubting herself? My love for her?_

Maybe. Anna wrapped an arm around her neck. "I'm willing to take that chance."

* * *

 _Fuck, I can't believe I slept in..._

It was already way past the afternoon when Elsa began to drive her home after sleeping in so late after… plentiful pleasing activities last night. Oh, the continuous pleasure, the moans, the screams… the way their bodies danced for each other was so exhilarating and _hot._ And it really was hot, literally. Just the thought of it, was making Anna hot and bothered. Oh, how Elsa loved her body like no one else would- she shook her head.

 _No time to think about that._

Coming home at 2PM after a night spent in Elsa's home was… not the greatest. Aside from the little headache and the lingering thought of Elsa in her mind… Anna still had this feeling of guilt and regret.

She'd opened the door to her apartment when she felt her phone vibrate. A text from Elsa.

" _I hope you are eating, once you are home. I miss you already." -Elsa Arendelle, Tuesday, 2:14PM_

 _Miss me?_ Anna raised her eyebrows. When was the last time Elsa had ever say 'I miss you' to her? Never. Neither would Anna openly tell her that she 'missed' her. Well, besides confessing-Anna groaned. She was overthinking it, and she'd been doing that quite a bit not long after she'd met Elsa.

But perhaps, Elsa was right about one thing. Her heart… could tend to be a bit misleading. Never would she think that her heart would get so confused with Elsa. Anna expected this though-after she'd supposedly fell in love with Meg. Things were a bit hectic, and maybe, a 'bit' was an understatement-

"Don't you call me ever again with this number, do you hear me?! … No… you don't deserve to see her, after… after what you've done to _us_ by going to that woman. … You are not anybody's father, alright? So don't you dare call me fucking. Ever. _AGAIN._ Goodbye." The phone slammed down and loud on the table.

Anna blinked as she peered into the small hallway to the kitchen to see her mother slouched against the table, her hands against her head. Gods, what the hell was she talking about? Anna didn't dare to go up to her now.

"Hey, feisty."

The redhead gasped, turning to see Andrew ruffling her hair behind her. Ugh.

"God damn it, Andrew, I just did my hair this morning!" She smacked his hand away, prompting a hearty laughter. That was a lie. She hadn't done her hair as she was too quick to get dressed with Elsa still having eyes on her. Anna was almost tempted to stay longer with how her eyes roved over her body.

Andrew pressed a finger against his lips to hush her. "Careful, you don't want your mother to hear you."

She quirked her an eyebrow up. "What?"

"She's a bit worried about you." _Oh, I see._ "But you're 21. Going out so late and coming home this late worries her, you know? You're an adult, you can handle anything. I trust you, but apparently, your mother doesn't."

Ah, the overly protective mother, was it? Anna didn't mind… but like Andrew said, she was an adult. She could do anything in the world without anybody watching over her… and that would mean, she could be with anyone without a care in the world. Besides, having her own freedom was… quite fun.

"I was… at a party." She avoided looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, party or whatever. Remember, you still have work and we still need to support you. You need to understand how costly Southern Nevada is."

"I know."

She felt a pat on her shoulder. "Well, as long as you keep working… don't stress out about the tuition alright? We'll get this all figured out."

Anna already did. She didn't have to depend on Andrew anymore.

With Elsa paying Anna's debt to Meg… she wasn't sure if she was thankful or just… scared. Scared that she'd owe Elsa big time. But this really shouldn't matter right now. She turned back to the kitchen.

"Okay, but… why the hell was she yelling before-"

"Anna?" She froze at the voice before walking in.

"Y-Yeah? I'm here, is something wrong?"

Martha glared at her. Anna had to avoid her gaze and turned to Andrew… who just merely winked and walked away. _That little-_ "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh… I can explain. First… are you okay?"

Teal eyes turned away from her. "I'm fine, Anna, don't worry about it." _I see what's happening._

"Well, you were yelling before… on the phone… who was that? You never yell like that."

"Don't test me, honey." Martha glared at her.

Oh. Anna remained quiet, and in complete shock that her mother would even… say something that was so hurtful to her. 'Test her'? Anna… never heard Martha say that to her. Ever. Frankly, it was quite scary.

Anna wrapped her arms around her body. "I'm… I just… wanted to check in on you." She really didn't know what to say. Looking uncertain, Anna was still standing there like a complete moron. Her mother's anger was never a good thing. Obviously.

Martha finally sighed. "I'm sorry, I just… got a really bad phone call."

"From who? About what? I heard you talking about someone's father-"

"Stop."

Anna sat opposite of her. To be frank, Anna was the only person her mother would truly say anything to, besides Andrew. They'd gone a long way with each other-with the knowledge that Anna's father had been gone ever since she was a child.

The mother looked down to her folded hands. "Now's not the time to tell you. May I ask where you've been?"

"Party."

"And coming home so late." Eyebrows began to raise in question.

"A very…late college party?"

She nodded, eyes shifting somewhere else. "Yes... a college party where you've made out with everyone, right?" She tapped on the side of her neck. _What?_ Anna's eyes widened with horror as she slapped a hand to her neck, but what was the point of hiding the bruise? Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Mom… God, I-"

"I see, you've been with that person you've been talking about. You've confessed?"

A short pause, and Anna nodded. Shit, she really shouldn't be talking about this.

"And?"

"A-And what?" She chuckled nervously, watching Martha's expression turn to amusement. "And nothing, Mom… we just… did what we wanted."

"Right, and that's sex. Use protection, honey. Have you been using protection?"

Oh god, no. "Mom! Can we not talk about this?!"

The older woman chuckled at the sight of her flustered expression. "No, but I am serious. Use protection, honey." She frowned. "It's… a boy, isn't it? Do you need any birth con-"

"NO, IT'S NOT! And I don't need any of those… ugh." Anna was willing to smack her head on the table if she had to stop the conversation. She sighed in disbelief. "Why would I even…" _Okay, deep breaths._ "Yeah, okay, just because I like boys doesn't mean-"

She crossed her arms. "Ah, a woman, then." Shit. She'd said enough. "Well, you still have to use protection. You never know what kind of-"

"Mom, she's clean." She groaned. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this, I'm going to my room to do some homework." Immediately, getting up, she found her mother's eyes following her… just so cautiously, and something about it seemed so… sad. She gazed at her for a bit, body frozen in spot. "A-Are you… sure you're okay?"

The woman sighed, eyes closed… and somehow, she just looked exhausted. "Where should I even begin…" _Oh no_. This _really_ was real trouble. Slowly, with worried eyes, Anna sat back down across from her. She held Martha's hand.

"Mom? What was that phone call?"

"Oh, honey…" Oh god. Her eyes widened in horror. Never had Anna seen tears coating her mother's eyes.

She'd always been a strong, independent woman who would rarely rely on Andrew, and would give her family everything that they needed. She was the rock of the family, holding everyone together when times were tough. Never had Anna ever thought of the struggle they had because Martha was always so optimistic. Although, the two didn't have much money-even with Andrew supporting them, Martha was willing to give her daughter everything that she wanted. And Anna was just so grateful for her… And now this.

She hadn't seen her tearing up ever since Martha found out she'd gotten accepted to an amazing college.

She felt Martha's fingers shaking on hers even though they were held so tightly together.

"Mom, please… What the hell is wrong?" Anna's voice wavered.

"You…" Martha signed shakingly, eyes gazing away from her. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry about everything, Anna… I love you… I just… I'm horrible mother, you know that, right?"

This couldn't be right. Anna refused to even listen to her now. She crossed her eyebrows. "No, you need to shut up, and tell me… what the hell is going on. Why are you crying like this? I… I'm going to bring Andrew in here-"

"D-Don't, baby, please. I need to tell you this alone. Your stepfather has nothing to do with this."

Anna gazed at her intensely and silently. Her mother took a deep, shaky breath.

"Okay… For a long time now, I've always told you how your biological father died from a car crash not long after you were born, right?"

Hesitantly, Anna nodded.

"I told you… We never really had a good relationship, so I broke my connection off from him when I first got pregnant with you. That's why… when you ask me about him since childhood, I always avoid the question and tell you, 'we can't visit him, I don't know where he lies now'. That I… never visited his funeral, never attended the ceremony because I despised him so much."

Anna listened intently. "Despised him because he… was abusive. Verbally and mentally, but… Never once hitting you, right?"

Martha nodded. "Right. And what I've said… still stands. But this time, forget about what I've said about him being dead."

 _What?_ Anna blinked. She didn't understand… But Martha voiced it loud and clear. With a 4.0 GPA, Anna just… didn't get what the hell she was trying to say. She chuckled nervously, attempting to take her hands off her, but Martha held it quite tightly. She looked at her once more. This… wasn't a joke. Shit.

Anna's expression turned sour. " _What?_ Wait, wait, wait…" She pressed a hand against her head. "You're telling me that… he's… he's still alive? Um… w-when were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to. I didn't… I _don't_ want that bastard to be known as your father. I just… wanted what's best for you, Anna."

Anna still didn't know what to say. The fact that her father was still alive… the fact that Anna's mother had lied to her for her entire life to protect her. It was all too confusing and too much to take in.

But of course, she understood why Martha would cut all communications with her father. Of course, she understood why she needed protection.

He… was abusive. Or so Martha told her.

She gazed down to their entwined fingers. "Does… does Andrew know?"

The older woman sighed. "Of course he does… Anna-"

"I… I need time to take all this in." She got up so fast from her seat, Anna barely even realized she'd stood up. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Anger. Disappointment. Maybe fear.

They just mixed so well together. But all that filled her heart was an empty void.

Gazing at her mother with a blank look, she pulled her hands away from the hold.

"Anna, please-"

Right now, she just needed to be left alone. And perhaps… someone who would be willing to be there for her in silence. In comfort.

"I-I don't know what I'm feeling right now, Mom. I… I'll go back to my room, I'll see you later, alright? I'll just…" _I need Elsa. I need her so… badly_. "I'll just go."

Oh, how badly she needed that woman to bring her all the comfort and warmth that she needed. How… desperate she was, to go to her for love. For trust.

Because right now, she really didn't know who to trust other than _her._

* * *

 _a/n: from here on out, we're going rapid fire!_


	15. Chapter 15

_a/n: sorry for the late update, but here it is! as always, thank you for the support!_

* * *

 _It could be worse._

 _Anna sat right across from him and the silence in the room made her body tremble. She wanted to get out of there, but she knew she couldn't. At all. And the only thing that was between them was his massive desk… and his crossed feet on top of it._

 _Those green eyes gazed her way so intensely that Anna didn't even dare to look back at them. One glance and it seemed like all of her had been revealed to him._

 _The smoke that permeated the office from his cigarette tended to be a distraction. But it wasn't much so when her eyes were glued to her lap._

" _So…"_

 _Anna twitched, hearing the chair roll back, and he stood up. Hans took a deep inhale of his latest cigarette and crushed the finished blunt down on a little metal ashtray. He smirked at her. And as much as Anna would have loved to avoid eye contact with him, strangely, she seemed drawn to him. Not in a good way either._

" _You've agreed to work here. I didn't think you'd apply for this so soon." He chuckled. "I mean, it's only been a week."_

 _Anna's fists clenched together when his presence hugged her from the back. A hand patted her shoulder… and she felt his finger running through her hair. Gods, the girl wanted to throw up so badly. She shouldn't have agreed to this-shouldn't have even listened to what her guts said! But it was already too late._

" _I…"_

" _Remind me again, how old are you?"_

" _Twenty."_

 _He flinched. "Ooh... Is your birthday close soon?"_

" _In a month, yes."_

 _He sighed in relief. Now that was quick. "Good, I wouldn't want any trouble. So do tell me about your circumstances. Something seems to be bothering you."_ _Does he care?_

 _Anna was tempted to sock him in the face, but she restrained herself. And she wanted to punch herself too, for even thinking a man like him would care about her. For even coming here in the first place. Fuck! She knew this was a mistake!_ _Get those sleazy hands off me!_

 _His fingers gripped on her shoulder for a bit and let go. "Well." He shrugged. "No need to tell me about your life story now if you don't want to, but sooner or later, you won't have to." Oh. "First off… I'd like to know what made you want to work here. Not a trick question."_

 _Anna raised her eyebrows. "Because I… thought it'd be the best choice to deal with my... circumstances."_

 _He smirked, though Anna tried her best to ignore it. "I see. Don't worry, we don't abuse our staff and we compensate well here. As a matter of fact, we pay them like they're all princesses… and princes." He laughed. "Hey, we don't discriminate." Anna didn't doubt it. But she wasn't going to get her hopes up yet._

 _She turned her head to look straight into his eyes. "I know that already. I've seen your website."_

 _Hans raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh? So I see you_ _have_ _done your research. Well, that makes my job easier. So… hm, I never got your name."_ Shit. _Anna really didn't want to tell him her name. Where did she hear this thing from… that escorts would usually have a different name to be called by? Though that would be strange, considering Anna wasn't an escort. So telling him her name would do no harm, right?_

" _It's Anna."_

" _Anna. Anna what?"_

" _Just Anna for now."_

 _Hans didn't seem to take offense. "Beautiful name…" His fingers caressed her cheek. Anna could feel her stomach churning. "With a beautiful face. So innocent and pure… like a flower." Her body shivered, and chills went down her spine. "Good. Now, I have a few positions that are currently in need of assistance." Oh lord. Anna didn't like this. "Part-time bartender. You'll need a few days of training for that, and you can make a few hundred a week including tips. Janitor, but I doubt you'd want that anyway. They do tend to stay a lot later than everyone else and it doesn't pay as much. Lastly…" Wait for it._

 _Hans bent close to her ear, and her skin tingled ever so disgustingly with his fingers skimming through her auburn hair. Gods, did it feel dirty, and Anna felt the need to shower immediately after this. "An escort."_

 _The girl cringed, eyes closed as those words echoed in her ears. Couldn't he just say prostitute?_

" _Well, if you want, a prostitute. Escort just sounds a lot more… respectful." Anna wanted to smack herself. "And yes, you will need a couple weeks of training, and you're set. Oh and you can potentially make 4 figures a week, instead of three. Here's the catch, though; you're not allowed to be in a relationship._ _Think_ _long and hard on this. I know you won't disappoint me." She felt a squeeze of his fingers on her shoulder._

 _Anna didn't know what else to say. The way his eyes look into her soul as if to grapple her and never let go… it scared her. He expected her to choose an escort, and Anna knew, she had no choice but to do it._

 _Her mom and Andrew had been struggling for a bit, but if this job were to lift some of that struggle… it would be worthwhile. After all, Anna had a loving family. She had to return that love with something._

" _I don't have much of a choice, do I?"_

 _Hans shrugged, and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed a smirk. "Honestly, I thought I'd give you a chance and let you be a bartender. But…" Slowly he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his breath close to her cheek… and Anna's head swam at the possibility of what he could do to her at this moment._

 _Perhaps she was just a bit paranoid. But in a situation like this, everyone would be. His fingers tightened on her. "Look at yourself…" Another hand trailed down her lap. Anna shut her eyes at what was about to come. "Look at how beautiful you are… teal eyes… red hair… smooth skin that's tanned just right… and what a beautiful_ _body_ _," he whispered into her ear ever so gently, so creepily. Anna's skin crawled with his words in disgust. "I can tell, you'll make more in a few months than most people do in a year Anna."_

 _The woman trembled at the single thought of what she could do to others and didn't dare to speak a word. His hand brushed against her cheek._

" _Though, I do wonder, how will your innocent look and naiveness deceive others around you?"_ _What?_ _He chuckled, tapping a finger on her. "You can easily be my best worker in here. You'll be my little pet." What he said didn't just come out of nowhere._

 _Before Anna could even respond -though, she knew she didn't have it in her to retort or punch him in the face-his phone rang._

" _Whoops. That's my girlfriend, excuse me for a moment." Anna watched as he sat back down across from her, this time the headrest facing her. And finally, Anna had the freedom and bravery to flip him off and roll her eyes at him._

" _Yes… No, I wouldn't dare. Yes, I will be home in an hour, I won't be late. Punishment…" A pause. He looked worried._ _Slowly, he turned to look at Anna for a bit before gazing at the ground. Everything else that he'd said became a whisper_ _. "... you have to go get some rest-I'm sorry, ma'am. Of course… good night, Mistress."_

 _Oh. The only thing she could hear so clearly was Mistress. Anna didn't seem all that surprised, and only found a curious stare from Hans when he turned. "I'm sure you have questions."_

 _Anna wasn't sure what kind of questions he was referring to. "I don't… need to know about your private… whatever life you have."_

 _He laughed. "Oh, I don't doubt it. I mean questions about my offer."_

 _Oh, of course, she had questions. Though she just didn't know how to begin. And as much as she despised… being near someone shady, Anna knew for a fact, he would help her. In some way or form. She shut her eyes. "Well, I… what do I do?"_

" _Ah, starting from the beginning, I see." Hans began walking around behind her. "Well, first off, we have to lay out some ground rules-just for you and your client, of course, so they won't do anything that you don't like… and you won't do anything they don't like. Contracts will be made for each client that you will be with… you and the other party… or parties," he chuckled, "we'll have to pick a place, day, and time to settle in, and after that… all the 'magic' happens."_

 _Anna couldn't imagine it. Each word that spewed out of his lips made Anna more nervous and hot. Perhaps it was just the atmosphere. Oh, she was only fooling herself._

 _He continued, "You are allowed to decline a client, of course. Basically, you're the boss here, and if they do something you don't like… you have the right to stop all activities. You see… it is not an easy job… but I don't doubt you'll do well." Anna didn't either. All she should be doing was laying naked and letting everything happen._

" _I… do I still have to… you know, 'entertain' the people in here?"_

" _Of course! Don't you see all our beautiful women sitting by these men?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "But if you're not willing to entertain those people… I can bend some rules."_ _To be honest, no matter how much she denied she didn't want to be one, it was tempting. He was… oddly kind. Oddly sleazy too. But whether for the thrill or the money… she realized she needed both. Anna looked down to her fingers. This was something she needed for herself._

" _But do think hard on this, I'll give you a few days. If I don't get an answer soon… you won't have the job." I see._

 _Anna didn't have much of a choice… wringing her fingers together as she got deep into her thoughts. But if she could delay any of this, she would. She just couldn't._

* * *

 _I have a father… an actual father… why?_

She couldn't concentrate on doing her homework, even if she left her 'calming music' playing the whole time she was in her room. It'd been half an hour already, being left alone by her mother and with her own thoughts. The only thing she'd only finished working on was the little reflection paper that she had to do for English Lit. Well, for Meg.

She sighed to herself as she looked at the time. Class wouldn't start in another three hours, so she should be good. But good just couldn't even begin to describe her situation right now. Not with everything that came crashing into her these past few days.

 _I should take a break._ Oh, and only if this week could chill out for a bit too.

Anna got up from her seat and walked to the full-length mirror beside her desk. She stared at herself, fingers reaching to caress her own cheek and gliding down her chin. Anna didn't know how she was feeling, and her deadpan expression just didn't help at all. Her tired teal eyes looked down at the reflection of her own body, covered only with a tank top and shorts.

The room was filled with nothing but her music and the sound of her heart beating. With each second that passed, the more Anna wondered… perhaps, Hans was right about something. Something she couldn't deny was obviously there.

Her skin was dotted with prominent freckles on her cheeks and down her shoulders, her body was thin and as curvy as any celebrity would be, her abdomen toned with tight muscles, her teal eyes shining ever so brightly in the night like a diamond. She was gorgeous. Anna wondered, with these features, did she choose the right thing to do? _Does my… father look similar to me?_

Gods, as much as she loved how she was now… she couldn't bear looking at herself again. She glanced down to the ground. _What does she… what does Elsa see in me?_ She was asking the wrong question.

No, Anna knew she had the right to ask that. Out of the all women in the club that were just as beautiful-even _more_ beautiful than her, Elsa could've chosen them. But her? For fuck's sake, Anna had even seen her flirting with her co-workers-and even with Anna's! What did she have that Elsa wanted?

It wasn't love. It couldn't have been. If it was there's no doubt they'd be dating now. It'd already been a little over two months. Things had to change.

 _Oh, well, isn't that ironic?_ Anna ran her fingers through her loosened copper hair. She had a father. A father that she'd thought was dead, but was actually still alive. A father she still had never met, and she didn't want to. A father that she hated, and she knew exactly why.

But why? A part of her yearned… to see him. Yearned to know how it would feel like to… be loved by a father. How things would've changed. No, this was a ridiculous thought. If he didn't love Martha, what made her think he'd love his own daughter?

"This is crazy…" Anna whispered, fingers rubbing her forehead.

" _... what am I going to tell Anna?"_ The redhead blinked at the voice coming from the other side of her door. _Mom?_ She leaned her ear against the door.

" _You just go at it with her, honey."_

" _Andrew, I haven't seen him for such a long time when I caught him… when I…"_

" _Hey, hey, hey… it's all in the past alright? Didn't you use to say, forgive and forget?"_

" _She's my daughter, Andrew! I can't just forget what... I can't forget how he'd used us. I…" Anna frowned. She couldn't hear what her mother was going to say very clearly._

" _...She's an adult. She's going to be twenty-two very soon. She has places to go, people to meet, and you can't really stop her anymore. If you're worried…" Even more whispering. Anna tilted her head._

"… _I just… I'm scared for her."_

" _... Nothing to be scared about. You'll be fine. We all will."_

Silence. And immediately, Anna sat back down on her chair as soon as she knew someone would knock on her door any moment now. She was shaking, her mind wandering into places that were just filled with unanswered questions. She couldn't even pick one to start off.

 _It's a mess._

A knock sounded on her door, and it opened slowly. "Sweetheart?"

 _Alright, calm down._ Turning to her mother's voice, Anna let out a small smile. "Hi."

The older woman mirrored her expression back. "Busy?" She sat on her bed, nodding at the god awful amount of paper piled on her desk. Anna had to laugh at herself inwardly. Those weren't work, it was just her making a mess, that is all.

Regardless, Anna nodded. "Yeah, homework, you know?" She rolled her seat around to face her mother. "What's up?"

Martha tilted her head down. "You… do you remember what we were talking about?"

Anna avoided her stare. "Y-Yeah, of course."

"Do you have questions for me?" _Oh, a lot of them, yes._

Anna wrung her fingers together. "Well, I… I don't have much to say…" _Because there's too much that I want to say._

"I see." Silence. "Honey, if I… if I made you angry, I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head. "N-No, it's… you were just trying to protect me. I get it! It's fine. You don't have to explain anything to me that you don't want to, Mom." _Especially when I haven't fully explained myself either._

"Are you sure, Anna? I'm willing to tell you anything that you want to know. I'm just…"  
"You don't have to feel guilty about it, Mom." A pause. She couldn't contain her thoughts any longer. "But there is one thing…" Ah, she just couldn't help but pull out one simple question. Perhaps, it would help her get to know her father for a bit.

"What is it?" Oh, her mother sounded too eager for this.

"Does Andrew know? Does he know about… about everything?"  
Martha sighed, regretfully. "Oh, of course, he does." She reached for Anna's hands and held them together. "Anna, he was the only person I could talk to-and you weren't even in school yet when we began dating, baby." Anna didn't know what to say. Obviously, inside her heart, it felt like someone had just stabbed her right there. It hurt so much that it was beginning to feel numb. A horrible, buzzing numb. The girl let out a deep breath, her eyebrows furrowed tightly together.

"Do you… Do you ever plan on letting me see him?"

Martha's eyes widened, and at this point, Anna knew, her mother just wouldn't let her do that so easily. "I… I can't let you do that. Even I haven't seen him for… years." Exactly. _Why_? This was the first time her mother would flat out refuse her without a proper reason. But him being a bastard seemed to be more than enough of a reason. And Anna doubted she would get the same love from her biological father that Andrew had already provided. She was fine without knowing him personally. But at least… No, this wouldn't do. _Stop lying to yourself._

Anna shook her head. "Well, can I at least, see a picture of him? Do you have one?"

Silence. Her throat was caught in a lump that was too hard to swallow. Her eyes were covered with thick layers of tears. There was no point in crying now. She'd experienced worst feelings. "Mom. Please. I want to, at least, know what he looks like."

"Anna-"

"I've never had a real father, Mom." Her voice shuddered with hurt. "All this time I really believed that he was dead, until now. I just…" She sighed. "I just want to see what he looks like, and then, I'll be content." Oh, this was sad. And Anna knew, if she was acting like this, she was just too desperate. "I promise." Ah, even, perhaps, making promises she couldn't even keep.

There was this awfully heavy silence between them, and her teal eyes continued to stare at her mother with hope and anticipation. Only to be met with the same tearful eyes-looking way too hurt… too sad. But Anna didn't want to give up.

And finally, Martha gave in. "Alright… I'll grab some of my stuff."

She watched as her mother leaned in to kiss her forehead and left the room. It was that easy-but it couldn't have been easy for Martha. To open up to her about her past so quickly… but Anna was grateful. She let out a shaky breath, leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

This week… had been too hectic. _I think I'm going crazy…_

Her phone rang. This would at least take her mind off some things for now. She picked her phone up. Oh. _Elsa._

Her heart stopped and she felt a shiver traveling down her spine. She wanted to take back what she'd just said about going crazy. Elsa was calling her, only an hour since they last saw each other... What the hell was she doing, calling her at a time like this? No, Anna wasn't glad she was calling-not even close to being glad.

She'd rather have something else to keep her mind off of her father than to have that… bossy CEO call her. Bossy, was it? Anna wanted to laugh. Bossy wouldn't be the word to describe what she could do in bed.

 _Uh oh._ She shook her head. Anna shouldn't be thinking about that now.

With a sigh, she reluctantly answered the call. "Yes, Miss Arendelle, how may I help you?"

A chuckle from the other end sounded. Anna could already see the smirk spreading across her beautiful face. "Well, _Miss Andersen,"_ _is she mocking me?_ , " _I was wondering… if you don't have class today, we should have dinner."_

 _Dinner?_ Anna arched her eyebrow. "Uh… I… No, I actually do have class today." And calling her for dinner? This shouldn't be happening. But she didn't have the strength to even tell her that. Especially when Elsa clearly knew she shouldn't call her for a 'simple' dinner. She turned around to her table and stared blankly at the incoherent words written down in her notebook. _What the hell is she up to?_

" _I see. When does class end?"_

"At eight."

" _Perfect. We can meet at eight."_

She blinked."W-Wait, what?" _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

" _Is something wrong?"_ Oh, the woman was denser than the Dead Sea! Now, she was really mad.

"Yes! I didn't agree to this! I do not consent to this! You do not have my permission or my consent!" She was just spewing out everything she could think of. Everything except, 'you shouldn't call me for this'.

Elsa was silent, though. At some point, Anna thought Elsa would've had a good laugh at it, but… " _Perhaps, I should've said, I have something to tell you, then you might've agreed. That's alright, we can arrange it again-"_

Anna cocked an eyebrow. She had something to say to her? Now that was new. But it was too new-and too many new things were in her mind _._ Clearing her throat, she set herself to becoming serious again. "You have something to tell me? Can't you just tell me now?"

" _I'd thought you want to hear it personally."_

Hm. Not that Anna would be opposed to it. Of course, she would do anything to be with Elsa but… now, just wasn't the right time. She glared down at her lap. Nothing that they'd talked about before ever caught her interest-except for her long-lost sister, and the cold love given to Anna. And they weren't anything Elsa would ever want to talk about freely.

"What is this about?"

" _You'll see. But… if you really insist… there are things, I've always wanted to tell you."_

Anna chuckled. "Don't you think… we've always kept too many things from each other to even begin talking about them?"

Silence. Elsa took a deep breath. " _You don't sound very happy at this moment. Tell me, was it last night? I would never hurt you-"_

"N-No, not last night… last night was…" Fun? Crazy? Sexy? "Last night was _something else,_ I can tell you that. But no… this is personal matter."

" _I see."_

"So what is it? You… you can't have me guessing all day."

" _Keep asking me, and I will put you in your place on Thursday." Fuck… really..._ Her mouth quickly shut tight, and she could feel herself getting more heated with those words echoing in her ear. Her fingers ached for a touch, mind scrambling at the thought of those… pleasurable nights. Her face was flushed, but Anna doubted Elsa knew she would react so badly. It was quite obvious. "I-I-"

" _No, I'll tell you."_ Anna could already tell she had this cocky smirk. Elsa loved to joke around too much. _She must be having fun. "For the past month, I haven't been quite that honest with you. There are things that I've kept from you, that I wanted to tell you… though, the timing was always bad."_

"What is it? What's wrong?"

" _That night… I said you shouldn't love me, I want to be as raw and open as I can be with you as you are with me. Would that be okay?"_

Ah, now Anna could see why Elsa wanted to see her personally. And there was just one thing Anna had in mind. One thing that she was positive Elsa wanted to tell her.

She bit her lips, a flush embracing the surface of her cheeks. Only three words came into her mind that she knew Elsa would want to say. As much as she was anticipating it, she was terrified. "A-Alright, I'll meet you. Eight thirty, don't be late." _She sounds sincere. More than I'd like her to be._

" _Oh, I wouldn't even think of it. I'll have my friend come drive you. I'll see you later."_ And the dial tone sounded before Anna could even say anything else.

Friend? Drive her? Oh no. _Elsa Arendelle, you fucking-_

* * *

The lecture room was quieter than ever, and everyone was in their own little group as they continued to read the short story that the professor had given out. And Anna was too out of focus to even continue reading. She let her head fall against her arm, staring into space.

Blue eyes, copper hair, tall, and athletic, but a bit skinny. _So that's what he looks like_. He was cute back then, so it was no wonder her mother fell in love with him quickly-and fell out of love just as quick after realizing what… his true desires were. Even Anna wasn't quite sure why her mother's hatred for him had developed.

The face that Martha made as Anna looked at the photo was just… heartbreaking. As if her mother still loved him.

The photo was only out for a bit before her mother decided that it was enough. That was alright, though. It was just a small glimpse. Her heart was content for now. She had a bigger issue to deal with.

She'd been ignoring Meg for a long time now, and vise versa. Yes, they had to deal with each other every week but... it wasn't so bad if they were trying to avoid each other as much as possible. And even more so, when Anna figured out Elsa had cleared her debt.

And Rapunzel was sleeping across from her like always. The redhead rolled her eyes. Her cousin would always stay up late. It was no wonder she would spend this time to take a nap.

Class was going to end soon, so there was no point in reading more. She could always do it at home- _shit._

Meg was looking her way from the front of the room.

Anna just couldn't avoid it. Couldn't stand avoiding her gazes anymore. Her teal eyes glared into hers. She had questions, and she needed answers now.

The professor blinked to break their gaze. Anna knew something about her stare just reminded them about the past. She was almost glad, that it'd give her a reaction even if it was a small one. She smirked to herself as she began packing.

"Alright, everyone, you guys can go early today. Finish reading where you left off, and I want an essay by the end of this week at midnight. I'll post the information on the website tonight so look out for that. Goodnight."

Having to wake Rapunzel up was such a hassle, but at least she wouldn't wake up whining. Though many of the students were already whining about the essay anyway. She yawned, stretching out her limbs.

"What's for homework?"

Anna noticed those brown eyes from Meg staring back at her. _Goodness._ "Um… Finish reading and an essay…" She blinked away. "And probably questions too."

"Ah, I see." Anna quirked an eyebrow up to see her shrugging. She didn't seem as fazed as other students. Well, obviously… as Rapunzel wouldn't ever do her homework anyway. She wondered how she managed to even become a senior like this. "Anyway..." The brunette turned her phone on. "Weselton isn't here today. Said he's 'sick'." She rolled her eyes. "I'll just hang around, do you wanna go anywhere?"

Anna chuckled. Oh, she wished she could go do something with her cousin. They haven't had the time for each other since her job started. The redhead slung her bag over her shoulder. "Actually, I do have somewhere to go." _Dinner… Dinner with Elsa._ Ah, she wasn't sure what she was feeling about the dinner. And neither did she want to tell Rapunzel about what she was going to do later on.

Her relationship with Elsa… was completely closed off from everyone. "I… um, I have dinner with Mom."

"Ooh, tell Aunty I say hi, will you?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…" Rapunzel looked at the time. "I guess I should just hang out with Eugene then. Drag him to a movie or something."

 _Oh boy_. Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're still dating him."

Rapunzel pouted, crossing her arms. "Oh, you're still judging me. He's a nice guy!" She groaned when Anna scoffed. "You don't know what love is." _I really don't. "_ Ugh, I really hate it when you make that face every time I mention him." The brunette waved her off. Rapunzel had been dating this football player since sophomore year, and it just seemed like their love for each other had grown stronger over the past two years. Not that this would matter to Anna anyway. She knew Eugene was a nice guy. She just loved to fool around with Rapunzel, that's all. _Kristoff would get along with him._

"Hey."

Anna blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

"You alright? Do you… wanna go, right now?"

"Um…" The redhead gazed over Rapunzel's shoulder to see Meg leaning against her desk, arms crossed… eyes on her. "Actually, you can go first. I have something to do right now. Gotta ask some questions to Meg."

Rapunzel grimaced and grabbed her arm. "Hey, are _sure_ you're alright? Why do you need to ask her-"

"It's fine, it's nothing."

She gritted her teeth together, whispering, "I thought you broke ties with her-"

"I did!" She immediately shut her mouth. "This is personal, alright? Why don't you go meet with your boyfriend." Rapunzel didn't seem so convinced, glaring at her in silence. Her cousin could get a bit too protective sometimes, but of course, this was her job to be protective when she was the older one. Though… it could get a bit annoying. Like now. She rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine._ Now, would you just let go of me, so I can go talk to her? Please?"

Sighing, the brunette let her go. "Fine. But can I ask you something first?"

"Rapunzel, she's waiting." Silence. She rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Alright, whatever, ask away."

She found her cousin standing close to her, her hand falling down to Anna's. There was just something in her eyes that made her look way too worried. "Are you… falling in love with someone?"

Oh. "W-What… where did you get that idea?" She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling her heart skip a beat and she could feel chills crawling down her spine. Rapunzel couldn't have known. But perhaps… Anna really was just _that_ revealing.

"Just be careful, if you are, alright? I know it's not my place to tell you who you love or don't love, but… after what you told me about Meg… I don't want anything bad happening again. Just… don't fall in love with the wrong person, I mean." She patted her shoulder. "Alright, now, why don't you go talk to her, I've got a boyfriend to meet up with." Winking at Anna, the girl let her go and was out the door before Anna even knew it.

As much as she hated to admit it, Rapunzel was right. Anna didn't know Elsa enough to even begin talking about love but here they were… every night, they would look at each other and nothing other than 'love' and 'desire' would show. _This sucks._

The room was empty now, and the only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat and the wooden door closing and echoing. It was just them and the silence. Sighing, she turned to face Meg, walking towards her without missing a beat. Her footsteps echoed through the room.

"I have to ask you something," Anna said once they'd gotten close together.

Meg sighed, her eyes facing the ground. "I know. But first, here." Checks that contained tens of thousands of dollars in her hand were pushed across the desk towards Anna.

She recognized them. Frowning, she glanced up and down between the papers and Meg.

"I gave them to you for a reason, Meg."

Meg's eyes were blank.

Anna chuckled bitterly. "I see… I guess since Elsa met you, it's best that you return that money to me, right? Why did you meet her?"

"I didn't." An immediate answer. Anna would've guessed she'd be evading the question. _I guess, sometimes, we just have to be honest with each other…_ Meg leaned against her desk and eyed those checks. "Westergard introduced me to her when I was there trying to find you. I wanted to talk to you." Her voice was horribly soft. Perhaps… she regretted what she'd done? No, that couldn't be it.

Anna didn't know what to believe. But one thing was for sure -Hans could be quite a sleazy guy. She knew whatever he did, it was because he was after something. But this was understandable. "Right… I… Did you tell her?"

"What?"

"Did you tell her what happened to _us_ -what you did to me… to make me believe that you truly loved me?" That hurt. She stared right into her eyes, her fingers clenching tightly on her laptop. Everything was quiet, and just… looking at her pathetic face was just… it disgusted Anna how impossibly soft and submissive Meg was. Where was that dominance she possessed over her? Where was the woman that had seduced her? Anna almost wished that was back.

What hurt more than anything was that Meg just couldn't seem to answer her. _Great._

She stepped closer to her and laid her hand on Meg's. And the brunette hadn't looked at her this way before. So fearful, yet… everything that was in her eyes was filled with secrecy, and they were begging to come out. "Did you tell her…" she whispered, eyes gazing at the lips that had once kissed her-wondering what it'd feel like again to have her own lips on Meg's again. "Did you tell her how you made me believe... we were a thing? What you could do to me… How I've always thought _I was yours?"_ She laced their fingers together, breathing toxic words into her ear like the love she believed they had.

Gods, did she want the woman to love her. The desperation was… comical.

The professor shut her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Don't do this, Anna."

The redhead blinked. She must've gone crazy, to even step this close to her-to even _touch_ her like she was lusting for her touch. But wasn't she, though?

Slowly, and regretfully, Anna pushed herself away from the woman. "I'm sorry-"

"Yes, I did."

 _Huh?_ Anna didn't get it, and she must've heard it wrong. She did… what? Tell her? She was nearly in laughter. "What?"

"I told her how I treated you. That I would…" The woman wrung her hands together. "That I would change what I had done and make the right decision if I could. That I played you." The room echoed with silence and confusion. Anna gazed at the woman as if she'd gone crazy. Perhaps, both of them really did go crazy. It was so… uncharacteristic of her to even begin admitting this.

Her fingers ran through her copper hair, and she let her fringes fall over her eyes. " _Why?"_

It was a dumb question, but she wanted to hear that answer come right out of her lips. Anna wanted badly to know that what Meg had given her… was something she didn't mean to give.

Meg licked her lips. "I want someone better for you-someone that will treat you right. And I know Elsa… as much as I despise her relationship with you… I know she will treat you right."

"What does her treating me right have to do with you and me? You…" Anna chuckled bitterly. "You don't know her."

"Believe me when I tell you this - she isn't as cold hearted as I thought she was. She's kind, Anna."

The girl looked down to her feet., sighing "What did you two talk about?"

"Everything between us. Everything that is about you."

* * *

 _She'll treat me right, she says. When will that time come?_

The sky was already getting dark, stars and lampposts already lighting up the streets in the cold. Anna was still on campus, pushing her scarf close to her face. It was almost empty with only a few students sitting on the benches, others rushing to get home. She looked back at her building, and the only thing that filled her mind was what Meg had told her.

She'd already, reluctantly, took those pages of checks back, but that wasn't the problem at all, at the moment.

Elsa… to treat her right? Elsa had always treated her right. Anna just couldn't get enough of what Elsa had done to and for her. Yes, the woman would treat her to dinner, would go to work for her… would _care_ for her in bed. But it was never enough. It just felt too empty. She needed something else. Perhaps, that call was just another empty call-that Anna was just someone the blonde would spend time with every time she was bored of someone else. She chuckled to herself. _It's what I thought of Meg too._

Ah, so it was no wonder Anna would be attracted to Elsa. Like always, but she would always deny it, the two women were far too similar to each other. It was questionable. _Are they sisters?_ Funny.

Looking down to the ground, she started walking out from the cleaners and to the streets. She'd almost forgotten she needed to pick up her clothes that had been… _dirtied,_ the other night.

"Come back again!"

Anna smiled and waved at the man who owned the dry cleaner place as she exited. She looked up into the dark sky, the sound of cars racing pass her blared through her ear.

Elsa said she would have a friend pick Anna up by the campus. She looked at the time. _8:53PM._ Anna scoffed to herself, knowing that now she was the one that was late, not Elsa. _Ah, always making promises I can't keep. You can't change, can you, Anna?_

She let out a breath, watching as it disappeared into the cold air.

The evening had grown quite crowded, with people eager to get home from work, and others going out for dinner. She crossed her arms together as she looked from left to right down the street. There wasn't a speck of snow falling to the ground tonight. She kicked her feet on the concrete floor and checked her phone for any messages. None.

Anna pouted. "God… where is she...?"

The bell rang as the door to the dry cleaners opened, a gust of warm air brushing against Anna's face. "Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow. You know how my wife gets-she's very fond of that dress."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You always come here, I'll gladly give you that dress with half the price that it's supposed to be."

"No, that won't do. If anything, I'd rather pay more than what the price says." A man chuckled as he stepped out of the store, prompting Anna to turn to listen and look.

"You're too kind. I think I have the other dress just in case that one doesn't make in time for the party. Would you like to come back in? Though, it'll take a few minutes until I get the dress out," the manager offered.

"Oh no, I'll stay here for a bit, I've been in there for quite a bit. I need some fresh air, I'll come back to have a look later."

"Well, alright. I'll be back in a minute."

Anna tilted her head, eyes gazing at the man with copper hair with a neatly shaved mustache. His scarf covered most of his face, though. She'd never seen him before, as many of the people here were just students. Some of which, she would be vaguely acquainted with. Was he a new professor? Student? But he didn't- Oh.

He was staring at her. Smiling now.

Anna quickly ducked her head away, looking the other way. _He's about Mom's age…_

"Cold, isn't it?"

The redhead merely smiled meekly, glancing briefly at him. "Y-Yeah, very. I didn't think Nevada would be this cold." She huffed a warm breath against her palms.

He rubbed his hands together, chuckling. His eyes gazed up into the night sky. "Yes, I didn't think so too. I'm not particularly fond of the cold."

Silence. This was quite awkward. She'd walk away but… she still had no idea what she was going to do with Elsa coming to get her-

"My daughter, however, she loves winter…" The man turned to her, eyes observing her up and down. "She's around your age. Though, she graduated from college three years ago. Are you a senior?"

So he had a daughter. So what? Anna wasn't sure why she would be conversing with this man, but something about him just seemed so caring and heartwarming. Though, that could mean something… horrible as she'd rarely have strangers start a conversation with her. Especially with a man twice her age who had a daughter. _Now that's real creepy…_ Anna pushed that thought aside. Where was this friend that was supposed to pick her up anyway?

"Yes, I am going to graduate in a few months or so."

"Congratulations, I hope your mother and father are proud of you for what you've achieved."

"Yeah." Achieved? Anna couldn't contain her laughter, prompting the man to stare at her curiously. What achievement? Achievement of taking a job of becoming a prostitute? Of letting her professor screw her in bed at work? Of telling everyone she knew about her feelings about Meg… the feelings that shouldn't have existed in the first place? Of not knowing who the hell her father was? Ha!

"Is… something wrong?"

Anna shook her head. As much as she wanted to tell him everything, this time, her mouth had to be zipped tight. "No… I…" She was still chuckling. "I'm sure they're proud of me." That came out quite sarcastic. He didn't catch that.

"Oh, I'm sure of it. When my daughter first graduated from… you wouldn't believe it if I told you she went to UC Berkeley."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Oh." Yes, oh. But she'd believe it. He looked like an intelligent person. The man smiled proudly, but something about it… something about his expression showed a hint of sorrow.

"Well, when she did graduate, I was so proud of her. Her mother even more so. She did all that her mother and I asked of without a complaint." He laughed. "She did kickboxing as a hobby back then. Something that I would never approve of, but… that was what she loved to do. She was so happy…"

"You sound very happy too."

"I am, to be a father of my little girl." He chuckled. "She's not little anymore, I shouldn't say that."

 _And if only I could be this happy._ "She must be a very good kid to you two."

"Oh, she is! She really is. Now, she's the CEO of what my father used to own. But…"

"But?"

"Just recently-no, for a long time now, she's grown independent. She didn't seem happy… always eager to get away from the family- _me_ , especially." He sighed, eyes glancing to the ground. "But I do what any father would do-keeping secrets… wanting to keep her safe even if it ends up with her hating me." So what did he do? It wasn't Anna's place to ask.

Ah, but this was the opposite of her own family. Just looking into his eyes… she knew, how hurt he was. She couldn't do anything to change the relationship between him and his daughter. He was a stranger but… She grabbed his arm. Anna could sympathize with him. "I don't think she hates you. At least… no daughter or son would hate a father who's trying their best to love them."

The smile he had seemed way too broken. "You must have lovely parents."

"Parent. Mom and step dad, but he's more of a best friend than a father."

"I'm sure he's are lovely too."

"Sir, your dress is ready! Would you like to come in?!"

"I'll be right there!"

He patted her hand and slowly pushed his scarf down below his chin-She frowned. Her heart skipped a beat, and the only thing she could see was just the man. _What…_ Eyes widened at the sight before her… the clear sight of the man before her. How could she not notice before? Anna was completely speechless. She glanced down to the man's hand that was reaching for a handshake. Her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"You're a lovely lady, I'm glad I've had this talk with you. This made me feel so much better. "

"Yes… we should…" _This can't be happening… it's not him. It's him. It's not him. IT'S NOT._ Without realizing, she took his hand and shook. His grip was quite firm.

"Have a good evening, I think I will definitely see you in a couple of days… if you get out around this time."

"Yes..." Again, without even realizing she had said yes. Anna just couldn't believe it. And as he left with a smile, the only thing she could mumble out was, "Papa…"

She shook her head out of that thought. It'd been so many years… there was no way, Anna would recognize him. Besides, his hair seemed a bit… lighter. _I'm just dreaming._

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you Anna Andersen?"

She blinked, too shocked to even answer the voice calling for her. She couldn't even see through the tears, but she was aware enough to actually turn. A tall man with undercuts and his hair parted to one side stood before her. He wore a black fitted suit and a big smile. He was quite handsome with those hazel eyes but… that didn't matter right now. Her thoughts were still with her long lost father.

"Miss?"

Anna gasped as fingers snapped beside her ear. "Y-Yes, that's me." She observed him. "You are…?"

"Olaf. Elsa's friend… um, her assistant. But friend first, before that." He chortled and cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Miss Arendelle sent me to pick you up?" He flicked his wrist to look at the time. "Hm, we are quite late. But no worries, she won't mind."

Oh, Elsa. She'd forgotten why she'd stayed in the campus so late. She looked behind his shoulder to find a black Audi A5 Coupe parked. She'd kept Elsa waiting for too long, but it wasn't her fault. For a moment, Anna's mind spiraled crazily at the thought of what the woman could say to her, and she flushed. "Right… shall we get going?"

He stepped aside, bowing his head slightly. "Of course, after you, Miss."

* * *

 _a/n: so finally anna meets him. things are going to get more complicated_


	16. Chapter 16

_Papa, huh… doesn't seem like it. Maybe I'm just dreaming…_

"So what do you do, Miss?"

Anna blinked, gazing away from her side window. Olaf watched her from the rear view mirror for a second. Did she even want to tell him? They barely knew each other, and only started really talking now. Anna knew Elsa wouldn't be the kind of person to talk about her life at night - what Anna would do with her. Of course… it wouldn't hurt to say anything, right?

She entwined her fingers, keeping her eyes low. "I… work at a strip club."

"Oh? I see - you're the one Elsa keeps talking about."

Anna raised her brows. "She… talks about me?" She didn't think Elsa would - what they were doing was exclusively kept between them. Or so she thought. Not that Anna had the right to tell Elsa not to talk about them. It wasn't part of the contract.

"All the time. She seems quite interested in you." Hazel eyes turned to her for a second. "You are gorgeous if I do say so myself." He chortled, and Anna did not doubt what he said was true.

She smiled meekly. Though, a part of her wished she wasn't so pretty. "I won't say it's a job I'm proud of." That… was more of a mumble to herself, rather than a response.

"I'm sure it's quite hard for you. I won't judge you for what you do." He wiggled his finger in the air. "And certainly, you shouldn't take anyone's opinion of you personally. There must be a reason why you are doing this, so I won't pry." Oh, she wasn't bothered about what other people had to say about her. She didn't have to be when she was more than disgusted with herself. Not many days would pass without her gagging in the bathroom after a night of… being a toy.

Ah, she remembered those days, but now, she was completely numb to the feeling. Or maybe, it was because of Elsa.

Her smile faded, eyes gazing in disgust. Anna vowed she wouldn't get so used to this, but here she was, doing the opposite.

The frigid evening seemed to have slowed down, and a heavy silence ensued between the two people in the car. And as Olaf waited for Anna's response, she looked out the side window. Street lights continued to pass them, gleaming brightly in the night. The sky was moonless and empty of any stars, a dark blanket covering the city. "It's disgusting, isn't it?"

"Ma'am?"

She wrung her fingers together. "To be an escort-to sell _sex_ to others… don't you think that is disgusting? The horrible thing is," she mumbled softly. "I look forward to it. As much as I hate it…" Anna grimaced _. "I love it."_

He chuckled. Did she say something funny? She doubted anything she said was comical. "Are we… talking about Elsa now?"

She wanted to roll her eyes. _Not everything is about that woman!_ "I'm-"

"Elsa does that quite a bit to other people. I'm guessing… you're one of her victims." That sounded bad. "Though, it's not a bad thing!" He laughed nervously. "She makes people feel good… and deserving." And in what way?

Anna scoffed. "I don't feel quite that good."

"Maybe. She is… intriguing. Mysterious. It's hard to open her up at first, but once you do…" Olaf snapped his fingers. "She will be as open as a flower to you. You mustn't take her wrongly."

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"Well, I have known her since we met in college. It wasn't easy for me at first, either." He sighed, as they came to a stop at a red light. "I know… sometimes, she can be quite hard to others-especially hard on herself, Miss. You must be patient with her."

"Just call me Anna, Olaf."

He smiled. "Though… you seem to have opened her up quite a bit in just a few weeks. How do you do it, Anna?"

Anna didn't know how she did it. Neither was she confident that what Olaf said was even true. She let everything that Elsa wanted to happen, happen… let the woman put her in situations that made Anna feeling quite uneasy. Was that how? To let the woman control her like a puppet?

Anna grimaced at the thought. What they had… shouldn't even exist in the first place. Yes, an escort and client relationship was enough for Anna, but…

To see her outside of work-to pleasure and _be_ pleasured by her some nights other than Thursday… no, this wasn't what Anna had in mind about a "relationship". Either way, she couldn't deny how she felt around that woman.

She wrung her fingers, shrugging unsurely. Over the two months they'd known each other, Anna still didn't understand what made Elsa so… raw and open to her. Though, not so much, and not too quickly. "I-I don't know. I just… sometimes, I just let her talk. I don't think a lot of people have done that with her," she mumbled. "It's… my job, after all."

"I'm glad you have brought her some form of comfort. And I _have_ realized… Elsa has always been cautious with others. She's happier now."

"I know she's been with several escorts before coming to me."

"Oh yes. Though they were less than fitting for her." Something about that made Anna felt a bit superior. "There was this one girl that intrigued her immensely..." he murmured.

Anna glared at him in disgust. She didn't need to know what she'd done to others… and vice versa. Right now, Anna… Anna only wanted her to herself. "I-I'd rather not know." _Fuck._

He continued driving, laughing with amusement. "My apologies, I should say, the girl has no relationship with her anymore." _I hope so._ "Though, I must ask, _are you…_ in love with her?" Okay, this wasn't something Anna was willing to answer, even if it was just pure curiosity.

But, Gods, Anna really was this transparent and obvious to everyone. She'd always been quite expressive, after all. There was no helping her personality. But Olaf seemed to be the type of guy to keep a secret - not that nobody knew about this love anyway. It was sickening to the stomach.

"Am I wrong to feel this way for her?" she breathed in question.

"No, no! Actually… recently, I've noticed a slight change in mood from Elsa. I can see she likes you just as much as you do her. I… I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy." _Likes?_

"She rejected my confession." Silence. Great, so Olaf couldn't help her situation as well. That was okay - as long as she knew Elsa would be with her every Thursday, there would be some kind of answer from her through her body, mind… Gods, and those eyes.

Thursday had always been the day she'd dread… and the night she would always look forward to. Especially now. But perhaps, she didn't dread the night as much as the emotions she would feel with Elsa.

"She… that night, she rejected me instantly after asking about my feelings. Why ask me if she already knew how I felt for her, right?" She didn't expect Olaf to answer her. Heavy silence enveloped them, and Anna cursed to herself for even telling Elsa how she felt. Then maybe… she wouldn't have to hear those words coming from Elsa's lips.

"She… always tends to make decisions like this."

The night seemed to have gotten darker and quieter. The lights that passed them from the outside looked like nothing but a bright blur as Anna's attention was on him. She could barely see his expression in the mirror with his eyes concentrating on the road. His voice was soft, but nothing about his words were. "I've realized… people would always look at her way of decision making as rash, careless, and… perhaps, too bold. All they really care about is how beautiful she is, what kind of boss she is to us. But I've realized that whatever she does… there's always a good reason for it. Elsa is incredibly smart-some people just refuse to believe it-and sometimes, it gets a bit overwhelming for others. Please, I hope you don't take what she said the wrong way - you must take it easy and slow until Elsa returns what you've given to her."

As much as she wanted to believe that what Olaf said was true… she didn't. Didn't believe that Elsa would reject her just so to keep Hans away from them, and so she could find her sister. Oh, was she wrong to disagree with Elsa? To put her feelings first? Anna chuckled to herself. She was the one making rash decisions now. _I can't be impatient._

"She said she has to look for her sister. She supposed to be living in Vegas too "

"Oh, I've heard. I don't know much about her sister - her family has always been secretive about the topic. Elsa… doesn't have the best relationship with her father, after all." His expression darkened.

So even Olaf didn't know much about this. Anna felt a surge of disappointment, knowing that Olaf wasn't able to tell her much about… this past her family had. She didn't understand why she was asking about this sister anyway. Perhaps, intrigued? To get closer to Elsa? No, that would only hurt the woman, knowing that Anna had gone behind her back to look through a past that only Elsa was supposed to share.

She sighed, stretching her lips to a weak smile. "I'm sure she'll be able to open up to both of us one day." _Gods, this is giving me a headache._

"I hope so. And I know, as much as she doesn't want to say it to you, I know you mean a lot to her to even mention her sister to you. She's always been in the deepest part of her heart, and rarely would Elsa say anything about her."

And Anna could only hope that what he said was true. Oh, she could only hope… the love she had for Elsa was as warming as _she_ would be to her throughout the nights.

* * *

" _Who is she?"_

" _Her? Her name's Anna. She just started three months ago. Interested?"_

" _I've seen her before."_

" _Well, she has… gotten quite popular. I'm surprised. Do you want her?"_

 _Silence._

 _She gazed at the woman who stood before her, and Anna's body continued to dance like nobody was watching… and her teal eyes were searching Meg's blank expression with uncertainty. Though, no words could even escape from her lips. But that was okay. With the music blaring into her ears, Anna wondered… what the hell were they talking about. Meg and Hans, that is. No, she needed to concentrate._

 _The way they stood by the side, watching her every move… the way Meg watched her, and only her, was intimidating. Yet, she yearned for it. Yearned for more of the attention - and only from her._

 _She'd seen Meg many times in the strip club, but never once had they had a decent conversation. Mostly because she couldn't start it herself. She was scared of her own feelings._

 _Her eyes shut, her arms held her up against the pole, bare legs hugging it with great strength, her body arching back so beautifully._

Just tell me you love me

(I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me)

Even though you don't love me...

 _She sighed through the hot air, lights shining onto her like the blazing sun in the dark. Her hips swayed gracefully, leaning back against the pole, hands gripping it from above. Her body could feel the sweltering heat blazing down on her._

 _She wanted to know what they were saying… what made them so interested in her. She glared at them for a second before turning away. Anna wouldn't give them the pleasure of making it seem like she was even remotely interested. Her back slid against the pole, fingers running through her hair, a palm falling down between her breasts and her arched middle… and her eyes glowed darkly at those who were molesting her with hungry eyes._

 _The crowd cheered. Anna couldn't help but smirk on the inside. They'd always loved it when she did that. She glanced at Meg. That woman seemed quite intrigued as well, with an amusing raise of her eyebrows._

Let me see you dance  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the Devil

 _This was taking forever. And Anna would do this forever if she could to hold those eyes on her… if that woman could make her heart forever pound like this._

 _The night was warm-no, sweltering-and the club was filled with people finding ways to entertain themselves, illuminated by candlelight. She let her eyes fall onto Meg's, her cheeks flushed from all the attention - the people, who she tried to ignore, calling for her to do certain things._

 _Anna was not the type to listen._

Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame

Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain

I got my heart right here… I got my scars right here

 _Her skin was slick with sweat, and she finally bent her body towards the ground, back laid against the stage, and her crossed legs fell up against the pole. The song faded from her ears, replaced by clapping and cheering. Money was thrown on the stage, but she didn't care._

 _Her heart raced and she laid on the cold platform, eyes gazing up at the hot light, in silence._

 _She shut her eyes and basked in the warmth of the brightness shining down at her._ This… isn't the life. _But Anna was glad that was over._

" _Anna, I'd like you to come to my office after this. I have special 'someone' I want you to meet," she heard. She couldn't give two shits, but if this was about another client… a client that she_ _actually_ _wanted, someone that wouldn't make her hurl, then..._

" _Anna?_ Anna… Anna, are you alright?"

She snapped out of her daze, finding Olaf outside with the door opened. "Oh, uh… sorry. I was spacing out."

He smiled. "That's alright, I'm guessing you're pretty hungry. Come, Elsa is waiting." Olaf extended his hand for Anna to take.

"We… We're here."

"Yes, we are."

Anna was hesitant to take his hand and let him take her to Elsa. She looked over his shoulder, where a brightly lit two story house-loft stood before them. The streets were empty too.

"Where are we?"

"Her place. Well, somewhere where she would come for peace and quiet." _Oh._ So she didn't _just_ live in an apartment.

Anna let herself marvel at the building-the surface was white, with a hint of blue light glowing from the balcony floor. Something about it scared her.

No, it wasn't just the loft itself that seemed intimidating. It was what Elsa was going to say to her that she feared. Her mind swirled with all possibilities of what Elsa was going to talk about. Gods she couldn't even _imagine_ going in there and letting herself drown into… whatever conversation they were going to have. Anna doubted Elsa would confess to her this quickly. Especially after her reason for not accepting her love. Gods, her head hurt just thinking about it.

She sighed to herself. he couldn't possibly deny that this was what she wanted. She reached for Olaf's hand and got out of the car.

"Would you like me to accompany you on the way to her?"

Anna grinned softly. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Olaf."

"No need." He let her go and let his hand fall to her waist. "Elsa is just that way. I'll be in the car if there's anything that you two need." He pointed at the front door, giving her a little squeeze on her waist. Oddly, she could feel her nerves calming down.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?"

Olaf laughed. "Oh, I wish I could. But I am willing to stay if anything happens. Now go."

She turned to see Olaf wave at her with a big smile as he got into his car.

 _Okay…_ Anna took a deep breath, a palm on her chest. Her nerves needed to calm down. This was going to be okay-it wasn't as if this was the first time they'd met like this. So why the nervousness? Anna walked up the wooden stairs and knocked on the door with a rounded fist. She hadn't realized her expression was all tensed up, her hands shaking, and her lips pursed tightly together.

Perhaps, that… vague _call_ was what was causing the distress. But with Olaf by her side… everything would go fair and well. Maybe. And after all, Elsa wasn't a bad person. Anna had given all her trust to her.

She gazed down to the ground. _I trust her but… why am I still feeling so… conflicted?_

The door opened slowly, blue eyes emerging from the widening gap. Gods, it was Elsa. And Anna could never get used to seeing how… how beautiful she was every time they met.

 _And even more beautiful now…_

They stared at each other in silence, observant… perhaps, even testing the water for each other right now. Her eyes slid to her body. _Huh._

Collar shirt loosely buttoned around her body, sleeves rolled up to her to her elbows, and she was wearing skinny jeans with her blouse loosely tucked under. Anna frowned. _What is she up to?_

"You came." Anna perked her head up. Gods, the sound of her voice… it sounded way too joyful. It seemed as if Elsa was trying to conceal it. But Anna wasn't going to continue to be in such a shitty mood - she was here to eat dinner with someone she was in love with. She was supposed to enjoy the night. And she was going to. Nobody could bother _them_.

"Yeah… I…" She chuckled nervously. "Here I am."

Elsa widened the door. "Come in."

It wasn't quite as big as she'd imagine the interior to be like… but at least it had a second floor. The glass walls gave her a view of the streets and the starry sky. Music was playing in the background with the TV turned on in silence. There was a spiral staircase to the furthest left, where there were bookshelves and a white grand piano, that led up to the second floor. The lights from the chandelier hanging in the middle of the living room were brightly lit, covering the glossy white walls around them. Elsa didn't have much furniture here.

She gazed up at the upper floor in wonder, in silence.

The front door closed, but Anna was too mesmerized to even pay attention to what Elsa was doing.

"I made dinner, I hope you don't mind. Were you thinking about going out to eat?"

Anna blinked, turning her attention to Elsa. Her eyes fell to her swaying hips as she walked into the kitchen. Oh, she really was cooking. Anna sniffed the air. Gods, did it smell amazing too. "N-No, not really." She coughed. "You… cook?" She wrapped her arms around her middle.

The woman opened the top drawer and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She smirked. "I suppose… because I am a busy woman, you're assuming that I can't."

Anna flushed in shame. "N-No, no! I mean…" She groaned. "Yeah, I… kinda was assuming that… Sorry. But you cook." _That's nice._

"I learned quite a bit when I was younger - including cooking." Elsa took out the utensils. "My mother would always teach me new things when I was a child. Though, I've always been one to do it all by myself."  
"I didn't mean…"

"Relax." Elsa turned, smiling softly. Anna thought she was almost glowing. _Wow… so she's really not as uptight as I thought she was…_ Well, of course, she knew Elsa would soften up when she wanted to, and when she didn't want to… Gods, it was something Anna loved seeing either way. "Now why don't you take your coat off, and make yourself at home."

How could she possibly-nevermind. She'd told herself she'd try to have a good time, and she would.

Sighing, she counted up to ten in her head in an attempt to relax.

Anna left the coat on the couch before walking up to her cautiously. She peered over her shoulder, hands folded behind her back. Ah, the food really did smell nice. She was curious, this wasn't anything she'd seen before. Not that Anna was an amazing cook anyway. "You know… your place is really beautiful. I didn't think you'd live here."

"I don't." A pause. "Well, this is just a place I like to be when I want time alone."

"But your apartment is…"

"Small. Though, I find this more… comforting and quiet. I wanted to bring you to a pleasant place where there is nobody around."

Anna bit her lip to hide her smile. "They're both really beautiful places." _Gods, what the hell am I talking about?_ She observed nervously in silence at the way Elsa cooked.

"So… what is it that you're making?" A casual conversation to start until things were going to get serious. And Anna knew, after this… dinner, their talk would be much more… heavy. Her heart felt the same at the thought of it. Anna shook her head from the idea. She really shouldn't worry about the conversations.

For a short moment, her heart was lifted from its heaviness at the sight of the blonde looking so… warm and perfect, a finger coming up to push her bangs behind her ear. _Wow, she's absolutely…_ stunning? Insatiable? Anna didn't have a word to describe her.

"I'm making reinsdyrsteik."

One blink. Two blinks. "Um… Rein… what?"

The woman chuckled lightly, colors embracing her cheeks. Ah, such a weird sight to see her actually laughing so happily. Anna couldn't help but smile alongside her. With how they'd always been… it was nice seeing a change. "Reinsdyrsteik. My mother would make this for me whenever I came home. It's a Norwegian dish."

"You're Norwegian."

Elsa grabbed the spatula beside her. "Blonde hair, blue eyes… yes, I am. Though, my life in Norway was short. This is where I belong… physically. But my heart belongs there." _Does it?_

Anna nodded meekly. "So… what is it in English? The rein… something, something."

She continued, "In English, you would call this… reindeer roast."

"Um… what?"

"Ah, I see you've never had reindeer before." She shook her head, clicking her tongue mockingly. "Americans…"

"H-Hey!" Anna pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. Her face was as red as a rose, seeing how Elsa was smiling so… so cheekily. Fuck! She rolled her eyes. "I'm willing to try new things. Also… it really does smell good."

"Perfect. Then, please, help me set the table, it's almost ready."

For some reason, Anna was overly eager to help. "Sure, anything else?" She stared at Elsa with excitement.

And Elsa could sense that. "Well, you can wait until everything is served."

"Waiting. Got it."

This was nice. Two people having dinner without a care in the world… two people sharing things they wanted to share while they were alone together… ah, Anna wanted to do this more often. Nothing was getting between them-no hindering feelings telling them what and what not to do. No… control. Just friends.

 _Friends…_

Anna felt at peace, and this was the only time she'd felt this… happy. She expected this to go down the gutter as soon as she entered the house. She had imagined Elsa talking right away. Maybe even cursing too.

But Elsa was… relaxed. Happy. Someone that actually wanted a friend in Anna, and perhaps, even _more_. The girl couldn't be happier to see Elsa like this.

Dinner started fine with small talk, and Anna finally loosened up a bit. They had wine set on the table, and extra reindeer in case they were still craving more. Anna knew she was.

Anna's eyes widened, and her lips couldn't contain a gasp as she took her first bite. She covered her mouth, gazing at her plate in awe. "Oh wow… Elsa, this is..."

The blonde took a sip of her wine, watching her animated expression. "Are you speechless?"

"Of course!" She took another bite, this time, bigger. "Mmm…" she moaned, eyes closed, unaware of how Elsa had been staring. "You know… you should've been a chef instead of an architect."

Elsa sliced a small portion of her own food, glancing back down. "I wouldn't say I'm that good. As you said… I've been too busy to even start cooking."

"Then who does it when you can't?"

Elsa didn't say anything. Oh god, Anna knew what was going on in her mind. _For once._ "So nobody cooks for you," Anna answered for her.

"I wouldn't say…"

"You can't afford a housekeeper?"

"Yes, but I'd rather keep my apartment to myself."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you can stay so fit like this." She wasn't sure why, but the image of her naked fit body filled her mind. She didn't let it get to her. Anna... loved seeing her body move like she was dancing. Loved to see her body jumping and jerking at her every touch. Loved to hear the sound of her screams and moans like she was singing… shit. This wasn't the time to think about that.

"I exercise quite a bit."

Anna bit her lip. "I've noticed." She didn't have a say in this - she wasn't as great a cook as Elsa. And something deep inside her realized… how beautiful she was from her eyes to her body. For someone who didn't have the time to do much by herself often, Elsa looked… more than great. There were no words. "I don't think I've truly… you know, had a really good look at your body." Fuck, she shouldn't be talking about this. She hadn't even taken a single sip of her wine! _And I probably should at the moment._

Elsa wasn't going to miss a beat with her. Oh no, that smirk. "Well, with you always ogling me, I would've thought you had my body memorized already." _Jesus Christ._ She took another bite without a thought.

This time, Anna kept her mouth shut, making a pledge to never say the first thing that came to her mind again. Gods, she needed a filter. She couldn't possibly eat like this with how hot she was getting at the moment. Oh, they were in the middle of winter-and this place wasn't even that warm.

There was this silence between them as they ate that had Anna wondering. Perhaps she was delusional to even think that Elsa would return her feelings. Elsa wasn't the type of person to be very open - even if it was just them together. She gazed at her in worry.

What was Elsa doing right now? What was that call earlier?

For a while, Anna was stuck in her own thoughts while eating.

Elsa was always unpredictable - and right now was no exception. Anna pursed her lips. _Screw this._ "So… about your call earlier-"

"I hope you've realized, I'm not trying to avoid what we're here for." Blue eyes gleamed in the dark, contrasting beautifully against the light that shone down on the two women.

Anna could feel her fluttering heart drop, her eyes already filling with fear. She knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. But this was a talk Anna wasn't willing to have. She wasn't ready for what was about to come, even if she told herself she was. She placed her fork down, eyes unable to look at Elsa.

"So what…? Were you just trying to delay it?" she blurted, and the woman turned quiet.

"No."

Of course, Anna realized as much as she didn't want to hear what Elsa had to say, there was no denying that she knew… Elsa was going to make an admission that Anna had wanted for so long. Maybe.

For once, she stared into her eyes, the smile she had, fading just as quick as her own joy. Oh, Anna just couldn't have any time to rest, could she? "You… you look like you are."

Elsa got up from her seat, turning away from Anna. She stared into the night, arms crossing her abdomen. "I don't want our feelings to be confused."

 _What?_ Anna cautiously walked up to her from behind, keeping her eyes on the woman's back. "I… I don't get it." She wrapped her arms around her body. "What are you saying?" Her voice quivered.

Elsa glanced towards the ground. "How long… have we started this contract?"

"Over two months. What are you-"

"Perhaps I was wrong about us." She turned around, her expression stoic but something about it looked so comforting. Anna felt warmth all over her body, her heart pounding at what was going to come… the solemn view of her.

Elsa took a deep breath, glimmering eyes facing the ground. "I know what I've said to you… hurt you. My ' _rejection'._.. hurt you. I don't want that."

"It… it didn't hurt me." A lie. But it was a lie that Anna needed to feel better about herself.

"I suppose, but I can't deny how you've always made me feel these past two months."

Her fingers tingled, wanting to hug her - wanting to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist to feel close… to reassure her of their feelings. She felt the woman's fingers caressing her cheek, and never had she craved for more of Elsa… more of the way she stared at her. As gentle as her feather-like touch.

This… was this what she wanted to hear? To find out that Elsa was finally going to open up to her? Anna looked away, but she couldn't help letting their fingers entwine… couldn't help but feel Elsa's eyes watching her every reaction. _But… is this what she really wants? No._

And if this wasn't something Elsa wanted, neither did Anna. Her heart trembled for the blonde, and it'd only left Anna struggling to keep herself all together. But if pushing Elsa away would keep her sane, then so be it. _After all, it's not what we need right now._

Sighing, Anna pulled her hand away, leaving Elsa blinking in confusion. "I know you mean well, Elsa… And I know what you're thinking. But just… just don't."

"Anna-"

"No, let me finish. I don't know what you're feeling but I do know you have a feeling of some sort, and this isn't what you want. You just don't feel the same way as I do, and you can't force yourself to do what I've been wishing for, Elsa… Don't say something you don't mean. _Please_." She gazed at her desperate for an answer, though being well aware of the disappointment in Elsa's eyes. Anna didn't want to see it, she already knew what her stance was. But that was alright.

As much as she wanted Elsa to truly love her as she was… she couldn't force the woman to love. This wasn't what she wanted either. They needed to be… free.

The silence was overbearing.

She ran her fingers through her copper hair. "I… I think-"

"I'm not saying things that only you want to hear, Anna."

"W-What?"

Elsa wrapped her arms around her middle. Her blue eyes glowed in the night, holding Anna's attention… and everything that she'd felt for her. Ah, somewhere in her heart, Anna pitied her. Was that guilt? That… that disappointment that made Anna lose all hope? For a moment, Anna could see the light in the darkness reaching for her. So perhaps… what she thought was false. _Don't get your hopes up._

She knew Elsa was someone who couldn't love easily. Couldn't bear to take on a real relationship-and perhaps, Anna thought herself the same too. No, whatever Elsa was going to say… it was tempting. _It's not worth it._

"What are you saying?" Her voice was weak, and the only thing she could try to do was to stay strong. Never again was she going to be heartbroken.

The woman was staring right into her soul, and nothing felt more warming than to see her blue eyes gleaming so brightly in the night sky. It was almost blinding. She straightened her body. "I have to say this, not just for you, but for myself too." Elsa strode closer, and Anna's first instinct was to step back, though she didn't understand why. Ah, scared of her own feelings.

And at the sight, Elsa stood where she was. "Please." She raised a hand towards Anna. "I want you to listen." A part of Anna didn't want to, but if she didn't… when would she ever hear those words ever again? She stared at her pale fingers reaching for hers, and all the fear that she had held back was completely exposed.

 _What am I doing? Loving someone like her… I shouldn't be doing this._ That was right, she shouldn't. She would get in trouble… and so would Elsa, but Anna doubted she would even care. Anna had almost been caught once-never again. This didn't matter at the moment. But…

with the night being so cold, inside was warm… and even more warm with Elsa reaching for her love, everything was alright. The silence that was once too overbearing, was comforting. Her heart was pounding, and her eyes brightened-perhaps, even glistening with tears, at the sight of Elsa…

Oh, she looked so caring. So _beautiful._ How could Anna ever deny her?

"I don't know what I am feeling, I must admit. I can't deny what you could do to me. I've always…" She gazed down. "I've always pushed people away, but for you… for you to even be here right now because I said so, is beyond me. I know you've always despised the feelings you have for me."

"I don't." Another god damn lie.

"I won't deny it's not true for me too. You make me feel weak, Anna, when I have been strong. I wanted to resent you…" Elsa sighed. "But I couldn't."

Anna was hesitant to take her hand, pulling her fingers into a fist. "I-I… Elsa, just…"

"I love-Anna?"

She was swaying, her eyes blurring. Her body felt as if it was on fire… her heart was racing, her head aching as if someone was pressing in on her skull. She glared at the ground. To Elsa. Her ears rung with a high pitch sound."What the…" She grabbed her head, fingers going through her hair. She could already feel how flushed her body was… but she didn't care. It'd been quite hot for a while now too. "Elsa, what… is…"

" _... Anna. … is wrong? … can you…"_

 _Thud._

"Anna!"

 _What…? My head…_

She could barely keep herself awake, feeling hands holding her body tightly. Her breathing was growing frantic, her eyelids barely able to keep themselves open, and the only thing she noticed was the two blue orbs staring at her. She frowned, looking around. Why was she even in her arms…?

Anna pressed a hand against her chest. "L-Let me up…" She was too weak. Elsa gripped her tightly. " _Please…"_

"Don't." A hand laid against her head, just as quickly as it left. "You're burning. Here."

 _Burning…?_ Anna didn't even have the strength to reply. She'd never gotten this sick before.

Anna felt a hand taking her wrist and laid around Elsa's shoulders.

"Have you been overworking yourself?" Elsa's voice was like music to her ears. But Anna didn't answer.

A breeze passed through her, and everything seemed to be moving quickly, footsteps rapidly climbing up the stairs. _She's… carrying me?_

Anna gazed at her, unable to even comprehend what the hell was happening. Gods, and she'd never seen Elsa look this… worried before. She was always this… serene, controlling woman to her. Always collected, never yelled… Ah, was this what Anna could do to her?

Anna could almost smile to herself if not for being so sick. _She's so... submissive…_ Wow, she could joke pretty well even at this state. She wanted to laugh.

Anna hadn't realized she had entered a room and was being laid on a bed. All she could see was Elsa… and Elsa was all she could concentrate on. Those blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin. Fingers ran through her hair, and a blanket slowly reaching up to her neck to cover her body. The smell of her perfume embraced her senses, her touch gracing her skin as carefully as it could ever be. Gods, Elsa was so close to her… yet, Anna still hadn't had the strength to ask her a simple question. _What were you going to say to me? What was that last part?_

Elsa turned her back, pulling her phone out to make a call. "Olaf, where are you? … Come up right now. She almost fainted… I need your help."

 _Fuck…_

She felt Elsa's hand on hers, lips on her forehead. Anna breathed heavily, eyes shut tightly. "Elsa…"

"I'm here, get some rest. I will be here all night with you," she whispered, her thumb running gentle circles on her skin, another pushing her wet fringes back. Gods, Elsa really knew how to make her feel good. Anna was strong though. Stubborn. She swallowed, watching those blue eyes wander at her expression… sensing the fingers running through her hair.

She grabbed that hand tightly. "W-What… Tell me what you were going to… tell… me…"

And perhaps, she was just a bit too stubborn. She'd finally fallen asleep.

* * *

a/n: ooh... so close to saying the 'thing'! :P tell me what you guys think!

Song: Wicked Games by the Weeknd


	17. Chapter 17

_Thursday._

" _Come."_

" _Crawl… crawl for me, you_ _whore_ _."_

" _You love it… you love everything that I do."_

" _I'll make you_ _mine_ _."_

 _Anna gazed unsurely into her cold blue eyes… and was left trembling at words that were filled with nothing but poison, but it was poison that Anna was willing to take. Poison that she lusted for. It was an addiction._

 _And as much as she hated it, she_ _loved it._

 _She loved the way her body felt… how quickly her heart pounded every time Elsa touched her, how her skin tingled with every little word that came out of her lips. She wanted more. So greedy for her love and attention. Anna was really a prisoner of it._

 _Her skin tingled, craving for just a single touch… for her fingers to push and pull her without hesitation. But she waited, sitting on her knees… her hands restricted by metal cuffs. She waited for her next move, stiffly. Her heart burned like fire for her. She was suffocating-drowning into the sound of her voice, the lingering feeling that left her aching for_ _more._ _The desire to take pleasure and_ _give_ _pleasure itched inside of her. It hurt._

 _Gods, it hurt so badly, Anna thought she was going to die in an ocean of pleasure and pain. She couldn't differentiate between them-didn't want to. Anna was numb. Her eyes were empty, the tingling want for Elsa left her in a daze._

 _She wanted_ _her_ _._

 _No, she hated herself for loving this. Why? Why this? And why now?_

 _She couldn't feel the tears that rained down her rosy cheeks, couldn't even_ _think_ _. Couldn't feel her body tremble. Couldn't feel the dirt that painted her whole. Like she was nothing more than a toy to be played with._

 _Anna was confused and anxious. Though, nothing was going to extinguish that flame between her legs, except_ _her_ _. Her body ached for release._

 _That woman was here, sitting in front of her on the bed with her legs crossed, eyes on her, and_ _only_ _on her. And she stared at Anna so coldly… so darkly. She tilted her head, eyeing the redhead like she was an animal to be preyed on. Yes, that was it- that was what she needed. Her attention._ _All of it._

 _Anna… was hers._

 _She felt cold, thin fingers running through her hair. Her body leaned into her precious touch._

 _Anna didn't dare to gaze at her-didn't dare to disobey… her mistress._

 _Her glistening eyes stared down at her bare knees, and she could feel Elsa looking at her like a dirty dog, leaving the hair on the back of her neck standing. This was humiliating. But Anna knew she was in good hands-someone who would treat her right. Someone… who would love her unconditionally. At least, that's what she'd wish for._

" _Good girl."_

 _Anna felt her heart swell with delight at those two words. She didn't dare smile. She couldn't anyway._ What is wrong with me?

" _Tell me, who are you to me?"_

Who am _I_ to you?

 _Anna gulped, feeling tears plop down onto her fisted palms. "I am yours…" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, her mind echoed with silence. "I will always be yours… I am your love, your girlfriend… your pet for tonight."_

" _Why are you in tears?"_

 _Anna's view blurred, and her head was tilted up as Elsa's fingers held her chin. Her body froze at the sight of such… a dominant presence. It haunted her. She didn't need to see to know Elsa was exercising control over her. She breathed through her lips, kissing the thumb that ran over it. "Because… because I will_ _always_ _be yours."_

 _On Thursdays… I will always be yours._

* * *

Her eyes shot open, her breathing shallow as she gasped, though wanting to scream badly. Everything in her dream flashed through so quickly in her mind.

Handcuffs. Kneeling. Elsa. Bed. Tears… _What the hell… why am I… I'm dreaming about something so-_ She couldn't remember. Her fingers rubbed her aching head.

The day was bright, perhaps too bright for Anna's eyes. The silence was calming, soothing her into relaxation once again. And in here… it was warm, the sun shining onto her eyes through the gaps in the curtains. It almost seemed like God was trying to apologize for the dream. A nightmare where it was anything but warm. Ah, but she only wished that dream was just as pleasant.

Anna shut her eyes tightly, coming back into reality. Her arm fell to her throbbing head, wracked by waves of pain that she couldn't stop. All she could think about was… what _they_ had done in this dream. Anna swallowed. "Fuck… what was that…?" Her chest felt heavy, as if all the emotions from last night-everything that had happened in the dream came crashing down into her. Fear. Lust. Regret. Whatever it was… it was there to stay.

Her cheeks flushed brightly at the vague memory of Elsa in her dream, and all she could remember was the way those fingers controlled her. It made her feel… some type of way. Whatever Elsa did to her couldn't be as bad as she felt. But what could Elsa possibly do to her anyway?

She gazed up at the ceiling with a sigh, embracing the quietness and her surroundings for a second.

This wasn't her room.

She was sick that night. Something that Anna rarely experienced. Thinking back, she'd almost fainted if Elsa didn't catch her in time, and after being carried up to the bedroom she'd finally fallen asleep with her help.

This wouldn't have happened if she'd only noticed how stressed she was, rather than thinking about the feelings she had. It exhausted her.

Her head pulsed even more at the thought of everything that had happened. So far… Anna felt nothing but pain ever since last night. And not just pain from her head… it felt as if something had been struggling its way in her heart. The constant throbbing made it seem like someone had just stabbed her there.

Hours had passed since then-since Anna had been woken up by Elsa to eat something small and hot, take medicine… and have her wipe her sweat down her body. That went on throughout the night.

Her memories were too foggy to remember exactly how many times, but it couldn't have been too bad.

Anna blushed, feeling her bare legs crossing under the cover.

Naked. She didn't remember having to take her clothes off for Elsa either. It must've been covered in sweat anyway-

"Elsa…" She turned, only to see the blonde sleeping quietly in a chair. Only a thin blanket covered her body and she was still wearing her clothes from last night. She had let her hair down from her braid, and nothing seemed more beautiful than to see the sunlight illuminating the golden strands running over her shoulder, closed eyes, and her pale cheeks. For the first time Anna really took a good look at her.

Elsa's eyelashes were surprisingly long. The redhead smiled to herself. _Beautiful._

And to think Elsa would care this much for Anna until she was this exhausted and still stay… Anna felt her heart race- _Oh._ Elsa was holding her hand under the cover, though she softened her grip in her slumber. _She must be tired._ Anna ran her thumb over her skin, turning to look out the window.

It seemed as if it was already way past morning with the sun being this high up. There were people walking around now, a few cars driving by quickly. The sky was colored blue and only a few clouds were decorated above them, the wind blowing ever so softly. The cold breeze slipped through the crack of the balcony window, but in here, it was anything but cold. She suppose it was because of the blanket wrapped around her so tightly. Or it was Elsa.

Either way, she was grateful.

Anna sighed in comfort. _I… really don't deserve it._

Slowly, she let herself sit up, trying not to disturb the woman, only to have her eyelids fluttered and finally opened. Their eyes met. A pause graced them for a bit. "... Anna?"

The redhead pouted. _She looks cute like this… what a light sleeper._ "Hi." A small giggle slipped between her lips. Elsa just looked so confused.

One blink. Two blinks. The blanket dropped to the ground when Elsa let herself up slowly, a hand immediately pressed to her forehead. Now running through her hair.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and soft.

Anna felt a bit guilty, nodding as she gazed into her worried eyes.

"Do you feel nauseous? Hot?"

 _Ah, I wish it would be like this all the time._

The redhead shook her head, taking her hand away from her head and held it tightly. She squeezed it. "I'm fine. Thanks, Elsa. For everything."

The woman took a deep breath and straightened up. Anna could already see how much of a mess she was, but even so, she still looked quite perfect. She felt her fingers tighten in their hold.

"I'm glad. You were… you'd been breathing quite heavily throughout the night. I wanted to bring you to the hospital at one point."

 _Ouch_. "I-I see." Anna looked down. She didn't have the guts to say a real thank you yet. Not after..."Where's Olaf? I want to thank him."

"Olaf came up to take care of you last night… he left a few hours ago." She turned to her phone, eyeing the time. "If you still need some painkillers, I can get them for you. But you must eat."

Anna chewed on her lip. "I'm… I'm not really that hungry." What was this slight change in mood? _She changes too quickly. Bipolar? No._ For a bit, Anna noticed a furrow of her brows.

"Even so, there's still some soup left for you. I'll warm that up. In the meantime… just rest."

 _Scratch that. It's a maybe._

"W-Wait." She tugged the woman's hand as she was about to go out. "I know you're worried… I'm fine. But I should… I should probably go right now."

Oddly, she found this atmosphere quite… awkward. Perhaps, it was because of that talk they had. And Gods, they were so open to each other. No wonder Anna felt an aching tug of her heart.

She didn't understand why the woman was gazing at her so sternly, the fingers in her hold suddenly tightening. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of Elsa bending down to her. Her hand was placed on the headboard next to her head.

What did she want? They'd already said all they needed to last night. And Anna knew where her heart lay. Well, sort of. She felt lost. They held their gaze, and Anna felt as if she was in her chains. Wrists and ankles shackled to Elsa. Again. Something was definitely different. Ah, but after all, she never could really tell what Elsa was thinking anyway.

Anna felt her body twitching for a touch-to wrap her arms around Elsa. Gods, she could even smell her wonderful scent as they came close… and Anna was trying to resist the urge to taste her lips, to _feel_ her breath tickling her skin… to let their fingers hold each other like they desired each other. Oh, and Anna did desire her in many, many ways. And, perhaps, just a little taste wouldn't hurt. _I still want her…_

The desperation was so clear, but Anna didn't care at this point. She had one goal, and that one goal was just mere inches away from her.

Her heart raced faster than ever, and no words could ever describe how she was feeling… how much she wanted Elsa to look at her this way, forever and always. She bit her lip.

"Elsa…" She reached behind the woman's neck-Elsa grasped her wrist tightly. _What?_

"I haven't been that great looking after you, have I?" Elsa tilted her head, and nothing left Anna trembling more than ever-though, not from fear, but with anticipation-than the way she was staring at her. Anna searched for an expression in her eyes, but none had shown. She was too good at blocking away her emotions.

Why Elsa was acting like this, she didn't understand. Neither did she oppose… how Elsa had cared for her. But was this what she needed? Her eyes fell to her luscious lips, then back to meeting Elsa's.

"Did you think… I was this weak?" she mumbled, head tilted with curiosity.

Elsa's fingers twitched around her hold. "You were sick. I do not want that happening again." She took a deep breath. "You've overworked yourself."

Anna leaned in closer, and she let her lips breathe out her words. "It's okay. I'm okay. Don't worry about it." Gods, she just wanted to kiss her… to make Elsa _hers._

"If need be, I _will_ talk to Westergard." The blonde slowly pulled away. Her gaze softened. "I worry, Anna."

"About me?"

"Yes."

 _Why?_ Anna cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and slowly, she let her frustration consume her. She watched Elsa raised her hand and kissed her sunkissed skin, and those eyes gaze back at hers. She trembled at the lingering touch.

Elsa worried but… Anna still didn't understand the relationship they were having. Friends with benefits? Escort and client? Girlfriends? Oh, she wished.

Last night… was nothing like what was happening this morning. Elsa had been raw and open, bright, and especially vulnerable. _And she shuts it all out in just a few hours._

No, this wasn't going to happen again-she wasn't going to let it happen ever again when she was so clear with her feelings now. She pursed her lips together, her throat hurting as she tried to restrain those broken words from slipping out.

Elsa meant well… and Elsa had a reason to shut her out. And why? Gods, did she want to believe Olaf. Wanting to believe she had a good reason for it, but nothing seemed to have crossed Anna's mind.

Anna pulled the blanket above her naked chest. Their conversation wasn't done, but perhaps, it just wasn't the time to finish. And in silence, she gazed down. Whether it was shame or fear, Anna didn't care.

"Don't move. I will bring you food."

 _We can't run away from this. Not from each other._ _Not like this._

But Anna let her go. Whatever Elsa wanted to do… Anna wasn't going to stop her. She sighed, eyes down to her own hands once Elsa left. The door was shut, and all that was left were her own thoughts.

She curled her knees towards her, arms wrapped around her legs. _Maybe… this_ _is_ _perfectly normal._ Because if this was love … then perhaps this was Elsa's way of showing it, and Anna would completely understand. She chuckled to herself. "As if I know what love is…"

No. This wasn't right. She shut her eyes, her head sinking below her arms to bask into total darkness.

This wasn't right at all. She desperately needed Elsa's answers. She didn't… want to be treated like a toy-how Meg had treated her. But she knew Elsa was different-or maybe, Anna was just too naive to realize that they really weren't all that different.

How… she tricked herself into believing that Elsa wasn't, at least. _This scares me…_

Sighing, she managed to get up with a blanket around her body and went downstairs. Anna leaned against the wall, watching Elsa from afar in the kitchen.

 _What am I doing? I shouldn't even be here in the first place…_

Anna gazed down to the ground, her fingers gripping the blanket around her chest.

She noticed Elsa glancing at her, but she didn't stir. Both of them didn't. They both knew what was coming.

"You should get back to bed. I don't want you getting any worse." Elsa reached for a bowl in the top cabinet above the stove.

"Why?" she questioned, her head tilted against the wall. Ah, finally asking a question she'd been meaning to ask.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

Elsa paused. Perhaps… she asked the wrong question. Anna chuckled to herself bitterly. "No, I mean… why are you avoiding what we were saying last night-"

"I'm not." A straightforward answer that left Anna swept away from her words. She looked into her blue eyes, and her legs continued to step forward to the blonde. She didn't know why. Wasn't Elsa supposed to be… intimidating?

And with that look she had… Anna was supposed to fear her. Her body was supposed to freeze at the sight of those glaring blue eyes. She continued to walk, until they were both in arms reach.

There was something between them … a longing. Something they both needed more than anything-something they'd never experienced before, and they were both… just too scared to make the first move.

Anna's fingers shook when she reached for Elsa's cheek. Her skin was so soft… so perfect, and Anna wished she could always feel her all the time. Could always hold her.

The heart that was pounding and hurting calmed down. The blanket she held against her body, dropped, but Anna didn't care.

Elsa could look at her all she wanted because there wasn't a thing that she had to hide. Anna had been dirtied from head to toe… and she'd been left exposed for everybody to see. Elsa especially.

The woman's blue eyes didn't falter, her hand coming up to Anna's to hold. No, to pull away. Anna blinked in confusion.

"Don't do this, Anna." _Fuck._

"W-What-"

"I know what you think of me. And I won't… I won't be that person to hurt you. But perhaps…" She let go, turning away. "Perhaps, I just might."

"Hurt me? I-" _I'm stupid. So, so stupid._

"Sometimes… the way you look at me, reminds me of how you looked at _her." Shit._

Anna furrowed her brows, already feeling her chest burning like fire. She took a deep shuddering breath, chuckling bitterly. "Don't… don't say that. You're not like her."

Elsa gazed back at her blankly. "Then who am I to you?"

She didn't know. She really didn't fucking know. The number of times Anna avoided looking at her was unbelievable. "I can ask you the same question." That was the only answer she could give. Anna felt her fingers run through her hair… but even without Elsa answering her, she knew where their answer lied.

Nowhere in their heart… just, somewhere deep inside the darkest pit of their stomach.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Anna couldn't accept this. She just needed an answer, she didn't need to be in a relationship right now. _God damn it._ "You haven't even told me your answer last night. What was it? Please…" She leaned in, and something about Elsa's pitying expression gave her comfort. It gave her _pleasure_ to know that Elsa… was just as insecure as she was, but in a different way.

And all Anna needed was to hear those three words-to feel Elsa _kiss_ her again as if to pour all her love into Anna. Her eyes were glued to her lips. _Say something._

Her arms hugged Elsa's waist tightly, and it didn't matter if she was naked against her. The blonde tilted her head. "Are you really this desperate?" _Ah, again._

Oh, but she was. Who wouldn't? Anna just needed to feel this _certain_ rush again. "Yes…"

And then silence. It hurt, and it was as if Anna had been carrying this silence over her shoulders only to weigh her down. But Anna didn't let go-being so determined to get the woman to say something. Anything.

"I…" Elsa whispered, sighing. "What am I going to do with you…?"

Anna shook her head, her hand coming up to the back of Elsa's neck. And she leaned in. Closer… and closer… she breathed out, " _Please…_ " She wasn't sure what else to say.

Anna must've been this desperate that she was acting like madwoman. Elsa brushed the back of her fingers on her rosy cheeks.

The blonde shook her head. "You… are insatiable."

"It's what you do to me, Elsa…"

"And I thought… we would be just friends."

 _Just friends._ "I don't think we could ever be friends after everything that we've done." Anna chuckled, breathing in the woman's scent like it was a love drug. "I don't think… we could _ever_ be 'just' friends."

"Do you really want to hear me say it?" Elsa breathed.

"Yes. Gods, yes…" Anna bit her lip in anticipation and out of impatience. Elsa stared at her, and there was something about her gaze that made her look so helpless. Hopeless.

But Anna needed this. She needed to force those words out.

Her lips moved, but no words could come out. Anna leaned in closer, her arms slowly wrapped around the woman. "Don't worry…" she breathed into her skin, her nose brushing against her neck. _Why am I comforting her?_ "Take your time. But I must hear it."

Her lips quirked into a smile when she noticed Elsa's throat bob with a swallow. "I love you… I love everything that you are… everything that you do." _She loves me. She loves me… she…_

Anna blinked, slowly pulling away, her eyebrows arching up. Something about it was just-

" _I love you." No. Really?_ That was all she needed to hear to rid of all her worries. Maybe Anna was just… a little bit too paranoid about her own feelings to even realize Elsa did love her all along. Immediately, Anna let her guard down and whatever blocked her from seeing this love was gone.

Smiling like an idiot, she leaned in to kiss her lips, feeling her tantalizing fingers running through her hair, sensing her tense her muscles. Her scent overwhelmed the words she wanted to say, and that was okay. No words were needed to be said anyway.

Her heart beat so quickly… so hard, that Anna thought she was going to stop breathing all together. _Is the hell or heaven?_

And everything was poured into one little kiss… every lust and desire… everything that made Anna love her. Everything that made Anna feel complete. Pure and clean. Her cheeks were bright with blush, her knees trembling ever so slightly. Never had she been so greedy for her love.

She sighed into her lips, and though, she thought tears would fall down her cheeks, Anna managed not to cry. _For the first time._

When they pulled away, Anna felt a wave of relief swimming through her, her chest heaving for a single breath. Gods, it was a kiss she'd never had before, and she wouldn't trade it for anything else. Wouldn't trade _her_ for anyone else. She noticed Elsa smiling. Something so gentle and soft, she didn't think Elsa could smile like that.

Anna just stared… perhaps, still comprehending what the hell just went on. Maybe this was still a dream? She pinched herself. _Definitely not._

Her fingers ran through her hair, earning a slight purr from Anna.

"You've gotten your answer. Maybe right now… you should listen to me and get back to bed. You might get me sick."

The redhead bit her lip. _Get yourself together_. "I… I think I got ahead of myself."

"Of course." Her eyes fell down. "And as much as I love to see you… _like this,_ please, don't catch a cold." The woman smirked, eyebrows raising in amusement.

Oh, how could they joke around like this now? Anna felt the blush rushing down her body, and quickly, she got down to take the blanket around her middle.

"Don't pout, you look beautiful."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I told you I got ahead of myself!" _Back to the same old, huh?_

Elsa chuckled, a hand falling to squeeze Anna's waist. "You don't need to make any excuses for me. Now go back to bed or do I have to make you go?" Her stoic expression was something Anna knew not to mess with.

Anna huffed. "F-Fine."

Elsa kissed her forehead. "Good." Maybe… they really were going too far ahead of themselves. Just a few nights ago, they didn't want this to happen. At all.

 _What made us change our mind? Elsa?_ Anna stared at her, unable to leave like she was told to. For a second, she watched as Elsa poured a bowl of soup for her. And a pause.

"I forgot to tell you, your mother called."

One blink. Two blinks. "W-What?"

"Your mother called last night on your phone." Oh, no, no, no, she heard. Her body froze, eyes widening in fear as she let Elsa's gaze wander at her dreaded expression. She couldn't have known-no, Elsa couldn't have said anything weird right? Her eyes were filled with tears, but none had fallen.

"W-What did you-"

"Yes, I answered the call…" A pause. Shit. "I told her I was your girlfriend."

"What?!" Oh fuck. Anna was just about to faint at the word 'girlfriend'. Whatever they had wasn't girlfriend material, but… perhaps, things would work out. Her body was shaking, but not because she was sick again, but because she just didn't know what to say. Girlfriends? Were they really girlfriends? What a joke!

Elsa's laugh lightened the mood a bit, but Anna did not stir. The blush she had said otherwise. She was completely speechless. She never knew Elsa would be _that_ playful. "W-When did you-"

"She asked if I was before I could say anything else. I couldn't say no. She sounded quite excited." She leaned against the counter, her eyebrow arching with amusement. Elsa crossed her arms loosely around herself. "Though, it's interesting that you talk about me outside of work." _She knows!_

Anna rolled her eyes, nervously scoffing. "A-And you don't?"

"Well…" She tilted her head. "Not to my parents."

She wanted to curse herself for not even telling her mother the night before that she wouldn't be home. Now look at this. Someone who wasn't her girlfriend… telling her mother she was. Anna could smack herself with her palm right now. And at the moment, she just didn't know what they were.

She sighed, fingers pressing the bridge of her nose. Gods, when did she get this exhausted? "What else did you tell her…?"

Elsa crossed her arms. "I… couldn't tell much, with her asking so many questions about me. I had to hang up very abruptly. I'm also not too good at lying." _Bullshit._

Silence. Anna didn't have much to say after all.

 _This is unbelievable._ But whatever; she could talk to her mother after… whatever all this was. But eventually, she had to-knowing that Elsa felt the same way as she did. Maybe. No, Anna still wasn't sure.

Giving one last glare at Elsa who just smirked, she slowly turned and went back to her room. She didn't want to deal with this. She turned back around to see Elsa leaning against the counter, a soft smile painted on her expression

"We are not done talking about this!" She slammed the bedroom door close and finally plopped down on the bed.

Teal eyes stared at the ceiling in peace and silence, her hand pressed against her forehead. _What are we becoming to each other…?_

* * *

" _Anna? Anna, are you alright in there?"_

The knocking needs to stop. _She continued heaving, leaning against the toilet bowl, but nothing seemed to be coming out. At all. So, why was she gagging? Her eyes were brimmed with tears, her muscles tensing with every little gag coming up, and her cheeks were colored bright red. This was wrong… so wrong._

 _And Kristoff seemed to notice right away once Anna pushed him away as she ran to the bathroom a few minutes ago. This shouldn't be happening…_

 _All that had happened … the scent, the hands that molested her body… the way his lips were pressed against her… the way he told her to 'suck him off', it was fucking disgusting._

 _But she did. She did it without any hesitation, and blindly. She did it to make herself feel good. It didn't work._

 _In a room that was colored red, laying naked in bed together, Anna let the man fuck her like a little whore. Use her like a sex toy. Push and pull her like an animal. And it was a man that Hans told her to… 'entertain'. Anna could hardly decline as it was her first six weeks of officially working._

 _The 'pleasure' she gave left the man satisfied. Maybe too satisfied. He said he'd come back again._

 _Anna was a natural-doing all the things that the man asked of her-demanded of her, and she did nothing but comply like a good girl._

 _No, a good little doggie, was what he called her that time. She didn't have the courage to decline… she was afraid. So Anna kept quiet._

 _After an hour, she collected the money that she had earned that night… after Hans took his share._

 _In the blink of an eye, she ended up here-in the bathroom, regurgitating nothing but his vile taste. Anna wanted nothing more than to scream and cry, wanted to run away from this hell of a place. She stared at the toilet bowl, breathing heavily, her heart pounding quickly._

 _By then, she couldn't even hear Kristoff calling for her. "Anna? Anna, open the door, let's talk!"_

 _She didn't want to talk-didn't need to be reminded of what the man had done to her body and mind. Though, Anna knew she needed help… needed someone to make her feel strong again. She gulped down another gag coming up._

 _Reluctantly, she made her way to said door. Kristoff stood right in front of her when she opened it, a worried expression pressed on his face. "Anna? Are you okay?"_

When will this be over? _Anna gazed at him for a second, then down to the ground, empty from any emotions. Her hair was down-a mess-and she wrapped her body around with her arms. "Anna...?" She flinched away, whimpering like the dirty dog that she was when Kristoff tried to touch her. No words had come out of the girl's mouth. No words were_ _needed_ _to describe what the hell she was feeling._

 _Kristoff stared at her pityingly, breathing out a single breath. "I know how you feel. First time around, I was like that too. But eventually, you'll get used to it,_ _and it doesn't seem that way now, but sometimes… you might just learn to enjoy it. I guess, today is just not that kind of day."_

 _Was this supposed to be comforting? She didn't ever want to get used to this. Anna could feel tears streaming down her cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing. She was too numb to. Gods, she never wanted to get used to this._

 _Kristoff tried again, wrapping his arms around the woman's shoulders. This time, Anna just didn't have the will to push him away. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's get you dressed so that we can have a drink. All night."_

* * *

a/n: :D idk man. thanks for mpsantiango for betaing!


	18. Chapter 18

_a/n: in celebration of the new frozen short trailer, here is another chapter!_

* * *

Anna didn't understand why she was having second thoughts already. Maybe she just didn't understand her own thoughts enough. _Or maybe I'm just having them_. It was that simple. But simplicity just wasn't good enough.

It hadn't even been a few minutes since Anna came back to bed before she was already getting a bad feeling about… whatever that confession was.

She was supposed to be happy. Oh, but how was she supposed to be when she was still wondering what they fuck they were? No, Anna still didn't understand-didn't trust her own guts one fucking bit.

After all, how could she believe that they would click together this quickly?

She scoffed at herself. _Why would I, when I had fallen_ _in love with someone I'm not supposed to_? Twice, even.

Anna wasn't going allow her feelings get ahead of her-though, her heart had said otherwise. But as if Anna would listen to her heart anyway. And Anna was reluctant to follow what her heart desired.

"Anna." The door slowly creaked open.

Anna was lying in bed, curled on her side. She watched the woman slowly come up to her with a bowl of soup, blue eyes watching her with care. She refrained from glaring at the woman. The woman who actually cared for her. _She doesn't deserve my anger._

But Anna had her doubts.

It was silent between the two, and Anna found herself basking in it.

Her hair was splayed over the pillow, arms and legs hugging the comforter tightly, her chin buried and only half her face visible. Her expression… a blanket of nothingness. Anna didn't know what she was feeling. What she was going to say. After all, that confession was nothing that Anna could take in so quickly and easily.

With a few thoughts crossing her mind, well… she wasn't so sure anymore-whether she was selfish to accept that love so quickly… so stupidly in love. She couldn't help thinking about the little things.

"Do you feel okay?"

Anna nodded timidly.

The blonde sat down on her chair by the bed, laying the hot bowl on the nightstand. "Should I feed you?"

 _Hm._

Anna looked away, her gaze focusing on Elsa's lap. She was acting like a child, and Elsa… clearly had to mother her. Fuck.

So her mother knew Elsa now-what they _were_. Maybe. Even Anna still wasn't sure about their relationship, even if they'd confessed their love for each other.

She felt the woman run her fingers through her hair, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. "Don't make this harder. Talk to me," she whispered. _Does she really care?_

Anna shrugged. "What is there to talk about?" _What can go more wrong than before?_ Because for a moment… back there, it felt so right. Too right.

"What are you thinking?" Elsa breathed, and somehow, Anna felt a sense of demand in her softened voice. Control. Anna clenched her jaw tightly together.

"A lot of things that you wouldn't understand."

Elsa's eyes softened. Oh, through understanding perhaps? "Have I never tried not to understand you?" she breathed in question.

Anna was staying in her place. _"I_ don't try to understand you. I don't think you should try that hard either." Maybe Elsa was in shock to see her talking back because now, she'd gone all quiet. It was so unlike them… No, this was all too familiar. To be quiet… looking at each other as if to try to understand each other. To feel each other's presence on each other, because they were enough, alone together. _I shouldn't think this._

She sighed to herself. "Look, I didn't want my mother to know about… about us." The mumble was supposed to be for herself. Cold knuckles ran down her cheek, and Anna… just couldn't bear finding this more comfortable than it should've been. Because it was. She held the woman's wrist. "I mean, I don't want her to worry about… what I've been doing."

Elsa cocked her head to one side. "Am I making things more difficult for you?"

"Yes." The redhead sat up, huffing an angry breath. But she knew Elsa was never easily swayed. The woman just kept smiling! Gods, was it irritating.

Though… a part of Anna knew she couldn't stay resentful forever. She was a grown woman. She had the right to love someone… and Elsa as well. But not like this. Not with a job that was so… consuming. So dirty. _Where's all my innocence?_

Her grip loosened, and Anna let her anger go. "I… I'm sorry, I just… I didn't want her to know because…well, look at me. I'm a whore. I'm not worth the trouble." She chuckled bitterly, eyes on her lap.

"I _am_ looking."

 _Oh._

Those blue eyes were so soft… so bright, Anna thought she could swim through it like a mass of ocean water. Like clouds floating through the sky. Never had Anna seen such a serene expression. Never had she been this comforted through softly spoken words.

She bit her lip. "I-I-"

Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, "You must think… perhaps, everything that I've said was… a bluff. I've told you everything that my heart desired to say…" She gazed straight into her eyes, and Anna could feel herself being her captive. "My conversation with your mother was brief. I wouldn't dwell on it. Would you like me to speak to her?" Now that's too much. _THIS has been too much._

Anna shook her head. "That's… I just _don't_ want her to worry."

"You've said that already."

"I just hope you understand where I'm coming from, that's all."

"You must be a wonderful daughter." Elsa sighed again, words whispering as if she was talking to herself. It just… sounded off. Cold and empty. No, perhaps, it was envy. But Elsa showed none of this from her expression. She looked… distant, no matter how soft her eyes were. "But even I know we… don't feel confident about what we have. We've agreed to this before-taking our time, that is."

Anna couldn't deny that she was right. Whatever they were having-going to have, it wasn't within arms reach. She let her fingers entwine, her thumbs encircling each other.

Perhaps, it just made things a bit more complicated with their confessions out of the way. Anna almost regretted pushing Elsa to confess her love. "I guess… I mean…" She huffed. "My mother has known about me being interested in someone. I-It's just… it's just not _you_."

Elsa leaned against her chair, arms crossed. Seems like she's listening quite well.

"She thinks I'm dating a boy. Well, thought… before you… told her, you know… _that it was you."_

The woman let out an amused chuckle. "I see."

The redhead shook her head. "I don't want her to know more about it. U-Until I'm ready, that is." Silence. But did she really get it? Anna wasn't so sure, with Elsa just glancing at her like that. So blankly and expressionless… so observant. Her heart pounded, and Anna could barely keep her eyes on her. Not that she didn't want to. She cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing pink, but Anna wasn't sure why.

The way Elsa just… looked at her, all seemed so familiar. _It's like I'm just a little prize to her._

She heard a deep intake of breath. "You should eat. I'll go get your medicine."

The woman got up and closed the door before going downstairs. That's strange. A part of Anna wanted to believe that Elsa was avoiding her again. But if she wanted to, Anna would avoid her too.

She sighed, reluctantly eating a few spoonfuls of soup. She'd almost forgotten that Elsa had paid for the debt that she owned Meg. Still doing it. Anna never understood why-or it could be as simple as she was just wealthy and needed a place to spend her money because she had all that she wanted. Elsa must've had a great life. But a great life isn't all about wealth.

She remembered Elsa telling her how distant she was with her family. Perhaps… the way Elsa was now, was because of their influence. Ah, but Anna wondered. Would she have acted differently with a better father? Gods, who were she to judge?

Elsa came in with a glass of water and two capsule pills. "Finish eating first before taking this."

Anna stared at the pills. "I should give you back the checks."

Her eyebrows rose. "Checks?"

"I owe you."

The woman put the glass of water down, the pills put beside it. "Have you forgotten? You are confusing owing with giving."

I can't let this happen again. "No, but I think it's best if I repay you. I mean… what the hell am I going to do with 8K?"

"Use it for yourself. But I do not want it. I haven't finished paying your debt yet." The woman crossed her arms, and silence ensued between the two women. Anna didn't know what to do. Sometimes, Elsa could just act so… childish for a person that was so responsible and mature. But if Elsa didn't want it… there was nothing else she could do. She sighed, knowing Elsa didn't have the will to accept any of her money.

Elsa was wealthy, of course… she probably has more right now than Anna could possible make doing..what she did. "Then I should ask you this… why are you giving?" She questioned. Though, she knew, Elsa… wasn't as cold as she thought she was.

Despite what people thought of her-how Elsa would act, she was the kindest person Anna could ever meet.

She stared at the woman, then down on her lap, letting her hands clasp together. "Why do I give…" Elsa repeated. "Because I've had everything that I needed. You just gave me a reason."

Anna wasn't sure what to make out of that. She could've done everything, including donating millions to those in need… but Anna was her first choice. From the very beginning, they had set their eyes on each other… and Elsa had given everything that she needed in a blink of an eye. Whether she was grateful or resentful, she wasn't sure.

She allowed the silence to press on because there was just… nothing to be said. Anna continued to eat.

"Perhaps, after this, you might want to call your mother."

"I know." She stirred her soup lazily. "I'll go home after this."

"Will you work today?"

Anna shook her head. "No work today. Thursday, however…" She trailed off, clearing her throat. "I mean, obviously, I'll be there."

"Of course." For a second, Anna thought she saw a glimmer of light in her eyes. Like Elsa was… looking forward to the night. Of course, she would. Anna expected nothing less.

She didn't understand why she was feeling nervous about Thursday. Elsa would be there as well… but ah, things were changing with their feelings so open. While Elsa hadn't finished paying her off, neither did Anna want to stop working to try to repay her back as well. Oh, it was an endless cycle.

She'd realize the stubbornness they both had for each other. Pursing her lips together, her expression grew grim. She stared down at her bowl of soup. "You know… I've never wanted to become an escort in the first place, not because I found it disgusting."

"I know why."

No, not at all. Anna didn't think so. The redhead continued, regardless, "I stopped for five months because… because I was betrayed by my own feelings. I thought… I had something special with her, but apparently, that just wasn't the case." She chuckled, but she wasn't sure if she was feeling resentful towards Meg or herself anymore. "I shouldn't have let my feelings control me back then…"

Honestly, whatever Anna had felt towards Meg was childish. Selfish. And she should've kept all that to herself, knowing that it really was against the rules. Ah, this was deja vu.

"I'm scared," she breathed. "I'm scared of what we will become… what we will mean to each other."

"We'll see."

Anna was confused, eyeing her with hurt. "I-Is that all you have to say?"

The woman took a deep breath, getting up to sit on the bed beside her. Her thin fingers fell on top of hers, and she watched blue eyes falling to their entwined fingers. It glowed ever so beautifully… so brightly through the sunlight seeping into the room. Anna… gazed into it like she was staring out into the open sea, and it was just so… incredibly warm despite the harsh winter.

It was quiet for a while. Anna could get to used to this comforting silence.

"What can I say? What _do_ you want me to say?" Their eyes met, longing… and Anna could just taste it from the tip of her tongue. Could taste the desire they had for each other… and it was just so close. They were so close. Elsa was right-they didn't need to plan, they just had to go with… whatever they had. And whatever that was going happen, she was going to deal with it.

She pursed her lips together, whispering, "Maybe I am still scared that you would-"

"I won't." A pause. She heard a soft sigh. "Yes, I will admit, that I've never had the will to commit. But you won't see her in me." _I'll be the judge of that.  
_  
She shouldn't have to worry so much in the first place. Elsa had confessed. She had CONFESSED. That was all that mattered at the moment.

She smiled softly, blushing when she felt a finger bringing loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Yeah… I guess I'm overreacting a bit. No wonder I got sick."

The woman's eyes were warm. For once. "I won't have you worry."

"With you, I won't?"

"Not at all." Anna wished this silence was as comforting as Elsa's hand on hers. Somehow, she still felt restless, but not for the same reason she was sick. Her restlessness had excited her-that she couldn't wait until Thursday.

 _Gosh, I'm insane_. But this wasn't the first time she'd looked forward to such a horrible day. Every other thought had been pushed aside just for this. She embraced that exhilarating feeling, and every doubt that she had, had been overcome with the pounding of her heart. Obviously, she could never just ignore it.

She continued eating, and in the corner of her eyes, Elsa had brought out a small smile.

"I've got something to ask you now." The blonde shifted in her seat, her arms and legs crossed together. She let her loosened hair fall over her shoulder and golden strands over her eyes as she tilted her head. The sun shined beautifully on her.

Anna blinked in curiosity. "Y-Yeah?"

"Would you like it if I asked you to come to a party with me?"

Anna nearly choked. "W-What? You mean, like a date? I thought we were going to-"

The woman lifted a finger up to silence her. "Well, you could see this as one; however, this is for my father's birthday. I want you there with me."

Anna imagined this party to be all fancy and sparkly… which she was nothing of. The only fancy thing she could get with was her dancing and Elsa. She nearly laughed to herself at the thought. Fancy Elsa, huh? Oh, she could imagine it.

A red long dress showing all her figure, letting her hair flow down her bare back… wow.

She cleared her head and her throat. "W-Well, when?"

"Next month. Dress nicely, will you?" Shit. Now she had more things to worry about-and trying to dress nicely was something Anna dreaded. Besides being a girl who would wear jeans and t-shirts all the time… she had nothing else. Oh, well… it was going to be another month until then.

"I… I don't have anything nice to wear."

The woman's expression lit up, a smirk crossing her face. "I've got you covered."

Anna nervously chuckled. "What, are you going to spend like ten thousand dollars for one night of partying with me? All the dresses, make up, and-"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I might. Don't worry." _Oh, now I'm really worrying, Elsa Arendelle._

Sometimes, Elsa just laughing could be so refreshing. Now just wasn't the time. Anna crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowing to a frown. "I hate it when you always joke like that."

"Did you really think I was joking?" The blonde leaned in, arms resting on her knees. Although, she had this smile on… something was just ever so menacing. Ever so intimidating. Anna was completely speechless. Frozen. For once, Anna realized that she just… she was goddamn serious.

"You're _serious."_

Elsa arched an eyebrow up. "Have I given you the wrong impression of me? Am I not to be taken seriously?"

"Y-Yeah… I don't know." She shrugged. A part of her was just… a bit concerned about what would happen at the party. She was the odd woman out - a 21-year-old woman who worked at a strip club for almost a year now, with experiences that nobody could ever imagine being in. What the hell was she going to do at a party that was this sophisticated?

She felt a hand patting her head. "You seem nervous. I don't bite." A pause. "Well, most of the time." She smirked, prompting Anna to groan.

 _Damn it._

"So what do you think?"

Anna just wanted to curl back into her comforter. "W-What?"

"Would you accompany me?"

* * *

She said yes like it was nothing. She couldn't believe it. Though, it wasn't as if she could resist saying no. Who could even resist with Elsa just staring at her like she had control of her? Like a goddamn puppet!

Anna huffed to herself, staring at the clothes that Elsa had given back to her, laid on the bed. Elsa was in her room, changing as well.

But even without Elsa here, Anna still couldn't say much. It was her own will, her own doing to make Elsa confess, and say yes to a party where she knew she didn't belong.

Stupid.

 _This is so stupid. I'M stupid._

She threw her head back, groaning in frustration. Anns always knew Elsa could get so fucking frustrating sometimes, she didn't know Elsa was also this… ugh, she didn't even care anymore.

And with the frustration balled up inside her, she quickly got dressed. With a frown on her face.

Oh, but Anna couldn't stay mad forever.

She knocked on Elsa's door once she came out. Oh, and here comes the surge of nervousness. Anna shouldn't have to feel such a way.

"Come in."

Anna pushed the door open, finding the blonde buttoning up her collar, a loose tie around her neck. She stared at her up and down.

She'd probably seen her wear these type of clothes a million times around. Though, she could never get used to it.

"Intrigued?"

Anna blinked from her daze. Elsa was staring back at her from her reflection, her arms crossed together. Intrigued? No, just… in awe.

She cleared her throat. "Y-You ready?"

"Come here."

Anna strode towards her, her fingers pulled in a fist. "W-What?"

"Fix my tie, will you?" Elsa turned around, pushing her braid off her shoulder.

 _Couldn't just do it herself?  
_  
Anna was frozen in her spot, and already, her heart was racing to oblivion. _Why is she staring at me like that?  
_  
To her surprise, her hands were already touching her black tie. She didn't dare break eye contact… didn't dare to break away from what she would do to her. Elsa just stared, smiling, like she knew Anna would react this way.

It was quiet between them, and Anna allowed herself to come back to reality. From this… love sick reality. Slowly, she let her shaky fingers work her tie-

Elsa grabbed her wrist, thumbing her pulse. "Tell me, what are you thinking right now?"

Even if she asks me that…In silence, Anna continued to work her tie around her neck. But did Elsa care as much as she thought? Of course, Elsa did care… just… cared differently.

She tightened the tie around her, and without a beat… _kiss._

Elsa was so still… her fingers slipping away from her grip. Oh, she was melting - her eyes closed, hands placed on Elsa's cheeks. Her heart was pounding, and once again, it wasn't that horrible feeling that left her heart begging for Anna to get away. This was an encouragement.

Her face was flushed pink, but she didn't mind being so shy… she didn't mind this at all. I'm in love.

When she pulled away, Anna was breathless, her teal eyes gazing blankly at Elsa. The blonde brushed her fingers through her copper hair.

"That was some answer," she whispered, a smile gracing her lips. Blue eyes gazed into hers softly, trailing down to the lips that once kissed her.

Anna flushed in silence, pulling her tie tight around her neck. "I… I couldn't help it." She leaned into her palm, prompting Elsa to tilt her head with amusement.

Elsa's smile widened, and she let her fingers lift Anna's chin up. "I've always thought… as bold as you always seem whenever it is Thursday… you blush quite a bit whenever it isn't."

Anna couldn't look at her in the eye. She always knew Thursday was the night where she had to… put up an act. Oh. Is this… an act too? The redhead held her wrist. "Well, I think…" _This is too intense? Am I too vulnerable?_ "I-I think you just… we just open ourselves more when it isn't Thursday."

"I see." With a slight pause, Elsa pecked her lips once more, sending her heart into a spiral once again. Sending Anna in a daze once again… and she let that kiss - her touch - linger on her lips "We should go soon. I promised I'd get breakfast with Olaf."

"Y-Yeah, um… before that," Anna sighed, allowing herself to back away, "I, uh… I have something to tell you. I've completely forgotten about it."

"What is it?"

She'd thought about her father more than once already. Insecure, Anna pressed her arms around her abdomen. Gods, did she want to tell her about her father-how badly she wanted Elsa to comfort her because… well, because Elsa would understand. She'd went through a similar situation-and it was just situation Anna never really understood or sympathized with until now. Now… she just wanted a father of her own-a family.

Elsa crossed her arms in silence, her eyes wide and clear. Throughout this quietness, Elsa finally furrowed her brows in realization. "Tell me, don't keep it in."

Oddly, Anna felt herself shake at the thought of telling her. Had she ever told Elsa that part of her life-the part where Anna never had a father? She was scared of the thought of never actually finding her father. Oh, but for once, Anna believed that she could. _I mean… wasn't that guy, him?_ "Well, I... I don't think we're that different."

The blonde hummed. "What made you come up with that thought?"

Anna took a deep, shaky breath. "You know, I'm… not wealthy like you, and here you are… supporting me." She chuckled. "I've never really had a family, you know? Not like yours at least."

Elsa grumbled slightly, "What we have… family-wise is _not_ up for comparison."

Anna nodded, and something just… made her laugh. Oh, she wanted to laugh. She yearned for a family-and she had one. Recently, this family she had was quite… unfulfilling. No matter how much Anna loved Andrew and Martha, that love seemed to just drown in a pool of nothingness. That perhaps, her love meant nothing without the truth.

"Yeah, I know." She wrung her fingers together. "But, at least, you have a father that loves you. A father that… I would never have."

Elsa's fingers twitched. "You…"

"Recently, I just… I met him. Well, not _met_ him, but like… it turns out when I believed for my entire life that he was dead, he's not. I saw his picture." She almost noticed Elsa flinch at her words. Like, it just… hurt her personally to see that someone like Anna would be so… similar to Elsa. But the woman stayed still as a rock. Listening. Giving all the attention that was needed while staying as far away as possible.

Ah, but perhaps, that was just what Anna needed. Someone to care for her… yet, leaving her secrets aside. Knowing where the line stood. Right now, that line stood between them. Perhaps, that's how it should be.

Oh, but maybe, this was too much. Anna scoffed. "Actually, nevermind, I shouldn't talk so much about-"

"No, keep talking."

"You'll be late for work."

Elsa rolled her sleeve to look at her watch. "Don't worry about that. Talk to me."

"What is there to know about?"

"Whatever your heart desires." That again. Anna never wanted to hear about what her heart desired anymore. No, she just… never understood what her heart wanted anyway.

She sighed. "I'll just… it's nothing. Really. We should go." Anna felt distrustful. No, she was becoming stubborn once again. Not because it was Elsa she was telling this to-she knew Elsa was someone she could trust the most… but perhaps, she also just didn't trust herself.

Elsa gazed at her emptily, and Anna knew, she wanted to say something. Bring her to the point that Anna had opened up everything to her. The woman closed her eyes, heaving out a disheartening sigh. "Yes, we should go."

* * *

 ** _What am I going to tell her?_**

It'd been a week since she felt this surreal… since she felt her heart pounding like drumbeats. She'd never felt so much in heaven, allowing her body to relax on cloud nine. It was a paradise to be close to her… to hold her hand… to just

 ** _touch_** **.** ** _To just feel her breath against me.  
_** **  
Because it was Thursday. It was Thursday… but never had she felt such a rush. Never had she had this much fun with Elsa.**

She laughed ever so playfully. Kissed her with love. Ran her fingers through her golden strands with pleasure. And she let herself close her eyes and submit to this… this thrill.

The thrill that made her whole-the thrill that she kept lusting over. And she would sigh into the heavens… because under the night sky, Anna felt free in her chains.

Elsa had kept her warm in the cold, cold night… with kisses she begged for, with the touch of her skin she had an addiction for, the voices that kept her in peace…

Anna just… felt everything. Alive.

Loved.

But coming back home the morning after, Anna would be confronted with the same question and the same glare. She was almost surprised her mother wasn't going out of her way to find out what the hell she had been doing.

Especially when Anna had always kept her… things under her bed, or at work.

She stared at the front door. It was just 8AM when Elsa had brought her home, but not before a set of breakfast. Anna hadn't had such a big appetite in a while - she swore she'd lost too much weight, worrying too much. Elsa had somehow forced her to eat. Fed her too.

This… was a first.

Sighing, she unlocked the door. She peered into the empty living room… and the only thing that was making any noise was the television. "Mom?" she called out, closing the door behind her. She dumped her bag down on the couch, fingers running through her hair. "Mom, I'm home!"

"In here, honey!" Ah, the kitchen. Anna was about to grab a drink anyway.

Martha was on her phone once again, her back turned to Anna as she looked out the window. It must've been quite a serious conversation. Anna couldn't hear it. Whatever. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, leaning against the wall as she waited for her to get off the phone.

Well… waiting for her mother to lecture her about coming home late, blah, blah, blah.

She took a sip of her water.

Martha sighed, "Yes… Adgar, please… Don't make me think about what happened ever again… it's not worth it… goodbye." She laid her phone on the counter, turning to see identical teal eyes staring back at her. "So..." Anna was prepared-she arched her eyebrow. Oddly… Martha seemed to be in quite a… not-so-angry mood. The redhead feared what was about to come. "Where have you been?"

 _Here we go._

Anna looked away, wrapping her hand around her neck. The older woman didn't need to see the bruises. "I…"

"Oh, I see. With your girlfriend." Fuck. That was right. Or not.

 _Ugh, I don't even know anymore.  
_  
Her cheeks grew pink, and with a slight hesitation, she turned back to her mother with uncertainty. "L-Look, it's not what you think it is-w-we're not… you know, just…"

"I get it, I get it! You youngsters… really," Martha chuckled, seating herself down on a chair. "You don't have to explain it to me-that girl you're into was quite nice the other day."

 _God fucking damn it._

"I want to talk to her again."

Now she really wanted to consider calling Elsa and yell at her. She shouldn't have taken that phone call.

"Mom, I told you… ugh!" She pressed her hand against her forehead. "You know what, I don't think making any excuses would get us anywhere."

"Nope, not at all. So, when are you going to bring her home?"

"When are you going to tell me to come home early?"

"Nah, I know where you'll be going. Who you're with. I'm not worried."

"You talked to her once, and you're this trusting already?"

"I trust that she brings you home fresh and happy." Now, that really was a first. Not that it really relieved Anna that… she was actually free. Over the last week Anna never got a moment's rest from her mother's probing about Elsa.

Yes, it'd been a week, and the two had yet to become… something else. Oh, but Anna did badly want that _something else_. Just… not now. She gazed at the ground, her arms crossed. And everything about her expression was just… dark. All the thoughts she had held back were fully revealed.

Her mother noticed, letting her fingers entwine together. The silence between them was… somewhat comforting for a while. "You know… if there's anything you want to tell me about you and… her, I'm all ears. I won't judge you, and you know, I will never."

Anna bit her lip, running a finger to push a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I know. I just… thing is, I never really wanted you to know about her this fast until I was ready. And you just called me the other night… and she answered, and I just-"

"I get it, you're scared. It's okay. I don't know more about her other than the fact that you just love her. A lot. I don't know her name, what she looks like, why she's dating a little brat of a daughter like you," she chuckled, prompting Anna to stretch her lips to a smile. "You don't have to tell me everything. Not now, that is."

Anna shook her head groaning. "God, I… ugh, I really do want to tell you everything about her… how I met her, and… I can't. I just can't right now. B-But you'll like her when that time comes. I swear."

 _As if I'm dating her right now._

"I know I will, honey."

Right now, she wasn't sure what the hell she was saying. She glared at her own feet. Her mother seemed a tad bit too happy about… someone that she'd never met. A lover… no. Just… _someone._

Perhaps, Anna just felt guilty. Oh, there was always going to be this guilt anyway. Yes, Elsa was kind and… someone Anna loved to be with, but she wasn't the problem. Never was. _It's just... how am I going to tell her that I work as a stripper?_ Oh, maybe she shouldn't have hidden it in the first place. But as if that would make things easier. Anna felt quite flustered.

"So-"

"May I ask you a question… that you don't have to answer right now?"

Anna blinked, eyes on Martha… and only to see her expression darken grimly. For a moment, Anna felt shivers traveling down her spine. Uh oh. This was going to be trouble. "Y-Yeah, what is it?"

Her mother took a deep breath. "I know this is sudden, but I've been thinking about this the whole day now, but… would you like to meet your father?"

 _What?_

* * *

 _"What?"_

 _"You'll be her escort for the time being."_

 _"A-Are you kidding me?"_

 _"No. I'll bring you guys the contracts." Seriously?_

 _Anna didn't understand. Okay, well… she did, but she didn't understand why Hans would specifically call her in… with that woman by his side. She was already nervous-sweating enough from that dance earlier._

 _Outside, it was still loud with customers yelling and shouting, the music booming into their ears. The clock ticked and Anna's heart continued to beat with haste. It was just too loud here. But Anna heard it all. Hans wanted her to be Meg's escort. Though, a part of her wondered… perhaps, the woman before her would be the same as any of the other clients she had._

 _She crossed her arms, glancing to and fro from Hans' nasty smirk, and Meg. She was so still, a small smile reaching her cheeks. Her arms were crossed and she leaned against the wall so relaxed and free. Anna turned away. She didn't need to get caught up with these emotions right now._

 _"I… why me?" she questioned Hans._

 _"Hm, you shouldn't be asking me. I mean,_ _technically, this is your job, and I am your boss. You'll do what I say right?" He chuckled. A small folder of contracts hit the table._

 _The fire that engulfed Anna inside was bursting. She never knew Hans could be this obnoxious._

 _Anna sighed in submission. "Yeah, right. Just…" She turned to Meg. "Hans will give us the contract later."_

 _Meg tilted her head. "Your name is Anna, correct?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _The brunette nodded, strolling towards her. "We should go grab a drink while we talk, is that okay?"_

 _Normally, Anna wouldn't, but… if it was her, then this would be an exception. After all, Anna never felt so… threatened by her feelings. Hesitantly, Anna looked behind the woman's shoulder to see Hans shrugging at her._

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _I can't believe this… "Yeah… uh, just let me get dressed. Do you… Do you want to come?" She didn't mean to ask that. She most definitely didn't mean it. But Anna was making this way too perfectly easy for Meg. This was what she wanted._

 _Meg smiled, her arms crossed around her abdomen. "You wouldn't mind?"_

 _"No." She smiled nervously. "I-I…" And a nervous chuckle too. "I just let people just barging in my room anyway so... just… just come with me and we'll talk."_

 _"I'm sure Hans wouldn't mind."_

 _"Oh, of course not, ladies. Go on, I'll be here when you need me." The man sat back in his seat, a big cocky smile on his face. What a fucking moron._

 _Anna couldn't stand another second hearing him. "Alright, let's go."_

 _She went off, leaving Meg to follow her behind._

 _And through the crowd, she could just hear her heart pounding. The excitement that ignited inside her. But Anna didn't let it show._

 _Because… who knows how this Meg was like. Who knows if she could be just like the others._

 _Others… who dirtied her cleanliness._

 _"Hey, wait." Anna felt a grasp on her wrist._

 _She turned, looking at the hand that held her wrist. Then her eyes. Though she could barely see with through the dim lights, she knew it was those big bright eyes that were just gleaming with happiness. That the infamous redhead that captured the hearts of a dozen men was standing before her. No… that she was willing to speak to her in terms ofthe pleasure and fun that she needed. Oh, but of course… they were all the same. Right?_

 _Slowly, Anna pulled her wrist away. "We should go to my room to talk." She shook her head. "Not here. Definitely not here."_

 _The woman chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know. I just… I just want you to know, if you don't want to do this, it's fine. I can find another-"_

 _"Why wouldn't I?"_

 _"Well, I..."_

 _"It's what I do," she mumbled to herself._

 _Anna stared at her blankly, regardless of how much her heart wanted to burst out of her body. She'd learned how to control her expression for quite a long time now. Not expecting an answer, Anna turned and walked on to her dressing room._

 _And in there, they were alone and silent. The music and screaming echoed through that silence. And Anna was hunched over her table, Meg gazing at her against the closed door._

 _"Look… Meg." She sighed. "I will do what Hans tell me to do, don't worry. I just don't-"_

 _"I'm sorry." Why?_

 _"Don't be. It's just…" How open could she get? "You're not… the first Hans specifically told me to escort." She looked away, her head down, mumbling, "Won't be the first to treat me like shit."_

 _For a moment, she wondered if Meg knew what to say. Just… standing there, watching her… like… like a fucking animal. No. Maybe Meg really did care-just didn't know what the hell to say._

 _Hell, what was she going to say anyway? They'd just met._

 _Anna chuckled. "Nevermind… I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted-"_

 _"Why did you think I would treat you badly?"_

 _Anna picked her head up, just to see that she was still looking at her. She couldn't tell what kind of expression she was having-how she was feeling but… perhaps, she was just curious. Like all the others._

 _Anna didn't have the heart to lie to her. After all, she'd come a long way… and now, the woman that she was hoping to see was right in front of her. "Aren't you just like every other person I've… I've pleasured? Treating me like I was a toy." She chuckled, glistening tears covering her pupils. And she took a deep breath to steady her heart. "You know, there was this one time, a few days ago when he just… grabbed me by the hair, grabbed my body… told me I was… his 'slut'. Fucked me like I was some sort of ragdoll, and I was just there to accept-"_

 _"Please. Stop."_

 _That's right. This was a bit too much. The woman looked away with regret and sorrow, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, and her body shivered through the cold night. "Yeah… I… it's my job, I know."_

 _She hadn't realized Meg had gotten closer to her until she felt fingers running down her cheek. The brown eyes that looked so mysterious, for once, had given warmth to Anna. And she was completely mesmerized, searching for the warmth that she desired through her expression._

 _Like always, she let her heart have its way._

 _"I won't treat you like how others treated you. I promise."_

 _Oh, Meg just sounded too sincere… and Anna was just too trusting. She leaned into her fingers._

 _For some reason… it seemed as if Anna had known her for her entire life. How the woman had already captured her heart-how close she was-how warm she felt. And at the moment, Anna hoped that perhaps, she really wasn't like the others. Those… pigs._

 _But they'd only just met each other. Anna knew that all too well._

 _Immediately, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so-"_

 _"It's fine." A pause. "If you need anything, I'm here for you."_

 _"How would I know?"_

 _Meg tilted her head as if she knew Anna had trust issues. Gods, Anna didn't even realize how easily trusting she was, only to start distrusting others in a matter of minutes._

 _"Because I know… whenever I come here, you've always had an eye on me."_

 _Did she? Anna had only been here for… just a couple of weeks. Perhaps, she was just saying this just to make her feel better. Anna nodded with uncertainty, her lip between her teeth. And she could just… feel herself wanting to let everything else go for her. Because, of course, Meg would be there for her. Or as she said._

But how will I know if you have your eyes on me…?


	19. Chapter 19

" _Do you feel uncomfortable?"_

" _This isn't the first time I've done this… these cuffs… and_ _this_ _, I mean."_

" _I'm sure of it. Please, don't be afraid."_

" _I'm not. I can trust you. I_ _do_ _trust you. But I gotta ask, why do you do this?"_

" _I like the pleasure-the_ _thrill._ _To control people… to take care of them in the midst of all this. It's really that simple."_

" _Really? The last time someone did this to me, we-"_

" _Don't, Anna."_

" _How are you different from_ _them_ _?"_

" _We'll see…"_

" _Right… will you… will you take care of me?"_

" _Don't worry, beautiful… don't be scared. I'm right here. Let me take care of you..."_

* * *

" _Anna…_ Anna Andersen!"

She blinked out of her daydream-no, it was just a dream of meeting her father. A dream where her father wasn't somebody that Anna wasn't sure if she should hate or love. But perhaps… she really shouldn't be calling _him_ 'father' so soon. He was just a person that existed through her mother's lies.

"W-What?"

Martha sighed in exasperation, her arms crossed. "Are you even listening?" She frowned. "You've been spacing out a lot lately."

Anna groaned, fingers rubbing her forehead. "I-I know. I'm sorry, I just haven't gotten enough sleep. You were saying?"

"I was _saying_ , do you want to meet your father? For real, Anna."

Her body froze. Gods, did she yearn to… she really did want to. But now that her heart had gone through a spiraling mess, she wasn't sure now. Everything was just happening too quickly. Especially, everything that included Elsa. "I… I don't know, Mom. It's just so sudden."

"Look, we'll understand if you don't want to."

 _It's not that I don't want to…_

Anna cleared her throat. "How did you guys even… you know, come up with this? It hasn't even been a month since he was first mentioned."

"We… we've met a couple of times to get some closure, despite what happened between us. He doesn't live too far away, Anna. He had to find me somehow." She seemed a bit flustered. Though, considering everything that she had experienced with Anna, the girl had to be understanding. Or not.

How could her mother meet with the man that had abused her for so long… this quickly? And after what, twenty one years too? The redhead didn't quite want to believe… that perhaps, Martha was still chained to his heart. Anna feared it. She feared that she had become like Martha too. She didn't want to.

Shivers spiraled down her spine at the chilling thought.

"Mom, are you… you know, going to be okay?" she questioned with caution. Oh, the pity in her voice. This was unbearable.

"What? Anna, of course I am, I'm-what..." Silence. Anna had to look away in pain… knowing her mother had realized how _weak_ Anna had thought she was. No, weak was too strong of a word. Perhaps… too trusting.

 _Huh, how ironic._

"Anna, come sit with me."

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what her mother had to say, but she reluctantly sat across from her anyway. And she felt nothing but cold when Martha reached for her hand.

"Tell me the truth, Anna, do you hate him?"

The redhead cocked an eyebrow in disbelief and confusion. "Hate him?" She scoffed. "Do I have a reason to-"

"Yes. For forcing us to leave. For… all he's done to me. For abandoning _you. Do you hate him_?"

She shook her head. _What the hell is she… I'm in denial._ And for a while, Anna remained silent, her eyes averted away from her mother. Gods, he was just a man that Anna never met. The type of person Martha had always told her to stay away from, and she did. But now? _What the fuck._

"Don't _you_?"

"Honey…"

Anna had always wanted a father… someone that cared deeply for her, as her mother did. And Andrew… Andrew just couldn't provide that love that she needed. She wanted a perfect image of her father. _A perfect image…_

That was never going to happen.

"What he did to you…" Her heart tightened and just… trying to find the right word to tell her mother, had frightened her. When was there going to a day where everything would go perfectly normal? Ah, she could only wish.

Anna took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Martha's hand. "What he did to you, how could I forgive that? And you lying to me because you wanted me to feel protected? I-I… this isn't normal. _He's_ not normal. You can't just… not hate him after everything."

"I know… I know what you think of him… how he was." _Oh no._ Anna glared at her, wide-eyed in anger. "But Anna, he's changed-"

" _Are you serious_?" She quickly snatched her hands off her mother's and got up from her seat. She had to get away. Go somewhere where… both of them just didn't have to look so _pathetic_.

"Anna-"

"Do you actually think that? That you would be fine for him to come into our life again?"

"You have to see that he's changed, honey. And I know that's not what you want to hear but… this will help me. Help _us."_

"If that's what you think, I'm most definitely not going to go see him." Her words were quiet and spoken fast… Martha didn't need to see how she was choking up tears.

"Anna, please… he wants to see you-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE WANTS! You don't understand, don't you?! He abused you when you were about to have _me,_ and you _left_ because of how he was! Now, after twenty one years, and I'm about to graduate college, you suddenly start saying how he's not dead and that you _forgive_ him? No, I-I can't. I need to go."

" _Please, Anna!_ I… I want some closure. I _need_ to forgive him to move on!"

"Is this what you really want? I thought… I thought, all this time, you wanted to just protect me? _From him._ " Anna didn't know what else to say. She never knew Martha would be so… forgiving. So trusting.

Her mother had always been her role model-strong and independent-but this… this wasn't a part of it.

The older woman sighed, shakily. "I… I know, honey. I know. But I have to move on from the past. It's been twenty one years, Anna."

"And in those twenty one years, you left me in the dark."

"Anna-"

"You don't know what I've been through at night to keep us together..."

Martha blinked. "What?"

Anna turned with a sniffle. "I'm going to my room. We'll… talk about this later." After all… she didn't have the strength to anymore.

"Anna, please, listen to me-"

She slammed her door shut, even going to the extent of locking it so that her mother wouldn't come in. Wouldn't have to talk her out of… her thinking. Gods, what the hell was her mother really thinking?

Anna sighed, her back leaning against the door as she looked up to the ceiling. She was… so tired. So tired of surprises-so tired of anyone who did her wrong. And perhaps, she wondered, if she hadn't gone to work as an escort, things wouldn't have been so confusing and heart-wrenching. But then again, how else would she have found Elsa?

She pressed the back of her hand against her teary eyes, gulping down the cries that screamed to escape. Anna was strong… _and I need to be strong,_ for everyone's sake. For Elsa's.

She chuckled bitterly. No, Elsa wouldn't care how strong she was or not… she'd always be there no matter what. Haunting her… having her in chains, whether she liked it or not. And maybe that was quite a heavy way to describe Elsa, but it was only fitting.

Tears streamed down her cheeks quietly, her heart pounding like it would break any second now. She needed someone to be with… to talk to… _Elsa…_

"Anna? Anna, it's me. Just got back from..." _Andrew._ He cleared his throat. "I mean… what happened? I heard you two…"

She turned to face the door. "Andrew, stop. I just want to be alone." A dull thud hit the door.

"Martha told you, huh?" Silence. The man sighed. "I know I'm not the best step parent to you, but… you have to respect your mother's wishes. I did, even when I didn't want to."

Anna was tempted to unlock the door. It wasn't Andrew's fault… never was. _I'm being stupid._ "You don't know him, Andrew, of course you respected her wishes."

"Anna, you don't know him either, despite what your mother says. Maybe he's changed, maybe he hasn't, you'll need to go and see."

"You're not going to convince me." She gritted her teeth. Ah, she was being stubborn again.

"I know I can't. You're an adult, and you can think for yourself. I've been with you ever since you were a child, I know how you're like." He sighed. "If you think this is the best for you…"

She shut her tired eyes."This is."

Gods, even she wasn't sure. Perhaps, just saying it… would make her feel better.

"Alright. But… please, consider it. I don't want you living your life not knowing who your biological father is."

"I _can_." Gods, she couldn't believe she was acting like such a child. But if this was to get those two to leave her alone about this and let her think… so be it.

"You don't really think that, Anna."

She let out a heavy sigh, dropping her head. This was just getting unnecessarily annoying. "Just… give me some space and let me think about it. Can I do, at least, that?"

Anna could almost see Andrew's big smile gracing his face. "Okay, I'll take that for an answer. I'll leave you alone now. Get some rest."

Get some rest? Anna wanted to curse. It'd been so long since she'd gotten a nice rest. _Oh… I wish…_

* * *

Six missed calls from her mother. But what would be the point of answering her…? What would that do to Anna's heart? Martha would only keep apologizing. She didn't want that shit.

She wanted to be numb-wanted warmth and all that held her tightly together, and only just barely.

The night was so damningly cold, but dancing in front of Elsa… it was getting warmer with each and every stare that rested on her body. By how hard her heart was beating. How her _body_ looked so beautiful in her dark, lusting eyes. How Elsa… wanted nothing more than to play her like a game. Like a toy. But it just wasn't going to be that kind of night. Tonight… Anna just wanted her close to her.

The music blared loudly at the crowds on the dancefloor, and not many today were in their seat, enjoying the show. Not many… were lusting over Anna. Except for _her_. Especially not her.

Anna could always feel her blue eyes groping her skin.

 _All alone she was living  
In a world without an end or beginning  
Baby girl was living life for the feeling  
But I don't mind, I don't mind_

The redhead stepped off the stage, teal eyes watching Elsa sitting in her seat with a flute of champagne in her hand. A smirk embraced her cheeks… and Anna could not help but try to seduce her-to numb herself. To feel the lust that filled the air like poison… but Anna had been wanting it all along, like a drug. An addiction.

 _And all the wrongs she committed  
She was numb and she was so co-dependent  
She was young and all she had was the city  
But I don't mind, I don't mind_

Coming close, Anna bit her bottom lip, craving… desiring. She reached out with her fingers, running them through Elsa's fringes. Every strand of hair on her body was standing on end, watching _her_ blonde close her eyes, sighing into her touch.

Elsa tilted her head, taking her wrist in her fingers… oh, the touch that left Anna tingling. She wanted. She needed. More, more, _more._ She felt like fire… vulnerable, helpless, but Elsa was here. Elsa… would control her fire. The woman placed her down her lap, and nothing, _nobody_ could ever control her like how she could.

 _And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting  
But when you wake up she's always gone, gone... gone_

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Anna gaped at her eyes… the way her lips glimmer-how she _kissed_ the skin of her palm with care. Her blue eyes looked nothing like how it was always before. The coldness that had always left Anna trembling with desire. But she looked so sincere. Seductive. _Luring_. And this was all Anna needed. To feel all of her caressing every inch of her body. To feel the attention.

And just having her here-to numb everything that haunted her life.

The woman lifted her flute to her lips. "Drink?"

Anna couldn't resist and let the blonde tilt the bubbly drink down her dry throat. Alcohol… yes, alcohol was all she needed. _And more of_ _this._

A trail of champagne left her lips, dripping down her chin, and Anna could just feel her cold fingers reaching for it. Ah, refreshing.

She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this care. Anna looked into her eyes, staring in awe at the smile she wore. She wasn't sure anymore if this was supposed to be flirting or just… joy and happiness.

No, this wasn't a thought she should be holding onto.

Anna leaned in with eagerness, fingers burrowed in her blonde hair, and she let the pleasure flow through her lips with Elsa's… the gentle breath the woman had let out through this _kiss. The sigh. The taste of peppermint and alcohol..._ It was heaven to feel her against Anna's body-to actually feel fingers _loving_ her with such gentleness. Such control.

Tender fingers trailed up the small of her bare back leaving her trembling, her heart beating with want. She _wanted_ more, and Anna was going to get it.

Her lips fell open, tongue probing the woman's to do the same… and everything was just right because it _felt_ right. Elsa's hands were wandering, exploring her body-her sensitive back, her waist, toned stomach, _every inch of me_ -that had been vulnerable and open to her many, many times. That made Anna feel so divine… so _wanted._ And it just wasn't ever enough. Never will be.

Her touch made her numb to the whole world… and it was just them together experiencing paradise. Her escape.

And Anna sighed with lust into her lips, shivering and tasting the woman like it was the first time. Like it was the last time. Gods, her heart was racing, her body burning. She wanted her. Fuck, did she want her fingers to punish her heated body… to take her right there and then-

Elsa quickly pulled her back, hand holding the back of her neck like she was a child. One blink. Two blinks. Anna stared in fear-confusion…

But all that was left was an empty expression from Elsa. "What's on your mind?" She questioned fast.

Anna looked away. "W-What?"

" _Look at me._ " A threat. And Anna did with uncertainty. "You don't always act like this." Deep down, Anna knew how much Elsa cared even if she wouldn't show it so quickly. Gods, she was the first to… really see through her acts.

"You don't understand, Elsa…" She could feel the tears that rested on her eyes. The silence was too much between them, and Elsa ran her thumb on her freckled cheek. Like she cared… like she knew. Always knew.

The woman took a deep breath, looking away. "Perhaps, a more quiet place would be suitable. We should go."

Anna was lost and her eyes wandered to Elsa's hand as she was being led across the floor, her fingers entwined with her own. Tightly too so Anna wouldn't run away. She realized how tense she was-even though she wanted nothing more than to relax with Elsa.

Going through the crowd of people filled with smell of alcohol and smoke… Anna was used to it. No, she could even barely notice it when she only had eyes for Elsa. She didn't care who was staring at them-though, she was always cautious of Hans-because she knew Elsa would protect her. Would care for her… even in a way that was completely different from what she wanted.

Elsa closed the door behind them once they entered Anna's dressing room.

Now, this was quiet. Still, no words could be heard… and she watched as Elsa gathered her clothes from the closet. What the hell was she doing? Anna was just slightly confused. Perhaps, just amused.

The woman stood tall in front of her, huffing a breath. "Raise your arms up."

The escort gazed at the shirt in her hands. "I-I can dress myself-"

"Don't say another word. Let me." Shivers ran down her sun-kissed skin… and Anna had to wrap her arms around her naked middle. This was too much.

Anna looked down to the ground. She was so insecure… so doubtful… so broken. She couldn't bear to let Elsa know how she felt, deep down. But as if Anna needed to reveal it all through her words when they were just hanging from her sleeves. She felt fingers caressing her cheek.

"Anna."

She looked up. Elsa was smiling. Actually… smiling. The color on her cheeks, the way her lips stretched ever so softly for her- _how am I in love with her?_

"Anna, look at me." She looked. Gods, her voice was so soft. "Let me take care of you."

The escort grinned, tiredly. "It's just... so hard not to love you, you know?" She raised her arms for Elsa.

"Why? Legs, please." She leaned against the table, hands to her sides. Elsa slowly lifted her jeans up her legs. Anna didn't quite understand. Why? _Why do I love her?_ She didn't have to answer this, did she?

She eyed those fingers on the button of her jeans, the blue eyes that were staring at her intensely from down below. She could feel her heart skip. How this looked from above… how Elsa would've looked in submission. _Fuck._ Anna gulped down the guilt that once bestowed her. They shouldn't have to be so secretive.

"Because I just… I just do. Do I need a reason?" she questioned, whispering.

Elsa stood up and her arms were around her waist now. Those caring eyes were all embedded into Anna's mind. The woman breathed out heavily. "I don't want the reason that you seem upset to be me."

Anna scoffed. "I-I… why would I ever be upset with you? I'm not."

"Perhaps, I don't say it enough-"

"N-No, it's not that."

"We should go grab a drink then."

"No-" She grabbed her hand. "Let's just…" _I can't go home. Not today._ "I-I want to stay over. So we can talk. Do you mind?"

Elsa squeezed her hand. "Will you be alright?"

Anna nearly chuckled. 'Alright'. She wasn't even sure about what that meant anymore. Or perhaps, she was too numb to realize that everything right now… was actually alright. She was so clouded with thoughts that she shouldn't have. So blinded… that she couldn't hear Elsa's words anymore. She shut her eyes. "Yeah… Yeah, I will be."

She heard the woman take a deep breath, could feel Elsa's lips on her forehead. Her fingers running through her hair. Could smell the perfume that she loved ever so much. The comfort that she was feeling… had never been this much before. It was too foreign. Too overwhelming, And Anna learned to take it all in-the only time she wanted to be greedy was to take in Elsa's touch… her words… because it was all that she needed to feel better. It was _everything_ that she needed.

She opened her eyes, and only tears blurred her vision. "I-I… I'll be alright," she whimpered.

And at this moment, she was just a child… a lonely child looking for a path to light. Looking for the love that her father never gave. And she let tears leave her. "Elsa…" She grasped hard onto her hand.

" _Let's get you home, Sunshine_."

* * *

It was already one past midnight when Anna found herself looking out Elsa's window, a hand pressed against the cold glass. The streets were empty, and slowly, little white flakes of snow were drifting down the dark sky ever so freely, melting only when it was met with warmth. But it wasn't… and it wouldn't be for a long time.

She breathed against the window, watching her breath fog the surface in a circle.

She was avoiding her family. Avoiding everything that had come to bite her… and Elsa was her only comfort. But, even then, this comfort had left her filled with uncertainty.

Anna gazed beyond the city and she could only see herself. Oh, her desperate self… her worn out self. The beautiful girl Elsa once saw, just didn't appear in front of her. _When will this all be over?_

The silence that embraced them as they went home was comforting. With Elsa, she could feel warm… she could feel her hand reaching for her to hold onto. And she took her hand out of desperation. Because she was just at a brink of losing it. At the brink of feeling… _broken_.

Fuck, was she cracked like someone had dropped her like an unwanted piece of glass. She was barely holding on… barely grasping onto Elsa because she was all she had right now-even if Elsa didn't know it.

"I have whiskey for you, or would you like some water?"

Anna turned to find the blonde smiling ever so sweetly at her with two glasses of alcohol, leaning against her side on the window. Anna stared at beverage. After this week, she just needed… numbing. A lot of it.

"I also have some clothes for you when you sleep… but I doubt you'd wear them."

She took the glass, and without any hesitation, took a huge gulp. Only to feel the burn in her throat as she concealed the coughs that screamed for an escape.

Elsa stared at her. Really, really stared… like she was just observing the girl. The smile she had was gone. Anna turned to her. "W-What?"

Her thumb reached out to the corner of her lips to wipe the liquid. "You were never like this."

Anna looked away because everything that she tried blocking was revealed in her eyes. "I'm okay."

"I never asked if you are."

Silence.

The woman took a deep breath and looked out the window, her hand tugging her tie loose. "I understand that look. I know how you feel." The snow… just kept falling.

Anna twitched. "What do you know about how _I_ feel."

Elsa sipped on her drink. "The look on your face… the way you tried to cover it…" Blue eyes fell on her own. "How you… wanted to feel numb on me-to _forget_ … this is all familiar."

 _She couldn't possibly understand how I feel._ "What do you know?"

She gazed down and something about her… seemed so alone. So solemn. So…

 _Broken._ "I know things that you wouldn't understand."

This was just so fucked. Whatever they had with each other… whatever they wanted from each other, it was all so fucked up. The secrets… the way they look at each other-Anna knew they would never understand each other even when they tried their very best. But for her… even if this was fucked up, they were together on this-they were comfortable.

She shook her head. She realized, even without a father, that love could be replaced by Elsa.

Even without her father… Elsa would care-would provide all that she wanted without a single blink of an eye. And she would not leave her. _Ever._

Elsa stepped close, fingers buried in her auburn hair, and Anna could not help but lean into her touch. Like she would whenever they would meet… because it was the warmth-the _intimacy_.

"Tell me what is wrong." What _is_ wrong? She wanted to laugh. Anna didn't know what was right from wrong, anyway.

"Nothing is wrong."

"I know when you're lying. _Look at me._ " She looked, alright. And there wasn't a moment where Anna wanted to hide anything anymore… wasn't a moment where Anna wanted to _lie_.

"You know... " she started, her voice choking and cracking. "I just… I don't get it. How are you so strong without your sister?" She was pleading. Begging. _Begging_ for someone to comfort her… to feel to same shit that she felt.

And Elsa was gawking at her as if she was insane or something. But maybe she just could be-

"Who said I am?"

Anna blinked. "W-What?"

The woman chuckled bitterly, taking another drink, her eyes laid into the night. "You asked me how I am strong without her. I'm not. Perhaps, it's just easier to hide it." She turned. "To try and forget."

"Hide what? Hide how heartbroken you are?"

"Heartbroken? No, exhaustion. Frustration. Why are we talking about me?"

The escort gazed down to her feet. "Sorry, I… I just-my mother, she wants me to meet him. The man who made us leave… the man who abused her. I just… want to be strong. To be numb. T-To love someone who I'm supposed to hate, but I can't. I can't forgive."

"Anna…"

The woman chuckled, bitterly. "Dumb me. Aren't I selfish?"

"Nobody blames you."

"I just… I _want_ to meet him. But I can't because of my stupid pride. I don't want to let my guard down for him…"

"But you do it for me."

Anna faced her. "Because _I love you._ "

She was okay. She was _fine_ like this. Anna didn't need to see him when there were so many other people who cared for her. Yet, she gazed at Elsa with eyes that were blurred with tears… the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She wasn't sure how Elsa was still looking at her, and she didn't need to, to know how much she cared.

"I just…" She pressed a hand against her teary eyes. "I just _want_ someone to care for me-to love me right. I just want a perfect family-and I'm just so… _fucking_ tired of hearing things that I don't want to hear, to have people leave me when I'm trying my best to hang on. I'm going to go crazy...I'm so sick of this… so _fucking_ sick…"

And like a child, she wept her heart out. Nothing in this world could comfort her… nothing in this world-in her life would ever replace what she was feeling for the better-

She felt arms embrace her body tightly, perfume overwhelming her senses, and oh… was it a wonderful smell. The warmth that Elsa had with her body pressed against hers was her comfort. Melting her. Opening her.

"There you go, let it all out. We're okay. You're okay," she whispered, lips pressed to her hair… and everything was alright, at the moment. It really was. Everything was quiet and soothing… and Anna just wanted more.

For once, she felt her heart repair itself-her strength and all hopes were coming back because of one mere hug.

She couldn't bear to see the image of what it would be like to see her father. Couldn't even imagine being happy with the thought of how her mother was being treated in the past, and perhaps… she wouldn't be working in such a shithole. Anna could never… forgive.

Anna cried louder, letting herself hug the woman back, pressing her face against her chest. Ah, the warmth… the feeling of her body. She could just listen to Elsa shush her all night… could just fall asleep from her voice. This was all she wanted to hear… to be okay.

"I want you to be strong because I won't abandon you. I will always have your back, Anna. _Always_. I love you."

* * *

 _a/n: poor anna, im so sorry :(_

 _Song: In the Night by the weeknd_


	20. Chapter 20

The clock ticked throughout the cold night, wind breezing through the air ever so freely. Everything was quiet outside, the roads emptied of people and vehicles, the street lights glowing through the drifting snow. It was rare to see everything still… as if they all knew they both needed alone time together. That Anna wanted to be with Elsa and just her.

Anna loved the company… to feel her bare, cold legs rubbing between her own, her arms taking Anna's waist under the blanket. They were so vulnerable to each other, their body raw and helpless to each other's touch. It was all Anna cared to have at the moment-to feel her hands and fingers sliding up and down her body in an attempt to lull her to sleep. To hear her voice sing songs-quite melancholic ones-that would drift her thoughts to places that Anna couldn't reach. She could smell her scent-minty and fresh-being so close to her, and let herself bask into the realization that she was Elsa's. No matter if it was Thursday or some other day, she was hers to care for.

Anna was completely in her hands.

She lost track of time but she knew it was quite late in the night. She couldn't sleep, eyes opened to the dark while snuggled under a cozy blanket. Beside her-with arms hugging her body so closely-Elsa was, perhaps, sleeping deeply.

She poked her head out from the blanket, gazing at the sleeping blonde. Gods, all naked and fairly warm, her hair splayed down her back as she slept on her side and in submission to keep Anna close and safe. She didn't want to wake her at all.

Of course, after that… little breakdown, Elsa took her time taking care of Anna. Being patient and gentle when she needed to be. Elsa let her watch any movie she'd like on her flat screen-of course, she chose to watch Beauty and the Beast and have a snack. A bucket of chocolate ice cream did the trick-and after the ending credits she asked to go to bed, and Elsa followed. Well, truthfully, she wanted to just lay beside Elsa.

She never knew Elsa could be this kind and gentle-but, oh, she did mention 'hiding' just made things easier. The moment when they could open up to each other, Elsa chose to close herself up even more. Though, Anna didn't mind how gentle Elsa could be with her.

Anna took a deep breath into her scent. Oh, she just wanted to talk to Elsa. Wanted to be with her as long as possible because she feared going home. She feared… seeing her mother looking at her with such disappointing eyes.

She bit her lip, letting her fingernails drag gently across the small of Elsa's pale, slim back.

The blonde sighed, shifting closer to the woman, arms hugging her tighter. Anna tensed. Uh oh.

Her blue eyes opened, meeting hers. A small grin crossed her face, and she shifted the blanket down to Anna's shoulders. "Hello."

The redhead blushed, but she doubted Elsa knew in the dark. "Hi."

Gods, she looked tired. But Anna was not going to say a word.

"What is it?" Fingers brushed her auburn hair behind her ear.

Anna shook her head, gazing down to her chest. "N-Nothing." And even if it were anything, Anna was afraid to say it out loud.

"How do you feel?" Her voice was incredibly soft and raspy. Anna could get used to this. She relaxed against her, shoulders slouching to her touch. Elsa crossed her brows in worry. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded. "I-I thought you were asleep."

"How can I sleep with you being like this today?"

She didn't know how to answer. "Sorry. I didn't mean to… you know, wake you."

The woman took a deep breath, shifting herself to sit up. The blanket fell off her chest, baring her naked. "Come. Sit with me."

Anna sat up with her, eyes not knowing where to look… because gosh, Elsa did look gorgeous when she was bare like this. Skin pale and smooth… shining through the night like an angel. But Elsa didn't seem so bothered because of course, Anna had seen this plenty. But plenty did not mean she was used to this.

"Go on, tell me what has been bothering you," she whispered with care. Fingers dragged along her shoulders and she could feel her palm wrapped around hers. Anna was tempted to lean against her… like any girlfriend would. Hm, girlfriends, huh? But were they?

The woman gulped. "I've told you everything… told you, how I didn't want to meet him. How… disappointing it is to learn that after twenty-one years… he suddenly appears. What else can I say?"

Her gaze was soft… patient. Elsa leaned in to kiss her forehead, lips whispering to her, "Would you like to talk about it?"

She shook her head immediately. "N-No." There was no way she would experience that heartbreak again. She gazed up at her… and they were just so close. So intimate. But she doubted Elsa would consider this a time for sex. Especially, not with that look on her face. Anna did not want to take her for granted. "I just… I can't sleep. I've always felt like… I've never been able to sleep very well after all this. After _you_."

Her eyes were glowing as if it'd engulfed into the blue ocean, and Anna wanted nothing more to go along with it. To let herself get lured into whatever Elsa wanted. Whatever… lust that was left. Or perhaps, love.

"Do I keep you awake at night?"

Anna chuckled. "Not that you keeping me awake is a bad thing… I just… I think about you." She looked right at her. "A-A lot."

"I see." A pause. "Well, I can't deny that I have also been thinking about you lately." Anna really didn't expect it.

"You know, you don't have to act 'nice' or anything to make me feel better," she stated bluntly. "I-I'm fine now. Being with you… alone makes me feel better."

Elsa leaned into her, arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm glad," she breathed. The stroke of Elsa's fingers on her back left her shivering with delight… her eyes meeting the tired smile on her… Gods, she realized how hard Elsa was trying to make her feel nice. To feel at home. Ah, this just wasn't her at all. The Elsa she knew had power. Control.

And Anna realized… climbing close to her, her gaze holding onto her luscious lips and the blue eyes that made her feel so… vulnerable. The blanket fell off her bare body and all she had hidden was exposed to the night. But what did it matter, when she was so close to her-so… lucky to have her.

"I just…" She propped her hand against her chest. Elsa's eyes darkened, smile fading… and there was nothing but desire that filled the air.

She ran her fingers through her red hair. "Say it," Elsa whispered, and Anna was tempted to spill every single letter that escaped her mind.

 _"Give me an escape", "make me numb and forget", "touch me… make me yours."_

No.

She bit her lips, eyes falling to Elsa's again because she was so tempted… for a little taste. For her to feel again. She dared not move… to escape from her confinement in Elsa's arms. Never wanted to let her go. "I just want you close to me. To hear your voice…" Her fingers grasped her cold hand in her hair, and her mind was clouded with thoughts of having Elsa in her arms… of looking into her eyes as she basked in her love. Her lust. To feel her fingers grasping her body like she didn't have enough of her. To kiss- _Stop, don't do this._

Her body froze, heart stopping to a halt, and every hair on her skin stood on its end. She shouldn't do this… shouldn't have to numb herself-use Elsa to make herself feel better.

She sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be… all over you like this." She pressed her fingers against her forehead. "God, what was I thinking…?"

The blonde tilted her head. Curious. Wondering. Anna felt her fingers driving up her bare back, and she spent every little strength to not moan.

"What do you want?" Elsa whispered, leaning closer to her reddened ear, lips pressed to her skin. And at the moment, Anna struggled to not say the word. To not kiss her… to be drunk from all of her. "Tell me…" Anna's eyes fell closed as she drowned into her voice. "I'll give you everything… _anything_."

Oh, it was just so hard keeping words in, in front of her. "You…" She let herself drown into the sight of her. "All of you." But Elsa stayed where she was. And Anna knew she shouldn't be acting like this.

Anna shook her head immediately, quickly pulling away. "N-No. Not now. We can't do this."

"I know." Silence, and she could hear the woman sigh with disappointment. And perhaps, it really was just relief. Elsa wouldn't want to deal with how she was. And right now, Anna wanted to feel anything but misery.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up. I had no reason to-"

Elsa gazed out into the night. "You really do remind me of her."

Her heart stopped. "H-Her?" Elsa hummed. "You mean…"

"Yes, my sister." She ran her fingers through her golden fringes, her chest heaving as she breathed out. Something seemed heavy in the air… and Anna just couldn't bear it over her shoulders. She could feel her heart stopping… because she knew Elsa's secrets… she knew they were too overbearing. She ran her fingers up Elsa's middle, her palm placed on her chest.

God, it's beating so fast. Her cold eyes froze her… gazing down at her like she was a threat. Like she was just another one of those women. But Anna was not going to give in. She knew Elsa… and Elsa would be honest when she needed to be.

"What about her?" Anna whispered in question. She dared to kiss her skin… to return favors, but it just wasn't the time.

For a second, Elsa had softened her expression. "It was that snowy day when we met. She was…" A small chuckle escaped. "She was so small. Perhaps, she was about… ten months old. It was so cold that day, but she was smiling and laughing as if she knew who I was to her. That day was the only day I'd ever seen her. I could never forget how she tried to call my name. That is why I've been trying so hard to find her. Deep down, I still love her."

"Elsa…"

"While many have thought of me as… cold and controlling, you have stuck with me. I don't doubt she'd do the same."

Anna couldn't help but smile at that. "I still think you are cold. Controlling. But i-in a good way."

She didn't say anything. Didn't really have to… because Anna knew who she was in bed. How… her skin burned from the pleasure, how she shivered, listening through her cold words to get her to do things that made sure Anna was hers. How gentle Elsa could be.

And perhaps… how broken they were. Anna couldn't admit it.

"You smile just like her…" Blue eyes fell on her stretching lips, her thumb brushing over it.

She blushed. Anna was her own self, she didn't have to act as a substitute. Fingers caressed her cheek and every freckle on her skin. And Elsa was staring at her like she was the most… perfect girl in the world. Anna doubted that.

Nothing that surrounded her was ever perfect from the moment she was born. She struggled to stay happy-to fake the happiness that her family needed. Now, her only happiness was what was in front of her. But that wouldn't do. She wanted more. She wanted perfection in her life.

"What do you think?" Anna held her hand. "Should I… should I meet him?" Anna trusted Elsa so much, she knew she had no way of saying no to her. If anything, Elsa… would always, always convince her. She gulped, taking her knuckles to her lips, and everything was warm with desire.

Elsa caressed her cheek. "Well, if this is your only chance… I want you to go." A pause. And there was something about Elsa's eyes-although bright-looked so dark. She yearned for something special too. Anna's heart ached. "I've only seen her once…" The woman turned away, expression unchanged and blank. Numbing. "I don't want to see you regret anything, Anna."

She couldn't imagine it. The happiness that came when meeting him. The hugs and kisses Anna would give to her father. The urge to get to know him better… to know who this new person was after twenty-one years.

Feeling Elsa caressing her back… fingers running down her spine, prompting her back to arch with every little pulsing touch, it loosened her muscle. Cleared her mind. She let herself sigh into her touch… and everything bad about her father that had roamed her mind for a very long time had vanished.

She gulped, coming closer to Elsa and laid her head on her shoulder, her arm hugging her waist.

"Will you?" she pressed.

At the moment, Anna didn't want to see how… empty Elsa's eyes were. How hidden her emotions were.

She felt her lips on her head. "I will be here… I will always be here when need be."

Anna shut her eyes. No crying. Not anymore. "I'll meet him. I promise." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

She could feel Elsa smiling against her, and Anna let the woman hug her tight in her arms as they laid back down, lips pressed to her warm skin. "Good girl."

* * *

She knew coming home wasn't going to be easy. So that morning and afternoon she stayed at Elsa's home and made herself comfortable (as Elsa wanted). Anna knew Elsa had work to do, but even then… the blonde did nothing but take care of her the whole day-made her breakfast, washed her body, brushed her hair… Anna felt her heart swell with happiness.

Elsa had called Olaf to tell him that Anna wouldn't have to be home until the evening… and even then, Anna felt guilty. Well, not that Elsa cared when she was so wealthy. Oh, she just wished Elsa wasn't so carefree with her money.

The woman had driven her to school only a few hours ago. And perhaps, she felt even more guilty… for avoiding what she had to do: talk to her mother. It wasn't going to be easy. But she needed time to think. To… apologize for the way she'd been acting.

Anna couldn't think about what to say. She'd always been comfortable with her mother. She loved her. But never had she felt so… disconnected. And everything hurt as it reminded her of the lies that she lived with in their home.

Ah, home. _What home?_

That evening she'd left class, with her mind still planted with the same sad fucking stare from Meg. She'd tried to avoid it-the talk, and all-and she did. Almost always. Gods, every day she just wanted nothing more than to ask… why? _Why me? What did I do to make you feel so incapable of loving me?_

No, none of this mattered. Anna had always thought of revenge… to go in her face and say that Elsa was better. Elsa loved her. Elsa made her happy. Elsa was there for her.

Elsa, Elsa, _Elsa._

Oh, even that… didn't matter any longer.

With the class quickly moving out into the night, she heard Meg calling for her. Once. Twice. But Anna ignored her. Pretended that she couldn't hear the desperation in her voice. Because she deserved it… right?

 _"Anna Andersen!"_

Slam. Anna paused in front of the shut door, teal eyes staring blankly at it. She was the last to get out.

"Anna… please, turn around. Talk to me. You can't just keep ignoring me like this."

Oh, she'd give her the pleasure. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, her textbook wrapped tightly against her chest. "Yes, professor?"

Meg sat on the edge of her table. "Come here, please. I want to talk. About this. About us _."_

Anna looked away. At first glance, Anna realized how big the room was. "There's not much to say about us, professor."

"Anna, listen… I'm not going to argue with you here. I just want you to know that I do care about you, okay? I'm not…" She sighed, eyes on the ground. "I'm not doing this because I owe you an apology, but because… I know how much you despise me now. I don't care… but I still care for you." _Is she trying to be funny?_

" _You_ care about _me_?" Anna raised her eyebrows. She didn't understand. Slowly, walking up to her through the big lecture room, her voice echoed. "What are you saying? What you said to me that night was perfectly clear. You don't love me, and…" She shrugged. "You know what, that's fine."

"Anna…"

She growled, "When I was in my deepest… _darkest_ night, it wasn't you that was there for me, professor. She was. She… held me in her arms when I cried. She took care of me. _She loved me_."

Gods, the pain in her eyes… all the regret and sorrow… Anna wanted to see all that filling her expression. She wanted her to know how she felt that night… the night, when she confessed and everything went downhill from there. She wanted her to know how it felt to be caught up with feelings that did not belong. She wanted her to _suffer._

Anna wanted to laugh, but she wasn't that bad of a person. She was angry. And her anger had driven her to revenge. But it was everything… that Anna stood against. She didn't need to be antagonized.

Meg took a deep breath, nodding with acceptance. "What happened? I want to know."

Anna sighed. "No, you don't. And even if you do… you won't comfort me like how she did."

"Anna-"

"Why did you want to talk to me? To… tell me how _sorry_ you are? I know you are. That doesn't make me forget what you said." Stop.

Meg eyed the ground in shame. Anger. Frustration. Ah, Anna wanted that look because that was how she felt that night.

"Anna, what do you want me to say? I…" The woman rubbed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. "I just want to make sure that you are safe. That Elsa wouldn't hurt you. I'm not here to fight you. Please."

She knew she'd gone too far-too deep into wanting to hurt her the way she did but… it wasn't the way. Anna knew that. Her mother had taught her well not to fight fire with fire. Anna sighed. "Right… I… I'm sorry."

Meg shook her head. "I deserved it, and you know it. But I just… you can't ignore us."

 _There is no us_. "Look, whatever. I'm… I'm fine. Elsa has been good to me, and I don't want _anyone_ to sabotage what we have."

"Do you love her?"

Anna looked away. She could just feel the pain in her chest. When had she ever cared? "What I feel about someone else, doesn't matter to you. Now if we're done, I should probably-" She looked down, finding fingers wrapped around her wrist. Shivers ran down her spine, and she felt a sudden flash of heat.

The memories of cuffs fitting her wrists together… a silky cloth blinding her vision… a bar prying her legs open to exposure and vulnerability...the way she begged Meg to give her release.

The way she let her fingers slide up her tender body to her wrists above her head… the way she whispered to Anna, _"Relax. Everything will be fine"._ She remembered it all. The pleasure. The scent of sex. _The pain. Everything._

And it was everything that Anna loved more than anything. To feel her fuck her into oblivion. To feel herself buzzing with pleasure the next morning. The intensity, the sweat, the pulsing and shaking, the times she had come so hard, so fast everything seemed to be a blur. Ah, now… it was just a fantasy.

Anna slowly looked at her, eyes widened in fear… only to be met with a comforting smile. Anna did not need this. "If anything, Anna, I will always be there for you and your mother. You can always come to me when something doesn't go your way. You know that."

* * *

She didn't know. And she never would know because she didn't belong to Meg anymore. Whatever she could do… Elsa could do better.

Gods, she could laugh at herself. Perhaps, Meg was just hoping they would break apart, but Anna knew that would never happen.

Their feelings were mutual and last night had said a lot about their feelings.

The snow had stopped when she got out of the campus, being chin deep into her warm scarf. She looked up to the sky, the busy streets buzzing with cars and people. The wind wasn't strong tonight, but it had left the night in a bitter cold.

Oh, it'd grown quite dark. Of course, it was already past eight. Normally she would be heading home already, but no.

Tonight… she was going to stay at Elsa's, especially when she didn't have work. Especially, after what happened.

She breathed out cold air, gazing up at the night sky. Tonight, the moon was hiding behind the clouds. "I can't stay like this forever…" she murmured to herself.

"Come back again, sir, if you need anymore cleaning done."

The bell rang as the glass door opened, and Anna turned her attention to… oh, it was him again at the cleaner. This time with a beautiful white dress in his arms. She placed her hands in her pockets, breathing into her scarf.

"Sam, you always know what I want. I'll come back again, for sure." He turned, and finally, their eyes had met. A beat passed. "Oh, hey, it's you." He beamed.

Anna squinted her eyes. Hm… another look at him, and she realized, he really didn't look much like her biological father. She was glad. Anna nodded to him. "Hi."

The man smiled. "Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah." She couldn't keep her eyes off the white dress. It was nothing she would wear, but… it was gorgeous. "Nice dress you got there."

He gazed at it. "Oh, this! Nice, indeed. For my wife."

"Must be a very expensive dress."

"Well, if you consider 20k as expensive…" Anna coughed, choking on her own saliva at the thought. The man laughed. "Not surprised someone would be so shocked."

"A-And you're not?"

He just couldn't stop laughing. "Anyway, for the other day, thank you for… talking."

She shook her head. "It's just talking. No big deal."

"No, really." He sighed, eyes falling down to the ground. "You made me realize that… I have a lot to make up for my daughters. Especially her."

"Her?"

"My little-big girl who I've told you about the other day. I never know how to express my love to her. I've always been hard on her and she always seems so cold to me because of the mistake that I made… but deep down, I know she still finds a father in me. So thank you for opening my eyes. I know we're just strangers but… you, being just a college student, really helped an old man out."

Anna couldn't hide the pink in her cheeks, so she ducked her head under her scarf. "I-It's really nothing. Honestly. I guess I could say… I'm going through a similar situation."

She could just feel his amused eyes on her, and never had she seen such bright blue eyes. Ever. Especially when she could just see the dark circles. "You look a bit tired. Are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" She cleared her throat. "I, um… You seem to really… understand your own heart. Don't you?" She looked at him, squinting in question.

He tilted his head in curiosity. "Well… could you elaborate?"

"Like you just… you listen and you clearly set your heart in place."

"Are you… conflicted about how you feel about your family? Boyfriend?"

Chills ran down her spine. She looked out to the streets. "Girlfriend. No… I…" She chuckled. "My mistake, I don't know _what_ we are. I mean… we have confessed our feelings to each other. Things are just a mess right now in my life and it's not just about her. And obviously, I do care about her. How do you do it?" She shouldn't be asking someone who she'd only talked to twice. It wasn't appropriate. Ah, but in desperate times, Anna needed desperate answers. She'd listen to anyone at this point.

"You're indecisive."

Anna shrugged. He wasn't wrong. "How _can_ I be decisive?"

He took a deep breath of the frigid air, eyes up to the sky. Anna wasn't sure what he was thinking. "Sometimes… when there's just too many things going on, you just need to let everything go. Whatever is burdening your heart, let that go so you can focus on the person you love."

It was as if he'd just looked into her broken heart. And she could just feel his warm hand on her shoulder, as if he were lifting her burdens away. Her heart ached and all she wanted right now… was to really forget and forgive. She let out a shaky sigh. "Do you think I can?"

"Oh, I do believe you are a strong woman, so yes. Just don't let what happened in the past dictate who you are. I've known this for a long time now…" he mumbled.

Nobody had ever encouraged her this way. And she looked at him with wide eyes, bright with tears, her smiling lips forming a, 'thank you' to a man who she'd only seen twice. And both times, she wished she had a friend like this.

Chuckling, he opened his arms. "I know I don't know you very well, but you do deserve a hug."

She let out a wet laugh. "As do you."

Anna could just smell his wonderful cologne all day. But that wasn't going to do. With a hard earned pat on the back, he pulled away with a sigh. "Well then, I must go. My wife will scold me once again if I get home late."

"R-Right. Sorry about that."

"Will you be alright here?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. Um… I'm still waiting for my girl… er… my _friend_ to pick me up."

He nodded. "Friend. You know, no matter what happens… whatever relationship you are dealing with, I'll be here to listen. I promise."

"Thank you. F-For your advice and… everything."

With an everlasting smile, she watched the man leave in his car. Nobody had ever made a promise like this… well, except for Elsa. But Anna knew, there wasn't a part of her that didn't trust Elsa. For a while, everything she wanted… needed were provided through her promises.

She promised to take care of her. She promised to provide her everything and anything… and she promised to make her feel safe in her arms.

Oh, but Anna did feel safe. And with Elsa… she had everything. But it didn't matter when her heart was not with Elsa. Not yet. She gazed at the ground, regret showing behind that scarf. Perhaps… this was what Meg had done to her. Leaving her to begin having trust issues… to begin asking questions repeatedly for reassurance.

But she knew not to blame everything on Meg now.

A loud honk prompted Anna to blink from her daydream, looking up to see Elsa leaning against her car door. "How many times do I have to call you?" She smirked, arms crossed. Gods, Anna just wanted to run over to her and hug her.

Oh, but she wanted to come out and play too. She tucked her scarf under her neck, a smile stretching her lips. She reached out for her phone. "8:22PM. You're late."

"I had… a few errands to run. Surprises for you, in fact."

Anna arched her eyebrows. "S-Surprises, huh? Of what?"

"You'll like it. But would you like to get inside?" She opened the passenger door. "It's getting quite cold."

"I thought you liked the cold."

"I don't like _you_ in the cold."

Rolling her eyes, she kissed Elsa's cold cheek and got in as she was told to. "You know when you said you were going to pick me up from class, I didn't expect myself to be just standing here all frozen from the cold."

She could hear Elsa laughing ever so heartily as she closed her door, coming over back to her seat. She sighed, fingers gripping the steering wheel, another running through her golden fringes. "Well…" Blue eyes fell on hers. "Wouldn't you like to know where I have been?"

Anna scoffed. "Actually, yeah, I would."

Elsa didn't answer her. Instead, she leaned towards her… closer and closer, and Anna was being lured into her bright blue eyes. How she… just gazed at her without a twitch in her eye. Her heart stopped, and everything was still. She could just… kiss her right now, if she wanted to. "Elsa…"

 _Click._

She blinked. And Elsa was smirking. "Seatbelt."

Anna wanted to groan. What the hell was I expecting?

Quickly, Elsa turned back to grab a box. No, three very… big boxes were laid on Anna's lap. She glanced between Elsa and the boxes with curiosity… and she could just bask in the moment where Elsa was just leaning her head against the window, eyes drifting to her and the streets as she began to slowly drive off. Beautiful. Mesmerizing.

"Um… may I ask, what this is?"

The woman eyed the boxes for a second. "Well, why don't you open them and see?"

That… does not sound nice. With shaky fingers, she opened the cover of the first box only to be met with a small paper in the middle with a gold font written as 'Oscar de la Renta'.

Anna frowned, slowly turning to Elsa. "Um…"

Elsa simply pressed a finger against her lips. She didn't need to say anything else-couldn't anyway, and she slowly unwrapped the paper that surrounded the box… and inside was a dress. A beautiful red dress that sparkled in the night. Oh. Anna's heart stopped. She didn't want to believe it. _Elsa… did she get me_ three. _Fucking. Dresses? No way._

She didn't know what to say, teal eyes gazing at the dress in awe. It really was beautiful… and something that Anna would never. Ever. Fucking wear. "E-Elsa…" She didn't want to ask. She was afraid of the price… of all three of the prices.

Gods, did she want to throw up right now. She felt a hand caressing her lap. "Yes?"

How is she so calm?! She's playing me. Anna quickly turned to see her concentrating on the road. "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Anna cleared her throat and took her hand in hers. "Okay. Um…" Deep breaths. "H-How much… did this cost? All of this. And... I-I assume you got three dresses."

"The cost doesn't concern you." Fuck, there was that smirk again. "Don't pout. It's distracting."

Anna huffed a breath out. "Seriously. Please, tell me?"

It didn't take very long until Elsa sighed as she stopped before a red light. "If I must… three dresses cost a little over 30k."

"What?! _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_ She quickly covered her mouth. Anna was going to faint. Her heart was pounding, palms sweaty… and she… she did not dare to touch those other two boxes. Not ever. She ran her fingers through her hair, eyes widening as she gazed at the beautiful red dress in horror. "B-But… I thought you'd… but we… oh god, that could've paid for my tuition…"

And here, Elsa was laughing. "Well, it could've, but I'm sorry, I have already paid them back to Meg." She began driving down the street again, turning around to the corner. And Anna just couldn't comprehend what she had just said. Perhaps, she'd lied. _No, no, no, there's no way. Who would ever say 30k for fun?_ Anna took a deep breath. She had to maintain her composure.

"L-Look, I know you're wealthy and all, but I didn't… I didn't think you were-"

"I don't spend a lot of money on myself. But for someone else…" She squeezed Anna's hand. "For you, my money is yours to keep."

 _Oh god._ "Y-You are insane, Elsa Arendelle, you know that right?"

"I've been told."

"B-But for real… what you've just said, your money is mine to keep… are you implying we-"

She could just see the sincerity in her eyes. The moment Elsa had stopped her cocky grin, everything that Anna could see-could touch had melted. She knew with all her heart what Elsa wanted. How… much Elsa tried to resist and not give in to what they had for each other.

Oh, but she couldn't. And neither could Anna.

But Anna didn't press, knowing what Elsa would say. She smiled, flushing brightly. This moment had never been so sweet and tender. She eyed her pale hand, thumb brushing over her skin. Don't be so obvious!

Anna cleared her throat. "You know… if anything, I could've just borrowed my mother's dress. Or yours."

Elsa shook her head. "Now, why would I ever let you do that? My father's birthday will be coming up, and I want you to look… as beautiful as you can be. I want us… to look stunning."

"You _will_ be wearing a dress, right?"

"Well, I can't let you have all the attention, can I?"

"Come on, it's your father's birthday."

"I would be happy to wear a tuxedo too."

Anna rolled her eyes and looked out her side window. The woman chuckled, eyes still on the road. And for a while, they were embracing this silence… the warmth of her hand on hers. Although she knew how playful and carefree Elsa could be, there wasn't a place she'd rather be without her. After all, in her own way, Elsa did care. "But thank you. I… I don't know how I can thank you for everything that you've done for me-even for my family behind the scenes. But seriously, Elsa… I couldn't have done anything without you."

Those words were genuine. And Anna couldn't let herself cry right now. She was just so happy. So grateful. Her weak heart couldn't take it. The tears that were hanging on to her pupils were happy tears. But even then, she couldn't allow Elsa to see it.

No, Elsa would just… look at this as if she had been in pain.

Oh, never once had she been so happy… and never once, had Elsa seen her this happy. She sniffled, turning to give her the biggest smile ever. "Honestly, I… God, I love you. More than anything in the world."

"It's not too late."

"W-What?"

"For _us._ For you being together with me."

Anna couldn't quite comprehend what she'd said. But perhaps, she just didn't believe Elsa would… she would… Anna felt her heart stop, eyes wandering anywhere but her. Because she wasn't sure. Because she didn't want to hurt what they have… to become something more. I want this.

"But I thought… you and I… we were going to take this slowly?"

"And we will."

"And Hans? Am I just going to quit what I'm doing?"

Elsa smiled. "No, you don't have to quit. And Hans… don't let it bother you." She paused. "I was wrong. What I've said last week, I was afraid of what we would become, and I don't doubt you did too. I realized now, I can't miss this for anything else. I can't lose you to anyone else. Not to _her_." Meg. Anna felt chills riding down her back.

"You really… You really think we can-"

"Anna, I love you." The car stopped, so did her whole world. And all she could see was her soft eyes… how serious she looked at her. How tightly Elsa had her fingers entwined with hers. She looked down to their held hands. Anna was speechless, completely smitten, and she was nothing more than a woman… a woman in love.

Oh, she wanted to hold on to her forever. To have her as a rock for support. To have her.

Anna couldn't hide her blush, the lips that stretched to a lovely smile. She didn't want to hide it anymore. She wanted to love… and there, Elsa was gazing at her in all seriousness, in all lovingness.

The tears she had held had finally fallen down her cheeks. She didn't hesitate to lean towards Elsa, her fingers in her hair… her lips on hers, and everything was just alright. She could just feel Elsa's smile against her lips… the tender fingers that held her cheeks from this wonderful kiss.

And Anna just couldn't help but cry against her, because Elsa was here. Elsa would wrap her in her arms and whisper sweet, soft nothings when she was down. Elsa would treat her right. Elsa would bring her light and happiness… a place where she belonged.

Because Anna was _hers._

"I love you too."

* * *

a/n: _thank you mpsantiago for beta-ing, you are the best! reviews are appreciated!_


	21. Chapter 21

_a/n: long chapter is long. *pats Anna* i love you_

* * *

The girls had come home in silence in Elsa's car, their fingers entwined with each other that evening. Anna couldn't be happier to hear Elsa say the words, to know that Elsa wanted nothing but love from her. Tonight, she could just forget everything and have a good time with her… lover. And throughout their time, making a simple dinner and talking while eating, nothing seemed to have changed.

They acted like everything was normal because that was what Anna wanted. To _be_ normal.

Oh, but it was as if she hadn't been very normal for a long time, and Elsa… talking with her, made her think otherwise.

Dinner was delightful, accompanied with music, and Elsa talking about her time and history with Olaf. Anna had a hard time picturing Elsa as a party monster during her college years. But, perhaps, she was just… being young. And Elsa still was this beautiful, young woman who Anna wanted to spend her time with. Life? Well… she'd see.

After dinner, Elsa was off to take a quick shower and a change of clothes. As far as Anna knew, Elsa didn't seem to have much planned after this, but… she didn't mind having to sit with her and talk about whatever they want. There was still much to learn about each other.

She stood silently, eyes staring out into the night. It had gotten a little cold. But she knew Elsa liked to keep her place cool. Anna wasn't going to complain. She crossed her arms.

Planes were flying through the dark sky, cars driving through the streets, and the smell of alcohol still lingered over her senses. It was quite eventful outside, the lights on buildings shining in the night, and the spectacle outside didn't make Anna seem so lonely. Ah, but with Elsa, she wouldn't be lonely. Never would be.

 _Thursday_. The things she would do with Elsa-she gulped and gazed down to her feet-she wanted to feel the excitement that she never really had with others. She wanted all the things that would make her feel so thrilled to be there. To actually find pleasure in being with her. But she couldn't.

The thought of Hans finding out what they were behind his back… Anna wasn't scared of losing her job. In fact, it was the last thing she was scared of. What Hans could do, what he could think of to keep them separate, scared her. After all, Hans was already suspicious of them. He was careful… and everything he would do always had a reason behind it. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

And though, Anna had not experienced what he could do… she knew plenty of co workers who couldn't leave for… unknown reasons. She had her doubts that they were 'unknown'. Hans had always had this fishy smell on him. And what she feared… perhaps, it wasn't so unrecognizable to others.

Her eyebrows furrowed with worry at the thought.

Fingers wrapped around her waist and to her stomach from the back and Anna could feel her warm body cuddling up against her, her breathing against her skin. "What are you thinking about?"

How could she not have realized Elsa had been here all along?

Anna gazed over her shoulder, finding Elsa's chin propped on her shoulder. Those bright blue eyes gleamed at her. She let out a meek smile. "Nothing," she whispered. "Just… thinking about you."

"Have you called your mother?"

Anna definitely didn't want to talk about this. She looked up to the night sky in contemplation. "No. I… I'll do _it_ when I come home tomorrow."

Elsa hummed, leaning in to kiss her neck. Anna tilted her head back against her. _Gods, this feels so good… so right._

"Good girl." Oh, she could never get over this. Anna closed her eyes in submission, drowning in the sensation of her skin-of her warmth, no matter how cold she was. "Thinking about me... would you like to tell me more?" she breathed into her ear. Anna could feel the smile on Elsa's face.

Anna let her fingers pry between hers… and they swayed side by side slowly. Gently. Lovingly.

"Mm… do I have to?" She giggled. Never had she been this happy, and she never wanted this moment to last.

"Well, if you don't… you _will_ have to show me later on tonight." _Oh._

The redhead nearly choked, a hot flush brushing against her cheeks. And Elsa was chuckling. _Fuck_. She really knew how to play the escort. But so did Anna. "T-Then why don't I do both?" She turned around to face her, her arms reaching around her neck. Eye to eye, Anna gazed at her intently. Waiting. But nothing came out of Elsa… like she was shocked that Anna would say such a thing. Anna giggled, amused. "Miss Arendelle, are you speechless? Two can play that game, you know?"

Elsa laughed. "Oh, what more could I expect from you?"

"I don't know. Maybe… the things that I will tell you?" She bit her lip, eyes wandering everywhere except Elsa because she knew it would make her nervous. "The things… you do that make me feel better." She chuckled. "Like, all the time. You know, I'm… forever grateful. Seriously." Hands came climbing up her back and they pressed their bodies closer together. Ah, it was everything that Anna needed. To feel someone being intimate with her.

Elsa's eyes were comforting, her smiling loving. This was different, indeed, but it was a good different. "I know."

Of course, she didn't need Elsa to reply because she already knew what Elsa thought of her with that smile on her face. As if Elsa would be so inclined to give her whatever she needed. What she would do to keep her safely in her arms. She couldn't stop looking at her… the happiness that filled Elsa. How… much Anna knew she wanted to love. But this silence wasn't as simple as just staring into each other's eyes in love. The air was burdened with heavy thoughts and heavy hearts.

Anna bit her lip, glancing down to Elsa's. Nervous? No. Though, she was quite… curious. She tilted her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulder. "What are _you…_ thinking right now?"

They continued to sway, but Elsa kept her mouth shut. _Fuck, this isn't good._

Fingers graze her back, and Anna felt her body shiver like it wanted more. "Mm..." The blonde hummed, her eyes wandering up and down her figure, gleaming darkly like she knew what she _wanted_ … what her body was feeling. Elsa was patient. "Seeing you like this tonight... I have to admit, you look beautiful."

Her heart leaped. "Thank you." A pause. "You're... thinking about something else." It prompted Elsa to raise her eyebrows in submission. Anna waited with anticipation. Elsa was never good at answering these questions… but honesty was what Anna needed. The blonde eyed her expression, knowingly.

"You must think…" Elsa leaned into her ear, her arms hugging her tight, and oh… Anna didn't ever want to let go. They let their bodies dance slowly to the music, embracing each other comfortably. Anna could stay like this forever, and she only wished Elsa would talk to her like this every night. "Because we've only known each other for two months… 'why _me_?'. 'Why did you come to me?' Correct?"

Anna wanted to laugh out loud. _Am I really this obvious?_ She leaned her cheek against Elsa's. But she had to admit… this 'thing' with Elsa wasn't something she expected to have. Not her. Not this love. "There were so many other women that could fulfill all your desires. And you… picked _me._ A girl who's been struggling financially. So yeah… I couldn't help but think … why _me_ …?" she questioned, eyes blankly staring up at the ceiling.

Elsa chuckled into her ear, lips against her skin. "Well, wouldn't it be interesting if I keep it a secret?"

Anna rolled her eyes. She knew Elsa wouldn't play around like that and keep secrets, no matter how playful she could get. "I don't think _us_ keeping any secrets is our forte."

She took a deep breath. "If I tell you, promise me you won't laugh."

"Of course not."

Slowly, Elsa pulled away. "I chose you because… of all the women that danced before you, you looked the most… _lively_."

 _What?_ Anna let out a small choke of laughter before suppressing it with a finger against her lips. Elsa cocked an eyebrow, daringly. "Though, that's not the only reason."

"Sorry," she mumbled, meekly. "You have other reasons? I mean…"

The woman gazed over her shoulder at the night sky. This talk shouldn't have been serious, but the way Elsa stood so quietly… left Anna uncertain. But what did it matter? Whatever Elsa did was in the past. "Of course… I told you about Hans-how he… _talked_ about you. How he talked about your circumstances. It never caught my interest. I didn't think about helping you at first, I must admit. That is… until I saw you." Elsa kissed her neck… her breath caressing her skin. Anna wasn't going to be distracted, no. Gods, but could she ever resist? "I thought to myself… sitting there, watching you dance, 'how could such a gorgeous young woman dance so beautifully… and why this?'"

She didn't know what to feel, and she let the woman's arms wrap around her body, her own face pressed against her warmth… and Anna felt drawn into her. But she wasn't feeling lust. All there was right now was love.

"I wanted to keep our distance… leave us in a place where we kept yearning, because of _him_." Anna closed her eyes, letting herself hug the woman tighter. "Because I care about your well being…" Elsa breathed. "But I knew if I continued this, I could lose you. I didn't want to lose my chance."

Anna didn't say anything, letting her words sing to her ear, her touch leaving her craving more. Of course, Anna was forever thankful because Elsa was there for her now. When she found herself alone, Elsa would be there for her. She was her rock.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling away to look into her eyes. "I keep… burdening you, even yelled at you, but you've always been so patient. I don't understand how…"

"When you have a father that has always been pushing you to perfection, patience keeps you sane." Her blue eyes were blank, her expression empty of any emotion. It was… always interesting to see this side of her-cold and detached from the world. Ah, perhaps, that was what triggered her love. How solemn she looked at times… no matter how warm she was. _She changes. A lot._ Oh, perhaps, that was what her father could do to her.

She let her eyes wander. "I… I never really managed to show you how much I appreciate the things you do."

"Appreciation." Elsa ran her fingers down the escort's back. "I don't need any. I have _you_ to feel appreciated for."

Anna cocked her head to one side, and yes… she did want to show her appreciation. How glad she was to have Elsa take care of her. "Oh?" She bit her lips, and she let her fingers fall down to Elsa's hip. There wasn't a moment when Anna didn't want to kiss her lips… didn't want to take them to a place where the air was filled with red hot pleasure and lust. "You know…" she breathed, prompting the woman to look into her soul. To strip her of everything, and Anna was willing to give it all up for her. "If it weren't for you…" Their body pressed together, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Anna wished for this to go faster… for _this_ to begin. She bit her lip. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"No, you wouldn't." Quite blunt. And for a moment, they stayed quiet. Anna felt her thoughts swimming around. To kiss her. To show her your love. To show how much she _wanted_ her. "Now… tell me, what are you doing?"

"W-What?" Anna blinked.

"Your eyes…" She brushed her thumb on her freckled cheek.

Suddenly, Anna's back hit the glass wall, her wrists being grasped and propped above her head. Her breath hitched, heart drumming fast and hard and never had she seen Elsa gaze at her with eyes that were filled with fire. The longing. And Anna stayed still, her fingers shrinking into a fist. Her eyes widened in shock. _Has she ever been this forceful?_

But it didn't matter. Those cold eyes were too enticing-too beautiful. And this wasn't the first time Elsa had pushed her up against the wall to do unspeakable things to her. Oh, she could stay like this forever.

Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder. "Tell me… why are you looking at me like that?" she breathed, and Anna could only turn her attention to her lips. To imagine… how _wonderful_ it would be to kiss her. No, not yet.

But Anna could play the same game. "You don't know what I'm thinking about." She bit her lip in temptation.

Elsa leered, her finger coming up to caress her lips… her eyes inspecting every little freckle that dotted her cheeks. She shivered with desire and anticipation… Anna wanted something more. Anna shut her eyes, sighing into the sensation of her touch that would ignite her lust. _Ah, it's warm…_

"I believe I do…" she whispered, and they were so close. Her wonderful scent ruled over Anna, her body pressing up close… and Anna didn't dare open her eyes to see her expression. How she was itching to ravish her. But she couldn't because Elsa was in control. Elsa had always been the one to control her pleasure-her words… and when she would plead for relief.

Anna gulped. "T-Then why don't you let go of me and let me do what I want to do?" Oh, it wasn't a question that she knew Elsa was going to answer.

"And what would that be?" She felt her breath against her red hot ear. _God, take me_. "I want you to tell me."

The escort opened her darkened eyes and gave in. "I want _you_." _Always_.

"I know you do." Did she have to say it out loud?

"So please…" she begged. And she was willing to beg more to love the woman she wanted to love. To get what she wanted. _Let me have you_. "Let me pleasure you… let me _love_ you."

"Hm."

It wasn't good enough. Oh, she really had to spell it out, did she? "I-I want… I want to feel you on me… to hear you call my name…"

Silently… Elsa released her wrists, taking a step back with her arms to her sides. It really was this easy? Anna blinked.

"Go on. Do what you want."

Oh. Elsa was all hers at the moment. All vulnerable for her. She could do whatever she wanted, and Anna could feel her heart soar at the thought of making her feel ever so divine. To feel _loved_.

She stepped closer to her, fingers holding her waist. Elsa wasn't resisting. _What a surprise._ Anna was glad her lover was only wearing a shirt right now. _Makes the job easier_.

"You know…" Anna whispered, smiling. She came even closer… her body pressed against Elsa's again as if she wanted more of her warmth. As if, she knew not to hurry. But how could she not? She yearned to feel her body against her-every single curve of her. "You are really... full of surprises."

The woman smirked. "Do you usually talk this much? You were begging me a few seconds ago."

"God, just shut it." Anna quickly leaned in, her lips pressed to hers like she always wanted-needed, her palms holding her cheeks, and Elsa's holding her wrists. It was a sweet, sweet paradise to live in, in the night... to touch her however she liked. Her body was growing hot… and she couldn't help but moan her love into her lips. She took a deep breath, and from that one kiss… every thought of lust that filled her mind escaped. Because she wanted _more_ … the pleasure. The numbing of her body. To _fill_ her body with love. To fill her body with nothing but her mark. To be _hers._

And she kissed her once more, her tongue probing Elsa's lips to open, and she did. She couldn't hear the sighs that came out of her lips… couldn't feel the hands that were reaching for her ass to hold. Because she didn't _care_. All she cared for was her kiss that would lead them to something more. _Fuck_...

Her cheeks were flushed red when she pulled away. Anna opened her eyes, pressed her forehead against Elsa's. Gods, it was so hard to breathe. Her eyes were so dark with desire. _Is it really this hot?_ "Do you mind…?" she whispered, pushing the woman towards the couch without an answer.

Her lovely blue eyes gazed up at the escort as Elsa sat there. She chuckled, amused. "You are being quite an eager one today."

Oh, did she want to roll her eyes, but at moments like this… when her body was throbbing and twitching to touch her and be touched… she didn't have the will to listen or reply to her remarks.

The escort propped herself above Elsa, her legs sitting beside her sides… and Anna could just feel her palms running up her twitching thighs. She sighed, drugged from her touch, and the eyes that stripped her down from her innocence… that caressed her body ever so wonderfully. That gave her all her attention. There was no time for games. Immediately, Anna pulled her shirt off, showing nothing but her black laced bra.

Elsa raised her eyebrows, and already, Anna could see a slight widening of her eyes.

"No, I wasn't _waiting_ for us to do this if that's what you're thinking." Anna scoffed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby..." She leaned her head back, waiting… anticipating. The wanton look in her eyes… filled Anna with excitement. Cold chills spiraled down her spine. Anna eyed her in silence. _Baby, she says._ Oh, she wanted to hear her call her that again. To hear her moan it. To feel her lips mumble _that_ against her skin… Fuck. She was too deep into this. And she was… loving way too much of this. But it was okay-it was just Elsa.

Slowly, she leaned down, her palms caressing her cheeks… and the kiss. She sighed against into this sweet, sweet kiss… the fingers that ran through her hair-and Anna knew she wanted to just give herself to Elsa. Anna breathed in her scent, biting her bottom lip before pulling away with eyes that were filled with the color of lust.

"No need to be so hasty," the woman hissed, their lips brushing against each other. Anna took in her bright blue eyes. So hypnotizing. Mesmerizing. She placed her hands atop of Elsa's on her legs. "We have all the time in the world, baby..." The woman grinned. _There it is again._

"That's why I'm being hasty. Off," she gasped, grasping Elsa's hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head. And she stared at her body… completely enchanted, and her heart had stopped at the sight of her chest heaving in and out as she breathed… her toned stomach leaving Anna breathless. Speechless. She eyed her body like she had never seen anything like it before.

And she gulped, taking all of her in slowly like it was her last meal.

With how she was being so still, Anna thought she was going to faint at the sight.

Elsa was so relaxed… her hands fitting her legs to pull her closer. "Intrigued?"

Anna blinked. Intrigued? No. Aroused, definitely. She felt a blush brushing her cheeks. "No, just…" She leaned in again, her fingers trailing up her pale, thin arms ever so slowly, gently… and Anna could feel her lover's body shiver. Wanting to take control again. _Oh, I know you._

"I'm very… _very_ happy," the escort breathed, her own lips caressing with hers. Just a little taste… a little tease. And she pretended this night was Thursday… where they would indulge themselves to this drug called pleasure. To… _feel._

Elsa beamed against her. "I can see that… Now, do you plan on keeping your clothes on, because _I do_ have plans to take them off."

 _Oh, really?_ "You wouldn't do that."

She cocked her head to one side. "You do not want to test me."

Anna wasn't going to… and she let the woman unstrap her bra and let it fall. She watched her blue eyes fall to her breasts then to her eyes… like she was intrigued. Because there was no way… Anna could ever get used to seeing her beautiful body, and she knew, Elsa was the same. "I try not to." Kiss. And this time, it wasn't because she craved to pleasure her… to lust after her, but it was to love her. She breathed in her scent, sighing into this kiss… and she could feel Elsa's fingers running circles on her back. Ah, it really was paradise with her. It really was.

* * *

The clock ticked in the silent night… and Anna gazed in wonder at her sleeping beauty… the blanket covering nothing but her legs as she slept on her side. She wasn't sure how the blonde could sleep like this so easily… well, she shouldn't be so surprised. Elsa seemed like the type to have slept with many women in the past without any regard. Not that it was her right to assume.

But tonight, Anna had the pleasure to sleep with her… to make her feel good and to feel _amazing._ She sat up, letting her hair fall over her shoulder, eyes watching her lover sleep through this warm, pleasurable night. Anna couldn't get over this sight. Couldn't ever… wish to be next to a better woman than her.

Slowly, she glided her fingers up Elsa's exposed arm. "You make me feel… very, _very_ good…" she whispered to herself, her eyes kept on the bruises on her wrists. The cuffs that once kept her in place, left her blinded with thoughts of being hers. To be her prisoner… but it was okay. It was all worth it.

And what she did to Anna… making her cry tears for relief… her body shaking at the fingers that pushed her to her limits-that made her _scream-_ -come like never before. She wished she could stay beneath her forever, with the woman speaking love to her kisses and touches. She wished for the pleasure to never end.

Oh, it was a mistake to think Elsa wanted to be pleasured, but it was all worth it. It was so, so worth it.

She looked to the nightstand beside the bed, occupied by her phone, Elsa's cuffs and her blindfold. She swallowed, reaching for the metal cuffs, fingers brushing at the cold surface before grasping it tightly in her hand. Anna could just see the reflection of herself on the surface. Her blank, tired expression.

Anna wondered why she continued to do this… to feel hands grabbing her in places that she would never expect, harsh words leaving her aroused for hours… but she knew. Oh, she knew… it was for the _thrill_. To please Meg. _No, to please… Elsa_. How could she ever stop doing this?

She chuckled to herself silently, placing the handcuffs down to her lap. How could she forget? This was her profession. But tonight… she'd forgotten her profession because she had indulged herself-submitted herself to Elsa. Because in her arms… she felt safe. In her arms, she was hers, and nobody else mattered. Anna could forget _everything_.

Anna took a deep breath as she reached for her phone. It was already four in the morning. She glared at the brightly lit screen. One voicemail, and a bunch of other texts from her mother and Andrew.

Just seeing that was pissing her off. The thought of trying her very best to lessen her struggles-the thought of her mother lying to her all this time… it left her fuming with anger. But how was she different from her mother? Anna wanted to just shut her phone off forever. She couldn't.

And for a while, she stared at the screen in contemplation. She promised Elsa that she would talk to her mother. Especially, deep down in her heart, Anna knew… all of _this_ was never her fault. Martha was only trying to protect her from men like him.

Though she wondered if she ever did a good job by doing that _. I mean… look at me. I'm an escort._

She turned to Elsa. But, at least, _I found her._

Her heart ached as she opened that voicemail, a beep sounding before her mother spoke.

" _Hi, honey. It's me. Um, I know you don't want to talk to me, at this moment. That's okay. I know you're safe at your girlfriend's home, so I'm not worried. Listen, I just… I just want you to tell you… I'm sorry."_ A deep, shaky breath sounded. And though, Anna's heart felt heavy… she felt nothing else. She couldn't cry when she was supposed to. " _I'm sorry for everything that I've said… for what I've done. I've… hurt you, when I'm supposed to give you all my love. All my attention. I never wanted anything less than to take good care of you, Anna. To protect you. If you can't forgive him… I understand, but please… what happened in the past, stays in the past. He cares very much about you, Anna. Give him one chance. Talk to him. If not… well, we're okay with that, and we will own up to our mistakes. I won't talk about him ever again. You must be sleeping at the moment. Please come back home soon. I… I love you. Bye."_

Anna let out a heavy sigh. No tears. She knew not to be weak at times like this. She sat on the side of the bed, back faced to Elsa. She couldn't sleep, even after the tiring activity.

Her mother… had never apologized like this. Never had spoken her words this softly and gently to her. And it just… made Anna feel so pathetic. The guilt that filled her-the anger, continued to stay. But she knew it was best to come back home as soon as possible. To see her mother… to apologize for her behavior. All those years of rebelling, this was the first time she'd ignore her mother for so long.

"God, what is wrong with me…?" she breathed. Chills rained down her back as she felt cold fingers running down her spine. She turned, blue eyes staring back at hers. Had she been here listening? "Hi," Anna murmured.

Elsa circled her finger on her skin. "You're not sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep." She smiled, meekly. "Just… checking my phone, that's all. Why aren't _you_ sleeping?"

"You were mumbling quite a bit."

Cute. Anna could just imagine the pout that she had, but she doubted Elsa would do such a thing. Ah, the night was getting warmer. With the dark thoughts aside, she shifted back into bed, lying side by side with Elsa. "Sorry… it's nothing." She held Elsa's hand. "You should go back to sleep."

"Mm…" the woman let out a satisfying hum, leaning in to kiss the back of her hand. "How was tonight?"

She blinked. "Tonight? Y-You mean, tonight, _tonight_ or…?"

Elsa smirked. "I can be blunt and say, how was the-"

" _It was great."_ Gods, Anna could already feel her body getting hot again, and not because of arousal. She bit her lip, her eyes wandering up and down. "It really was... I-I liked it. To have you take care of me, I mean."

Elsa gazed down, shades of blue glowing in the night… and Anna wasn't sure what she was thinking. How she was feeling… because her expression had softened to an empty shell. "To take care of you…" she breathed. " _Do I_ take good care of you?"

What? _Why is she saying this?_ Confused, Anna hesitated to answer. "Y-Yeah, of course. Why?"

"It's nothing you should worry about." Oh, Anna worried. But now wasn't the time to question her. She just wanted to be in her arms right now. Slowly, she scooted closer to Elsa's body.

She didn't need a blanket when Elsa was here to warm her up. Anna gazed at the top of her chest in silence, and they let it embrace them… let it fill their minds with thoughts. She could feel Elsa breathing on top of her… her fingers drawing on the skin of her shoulder blades. Ah, what a wondrous feeling.

"I'll come home tomorrow," she whispered.

"Yes, you will." A pause. "Would you like me to drive you?"

Anna nodded. "Please."

"You can always come back later if you feel unwell."

"I know."

"Do _you_ feel unwell?" Elsa pulled away slightly, a concerned frown on her face. Anna knew how to reply back to get rid of her worries. Well, not that Elsa would ever feel _slightly_ worried about her.

She shook her head. "No, but I will come back. Wait, does that mean I… I get to live with you?"

The blonde shifted her hand to her hair. "Don't be so eager."

 _God, what are you, an idiot? Apparently._ "Just curious, that's all." She shrugged. Still, Anna was a bit disappointed. "Could you come closer? It's cold without you."

Elsa laughed, her arms holding the escort tighter, her lips pressed to her forehead. Gods, it felt good to have Elsa as her lover. To find her hands holding Anna's as someone special and not because of her profession. She couldn't help but find color filling her cheeks, a smile stretching out. Tonight… had been wonderful.

She found fingers running through her hair to coax her to relax. "Sleep."

Ah, as commanding as ever, huh? Anna closed her eyes, pressing her face against her skin… her scent. "Love you…"

"Good night, beautiful."

* * *

She was nervous, staring at the front door, key in her hand. Elsa said everything would be okay in the car, and that she would stay for a few minutes if she changed her mind. Anna didn't. She knew this was something she had to do, and not because she wanted to.

Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door. "Mom…?" She peered inside. "Mom, I'm home."

"Honey?!" Came her voice from the bedroom. Anna closed the door behind her and before she knew it, a flash of auburn hair was coming towards her, arms hugging her tightly. But Anna didn't react. She didn't know how to.

"Oh god… Anna… Anna, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Martha pulled away to eye her up and down, hands searching for any injuries. God, she badly wanted to roll her eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine!" She chuckled weakly. "She brought me home."

"Oh, thank god…" Martha hugged her again, this time tighter than ever. "I'm so glad you went with your girlfriend… she takes very good care of you…"

"Yeah… she does."

"Oh… I'm so glad you're home. Andrew and I were so worried, but we knew we needed to give you some space."

She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Yeah, I know…" she whispered. _What am I doing?_ It wasn't long before Anna started weeping on her shoulder, her forehead pressed to her neck. Everything felt awful, and she needed an out. She needed to pour out all the feelings that left her dead and empty inside. The guilt, anger, frustration… and all of that left her with nothing but relief. Because nobody blamed her… nobody forced her into doing anything.

She felt her mother shush her, her hand riding up and down her back. "Come on, baby… why are you crying?"

" _I'm sorry…_ " Anna wept. "I-I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have acted this way… I shouldn't have made you worry…"

"It's okay, honey. It's okay. I'm sorry too. You have nothing to blame yourself for. I'm here, Anna."

 _She shouldn't have to be this kind to me!_ Anna covered her teary eyes as she pulled away, choking nothing but her words back. "I-I'm an adult and all I have ever d-done these past few days is act like a fucking child. I'm sorry, mom…"

"I don't blame you, Anna, for running away." She tugged Anna's hands away from her eyes. Ah, it was comforting to see her smile… because for a while, Anna hadn't seen how happy Martha was. "Anna, look at me."

"You _should_ b-blame me…"

"I'm your mother, how could I ever blame you for anything? I would run too if suddenly my mother told me I had a father that I never met." The woman sighed, her hands on her wet cheeks, and Anna was forced to gaze at her. "Listen… I'm fine with you not meeting him. Ever. I want you to be happy, Anna."

Anna nodded, sniffling. "I know."

"Good."

"I just… I don't know how to react to this."

"It's hard, sweetie. Even I was afraid you would do this, but… it's normal to run. To be angry."

Ah, so she did understand. Anna barely let out a grin. "Thank you."

Martha leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Now, come on, if you haven't eaten, I'll make you your favorite."

"N-No, wait." She grasped onto her mother's hand before she could go. "I'll meet him."

Martha tilted her head, eyebrows crossed. "What?"

Anna didn't know how to look at her. At herself. _I have to do this. I don't have a choice._ "I said I'll meet him… I'll meet my father."

"Anna, no, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I _need_ to. So that maybe… maybe I could forgive him. Forgive myself."

"Yourself?" Martha squinted her eyes. No, she didn't need to know what she had done at night. Not now. Not ever.

"No, it's nothing. Just… tell me when and where."

* * *

 _You're telling me, you're not making enough?"_

" _No." Anna took a deep breath. "What else do you have to offer?"_

" _Ah, what else… hm…" Hans propped his legs up on his table, spinning his chair left to right in silence. All Anna could feel was his… disgustingly green eyes molesting her body-=getting into her bikini and just eye-fucking her. She looked away, crossing her arms on her toned stomach._ _As if that's any help to cover me up._

" _You know… you, out of… all your co-workers, are a special one."_

 _Anna raised her eyebrows. "Special?"_

 _Chuckling, Hans stood up, his hands coming up to loosen his thin tie. "Yes, you're the first to ask me something like this. Well, from circumstance anyway." He shrugged. "Though, I did tell you in the first place you can be an escort… but you decided to dance, instead. That's okay."_

 _He was right, no matter how much she wanted to retort. "I just… need more. Now."_

 _This shouldn't be happening. __Anna eyed the man cautiously as he fumbled through his drawer and pulled out a folder. In it, were a stack of paper. He dropped it in front of her, nodding to her direction. "Check those out."_

 _Crossing her eyebrows in curiosity, she opened the folder. Her eyes widened._

 _Anna quickly shut the folder. "Are you…"_ _Escort… he did tell me I could do that…_ _After working here for a month… she could've seen this coming today. She closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. Hans could be smirking right now, and she wouldn't even care. This… bastard of a manager knew what he was doing. "You're… asking me to be an escort."_

" _No, not asking. Telling." He sat on the table in front of her, arms crossed. "So what do you think?"_

" _What do_ _I_ _think?" Anna squinted her eyes. "I…" She was completely speechless. Hans was acting like this was completely nothing to him-=but, of course, it wasn't. There must've been so many already doing this. Kristoff, perhaps, too. "How many people have done this?"_

 _Hans took a deep breath, eyes on the ceiling. "There are… about fifteen of your co-workers working as an escort per week-most of them, two to four nights. But you are younger than most of them, so I will make an exception. One night."_

" _One night?" No, she seriously wasn't going to consider this. Never._

" _Your option. But one night for… well, two hours minimum with a fixed rate of about… 2k. You can do whatever you want. So what's it going to be?"_

 _Anna gulped. God. 2k for one night… it was tempting. So tempting. She gazed down at her hands._

 _So Hans said she could do whatever she wanted with her client… but that would only mean whatever that was not… sexual, she would earn very little. What she needed was something that would give her more. And all she could think of was… nothing innocent. Dirty, that is. And Hans was looking at her like he knew what she was thinking. "I don't know."_

 _He huffed a breath, grinning smugly. "Well, this will be your best choice here, if you want money fast. You always seem to be on your own without the care of your parents. You must make a decision if you want this."_

" _I won't…" Anna was shaking. "I d-don't-"_

" _And if I may say… if you are going to have sex… and I know what you're thinking," his expression grew grim, "well, I'm sure you won't disappoint me. You are free to do so. And because it's not considered 'legal'… I am warning you to be careful-I don't want cops wandering in here, looking for you and I. Understood?"_

 _But this was a hard decision to make. Too hard… and Anna could already feel herself suffer just from hearing his words. His eyes were threatening. But even then, Anna knew she had no choice. If she wanted to clear her six digit debt and earn some without the help of her family… this was fine. Because this was temporary. Right?_

" _What else do the others do?"_

 _He thought about it for a second. "Whatever the client feels so inclined to do. Talking… shopping… pretending to be on a little date-Do you want that?" He raised his eyebrows._

 _She could enjoy this… she_ _will_ _enjoy it. Anna felt her heart growing heavy. Not that she had the choice to decline-Hans would certainly threaten her. "Okay, I'll sign the contract."_

" _Excellent. Now that, that's gotten over with..."_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck… _ " _I will help you with the rest of process."_

 _Anna didn't want to think about it. She reached for one of the empty contracts and a pen, immediately signing her signature and everything else. It was as if she made no attempt to really think this through… that she had no control of her body at all. She gazed at Hans. "And?"_

 _Eyes wide as he stared at the filled paper, he said, "Well, and…" He took it in his hand, reading it through. "Actually, just be careful."_

 _Why am I listening?_ " _I see." At this point, Anna knew… she had already stooped so low, that she had to accept all the things she would do. The job… that would strip her purity away._

" _We will discuss this again. Tell me, what day do you want first?"_

 _She didn't know what day she wanted. But not that days ever mattered to her anyway. "Thursday."_

" _Good. Tomorrow, come back to me after your shift… and then, we can talk about next week."_

" _Next week?"_

 _He eyed her, his fingers tilting her chin up. Anna cringed at his touch. Never… had she felt more dirtied by anyone other than him. "Next week… you will have your very first client."_


	22. Chapter 22: This is Our Happy House

a/n: don't read this in public ;) hot sex coming up *coughs*

* * *

" _So… have I ever told you about Weselton?"_

 _Anna hummed in curiosity, before putting her hot cup of coffee down. It was a nice day out that afternoon and Meg invited her hang out. She knew she shouldn't have but she'd always been treated nicely by Meg… was there any way of saying no?_

 _They settled for a little cafe after having a walk and a pleasant chat. It wasn't too crowded, but Anna suggested they sit outside instead to bask in the sun._

 _Meg seemed to be having a good time though._ _Anna was glad that she decided to agree to come out_ _to enjoy themselves. Like they were a real couple. Except… they weren't._

 _She shook her head. "No, what?"_

 _Meg smirked. "Anna, even I heard the rumors."_

 _Oh. This time, it got Anna interested, leaving her furrowing her eyebrows. "What rumors?"_

" _You know… about how he was always flirting with his students. Old man managed to seduce someone, actually."_

 _Anna was about to choke on her saliva, but only managed to burst out into laughter. "W-What?! Y-You're kidding-" Anna threw her head back. Ah, she was having such a good time-something she hadn't had for a long time. "B-But… But how?"_

 _Meg leaned back and crossed her arms. She seemed quite proud of making Anna laugh. "From one student to another-and then, one professor to another. Surprised me quite a bit too. You do know he flirts with a lot of his students right?"_

" _He's not exactly… um, 'normal'," Anna replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "I wouldn't be surprised."_

 _Her eyebrows rose. "Well, you seemed to be."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Only laughing because I knew that was going to happen, is all."_

" _Of course you knew." Anna watched as her professor - friend… whatever, took a sip of her coffee, eyeing her, knowingly. Like she knew Anna wasn't saying that truthfully. But this was fine-they were having a good time. And Anna was enjoying spending time with Meg outside of the bedroom._

 _She had never gone to a date with Meg before but… seeing how sincere Meg was when she first asked if she wanted to get coffee with her… Anna didn't know how to react. What to expect._

 _Theirs had been a professional relationship for about three months now, and things… were getting a little intimate outside of work._ _Anna always wanted to say no - to oppose her touch… but there was just no way to refuse her. Oh, how weak her heart was in front of Meg._

 _Even Anna would tell her everything about herself-about her situation… and Meg would listen. Perhaps she shouldn't have been getting so comfortable in the first place. She got close to people easily. Maybe too easily._

 _At first, Anna didn't understand this feeling she had inside - this… spiraling feeling of happiness and joy. This never happened before-not in front of her at least. Now, she realized._

" _Anna, if I may…" She felt Meg's hands grasping her own, looking up to see the woman gazing right at her. "If you're having any trouble with financial aid… and I know, this college isn't exactly… cheap, I can help you."_

 _What? She didn't understand. For a moment, she tried to comprehend what Meg was saying. Anna wanted to pull away from her, but she just mentally couldn't. "But… you are," Anna mumbled. "You know… with work and stuff-" _

_She immediately shook her head. "No, not that. You earn a lot, yes… but I know you. You don't want to do this any longer."_

" _I-I do!" Anna pursed her lips. That came out of nowhere. "W-With you, remember?"_

 _Meg's expression was completely stoic._ _Anna wasn't sure what she was doing or where she was going with this. Was this why Meg brought them out here? "I think, I want to pay for the rest of what you owe."_

" _W-Wait, what-"  
_ " _I'm sure you have late fees… and I don't want you to be kicked out because you can't pay fast enough. So what I want to do - and I've been thinking about this for a while-is to pay for the rest. You're a senior now, I don't want you to get stressed out about something so small." But this wasn't small. Money… was tight, and definitely, wasn't small._

 _And Anna wasn't sure if she could argue with Meg. Yes, her mother could pay some but… she couldn't pay all. Not even Andrew! And if she knew anyone could help… she would take it._ _But Meg? Her client? Anna was conflicted enough!_ " _I don't think you should… do that. You know… we should keep this relationship strictly professional."_

 _Meg raised an eyebrow. "You think 'this' is strictly professional? Anna… we've done things that we are not supposed to-"_

" _Listen, I… I don't think you should. I can take care of myself." Anna looked away._ _She didn't need to see the growing pity in Meg's eyes._

" _That's not the point, Anna. I just… I don't like seeing Hans push and pull you. I care about you."_

" _I know."_

" _So would you… consider it, at least? Sleep on it. I make more than enough to feed myself-I can help you too."_

 _She took a glance, seeing the determination in her eyes. The love that she had… Anna had always thought Meg was this woman who… was just always a bit intimidating and seductive. But she never thought Meg could feel love. Not the kind of love Anna was thinking anyway._

 _They weren't so far apart in terms of age, and honestly… Anna could find a friend in her. Perhaps, even more. Oh, but when would that ever happen?_

 _And Anna never thought Meg would… want to pay for her tuition. She had always dealt with it herself. She didn't know what to think. And oh, she wished she couldn't think, and make others think for her._

" _Yeah… I'll think about it."_

* * *

 _Anna thought they were okay - she'd always thought Meg was hers every Thursday… that Meg would love her with all her heart for the night. That Meg would treat her right. The night went on, her warm lips caressing Anna's arching stomach like she was painting her essence… to claim her. But Anna was reminded of the strange woman that sat on Meg's lap in the club the other night._

 _The woman that made her smile. That Meg had kissed. That touched her in places that only Anna was supposed to touch. She twisted in Meg's touch, eyebrows scrunched. Tonight… Anna could do just that._

 _Her cheeks flushed pink as Meg's fingers wandered, falling to her bare chest, sighs leaving Anna's lips with every breath taken. Her arms were held together by a thick white rope, her legs forcefully spread for Meg's pleasure. Oh, she just felt so, so good._

 _Anna's heart soared._ _She tried her best to ignore the thoughts that would crumble her happiness._ _"Meg…" Anna whined, back arched upwards, completely drawn to the breath on her skin. To feel her lips whispering adoration on her skin._

" _Mm…" Kiss, kiss, kiss. Meg opened her eyes to her._

" _I love you…"_

 _And everything stopped. Everything was cold. She felt her touch leaving immediately. Anna opened her eyes to see the frightened - shocked look on Meg's face. Perhaps she misunderstood._

" _What?" Meg crossed her eyebrows, eyes widened. "Say… say that again."_

 _Anna tilted her head._ _Did I say something wrong?_ " _I-I love you."_

 _She started shaking her head, mumbling little 'no's' to herself. She quickly released Anna from her bonds with her shaky hands._

" _M-Meg…?" Anna rubbed the red marks on her wrists._

" _Why?" Meg stood up, flinging her shirt over her shoulders with her back facing Anna._

 _"W-What?" She sat up._

" _Why_ … _are you loving someone like me?" She turned, her voice shaking… oh, Anna could hear the fear. There it was again - those hurt brown eyes gazing at her like she didn't want this to happen. Because Meg didn't want this to happen._

 _Anna looked away in shame. "Because I… I just do."_ _What does she want me to say?_

" _You can't, Anna."_

 _Suddenly, her heart only grew heavier. She pushed on. "I-Is it because I saw you with that girl? My co-worker? It's okay-"_

 _Meg sighed heavily. "No… of course not, I… I don't love you the way you think I do."_

" _But I thought…"_

 _"No, Anna."_ _Fuck._ _Was Anna… that selfish?_

 _Silently, Anna stared at her with such broken hope and doubt. But all it took to take that down was saying those damn words. Anna clutched the blanket to her chest_ _, her eyes quickly burning from hidden tears._ _Never had she thought her world breaking apart like this._

 _And all Anna thought they were… was really nothing more than a dream. Though, she had to accept that this_ - _what they had, really was her illusion._

 _But why? Why this? Why now? She didn't understand how Meg could… push her away so suddenly._

" _But… you've… you did these things for me." She chuckled at all the memories that left them smiling with happiness and joy. "You went on dates with me. Paid for my tuition… and you even…" Anna grimaced. "You even fucked me on my off days-"_

" _I led you on, I'm sorry."_

 _You're kidding me. __She scoffed in disbelief. Anna couldn't look at her even if she tried. Bitter tears trickled down her face. "Meg… I thought… you loved_ _me. Why?"_

 _Oh, how cold could that woman look? So heartless… careless._ _Who is she anymore? _ " _Anna, I don't… I don't want to hurt you." Meg sighed, and sat down on the bed, back faced to her. "I don't commit, Anna."_

 _Gods, she wanted badly to laugh at her. Weeping tears of anger in silence, she hoped Meg would not see her look so pathetic. And perhaps, even she didn't realize those tears were falling. "H-Hurt me? I feel happy… I_ _am_ _happy."_ _This… this is so humiliating._

" _Anna, I can't commit. Yes, I've done all these things for you… but I've only done them because I care about you. I pitied you. I never expected-"_

" _Why?" she asked, shakily, bringing her legs close to her chest. "I thought… all this time, you… you loved me. That you did all this because you loved me!" Oh, she could repeat that over and over again._

" _You thought wrong, Anna." Short. Cold. And Anna could just see Meg wanted nothing more of this. Whatever guilt Meg was feeling, Anna didn't care._

 _Because right now, Anna had to accept this. Though, her heart was heavy… she silently picked her clothes up and got dressed. Anna had never felt this embarrassed in her life. "I… I'm sorry." She eyed the ground. "Yeah, I thought wrong. Silly me. I'll… I'll get out of your hair now."_

" _Anna."_

" _NO! Don't-" She didn't even want to look at her, trembling at the grip on her wrist. Pulled away. Push her away._ _NOW_ _. But the poor escort just couldn't. "Just… don't. Let go, Meg." Because she didn't have the strength to 'let go'. She had already grown attached to the feelings that she shouldn't have. All she had to do… was force herself to forget._

" _Anna, please… give me time. Even if I can't return these feelings to you… give me time because I do still care about you."_

 _Anna grimaced._ _This is disgusting_ _._ " _It's… it's okay," she mumbled. Meg didn't need to hear the cracks in her voice. "I'll go."_

* * *

Two months. _Two months until I see him._ Anna gulped as she eyed the door of _their_ appointment. Elsa was supposed to be here by now. Maybe she was grabbing some drinks inside already. Ah, Anna could use some.

It had almost been two weeks since her mother explained to her how he would meet them at a family dinner. That… she had a big sister to look forward to seeing. Not that Anna minded. She always wanted a sibling - even if she was a half. _It'd be nice to meet her even if I didn't want to meet with him._

In those two weeks, Anna felt so free while dating Elsa. They hadn't done anything special yet, other than going on simple dates. It wasn't any different from when they _weren't_ dating. Elsa had grown soft on her, though - treating her like a normal person, like someone different from the woman during _those_ nights.

Anna had never seen Elsa smile so much… tease her so much this past couple of days. It almost seemed so unfamiliar since Elsa had always been strict and controlling. But this was _paradise_.

Though… tonight, love was not going to be what they would have with each other. Tonight, love didn't exist in her heart. _A dream_. Behind that door, was the desire to confine Anna's body in a way she would never imagine. Or so, Elsa told her. Oh… how could Anna take this seriously?

She gulped, unlocking the door. Before her… Elsa was standing by the glass wall, her hand grasping on a cup of scotch.

 _Wow._ Anna was completely speechless, motionless. Elsa was wearing a white suit, fitting her figure in all the perfect ways. Not that Anna had never seen it before. _Will I ever get used to this?_ She cleared her throat. "H-Hi."

"I thought you'd be late." Anna could already see her amusing blue eyes watching her every move from the reflection.

"Well, I was... _told_ not to come early."

Elsa tilted her head. "Oh?"

She quickly took off her thick jacket, leaving it on the table, and everything else that would hinder their activities later. "Y-Yeah. Remember? You texted me."

"Mm. I was busy, excuse me for my forgetfulness." Elsa turned. Oh, her blue eyes were glowing. "What would you say, if I told you that I asked you to be late for a reason?"

 _Oh._ Every thought that started from meeting Elsa to this came spiraling through Anna's mind. But she stood there meekly, her bottom lip pressed between her teeth, her heart racing and spiraling out of control. Oh, what could she possibly say? Her blue eyes were intimidating. Though, she realized how much she craved to come closer… to be stripped from her gaze.

"W-What would I say? I…" _This is different. So different. It's terrifying._ She wrapped her arms around her middle. "I don't know, what do you _plan_ on doing, for you to ask me to come so late?"

The woman strode towards the bar, placing her glass on the table. "You'll see." She took her jacket off and dropped it next to the glass. Elsa was just a few feet away from her… observing her. _Move, Jesus Christ!_

"What… do _I_ see?"

Elsa rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, baring her pale thin arms. And this silence. This… _feeling_ that was between them... _I feel like I'm going to explode_.

"Um… Elsa…"

"I had to gather some… supplies, so that's why I asked you to come later."

Anna hitched her breath, tilting her head up at Elsa's finger under her chin.

"Have I ever told you about… how Hans and I know each other?"

 _What?_ Shivers were riding up her back at the thought. Hans? Never once had she questioned their odd relationship. Hans had always been hated by a lot of people, and Anna wasn't a bit surprised that Elsa had accumulated some of that hatred too. She didn't think anything else of it. "I… thought you guys were acquaintances. W-Were you close?"

"Acquaintances…" She paused. No. I suppose we were more than… _that_."

Oh. Well, why hadn't Anna figured that out before? Throughout her time in the club, she had always wondered why Hans would always… sneakily answer his calls. Would dismiss Anna's questions so hurriedly. _So it's her. Fuck._

Elsa's face didn't betray what she felt about her relationship with Hans. Anna was still trying to process it. She didn't particularly… despise the fact that her lover knew him as more than just acquaintances, but the thought of Hans and her having experienced Elsa in the same way left her... uneasy? Confused? She wasn't sure yet.

She gulped, feeling Elsa's fingers caressing her skin. But it didn't make Anna feel any better. Perhaps… later on, Elsa would make her feel _more_ than just better. But right now she was just trying to figure out what this all meant. "So you were…" Anna grimaced. "You two were…"

"A couple, yes." _Right._

What else could she say? "O-Okay, and…" She scratched her head. This was odd. Very odd. But Anna wasn't mad. There was no reason to _be_ mad when Elsa hadn't explained this whole thing. And she hoped it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. She wanted to understand. "And was it a… good relationship?" _Oh, please._

"Well, it was at first. Healthy, I should say."

"O-Oh…" She gulped. Now that had Anna worrying - what Hans had done to make Elsa leave… to despise him so much. Elsa's eyes were so sincere, but she hadn't gotten anything out of it. Anna gazed down in contemplation, arms hugging her own stomach. For protection? No… perhaps, to feel secure.

And right now, the thoughts that swirled through her mind left her fumbling for questions. Oh, never had Anna felt so alone. The thought occurred once before: Elsa had a lot more relationships than this. But it was not for her to judge.

"What are you thinking?" Elsa questioned, her voice soft… comforting, but Anna didn't feel comforted. And neither was it anger that she was feeling. Emptiness? Anna hadn't felt that for so long.

"You…" Anna needed to exercise control right now. "Just _you_."

"What else?"

Anna grasped her wrist away from her. This was no time for distraction. "What was it like? Why did you leave?" _Why him?_

Elsa gazed away, but she couldn't hide that look from Anna. The grim eyes darkened as she thought about what to say. _I've seen this before…_

"He was a completely different man," Elsa started. Anna couldn't imagine it. A different man? How could such an asshole and a mean-spirited man be… different? She still remembered the touch of his fingers on her body when she first started… how he _whispered_ things that Anna never wanted to hear.

She wanted to throw up, seeing that Elsa had… perhaps, made _love_ to a man like him. A man that did not deserve her love in the first place. No, how could he be considered a man?

"H-How different?" Her mouth felt dirty, asking that.

"Good. Polite. Handsome." Ah, all the things that Hans wasn't. "We were… _special."_ She scoffed. "I was in _control_ of him." And Anna knew the moment she said that - _control…_ it was everything that Anna thought it'd be. "He wanted _more_." A pause. " _Much more_ from me."

She noticed Elsa was watching her for a reaction, but all Anna was feeling was confusion. Upset? How could she be? This was Elsa here they were talking about. What did Anna ever expect from her?

"Oh."

"Anna…"

Fingers reached gently into her red hair. Anna was completely speechless. She leaned into her touch… when she knew she wasn't supposed to. "So you… you distanced yourself."

"Distanced… wouldn't be the right word. I became too cold for him, and he changed."

Anna felt relieved. Elsa would never be associated with a man like him… _but her heart will always be tied to his_. She shook her head. "Why… Why are you telling me this now?"

The woman tilted her head, her eyes roaming her expression… her touch running down Anna's body with such gentleness and care, like she was made out of glass. And suddenly Anna felt her heart freeze at the sight of the blueness in her eyes-how little warmth lingered in this thick air.

"I want you on your knees…" Shivers quickly shimmered down her spine as Elsa's voice breathed into her ear… eyes darkened with lust - and everything from Elsa's voice to her body felt so bitter and cold.

Her poor heart thumped like a love sick girl. Like tonight was going to be her last. "Take your clothes off… and do as I say." _What?_

Anna froze, resisting this… _urge_ to pounce on Elsa and have her right then and there.

"W-What?"

" _Do as I say,"_ Elsa repeated, her words harsh in her soft voice. Controlling… awfully mesmerizing. Anna couldn't let her words go, and they echoed in her ears like music. _So it begins._

She felt vulnerable, huffing a breath that she had been holding for so long. This was something that Anna had experienced before, but it was all so sudden… so tantalizing. So _thrilling_.

She was completely chained to her touch… being controlled like Elsa had controlled Hans - staring down at her like she was nothing but _her_ slave. And perhaps, tonight, she just might be. Oh, this was all for Elsa's pleasure, of course.

Anna slowly - hesitantly… unbuttoned her blouse and jeans, letting them drift down her body, and she was bare, her bosom seen through the dark thin cloth of her bra. Her sun-kissed skin felt blazing hot in the cold night, fingers hungry for a new kind of sensation. _What else is new?_

Slowly, Anna got down on her knees, hands together. She could already feel hot sweat dripping down the back of her neck. Her eyes slowly looked up to Elsa… revealing vulnerability… exposing how much of her innocence had been taken away at this very moment.

Elsa had a devious grin on her face, and Anna fell into a complete hypnosis as she gazed into her eyes. " _Good girl."_

Ah… what lovely words coming out of her lips… what beautiful fingers grazing her shoulders… her cheeks… to give out a reward. Anna could _taste_ it already - the pleasure, the burning pain, the lengthening agony. But she said nothing… _did_ nothing. She had yet to earn it - neither punishment nor reward.

Anna's eyes fell to the ground, listening to Elsa stride behind the bar counter. She didn't dare to take a peek, but whatever it was, she didn't doubt Elsa would make her _suffer._ But how she wanted to know.

Small pieces of metal clanked against each other as Elsa rummaged through... something. _Does she have a bag? What the hell?_ Anna didn't dare to question her either.

"I've always… been attracted to what I did with Hans."

Her body tensed as Elsa neared her. _Oh, her presence..._

Elsa knelt down, fingers reaching to tilt Anna's chin up to her level. Anna held her breath in. _She looks… excited._ She tilted her head. "What do you say? Why don't we... do something _special_ tonight?"

Anna's body trembled, eyeing Elsa's other hand grasping onto metal cuffs and a blindfold. _What is she thinking?_ "Um…" Anna didn't know what to say, and all she could think about was the burning between her legs… the way her body twitch for her touch. This was… completely addictive.

"Hm? Go on, beautiful, speak."

 _Ooh… that doesn't sound good._ "I-I… What kind of special?"

Anna didn't know what to expect, watching her lover nodding silently over her shoulder. "Lay down. Take off your undergarments… and you will open your legs for me."

Anna was completely blank. She was… in her hands, still unable to move because… _wow_. Elsa had never treated her like this.

Hesitantly, she crawled to the foot of the bed and boosted herself up to the mattress. With dozens of pillows surround her, she laid her head down, gazing at Elsa wonder and lust. She craved for the pleasure. _The pain_. She ran her fingers through her hair, watching the woman stand next to the bed. Like Elsa was expecting something. Expecting her… to strip fully.

Anna reached for the back and unhooked her bra. Her panties hung around her ankle. Her legs slowly spread eagle. _For_ her.

The cold air conditioning rubbed on her skin, the heat of her body fighting against it. This was their little game.

"Elsa…" She husked.

The woman pressed a finger to her own lips. "Put these on." She laid the blindfolds on her stomach. Anna complied. "I want you to stay here." Her body trembled at the whispers… the words of control, and she almost wished she could look at Elsa right now.

 _How is she doing this?_ Anna was so blinded by her love for her that she had almost forgotten Elsa was _special._

"I want you… to wait for me." _Not like I can move anyway._

Anna's body tensed. "W-What do you - "

"Don't question me. Perhaps, you'd like to be punished?" Oh… that sounded that very, very tempting.

"No... please - " Oh, she spoke so timidly.

"No, what?"

 _Say it._ The escort gulped. Her heart was going to burst out of excitement and adrenaline. But she knew, she couldn't give up yet. The night had just barely started. " _No, ma'am_." She felt cold fingers dragging up her arched bare stomach… her chest. _Oh… fuck._ She sighed, eyes closed like she was going to get high from _this._ She was overindulged in the feeling of Elsa with her. Overindulged in the memories of her sweet, sweet taste.

Anna felt fingers running through her scalp, lips pressed to her ear.

"Will you be a good girl for me, and wait until I get back?" Elsa whispered, her husky voice leaving Anna wishing she could be bad out of spite. Wanting to get punished, just to see how rough Elsa would be to her. But no. Anna… was her good girl.

Anna gasped, " _yes…"_

"Do you remember our safe word?"

"K-kumquat..."

"Good. Now hands over your head."

She immediately obeyed, feeling cold cuffs clicking around her wrists, which were then tugged slightly towards the head of the bed. A subtle pull confirmed that she had been bound.

 _"Don't move,"_ Elsa commanded. _I don't need to hear that again._

And she would wait in the dark, in the cold, as long as Elsa wanted because she desired it. Because Elsa would give them both what they wanted… Anna knew she wanted this more than ever - to feel her hands burning her body up like fire. To torture her until there was relief. Until she begged to have this very reward…

The air was feeling heavy, the silence becoming nothing but a buzz… and Anna felt herself grow cold. _Where is she?_ Twenty minutes had passed, though, it felt like hours since she'd been laying here. Her heart was still pounding against her chest like crazy. Whether if it was fear or excitement, it didn't matter to Anna anyway. _What is she doing?_ Perhaps, watching her… Going out? Drinking? _Making… something?_

No, Elsa was probably testing her… watching her essence trickling down her intimate parts… watching her body squirm at every slight whiff of air that brushed her skin. Anna could feel it… every little pulse - every little drop of wetness on her skin.

She squirmed in her bonds, moaning out of frustrating. Though, Anna knew she couldn't resist to aching between her legs - even if she wanted to close them. To find friction. No, it would never work. Her imagination was going wild thinking of Elsa's actions today… her words, all so carefully picked.

She hadn't heard any footsteps. Her perfume… her _scent_. Elsa was close.

The escort hummed, feeling something cold and hard gliding up the inside of her thigh, painfully slow. Her muscles jumped, tensing with every little contact that kissed her skin. "I always… find myself enjoying what I do to people."

 _Smack!_

Anna's eyes widened as hot pain struck her stomach. Her body jerked, screaming pleasure and pain, her arms tugging down on the cuffs that bound her to bed. "Oh God…" She huffed, her body jolting. _What is she doing to me…?_ For a second, she couldn't breathe - couldn't comprehend what happened. The throbbing quickly subsided… and the same object was found brushing her skin where it had been struck. _Oh… for something so painful to be so refreshing…_

"I always… find it relaxing. It makes me feel powerful when I've always felt so powerless…"

 _Smack!_

"Mmgh!" _Fuck! Harder?!_ She bit her lip, her fingers rounding in a tight fist. This time, it was on her thigh, and again, soothing the pain with little gentle touches. This time, Anna felt cold soothing fingers riding on her skin. Elsa knew what she needed immediately. She could feel Elsa's lips on her ear… teeth biting against her skin… and it only heightened everything. Anna was gasping for love _. Oh… what a pleasure…_

"He's always made me feel so powerful…" Elsa breathed into her, and Anna could do nothing but shiver at her words.

 _Smack!_

"But when I had enough, he wanted _more_ …"

 _Smack!_

"I told him no… I made myself perfectly clear."

 _Smack!_

"Being in the club has made him quite… stubborn."

 _Smack!_

"Mm… Ooh..." Again, on her thigh. Again, soothing the pain with gentle strokes. She was on cloud nine, the pleasure of these strokes making her skin burn. Tears rained down her reddened cheeks, but that was alright. She was learning to want more… she was learning Elsa.

Elsa took a deep breath, fingers in her hair. "But I knew I was never going to stop doing what I do… no matter what Hans did. No matter what I did."

 _Smack!_ On her breast. Anna tugged against her cuffs at the intensity of the increasing pain, her heart beating hard at the thought of where she was going to target next. She feared it. She anticipated it. _And I love it._

"I could… I _wish_ I could do this now - show him how he should be treated for the type of person he's turned into. I don't plan on serving his desire."

Her body ached so very pleasantly… she didn't want to stop, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. Every single word that left Elsa's mouth, she listened. She obeyed the way Elsa wanted her to. She was _pleasured._

 _Smack!_ Anna whimpered, moaning for _more_. Her back arched from the bed, arms and legs stretching for something. Someone to _touch_ her. "Ooh… _baby…"_ Anna huffed under her breath.

"So… tonight, I want you to feel what I've done with him… _exactly_ what I have done."

And that was all she heard. With every strike Elsa had given her on her body, her skin felt raw and gashed with slashes, twitching to either want more… or make it stop. Because it hurt… it hurt to feel the throbbing grow between her legs. It hurt even more to _want_ more.

" _P-Please_ …" Anna begged. It'd been five minutes - perhaps, more - of nothing but torturous pleasure. At this point, Anna lost count of how many blows were ripping her skin.

She was completely out of breath, lips opening for gasps… or perhaps, to beg for more. Anna was not in a place to think coherently… but she knew her hunger. Her thirst. She longed for Elsa to _love_ her - perhaps, fuck her like a toy.

She heard the object drop to the floor. "Please what?" Gods, she was glad to hear her project her voice. A hand rubbed on her abdomen in circles, battling the heat with her frigid touch.

Anna wasn't sure what to say next, so she didn't say anything as she listened carefully.

Anna realized that Elsa had left her side to stand at the foot of the bed when she felt her body being pulled down by her ankles forcefully. She gasped, finding hands forcing her legs to open wider.

And she just couldn't bear it - to only feel her palm riding up her skin, her lips caressing her inner thigh with kisses… her breathtaking in her sweet scent.

"Mm…" Anna turned her head to the side.

"Patience…" Oh, she definitely had that. Always. "How are you feeling?" Elsa whispered, kissing the top of her knee.

"B-Blessed…" First thing that came out of her mouth.

"Blessed, hm..." Elsa smacked her thigh, leaving Anna groaning in pain, her legs jerking at the sting. "Get on all fours." _Shit._

She rolled onto her stomach, raising her hips up for Elsa. Oh, she felt so vulnerable to her lover - so… _helpless_ in lust. And right now, at this moment, Anna made sure she was Elsa's to keep - to do whatever she wanted.

Her legs were immediately forced open, hip pulled back to Elsa's front.

Anna sighed into the air as she felt fingers caressing her wet sex, fingers running against her to gather her own fluids. Oh, she just wanted to grind against her… badly. Hard, and slowly. She was _breaking._

"Do you know what your body is doing?" Elsa chuckled. Oh, Anna knew… Anna fucking knew, and she wanted her client to relieve her. To fuck her until she didn't know what was right or left. Elsa's fingers glided up the small of her arching back - immediately grasping at the root of Anna's hair from the back.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck… Oh, everything is so familiar_.

"Y-Yes!" Anna threw her head back.

Elsa's palm struck her bare ass. "Yes, what?"

 _Oh God, oh God, oh God…_ Anna had never felt so controlled before. Never felt so intimidated, yet cared for. But this was making her feel so complete. Making her feel like Elsa's...

Fingers continued to caress her delicate parts like a toy. And tonight, Elsa owned her body and soul.

"Y-Yes, ah… m-ma'am…" she whimpered meekly, feeling her tears making an escape again. But Anna was too into _this_ to even feel it - to feel her emotions breaking into a million pieces. She felt Elsa's nails raking up her shivering back, fingers grasping onto the root of her hair. Anna wasn't sure what she was up to next… getting on all fours, her pushing and pulling… Oh fuck.

Anna bit her lip in anticipation, her head immediately tilting up as Elsa pulled her hair back. The escort couldn't make a sound, gasping only at the force. The roughness. It was all so different.

Her fingers rounded in a tight fist, nails pinching into her own skin for endurance. She didn't… _not_ like it. In fact, Anna was curious of what she was going to do next. _Of course, I've experienced worse._

"Tell me then," Elsa breathed, her body bent against Anna's figure, warmth filling her up. Oh, she wanted the woman to take her clothes off… all of it so she could _feel_ everything.

Anna's breath was completely taken away at the two fingers that rode up and down her wetness… dipping slightly into her only to pull out. Oh, what a tease! Anna wanted to grind against her - to bring all the pleasure… into her body because right now, she was going to go crazy if she wasn't going to get her release soon.

Anna would comply to get this going faster. "I…" She gulped, warmth spreading on her cheeks. _Just take me, take me… Fuck. Me._ Her fingers clutched tightly together as she felt another tug of her head. "I feel hot… so hot… so _wet_ …"

Elsa chuckled. "You are, beautiful." Anna whimpered at her words, only to feel her wet fingers caressing her lips. Oh, she knew what it was… what covered those fingers. "Would you like a taste?"

Anna was so intoxicated, her mind clouded with lust and desire. She wanted nothing more than to obey the voice behind her. Sighing, she breathed in her scent, lips spreading open… and eagerly, she let those fingers dance with her tongue. The taste of Elsa… of her own essence, her tongue being heavily coated with herself… oh, _I'm going to go insane._ She lightly bit Elsa's fingers, brushing her tongue on her skin. This punishment… this little game was playing, was _heavenly_.

Her fingers quickly pulled out. "You seem to like it."

Anna barely suppressed a moan. Again, tears were rolling down her cheeks like never before. Like… she hadn't cried in years. "I-I want… I want-"

"Oh, don't worry, I will do what you are thinking." Elsa just couldn't let go of her hair -

She gasped, her eyes widening in the darkness as she felt an object slowly pushing into her body, a hand wrapped around her hip. "Oh God…" Her body twitched, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

" _Feel it,_ " Elsa husked. Oh, she _felt it_ … how Elsa was filling her up with pleasure, how Elsa… was going to _fuck_ her until she was numb. Until she was oblivious to what was happening - or where the pain and pleasure started.

"Mm… G-God- _fuck_ …" She tilted her head up, and she was unable to stop the moans from falling from her lips… stopping her body from saying 'yes'. Oh, but that wasn't a bad thing… never was.

"Do you know what I'm doing to you?" Elsa questioned.

Anna shook her head, but she knew. Oh, she knew… how Elsa was going to fuck her like a man. To treat her like… like a whore. "Please…" That was all she could say. No, there were… no words to describe what the fuck Anna was feeling right now. Lust. Arousal. Greed. Oh, a perfect trio.

Her body trembled when Elsa pulled out, slowly riding into her wetness again. Her moans were uncontainable, her thighs shaking because she couldn't handle the pleasure of Elsa doing… whatever she wanted with her own body.

"I want you to feel it inside you… to feel me…"

"Ah… hah…" Her cuffs clicked together as she made way to grasp onto something. A wall. Blanket. _Anything_ to keep her under control.

And Elsa was the one keeping her in lane when Anna wanted nothing but to _come_. "Good?" she asked.

 _Oh, yes… yes, yes, yes… "Mnng… J-Jesus… ah… yes…"_ Any other words were nothing but a forgotten memory.

Elsa was letting herself go. Her body pushing and pulling against Anna. Oh, she could just hear the grunts - the little moans Elsa had let out. _Fuck,_ she wanted to hear more. And everything overwhelmed her. Lusted after her. Anna found herself cornered, and she did nothing but just take this pleasure - to accept the way her body was giving into Elsa.

She could hear Elsa's heavy breathing, feeling her nails digging into her skin and scalp.

"F-Fuck… _f-fuck, fuck, fuck…"_ Anna mumbled between her teeth, and she let it all go - she was grinding against Elsa's body, her very own essence flowing down her thighs like a waterfall. There was just no helping it anymore.

"Do you like this?" Elsa grunted.

Anna couldn't tell if she was even saying words right now, slurring a 'yes' as the woman continued to fuck her into the heavens.

"Would you like to come?"

 _Oh, dear God!_ "Yes!" she screamed, fingers clenching tightly together immediately. Nothing would satisfy her more than to have Elsa make her come over and over again.

"You are mine… you belong to me…" Oh, those cold words. And Anna knew it all - that she was hers… that Thursday night and every other day and night, Anna was hers. "Don't think of anything else, but me… Say it."

Anna groaned loudly in response. "I'm yours! Every inch of me! Y-Yours-"

She was on the very edge when she just… suddenly couldn't bear it anymore. She widened her eyes in the darkness. Anna couldn't shake those memories - how Meg would say the same exact shit to her in bed. Fucking her like an animal. And Meg would make her feel so very, _very_ loved after. Oh… Anna didn't do anything wrong, so why was she being punished? Because Meg really made Anna feel like _hers._

And for a second, Anna was quiet, her eyes falling open. "K-Kumquat… Please… Elsa, kumquat."

Everything stopped, her cold hands quickly leaving her body. Anna felt emptiness embrace what had once filled her. "Anna…" Oh, Elsa sounded like she was choking back tears.

The mattress sank next to Anna immediately, and light finally filled her eyes as Elsa removed her blindfolds. All she could see was nothing but a blur. She knew how worried Elsa was. Her eyes were so bright, her brows scrunched with concern. _What did I do to deserve this?_

"Anna, talk to me." She cupped Anna's cheek in her hand.

The escort stayed silent, eyes down in complete avoidance. She hadn't noticed herself crying either.

"Let me get you out of these cuffs."

Anna could almost feel the woman's fingers trembling as she released the cuffs from her wrists. She didn't know what to say… gazing at the blurred view of Elsa.

The wet strap-on was on the floor and Elsa was still completely dressed, though her pants were unbuttoned, her shirt loosely hanging on her shoulders.

"Anna, look at me. Don't be scared. I'm here." Silence. "Can I… touch you?"

Anna looked. _How is this woman so caring_? Oh, she looked so concerned. "Could you…" Anna sighed, shakily. "Could you just lay with me?"

For a moment, Elsa seemed hesitant but she did as she was asked, her arms wrapped around Anna's body. She kissed her forehead, fingers running through her hair and especially the part where she kept her hold.

"Everything is okay… I'm here. I won't leave."

Anna pressed a finger on her trembling lips, eyes staring blankly at Elsa's chest. Oh, she really just needed Elsa to say those words right now. "I'm sorry, I..."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. We don't have to talk about it."

Anna really didn't want to, and she laid in her arms, her body shaking out of fear or perhaps, frustration. Sighing out silently, she tucked her head underneath other lover's chin. Ah, this was comfortable.

"I-I… I really, _really_ wanted to do this…" she choked out.

"I know, baby, I know," Elsa whispered. Ah, this was comforting. "There is nothing wrong with stopping."

Anna pressed on, "I just... I can _never_ get away from what _she_ does to me…" She tilted her head up, only to see Elsa looking at her so intently and with care. Anna never wanted this to end. "C-Can I?"

 _They're all the same._

Elsa didn't say anything for a minute. Contemplating, or perhaps, she… didn't want to answer a question that only Anna could answer herself.

"There will always be a part of you that will not get over it."

Fuck, Anna knew that well… and perhaps, so did Elsa herself. "You're not mad?"

"Well, I'd be quite selfish, if I was." She pulled away. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry… I-I just remember the things _we_ did _,_ and I kinda-"

"We don't have to talk about it." Or perhaps, Elsa didn't want to hear any of it. And Anna was completely fine with not saying all this shit. For a while, they stayed quiet, Elsa's cool hands soothing the red hot streaks on Anna's body. This was comforting… this was completely fine. She stayed still against Elsa's warm chest for a while, her scent leaving her drugged before Elsa grabbed her arm gently and pulled away.

"Would you like me to…"

 _Hm_? Oh. "Yeah, just… um…" Anna gazed up. She grabbed Elsa's hand, gliding it down to her stomach… and she let her fingers linger between her thighs. It wasn't easy to get rid of this heat… wasn't ready to lose the touch of her lover on her skin. Nor did she want this night to end in such an unsatisfying note. "Finish me off, please?"

Elsa gazed into her eyes with care, her fingers slightly moving down to her sex. Anna didn't falter. "Are you sure?"

"You are asking a lot of questions today."

Elsa leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I care about you, Anna. Perhaps, I have gone a little too overboard."

She shook her head, laying on her back as Elsa got on top of her. Anna ran her fingers down between her chest. No… of course not."

"Good… now, relax for me."

And Anna felt Elsa's body fall against her, blue eyes watching her expression carefully. She was so close… so careful… it almost made Anna think she was made out of glass. But Elsa was warm, her touch keeping her together… her lips kissing her neck. Anna was melting into her, her eyes closed in satisfaction and desire.

"Elsa…" she whispered, her fingers buried in her blonde hair. Their eyes never left each other, and only Elsa's could look this soft and gentle at moments like this. Oh, her heart swelled with happiness.

Elsa smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips. So sweet, so soft. How could Anna get enough? "I'm here…" Her lips brushed against Anna's with care, against her cheek… to her ear. "Relax, beautiful."

And she did, her eyes on Elsa's, and she could just _feel_ herself trembling at the fingers that slowly caressed her swollen clit. Her body had given into her touch, muffled moans filling the hot air because this is paradise.

Anna bit her lip, tears filling her eyes again. But she didn't care, nor did Elsa. Her lover lowered down, lips trailing down Anna's heaving chest ever so slowly. So teasingly. Oh, Elsa knew how to make her feel so, so _good._ She swore Elsa could feel her heartbeat like this.

But God, Elsa was so beautiful, tending to her body without any questions asked. Like Anna was a queen right now.

" _Elsa…"_ Anna shut her eyes, letting her body grind against her wet fingers. With every little touch, her body felt tense and the knot inside her was growing tighter and tighter. She moaned, fingers trembling on Elsa's hair before falling down to hold her back. To hold her close… because she was already so near to her heaven.

Elsa gazed up at her as she pulled away. "It's okay… let me take care of you."

"Mm… mmhh…" Anna groaned, her heart beating so quickly, she couldn't concentrate on what she wanted to say. But it didn't matter.

"I've got you, baby…"

"Oh god, _Elsa-_ " Anna's lips fell open to a silent scream, her back arched upwards and her body trembled, giving in to the wave of pleasure that fell into her body. She hugged her lover tightly - and it didn't matter if her nails were impaling her skin. Elsa held her close, words falling into her ear. Anna didn't care to listen when her fingers were still pleasuring her.

Anna felt warm in her arms, in her touch. Oh, she'd never had such a good release before, and she was glad it was from Elsa. She stared blankly at Elsa, only twitching when her fingers were pulled out.

They were silent, but it was comforting. It was loving. She hadn't noticed the blanket that fell over her shoulders because all she could see was Elsa. And neither did Anna notice Elsa was laying beside her, arms wrapped around her numbing body.

"We can stay here until tomorrow morning," Elsa breathed, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Anna let her body slacken on Elsa's, arms lazily wrapping around her thin waist. "Yeah…" She felt safe in her arms - felt _normal_. With her voice speaking sweet soft nothings to her, her fingers running up and down her back to coax Anna to relax… her eyes watching her every expression, Anna couldn't help but be grateful. Because in her mind, in her heart, she'd always thought nobody would make her feel so… right. Not even Meg.

"You're okay… It's just us," Elsa whispered against her forehead. "Let it out… there's no shame here." _Let what out?_

Anna hadn't realized the fingers that were collecting her tears yet. Hadn't even realized how her heart was crying for help, still. For Elsa.

She stared at her lover, eyes-wide. "Elsa…" Anna's fingers clung onto her tightly. Though, looking at how calm Elsa looked… Anna couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed an out. An escape.

And she finally managed to sob loudly against her, her face pressed against Elsa's chest. Every frustration, anger, and sadness that she suppressed deep down in her heart all came out at once, her body shaking, nails raking Elsa's waist and grabbing her shirt. But Elsa didn't seem to care, hugging her tighter than before. But oh, never had Anna felt this good to be in her arms… letting her emotions out without a care in the world. Her tears continued to trail down her cheeks. "W-Why… why did she have to treat me like this? Why _me_?"

Elsa didn't answer. It wasn't her right to answer anyway. Though, Anna kept asking for an answer-crying and begging like Elsa would know why. But she didn't.

She pulled away slightly to wipe her tears in silence, her eyes watching Anna's reddened face. Elsa didn't seem upset in the slightest that Anna was talking about someone who she had loved. Someone who did her wrong.

"You're okay…" She held Anna's cheeks in her hands. "You're safe."

And she was.

* * *

"I told you, Kristoff, I'm not coming to work today." Anna stared at the mirror, her eyes gazing up and down at the bright red dress wrapped around her body below her shoulders. _Mm… perfect._ She grinned with delight at the long slit that split up to reveal her left thigh. God, it felt fittingly tight around her body.

" _What? But…"_ Anna could nearly see him pout over the phone. " _You know how Hans get…"_

She rolled her eyes. Tonight, shouldn't be a night where one guy would ruin everything just by having his name spoken out.

"Whatever, he doesn't care about me, so why should I give a shit about him?"

" _Anna, please."_ He sighed. " _He's our boss."_

"Well, he's done a pretty good job trying not to be."

He grumbled. " _So where is it that you're going?"_

She heard a knock on the door before Elsa came in, prompting Anna to turn. Her eyes widened at the sight of Elsa wearing an all black tuxedo. Gods, it just complimented her beautiful fair skin. "Uh… going on a date with Elsa…" Fuck, she was so mesmerizing - even if Elsa was smirking and raising an amused eyebrow at her. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Her bow hung loosely around her neck.

" _Oh."_ Pause. " _What?! You mean t-that Elsa? When were you going to tell me you're dating her?!"_

Anna grimaced at his screaming. She didn't doubt Elsa could hear it with her laughing and shaking her head.

Until now, Anna hadn't noticed Elsa holding a small box in her hand.

She didn't want to delay this any further. "Uh, sorry, Kristoff, I can't really hear you. The signal's a bit wonky. Okay, bye."

" _Wait, Anna Ander-" Click._

The redhead let out a big sigh. God, talking to him was always tiring with him always being so loud. But this evening wasn't about him anyway. She gazed at Elsa, eyeing her up and down with interest. "Wow… Y-You look… you look _great_." Emphasis on that. No words could express how Anna was feeling right now.

"Thank you."

"Do I look good?" She crossed her eyebrows, turning to the mirror, her hands on her stomach. "I feel like it's a little too tight, isn't it?"

Elsa didn't say anything, completely observant. "Well…" She trailed off.

Anna gazed at her. "Well?" Ah, she realized now how Elsa was completely speechless, completely mesmerized of how she looked. And her eyes… oh, her eyes were _not_ looking at her face at all. Anna crossed her arms. "Speechless, aren't you?"

She came closer in arms reach, her hands wrapped around Anna's waist. "Only you can make me speechless."

"You can tell me I look beautiful?" she breathed in question. Anna rolled her eyes. "But you do say that to me every day."

Elsa chuckled, leaning in, her lips on Anna's. Ah, when was she ever not going to enjoy their moments together?

"Mm… you look beautiful - _more_ than beautiful." The woman tilted her head. "Or as you always say… beautiful-ler?"

Anna giggled, leaning in to kiss her again. "Say, what's in that box you're holding?"

Elsa pulled away. "Why don't you face the mirror?"

Frowning in question, she did as she was told. Behind her, Elsa had taken a beautiful necklace out of the box. _Oh no._ Anna raised an eyebrow, prompting Elsa to meet her gaze. "This is for you."

"And how much did that - "

Elsa let the necklace hang around Anna's neck, linking the ends together from the back. "This is mine, it didn't cost me anything." Her hands slide down her arms, squeezing it gently. "Mm, you are complete." She kissed Anna's bare shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Anna couldn't keep her eyes off the glow from the diamonds on the necklace. She was almost hesitant to touch the main piece-a snowflake. Small but… quite beautiful. "Yeah… yeah, I do."

"You don't sound like you do." Elsa put her hand over Anna's. "You may keep it if you like it."

Slowly, Anna turned to face her, arms laid over her shoulders. She tilted her head. "Is there ever a day where I don't like something from you? _I do_. This is beautiful, Elsa. Seriously."

The woman took a deep breath. "Well… considering that night-" _Oh no._

Anna grimaced slightly. "Can we… ugh, that night, I was… I was _overwhelmed_. N-Not by you! I mean, of course, by _you_ … but - it's just… me and my thoughts, that's all."

"Well, are you positive you are alright?" Oh, but she knew, no matter how deeply detached Elsa seemed, right now, Anna could only see how much the woman cared and worried for her. _Where am I gonna find someone like her?_

"I am. With you, I will always be."

"Good. We should head out then, Olaf is waiting. Princess." Elsa offered her arm, a gentle smile on her face.

Anna couldn't help but laugh as she took her arm in her hand. She'd never called her princess before. "My Queen."

* * *

ye, ye, nothing really happens here, but lemme know what yall think!


	23. Chapter 23: After Party

Anna was completely mesmerized, looking out the car window. The amount of people going in with an invitation letter, dressed up with such beauty and sophistication… wasn't what she expected. Many were wearing gorgeous masks that only covered their eyes.

She could almost feel her heart leaping to her throat. Anna was slightly nervous, seeing that she hadn't been to any fancy parties before. Yes, there were parties she'd been to but... nothing like this. It was always frat parties that would leave her feeling disgusted the next morning.

"Miss?" Olaf handed Elsa the two masks. She took one, offering another to Anna with a raised eyebrow.

She gazed at her strangely. "Do I have to?"

Elsa's lips stretched into a small smile. "You'll look beautiful. Here." She tied the mask around Anna's head.

Perhaps, slightly nervous was an understatement. Gods, she was going to meet Elsa's parents right now - both, maybe, a copy of her girlfriend. "I-I thought it was just a regular party," Anna mumbled.

"Hm, I didn't tell you, did I? I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I don't mind." Anna turned to see Elsa putting on a black mask. Olaf too. _Oh, she's so beautiful._

"Well, are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Yeah!" She scoffed. "I mean… I am going to see y-your parents."

The woman held her hand. "You will be wearing this mask the whole time. They won't know what you look like. I… am hoping this will help you."

Ah. Help me. "I'm glad you're trying to help me but…" She bit her lips, only holding a smile when her fingers ran through Anna's hair.

"But?" Elsa tilted her head.

"N-Nothing. Do you have… you know, the invitations?"

"Right here, Anna." Olaf waved the golden letters to her, a big smile crossing her face. "Miss, shall we head out? Your father will be pleased."

"I didn't come here to just please him."

What? Anna eyed Elsa's lips in shock. Those words that came out of her… was nothing she'd ever heard. How could she even say that? Anna didn't know why she was all confused and frustrated about it-she never had a real father to feel such hatred. Elsa's relationship with her father was badly shattered… but she didn't expect this.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered.

The blonde took a deep breath, turning to her with a smile to replace her displeasure. "Come, let us go greet my parents. Olaf."

The young man immediately got out of the car and opened the door to Elsa's side. "Ma'am." He offered his hand, prompting her to take it and got out. She scooted over, eyeing the smile she had.

Elsa mimicked him. "Princess."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. She's something special, alright. She took her lover's arm, huffing out a cold breath when she looked out to the building.

 _Must be a big party._

She shivered. "God, it's cold-" A jacket swung around her shoulders. Ah, Elsa...

"We shouldn't be standing here for long."

Anna turned to her. The realization of how much she knew what she had in her mind-not that this wasn't obvious already… but in a span of just a few months, Elsa knew more about her than Anna did herself. Anna wasn't sure if she was grateful for that or not. She had always depended on herself… and then, Elsa came along to the rescue. Oh, what could Anna do, really?

She leaned in to kiss Elsa's cheek, as Olaf went ahead to present their invitations. _Mm, warm._ "I'm glad you like the cold more than I do."

Grinning, Elsa let go of Anna's shoulders to hold her hand. The place was glowing with light and so was the carpet as they walked, red and bright with colors. Anna almost felt intimidated. And even more so when she noticed the people in front of them were announcing themselves to Elsa, bowing their head and all. She seemed to really be getting a lot of attention-receiving compliments and questions about the business. The woman only stayed silent, nodding in acknowledgment when she had to. Even Anna had received quite a few compliments.

"Sorry, sorry… Miss Arendelle is with me. Whoops, excuse me. Sorry... " Olaf grabbed Elsa's arm, his eyes glaring at her. "Girls, we should hurry in and greet your father," he whispered.

Elsa mirrored his expression, playfully. "I was quite enjoying that."

"You _will_ enjoy more of that inside." Olaf gritted his teeth. Anna was surprised. So he could get frustrated sometimes. He turned to the redhead. "My apologies, Anna."

"N-No, Olaf's right, we should probably get inside."

She sighed in defeat. "Anything for you."

Walking up, the security in a blue suit bowed his head to Elsa. "Miss Arendelle! Glad you could make it to your father's birthday."

"When have I ever missed one, Daniel?" She looked around. "It is quite a big party this evening… despite my opposition to how he spends his money."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, everything that he does, he does for you, Miss. Don't you like parties too, ma'am?"

"He sees me as a child."

"He sees _you_ as a wonderful daughter." He turned. "And you are…?"

Anna froze. Should I tell him my name? No, this would cause some complications. She wouldn't know if this Daniel guy had seen her in the club before, but she wasn't taking any chances. Even with a mask on. "U-Uh…"

Elsa squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. Right now, continue doing your job." The man immediately stood aside and welcomed us in with no more questions asked. Thank God. Elsa had quite a bit of power here. _Like she doesn't anywhere else._

Anna waved goodbye to him as they passed.

Her heart stopped once they stepped in. There were chandeliers shining above them, round tables covered in beautiful white sheets and utensils all around the room. Decorations were everywhere, ranging from balloons to little ice statues. Down the long marble stairs, waiters and waitresses were walking around with trays of champagne and little appetizers to serve the guests.

Anna was completely stunned. And there was a little stage up front with musicians playing in the background of guests-all wonderfully dressed-talking and laughing. To the far sides, there were plates of appetizers and desserts, a large chocolate cake standing tall with multiple layers catching Anna's eyes.

Wow… I didn't think Elsa's family was…

"Anna."

Anna blinked, turning to her lover. "W-What?"

"I know you are speechless." _Are you kidding?_

"I… I am! Wow… I don't even know… how I'm supposed to react."

The woman smirked and led them deeper into the party. Anna leaned in to whisper, her hand propped on Elsa's for attention. "But uh, thank you for not making me say my name. Even though, we are wearing masks."

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt your reputation, would I? I had to be careful."

She grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're the best."

"Ma'am, will you be okay if I left you and Anna to your own accord?" Olaf spoke, eyes glancing to both of us, and in time of realization, he blushed. "Oh… you two were having a conversation. My apologies."

Elsa smiled. "Go on, Olaf. Have fun, we will be fine."

Olaf raised an eyebrow and turned to Anna. "Anna?"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about us."

He bowed his head. "Well, call out if you need anything. I'll be grabbing some food. As always." Olaf smiled so widely in excitement as he picked his head up. Anna had never seen him so happy before. Was he usually like this? She glanced at Elsa in astonishment but did not say anything. "Anna."

"O-Oh. Yeah, have fun, Olaf. I'll probably be with you in a few." The escort chuckled nervously.

"And I will be waiting." He winked, and Anna watched him go through the crowd of people-greeting some even. So the man actually knew quite a few people here even if he was just someone Elsa was working with. Well, and were friends too.

"You seem comfortable with him." Elsa grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and offered one to Anna.

The woman raised her eyebrows, taking the glass. "W-Who, me?"

Elsa hummed, taking a small drink of the alcohol. But even if she didn't say anything and gave Anna this blank expression… oh, Anna knew how she felt. It was cute-she just didn't know Elsa could get jealous so easily.

Anna giggled. "You're jealous."

The blonde nearly choked, blue eyes widening at her like Anna was crazy. "Jealous? No, I think you meant, cautious."

"Oh my god, Elsa. You're denying it." Anna cocked her eyebrows up. "It seems like it. Jealousy, I mean." Not that Anna minded. She had never seen Elsa jealous-threatening, she had seen-but at the way Elsa turned to the man picking out plates of food with a scoff… Gods, Anna wanted to see more of that side.

Elsa huffed. "When did you two get so close anyway?"

"Uh… when he brought me to your loft. Elsa, admit it."

She shook her head. "Why would I be jealous when I have everything in the world? When I know I have you."

Oh? Anna bit her lip and came closer to her lover, body pressed to her. Blue eyes fell up and down her body… the leg that was exposed from the slit of her dress. "Then tell me you were not," she pressed, her lips whispering against her cheek. _Mm… seducing. Good plan_. " _Tell me_ …" Anna smiled, teasingly.

Her hand fell down to Anna's waist. "You… are quite feisty today." Oh, it was so hard to see what her expression was.

"Don't enjoy it too much."

"And yes…" She sighed, head tilted down in defeat. "I was… a bit." _A bit, huh_? A beat passed, and Anna continued to look into her dishonest eyes. Oh, she could just taste the jealousy at the tip of her tongue. "Though, who wouldn't be?"

Ah, how cute. Anna chuckled and pulled away. This was enough for this evening. "You are so cute sometimes."

Immediately, the woman came into her ear, her hand grasping hard on her arm to bring them together, their cheeks touching each other. "Say that I am cute one more time, and tonight, you will get a… _handful._ " Chills were just running down her back, and Anna wasn't sure if it was because of her fingers touching her or because of her words. And the itching thought of wanting to feel what would happen tonight… Oh, she was quite enjoying this.

Anna gulped and watched Elsa pull away with a cocky smirk on her face. Gods, wasn't she glad this mask was covering her blush?

"Elsa?"

A man stood beside them in a white suit and a golden colored mask, a glass of champagne in his hand. His expression was stoic, but Anna could see a small smile slipping out. Anna almost felt her heart stop, when she noticed some familiar blue eyes. _Who the hell… ?_

Elsa's hand dropped from her waist. "Father."

Oh. _Father?!_ Her heart almost halted. She quickly turned to see Elsa giving him the same exact expression. Ah, now she could see it. Her father was tall and fit, standing in front of them with such confidence and pride. Just like her.

"You came, Elsa."

She turned away. "When have I ever missed a single one of these pointless parties?"

What? Anna was completely shocked, and her mind continued to race. How Elsa could speak about her father like this. Anna hadn't thought much about it until now.

The man took a deep breath. "Please, play nice."

Elsa let out a low growl before retorting quietly. "Play nice, you say…"

"Don't do this now, Elsa." His voice boomed.

Elsa took in a deep breath, her glowing eyes matching her father. Anna didn't know what to do-she should've gone with Olaf when she had the chance. This was a little too awkward for her, and for an awkward person like her… she didn't know how to deal with this. Anna quickly grabbed hold of Elsa's arm, easing the tension. "Elsa, this is…"

He turned to her, eyes widening. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't know Elsa was bringing a guest. You are?"

"My name is…" _Quick, think of a name._ "Annie."

"Annie, ah." He smiled. "And who are you to Elsa?"

"I'm-"

"She's an intern," Elsa interrupted, turning to her. "She recently got hired to the company. I wanted to show her around."

"Oh, personally." He crossed his arms. "Well, I'll be… Lucky you, Elsa never greet interns so personally, what changed?"

"A lot has changed, father." Anna felt a hard squeeze on her waist. "Without you, that is."

Oh dear Lord. Anna hated confrontations like this. How could Elsa be so stubborn? For fuck's sake, it was her father's birthday! She could almost feel her insides boiling in anger-and even then, she didn't know why.

Before her father could open his mouth, Anna interrupted. "By the way, happy birthday, Mr. Arendelle. I didn't bring a gift but… I can only give you my best wishes."

The man smiled. How handsome. "Well, thank you. No need to bring anything. In fact, just enjoy yourself. Elsa, your intern is lovely. Please don't lose her."

She looked away. "I won't. Where is Mother?"

"She's still doing her makeup-do you want to…"

"No, that's alright."

This wasn't good enough. Oh, if only Elsa could see how badly Anna's expression was. How… frustrated she was. But even Anna knew, this wasn't her problem to solve. She could only be there to guide Elsa and… that is it.

"Well then." He cleared his throat, dipping his head to a bow. "Annie, it was a pleasure meeting you. Please look after my daughter for me."

She smiled. "I will."

"And if I may say… I would love to dance with you later on tonight."

"That would be great." _No. No, why did I say that?!_

He turned to Elsa, his blue eyes glowing just like Elsa's. And they stared at each other like they were going to hunt each other down. He straightened himself up. "Elsa."

"Father."

Both of them watched him leave to greet other guests in silence. Anna didn't know what to say and when the man turned out of their sight, she immediately got in front of her lover, eyebrows furrowed tightly together. Elsa couldn't see the fury in her eyes but… no, but whatever. It didn't matter what Elsa thought about her now.

She gritted her teeth, her hand grasping on Elsa's arm towards her. "What the hell was that?!" she whispered angrily.

The woman looked away coldly. "This is none of your business."

Anna almost backed away. None of her business? _Are you kidding me?_ She squinted her eyes. " _No_. No, you do not get to back out on me-you do not get to shut me out when you've been so open to me all this time. You do not bring me to a party and not have an explanation for _that_!" Anna stomped her foot as she came closer to her. "This is your father's birthday!"

"Regardless, you wouldn't understand."

She grasped her arm. "Then, God, please help me understand."

Elsa let out a breath. "Please… we shouldn't do this."

What shouldn't they do, was shut each other out, and Elsa knew it. They gazed at each other, almost wanting to get something out of this. Elsa almost looked like she was in tears. And Anna knew, no matter how many times Elsa had been strong-had been there for her, she had her own weakness too. _Oh, how could I not notice that?_

Anna finally let her go, huffing a soft breath out. Behind that mask… Elsa really looked in pain. Oh, but she just needed a little push. "I'm sorry… we don't have to talk about it. I shouldn't be pushing you."

Elsa let out a small grin and mouthed a thank you.

Anna was left unsatisfied, but that was alright for now if she could just keep Elsa happy. Eventually, she would tell her more about her father. Right?

She blinked when Elsa took her drink and placed it on the tray from a wandering waiter, a hand grasping her fingers. "Let's not let this ruin our night," Elsa prompted, leaning down to kiss her knuckles.

Anna's cheeks felt flushed, and she was just so… conscious of her surroundings. She looked around for Elsa's father… good, he's out of our sight. But the way Elsa was looking at her… the sense of want through her eyes, how could Anna resist her touch? There was so much more that would go on… so much more that Anna had yet to learn.

She grasped onto Elsa's fingers, her thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Making up to you." Elsa turned to the dance floor. "Would you like to accompany me to this dance?"

Oh, this was delightful. She looked quite excited, her blue eyes brightening the whole place. Anna couldn't deny her this dance. "Of course."

And for a bit, they led themselves to the small group of people, arm over hers, and letting themselves sway to the sound of the instruments.

It was beautiful-she was beautiful, and Anna continued to gaze at her lovingly, her hand placed on Elsa's shoulder, another laid lazily on top of her hand. She could just feel the wandering cold hand on her waist… but she didn't mind. She would never mind having to feel her.

Elsa cocked her head at her small laughter. "Is something funny?"

She shook her head. "It's just… for someone like you who is so… intimidating when I first met you, you can be quite romantic."

"Romantic…" Elsa slowly twirled Anna around, prompting her to squeal and giggle. Anna came back again to her with a tug. "I want to make you happy."

Oh, she was just so hopeless. Anna pressed her body to her, her chin propped on her shoulder. "Worry about your own happiness. I am happy with you."

"And I, you."

She pursed her lips in silence. In wonder. She gives me too much of everything and anything. "You know… sometimes, it really makes me wonder whether all of this is a dream."

"A dream..."

"Yeah… that me meeting someone who will love me unconditionally is a dream… that you're just an image I created to deny the reality that I'm living in..." Anna took a deep breath of her scent, eyes closed… and they continued to sway lazily. Comfortably. Anna felt safe in her arms, head laid on her shoulder. "This almost feels like a dream."

"I am real, Anna."

"I know," she breathed. "I'm happy." Anna was reminded of the relationship they used to have. Honestly… Anna could admit, this was quite cute, no matter how irritating they used to be. "You did know I despised you when we first met right? That first night we met… you and that girl… wow, you had me boiling up inside."

Elsa laughed. "Well, I had to tease you for some time before I got you as an escort."

An escort… She pulled away, eyeing her lips. "Are you… happy with me as your escort? Just an escort?"

"I…"

"Ah hmph. Elsa, would you mind if I cut in?" They turned to see Elsa's father standing before them, a smile crossing his face. He looked so hopeful and happy… how could Anna refuse? Biting her lip, Anna turned to her lover. She knew how much Elsa would love to deny him. Anna wasn't going to let her be that immature right now.

"It's okay. May I? Dance with him, I mean?"

She noticed Elsa's eyes watching the two carefully. Like, this was just something she didn't want her father to have. Anna squeezed her hand. Elsa finally let her go. "Of course. Father." She leaned into Anna. "I'll be talking to the others."

Elsa didn't kiss her-but she knew, if it was anger or… to not show him their relationship, Anna didn't mind. "Y-Yeah, have fun!" She watched Elsa go to a group who called for her with a small smile.

"She is quite a charmer, isn't she?"

Anna quickly turned. Her face turned red to even hear those words, her eyes widening at him. "W-What?" She chuckled nervously, running a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He offered his hand. "May I?"

She was hesitant at first before taking his hand, another reaching for his broad shoulder. Gods, he was tall, Anna just realized _. That's where Elsa gets her height._ "Y-Yeah… she really is a charmer."

Oddly, Anna felt quite comfortable dancing slowly with him, letting him lead them in circles at a pace that Anna could keep up with. She wondered if Elsa had ever taken dancing lessons from her father because of course… Elsa was great. Though, much bolder.

She bit her lip, eyes gazing at him. He must've been quite handsome behind that mask.

"May I ask, what kind of relationship do you have with Elsa? 'Just an intern' won't do."

Anna blinked. So sudden. She didn't quite expect it, but as a parent, who wouldn't ask? She felt the need to tell him the truth, but with that smile on his face, Anna realized her father knew… something. "Uh… we... um, we're just acquaintances. R-Really! I got the chance to ask if she could show me around so… here I am. And I really am… just an intern." She laughed, trying her best to hide her nervousness. She could just feel the sweat dripping down her neck.

The man hummed, nodding. "Well, it must be quite nice to have Elsa show you around, isn't it?"

She shrugged. Behind his shoulder, Anna could just see the woman talking cheerfully to other people. "Y-Yeah… you don't think so?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, she is my daughter, I'm proud of what she does."

"You two seem to have… a bit of a conflict. N-Not that it's my business to poke my nose into!" God, make it worse, will you? "And plus…" She sighed. "I never… really saw her so cold before. She's always helping me, and sometimes, when I look at her… I can never tell what she's thinking."

Though, he didn't seem angry. There was this solemn look in his smile. "Yes… a conflict that I hope will be resolved soon. It is my fault that I keep to myself a lot… and perhaps, I've influenced her."

 _Influenced her?_ Anna cocked an eyebrow up. "But… she's trying to open up more. I-I don't think it's your fault that makes her keep to herself-she just… she doesn't trust a lot of people, I guess."

He chuckled as they twirled around. "You know, as someone like you who only works for Elsa, you seem to know quite a bit about her. Intern, hm?"

Oh no. Anna flushed, unable to keep her eyes on him. "O-Oh, uh… that is… I-I mean I have been… bugging her at work… quite a bit, a-and she tends to say things that-"

"Oh, I'm just joking around with you." Thank god. The music slowly faded away in the background as they ended their dance. He finally let go of her with a bow, and Anna nodded her head. "But all jokes aside… whatever relationship you have with her, please… take good care of her. I may not be the best father, but I will always be the one to look after her one way or another. You seem good for her."

For some reason, Anna felt her heart getting tugged hard from his words. Because then… by then, she realized how wonderful it'd be to have a father… to see how true love would be like even if they were covered with hate. She wondered how great it'd be to just forgive and forget… "Yeah, I-I'll… I'll do my best to look after her."

"Good. Now, why don't you go have a seat and grab some food?"

"Of course…" She felt dazed, eyeing the man who was walking on the stage now. Oh… oh god, was she jealous? Was she jealous of Elsa for having a father who cared? A father who still loved her-who was grateful for everything even if she hated him?

"Mhm…" He coughed through the microphone. "I'd like to have everyone take a seat first before we all start dinner, so if everyone would be so kind-"

Anna suddenly felt a hand on her waist. "Come, baby, let's take our seat." She turned. Oh, it was Elsa.

Though, Anna couldn't mirror her expression. She let her lover lead them to their table, greeted with a few others around them, and Olaf was sitting right beside Elsa. At the moment, Anna turned to gaze at Elsa.

Her expression was completely stoic… and Anna wondered if Olaf had ever noticed this. Huffing a breath, she placed her hand above Elsa's on her lap.

The woman turned to her. "Yes?"

 _Ugh, does she not know what she looks like right now?_ Anna could barely keep her eyes from rolling. "Could you relax your face for a bit? It's scaring me."

For a bit, Elsa didn't say anything until she grasped Anna's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Anything for you." _Even if she says that…_

No, Anna didn't care. She was going to have a nice evening tonight. She turned to Elsa's father, standing tall and proud on stage.

He continued, "So, as all of you know, today is my 48th birthday. Yes, yes… getting older." He chuckled, prompting Anna to do the same. Elsa didn't. Her hand on Anna's tightened. "But for everyone who came, I hope you are having a wonderful time, drinking and eating." He sighed. "In all honesty, if I may, my wife and daughter are the only two people who made me who I am today. Idunn, my love… you have given me everything that I have missed when I thought I had it all-"

Anna looked around, before whispering to Elsa through the booming voice. "Hey… I never really got to see your mother."

She found Elsa gazing around as well before nodding to the front. "There."

Anna squinted. Brown hair, and a beautiful white dress, hands covering her lips. Yep, definitely her. "Oh. I should probably talk to her in a bit, shouldn't I?"

"Hm."

 _Hm? What kind of response is that?_ Anna glared at her only to see Elsa not paying attention, her eyes focusing on her lap. No, she couldn't be upset, could she? But even then… how could Anna blame her? She squeezed Elsa's hand. "Hey…"

"-Lastly, my daughter… my beautiful girl who has grown so much before my very eyes." Elsa looked up. "I know, we may have gone through some difficult times, but when the time comes, I hope you would understand, what I have done is only for your protection. I love you, no matter what."

Elsa didn't say anything, leaving Anna confused. Completely conflicted. Wasn't she happy to hear this? To hear that her father would love her no matter what she did? Because at some point… Elsa had to forgive him, right?

No… Elsa continued to leave a blank stare. Yes, she could be cold. She could be numb… not like this.

Anna sighed in disbelief, shaking her head as she got up to go somewhere else. She needed space. She needed to be alone.

Anna was almost glad Elsa wasn't paying much attention to know that she had left for the bathroom.

Her heels clicked loudly on the marble floor as she walked in, the door closing behind her. The soft piano was playing in the background and luckily, all the stalls were empty. This was the only place to really gather her emotions together.

She looked at her own reflection from the mirror, hands propped up to the sink. Anna couldn't see her expression like this… but perhaps, she didn't need to find out-the anger that was balled up inside her, the sadness of losing something… she didn't want to see the ugliness of herself.

Reluctantly, Anna took the mask off and turned on the faucet.

The dark circles were so prominent under that makeup, her face looking so pale as if her work had drained her of color… and perhaps, she had grown slimmer. Much slimmer.

She ran her fingers on her cheek. Though… she was supposed to be happy with Elsa, so why… why this depressive state? Anna had what she had always wanted, what else did she want? How selfish could she get?

"I knew you'd be here."

Anna blinked. Elsa was just behind her, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Anna grabbed her mask. "I was just… trying to fix my makeup-"

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

Anna gazed at the running water. "You know where I'd be, anyway. I just… I needed some peace." She turned around to face her. Elsa still had this stern look on her. "I'm sorry… I've just been overthinking."

"Perhaps, it was something I said."

She shook her head. "No, I was just… being dramatic. It's fine."

Anna heard her sigh, watching Elsa reached behind her head to take off her mask. Ah, at least now, Anna could clearly see her eyes… what kind of game she was playing right here. But there was no time for games… and Elsa stayed quiet to let Anna bask into their presence-how comforting it used to be to just look at Elsa, to just be in her arms. Anna was hesitant.

"Was it my father?"

Anna twitched. "I… didn't think you'd hate him so much." She could just feel how much Elsa was holding in her anger for her comfort.

"I… what he has done, to keep me in the dark for so long… how could I ever forgive that?"

For a moment… Anna thought she was talking to her own reflection, her own thoughts. "He's trying." _Say it. Say that to yourself now._ "He's trying to protect you."

Elsa growled, "I am a 23-year-old woman, wealthy enough to buy myself tens of these venues-I _do not_ need his protection. I am not his little girl. Not anymore."

She… really exploded. And this was the first time Anna had ever seen her this… angry and frustrated. She was almost surprised, knowing Elsa had always been so calm.

Anna didn't quite know what to say. What to think. They stayed like this, angry eyes gazing at each other in silence as if they both expected something. And Anna expected her to weep tears… to come to her for a much-needed hug. But she didn't.

Elsa was strong. Elsa was cold. Elsa... wasn't a child.

The blonde sighed, glancing away. "I… I'm sorry."

Anna immediately shook her head. "No… I-I want you to be raw to me. Open up to me… and if you just want to scream, I'm here for you to scream at."

Elsa chuckled to herself, eyes gazing down… and even, Anna knew behind that laugh, anger was hiding. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, taking a deep breath. "I won't scream." Ah, such determination. But Anna didn't want that. She turned to the redhead. "Were you angry?"

Anna didn't understand. "M-Me?"

"You said you came here for peace."

"I guess…" Hm. This was a question she couldn't really… answer. "I guess I was just angry with myself. No… jealous of you."

Elsa nodded as if she understood. But she didn't. Anna barely told her anything about her father… and maybe they were wrong-they were professionals at hiding secrets.

Anna crossed her arms against her body as if it'd give her warmth. Right now… Anna didn't want to touch her. And neither was Elsa in the right mindset to think of anything else. They were just… one hurtful, broken couple trying to mend each other as much as possible. As fast as possible. Elsa continued to stare in silence with intent. Like she knew Anna needed to let this all out.

She did. "I was jealous of how… how much your father loves you no matter what you say to him. It's just something that I never had for the past 21 years of my life. I wanted that… unconditional love. Badly." She wanted to cry, but the tears that had come out had dried out now. Her heart was too broken to be feeling hurt, and all she could need to feel was numbness. To get away.

Anna chuckled bitterly. "That's just a dream now, isn't it?"

"Come."

"H-Huh?"

Elsa offered her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what? To where?"

She smiled. "Take my hand. I had the vendor give me my father's key to his car-and we will go wherever you want tonight."

 _Is she trying to make me feel better?_ Anna knew they were trying hard in this relationship… and she gazed at her hand in silence. It was always tempting to take her hand. Anna took her hand in an instant, her fingers softly running up her palm before Elsa grasped them. Anna couldn't even retort or think about what Elsa was about to do.

But she followed, her fingers holding onto Elsa's as they exited the bathroom. Whatever Elsa was doing, whatever she had in mind, Anna was curious. Besides… she loved to be led by her. She loved the surprises.

In the background as they neared the entrance, her father's voice was still booming as if he hadn't noticed they had left. Not that Anna really cared at all. Right now, she wanted to forget… She wanted to have a little fun with Elsa.

 _"H-Hey, Miss! T-That's your father's keys!"_

The girls turned to Olaf with his mask off. He looked frantic, and Anna turned to see Elsa waving his keys to him. Wow. Look at that grin.

"Do you mind?" she asked, daringly.

 _Oh, we're playing like this?_ Anna… didn't dislike it. Actually, she quite enjoyed seeing Elsa's playfulness. That frown she had quickly became a smirk, and she squeezed Elsa's hand.

Ah, it felt good, seeing the pale, horrified expression Olaf had.

"M-Miss… if you take his car, what am I going to tell him?"

She tilted her head. "You have your ways. Why don't you take my parents home? Perhaps, Uber too."

"B-But-"

"Anna, come."

Anna was giggling like a little child when Elsa indicated that they run for the car before Olaf could catch up. And they ran in their heels to the streets, Anna's fingers grasping onto the hem of her dress.

"W-Wait, please! Don't take the car!"

A small beep from a Rolls Royce sounded before them, and before Olaf could even get near them, Anna was already in the car. She turned to see Elsa quickly getting in the driver's seat too, a quite a playful smile forming over her expression. "Are you having fun?" Elsa asked, her hands placed on the driving wheel.

Having fun? No, this was the most fun she'd had for a long time. It was odd… but at least, Anna could see a different side of Elsa. So this is the party monster.

She giggled, hearing a muffled voice and knocks on the window. "Anna! Anna, please… tell her not to take the car - I'll drive you both!"

Elsa rolled down Anna's side of the window, her eyebrows raised. "Did I hear that correctly? _Begging_?" She raised her eyebrows.

Olaf huffed a breath, crossing his arms. "S-Seriously, if people knew about your true nature and how immature you can get, you wouldn't even be here!" Oh, he exploded.

Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, so you call having a little fun, 'immature', I see. I don't quite understand that time when I had to suffer in the car with this cheap cologne doused in the air. I'm sure that wasn't at all immature to your boss." Anna had to cover her mouth from laughing so hysterically.

"Well, you-" He pouted, mumbling, his cheeks almost on fire. "You took my car that time too…"

"What was that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Forget it, I'll do something about your father. Please, don't wreck his car."

"Are you doubting me?"

"The last time-"

"There _was_ no last time."

Oh, Anna never knew she could laugh this much this whole week. Elsa had down quite good for her. Just listening to Olaf grumble… she almost felt quite bad for him, but he had to know this was just all for fun and games.

"You're lucky I'm your friend before your assistant or else I would've told your father right away."

"Oh, I know you won't." Elsa smirked. "Lighten up, Olaf."

He pouted. "If we were in college still, I would've told you to shut up, but I cannot, so I will remain professional."

"And you will continue to remain professional. As I said, lighten up."

Before anyone else could even say anything, the car sped off. Olaf was still screaming whatever cusses there were in English.

Oh, Anna couldn't help it-the wild side of her was showing, and she carefully moved through the window and raised both of her middle fingers up to him.

"Thanks, Olaf!" she screamed, laughing in complete oblivion. Ah, it was so refreshing to get back to acting like a normal college student. To feel the wind brush against her cheeks… to feel her lover grasping her to hold her still.

Before she knew it, the venue had become a small dot, and Olaf's screaming had turned into silence. Elsa continued to drive them through the town, enlightened with plenty of entertainment and complete festivity through the clear cold night.

She finally calmed down through the richness of the town, grinning like an idiot with Elsa as they drove through every street and every light. This was complete heaven.

Anna leaned her head against the window, eyes looking out front. "That was fun."

"You were quite aggressive back there, Anna."

"And you weren't?" The redhead perked an eyebrow up. "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I do." She smirked, amusingly. "Though, it was quite surprising to see you make those gestures."

Anna laughed. "As much as you think about how… 'responsible' I am, I can have a little fun sometimes, and just as much as you do."

"I can tell."

For a while, Anna felt safe and comfortable that Elsa hadn't pried anything from her. Had always tried to make sure that Anna was in safe hands. The two became quiet as they passed through the night in the streets. Before Anna knew it, Elsa had driven them to the outskirts of the town, and nothing but dirt, rocks, and the night sky were in front of them. Behind them, was the city glimmering with light. It was peaceful out here, though.

"We're… out here?" Anna turned back to see buildings getting smaller.

The woman smiled gently and placed a hand on her lap. "Through hard times, I like to drive out here for a breeze. It is cold but I thought we could use it."

Anna didn't know what to say, seeing how Elsa was being thoughtful of her. Of them. She giggled and leaned towards Elsa to kiss her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, her palm caressing her soft skin. "For trying to make me feel better, I mean."

Elsa tapped her finger on the steering wheel. "Though, I wonder… that wasn't the only reason you were angry, was it?"

What? Were there any reasons? Anna wasn't aware. She gazed at Elsa, dazed.

Even Elsa seemed unfazed, watching the road-and perhaps, avoiding Anna's possible retort.

Anna gulped. "You… you think I have other reasons to be angry?"

"Well, don't you always?" Wow. Elsa's blue eyes glimmered when she turned. Her stoic expression was still intimidating to Anna.

She couldn't help but turn away, leaving herself on edge. "Maybe…" And it wasn't right to deny what she felt inside. Anna finally burst. "It's just… I get to work with you. I get to… spend my time with you. I just don't know if this… what we have is the right choice. At all." Because in her heart, she realized whatever they had… wasn't going to be enough. And it wasn't right. This love could hurt both of them if either of them made a mistake.

The warmth of Elsa's hand embraced Anna's. "Your anger for Hans…" Behind that raging fire, Elsa was calm. "I know you are trying to protect my reputation too, and your own. I am strong and I can own him if I ever wanted to. There's no reason to be angry with him."

"Angry…" Anna shook her head, entangling her fingers with Elsa's, and she squeezed tightly. "No, I guess… I'm just scared. I'm scared of losing you."

"You won't." Ah, such bold words.

"But what if?" She squinted. "One wrong step and-"

"One wrong step and we will work this out together. You are not alone."

 _Not alone…_ Anna felt her heart pound harder than ever because her words… were always comforting. She always felt that Elsa wasn't lying when she said she loved her. Oh, how could she ever doubt that? How could she ever begin to end that trust issue she had?

But Anna shouldn't be doubting herself-she knew what made her happy. Her face felt slightly flushed, at the thought of the love they had. Ah, perhaps, this was happiness. She hadn't realized it yet. She smiled. "Hey, this is a convertible right?"

Elsa gazed back and forth from her to the road. "Yes, why?"

"Open the roof for me."

She felt Elsa hesitate for a moment before complying. Anna immediately took off her heels and seatbelt. Elsa glared. Oh, it was nice to see her being such a worrywart. "Anna, what are you doing?"

She smirked and stood up immediately from her seat, her arms spread open, her hair flowing with the wind. And the wind, as they drove, was so gently and cold. Though, while it was cold… Anna didn't care.

"Anna, get down please." Oh, she sounded like a mother. Gazing down, she noticed the worried stare Elsa had. Gods, it was only the two of them in a car, having a nice drive-why worry at all?

But she knew how Elsa would get-how concerned she would be even if it was just the smallest thing. Because Anna knew, she had hidden a lot of things from Elsa and one thing that she could not hide was her emotions.

Anna pouted. "Fine, if you're so worried, just hold onto me." A pause. "After what you've just said… I realized I just need to let whatever I have in mind go." She held the hem of her dress close to her knees, her thigh exposed to the air. "May I?"

Elsa still seemed quite hesitant before sighing in defeat and in agreement. She slowly glided her fingers up Anna's leg and held onto her tightly. "Go ahead, I must admit… I do quite want to hear what you have to say."

"And I will scream."

She laughed. "By all means."

Anna smirked, and before Elsa could say anything else, she cupped her hands around her lips and faced the road. "First of all! FUCK YOU, HANS! FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO!"

Oh, she could just see Elsa widening her eyes in amusement. Ah, there was that smile Anna was looking for. It must've felt good to hear those words… And to Anna, that felt as if a major burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Ah, Hans was quite a turmoil… and this was just absolutely relieving.

Anna took a deep breath of the cold and continued to scream out her mind. "I'm jealous! I envy those who don't have a single struggle in their lives!"

"Mom, you're an idiot! You do not get to treat me like I'm still a child!"

"Meg, you are a bitch! A huge fucking jerk and I will swear on my life to never have to deal with you again!"

She continued to scream a few more things until she ran out of breath. Her eyes were on Elsa, only to watch her laugh amusingly at the girl's screaming. Ah, it was quite refreshing too, to see them both get comfortable enough to speak the truth to each other.

Anna grinned at the sight and took a deep breath. "FUCK THIS WORLD!" One last scream. Anna looked down at her, grinning sweetly. Her cheeks were pink. All she could think about was in this cruel world, Elsa was also living in it with her. _"And I love you, Elsa Arendelle."_

Elsa didn't say anything. Not that Anna needed her to as she smiled at the woman lovingly, and Elsa still gazing at the empty road. Her expression was so soft and gentle. Anna could just see all of it-the love that she wanted so badly. The love Elsa had provided her.

* * *

Anna sighed as her head bumped against the window, the jacket that covered her slipping from her shoulders. Her little slumber was short-living.

 _Where…?_ She looked around. Oh, they were still out of town. The car had stopped. Out here there wasn't much to see, and only a little glimpse of light from the city was seen sparkling like a star.

At least it was quiet here. Anna gazed out to the front, watching as Elsa sat on top of the car-

Oh. The stars.

Anna was completely mesmerized, her eyes unable to move away from the millions of stars lighting up the dark sky, spreading infinite distances like a blanket. The woman that sat on the hood of the car… seemed peaceful. Perhaps, she was looking at them too.

Ah, it was no wonder Elsa wanted to bring them out here. It was only the two of them in the dry desert-all comfortable… and completely open to each other. _I wish._

Anna shook her head. Yes, there were things she still hadn't told Elsa but… _it's for the best._

Taking a deep breath, Anna got out of the car with Elsa's jacket around her shoulders.

" _... I'm not the type to count on you… cuz stupid's next to I love you… so why can't you show me that my heart_ don't _know already… we make our own sins..."_ Oh. Elsa was singing. She never heard Elsa sing before. Her voice was beautiful, soothing… gentle… like birds in the sky, and Anna wished she could just listen to her sing words into her ear all day and night. She sounded like an angel… but never had Anna thought she could make a song sound so sad. Never had Anna thought words that were so ugly and cold could also be spewed out of her lips.

She leaned against the car door and listened quietly. Like this… Anna wouldn't have to think about anything else. "Your voice is beautiful." She clapped her hands when quietness embraced them.

Elsa slowly turned, a grin forming. "You're awake."

"Did I sleep long?" She walked up to her slowly, taking her jacket and wrapping it even closer around her shoulders.

"No, but I didn't want to wake you up. I know you haven't gotten enough sleep lately. Come, sit with me."

Anna slowly climbed onto the car and sat next to Elsa, her head against the woman's shoulder. "You should sing to me more often," Anna breathed, grinning. "You know, it'll help me sleep too."

Elsa chuckled lowly. "Well, I don't think I'd be a very good singer."

 _Are you kidding?_ Anna almost laughed. "Now, you're being a bit too humble." She looked up into the sky, and the moon was fully in their sight, surrounded by nothing but stars. There weren't many clouds out here… and tonight, the cold wasn't that unbearable. Not with Elsa here, anyway.

They basked into this silence for a while, bringing themselves to relax on the vehicle. Oh, Anna could just fall right back to sleep on her chest again. Elsa's fingers ran circles on her skin.

"What time is it…?" Anna breathed, reaching her arm around Elsa's waist.

"Around midnight."

"Mm… it's beautiful here. So many stars and…" She pointed up to the sky. "Very big stars too."

Elsa chuckled, tilting down to kiss her forehead. "But no star is more beautiful than you."

What? She laughed loudly at her, pressing her face against Elsa's neck, "God, you're so cheesy sometimes. But I love it…"

They continued to gaze at the stars, some even shooting pass above them. But they didn't make any wishes. All Anna wanted-wished for, was right next to her.

Anna bit her lip in contemplation. All the secrets that were buried deep in her heart, she could say them right here, right now. It's so hard… and she didn't know what made it so hard.

That perhaps, Elsa would judge her? That Elsa… would criticize her? And perhaps, Anna was afraid that Elsa had nothing to say that would give her comfort.

Because next month… she was going to meet him. She was going to open up to the man who left her twenty-one years ago. The hatred for him… the anger… how was Anna ever going to forget that?

"Anna."

She blinked, turned to her lover. "Y-Yeah?"

"You're digging your nails into me."

Anna immediately pulled her hand from her waist, but it didn't seem like Elsa was in pain. "S-sorry, are you alright?"

Elsa tilted her head, raising an eyebrow up. "Are you?"

She didn't understand. Elsa had seen how she was-and right now, Anna was completely fine. There wasn't a thing that Anna could think of that made her feel like she wasn't.

She ran her fingers through her red hair. "I'm fine." _Say it with more enthusiasm, Jesus Christ._

"You say that when you aren't." Oh, what could even get past Elsa anymore?

Anna pursed her lips together. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She turned to her side, gazing up at Elsa. "Remember… when I told you about my father?" She waited for Elsa to nod. "The thing is… I'll… I'll be meeting him soon. I don't know what kind of person he'll be, but… I only hope he'll be someone who I don't hate."

Perhaps, this was the wrong conversation that should be going on. She noticed Elsa quickly looking away. Of course, her relationship with her father wasn't the best, so it seemed fitting that Elsa didn't want to talk about this. Anna gazed down. "N-Nevermind, I don't think we should be-"

"It may be hypocritical, coming from me, but please… enjoy your time with your father."

"W-What?"

Elsa smiled, bringing Anna's hand up to kiss her knuckles. "I don't want you to have any more regret-I want you to be happy."

Anna almost thought she'd get mad but… no. Somehow, she was understanding. Somehow… Anna wanted to see her father even less. She'd said once, and she'd say it again: Elsa's love could replace all of this. Elsa was enough.

But even then, she wanted more. Was she greedy? No, she was just… needy, perhaps.

"I have you."

Elsa leaned into her hair, humming. "Yes, you do. But I am not enough, do you understand?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think I'll… learn to understand him?"

"You have been understanding of me, I don't doubt you will be the same to him, Anna." Ah, this was reassuring-confusing, but Elsa had blocked her from thoughts that Anna had buried in her heart.

Slowly, Anna nodded with a concerned frown on her face.

"Anna." She felt hands holding her cheeks, and Anna gazed at those caring eyes… loving the feeling of her fingers caressing her skin. Her heart was racing like never before… and though, Elsa was beautiful, she had seen nothing like this. Elsa was gentle with her… grinning like her… almost like-

 _She's Meg._

"Please, go see him," Elsa urged.

Her hand gently grasped the woman's wrist. "But I…"

"No." She raised her eyebrows, daringly. "If you want, I will come with you."

Oh. Anna quickly nodded. She was depending on Elsa a bit too much, but if she let it… then all was okay. "Will you really?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, you are just so…" What did I do to deserve her? Out of happiness and joy, Anna quickly leaned in, and let herself savor the moment of her lips pressed on Elsa's, her fingers burrowed into her fringes. She relaxed into the kiss, unable to really stop herself from smiling.

Elsa had her hands gripping gently on her wrists, her thumbs running soothingly on her skin. Oh, she was freezing, but Anna loved to feel that on her.

Anna didn't want to pull away-to leave her warm breath, her skin… her nose that was nuzzling into her… but Elsa did.

The blonde kissed her cheek, her hand reaching for the other. "You are wonderful." _Kiss_. "Do not be afraid." _Kiss._ "I am here. I love you."


	24. Chapter 24: After Party - Part 2

"You didn't tell me you were in a relationship with Elsa."

Hans nearly choked on his water, laughing. What was so funny? Anna was still flabbergasted by how Elsa had once dated this man. Elsa! The perfect woman with a beautiful mind. She almost cringed at the words.

After her shift, she had decided that she wanted to find out whether Elsa was joking with her or not. How could she believe they had once been together? It was just too unbelievable. Until Hans' laughter told her otherwise.

He cleared his throat, shrugging. "I don't say much of anything, really. She told you, didn't she?"

 _This is stupid. Why am I even here?_ Anna tightened her arms around her bare body. There it was… the moment of insecurity and fear. "W-Who else would tell me these things?"

"You tell me." He tilted his head, his cocky smile fading. Oh… Anna had never seen him with such a serious face. _It's almost scary._ "You two must have quite a close relationship for her to tell you something like this."

"We're not-" Shit. Anna took a deep breath. Losing her cool wasn't going to help both of _them_. "We're not that close."

The music outside continued to blare through the closed door. Anna was supposed to expect this - having to face Hans' false smile and barely concealed anger. She wished Elsa would be here right now. She wished to be in her protective arms.

Hans slowly got up, his fingers running through his copper hair. His green eyes were on her, and never had Anna felt more disgusted… to feel his presence lurking about as he walked around her. Shivers ran down her spine, more by revulsion than fear -

" _You won't fool me, Anna."_

Her breath hitched. His finger rode down her bare back, his palm flat on her skin. Whispers breathing into her from behind, prompting her to stiffen. She couldn't move-didn't dare to.

"She would never say anything to people she isn't close to…" Hans breathed.

This was infuriating - _stomach-churning_ … and Anna couldn't handle all the emotions that held onto her. Her body trembled from his echoing words. The way Hans played her like a toy… oh, she was so fucking tired.

Anna gritted her teeth. "It's no wonder why Elsa left you… you're so persistent in thinking you know her-"

"And you do?"

She immediately turned around in a fume of anger. "More than you ever will, ass-"

"Anna."

She looked over his shoulder to see Elsa by the door. "Elsa?" Hans turned to look as well.

"Oh, _you're_ here."

Elsa cocked her head to one side. "Don't be so surprised." A pause. "What are you two doing?"

Hans raised his hands in defense. "Oh, nothing. Just having a little…" he eyed Anna, " _discussion."_

"A little discussion…" She didn't sound convinced. _That's enough._

"What are _you_ doing?" he questioned.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you have the privilege of questioning me. Anna, come."

Anna quickly bumped past the man to get into Elsa's safe arms. The blonde's hand wrapped around her waist, eyes cautious of Hans. Anna knew Elsa didn't trust him either.

 _Oh, what a relief_.

Blue eyes were on her immediately. "Was it a discussion?" she whispered in Anna's ear.

It was quite funny to see how Elsa would question it, knowing full well… it wasn't 'just' a discussion.

She pressed a hand on her abdomen, her fake grin widening. "Yeah. Really."

Elsa cocked her head in suspicion.

"You know, for someone like you, Elsa…" Hans stretched, prompting two pairs of piercing eyes to turn their attention to him. He groaned, fingers tugging his tie loose. "For someone like you to take interest in her… I wonder, are you going forget about _us_?"

Those blue eyes, oh so calming and warm for Anna, glowed with exasperation and annoyance.

The chills that were sent down Anna's spine came back, sooner and more frightening when she felt her fingers on her waist tighten. Perhaps, it was out of nervousness, but turning to her lover to see nothing but _that_ in her eyes… actually sent Anna into a spiral of fear.

"Elsa…" she whispered, a hand to her chest. Elsa's heart was thumping quite fast.

Elsa held her close to her body. "You will _not_ talk about whatever you think I was to you. You and I are _nothing_ of that sort." The words that came out of her lips were so soft, yet coated with threat _._ "Come, Anna."

Her hand grasped on Anna's and without another word or another glance at the annoyance on his face, they left his office.

The music out here was much louder, and Anna could barely see where she was going. The lights were dim, and the only source of guidance was Elsa's hand grasping her own. She grimaced. "H-Hey! Elsa, your grip… Elsa!"

Elsa immediately turned and let her go. The expression she had before quickly softened, as she took a deep breath. "We should… go. We need to talk."

Anna pondered before nodding. She rubbed her wrist, glaring down. "Y-Yeah…"

"I'm sorry… I must've not noticed my strength." _She does have quite a grip._

Anna smiled clumsily. "So, um, talking. I-I need to get dressed."

Without Elsa answering her, she passed through the crowd of people, sensing eyes gawk at her from the back-and it wasn't just Elsa's. And she was mindful, completely curious about how Elsa was reacting right now. Jealous? Or perhaps… proud to think that Anna's body was hers, and nobody could touch her. To only look and yearn… that Anna could be theirs.

No. After _that,_ Elsa wouldn't have the mind to think this way.

Anna didn't press on as they got to her room, the door closing behind them. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was too clouded… her body completely exhausted. She sighed, her back against the wall opposite to the door, eyes to the floor. Her arms were crossed against her abdomen as a cold breeze blew over her skin. Elsa was observing her.

 _What to say…_ "You seem… distressed." Anna picked her eyes up.

"You told him." Elsa slid her hands into her pockets. _Is it that big of a deal?_ "Anna, confronting him was not the best thing you did."

"I… I know." She groaned, letting her arms fall in frustration. "But… I just don't understand how… someone like you had once loved and respected him. I thought… if I could talk to him, I'd understand."

" _Once_ , Anna. We were young, and I was too ignorant to understand what I did. I changed him." She huffed out a deep breath. "I don't want you confronting him like this again."

"What-"

" _He is dangerous."_ Elsa walked towards her, only to find a hand caressing Anna's cheek, another holding her hand. What could she ever do? Staring into those blue eyes… almost begging Anna, knowing the recklessness that Anna had with her mouth. She could only gaze at the stern expression that left her in wonder. "Promise me... you will not talk about what we had ever again to him."

"Why…?"

She closed her eyes. "Just… _please_ promise me."

Anna wasn't going to make such a promise. But if this was for Elsa - for her to stop looking at her with pleading eyes. "Alright. I… I promise." It was that easy to say, but she was so reluctant to say it.

"Look me in the eye." She looked. "Good girl." Elsa sighed, backing away. At least, she was loosening up. But Anna wasn't feeling the relief that she was feeling. Rather, she felt quite restless. _Why is she acting like this?_

Elsa always said they'd be fine. That they didn't have to be careful of Hans - that he was no threat.

Her arms wrapped around her middle, eyebrows twisted in confusion. "Y-You - You said we would be fine… even with Hans here…"

Expression softening, Elsa smiled. "I did. But I will not risk him taking advantage of you now. Of _us_."

"You think?"

" _I know_."

Anna felt her lips on her forehead, words softer than feathers whispering into her ear. "I want you to be safe, especially… in the state that you are in."

"T-The state… that _I'm_ in?"

Elsa sighed against her, and Anna let her body slack in defeat. Anna knew it was no use arguing with her - this was Elsa's way of protecting them. "I can not tell you to stop working here. It is your choice," the blonde responded. Her heart fluttered as Elsa's arms hugged her close, and she had fallen in love again with Elsa's scent, her touch, her _soul_. The realization dawned on her… that with just being an escort-with Elsa looking out for her, and to be seen by her every Thursday, sex or not, she was safe. "I want you to be safe." _Ah, there it is._

She took a deep breath of the winter mint scent, her own arms wrapping around Elsa. "I love you…"

Anna could feel her lover's smile against her skin. "I do too, beautiful."

"I love you more…"

Elsa chuckled. "Now, you are just being silly."

"Mm…" This was completely fine with Elsa holding her and whispering sweet soft nothings into her ear. Oh, but Anna knew that was what made her so special… what made her fall so deeply in love with Elsa. Anna couldn't get rid of the smile she had. With arms wrapped around the older woman's shoulders, she let fingers run through those golden fringes. "You should pull away if you don't want Hans coming in here…" she breathed, jokingly.

"I said not to worry." Elsa softened her gaze.

"I know. I was just kidding." Anna bit her lip. "So about next week…"

The woman sighed. "Yes, next week… I will free my work time for you, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, I know. That's fine." Anna looked down, uncertainty showing on her face. The month had gone by so fast, and she wasn't prepared to see her father next Monday. As the days had gone by, every night, questions appeared in her mind that kept her from sleeping well.

Her mother had said not to worry, and so did Elsa. And maybe they were right. Anna was paranoid. She was going to meet the person… the man that did her mother wrong.

A hand cupped her cheek, prompting Anna to look up. "Are you worried?" Elsa raised her brows.

Smiling, Anna shook her head. "No, I'm just not sure if you're okay with coming with me."

"You're asking _me_." Elsa laughed, leaning into kiss her forehead. "Of course I am - I don't want you to feel alone." A pause. "I'd be happy to meet your parents."

Oh, what did Anna expect her to even say? She rolled her eyes, pushing herself away. "But, thank you. For doing _all_ this for me."

Elsa didn't need to say anything because Anna knew there was a 'you're welcome' in her eyes and that smile. _She's something special, alright._ Warm breath brushed against her skin, lips grazing against her own. Anna closed her eyes, drowning herself in a pool of love, and everything that had burdened her mind was all gone.

All gone.

* * *

Anna wasn't ready for this meeting. She thought she would be. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to do this - she _had_ to. And with Elsa driving, hand holding her own for comfort, everything seemed to be okay. Maybe.

The evening sky was already dark by the time Elsa drove through the unfamiliar neighborhood. Everything was so different. It would be even more soon enough.

"Just… right around the corner-" She turned, eyebrows crossing. Elsa's hand was tightening on hers… and never had she seen such… a pale face on Elsa. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Elsa blinked, taking a glance at her. "Nothing." Short. But Anna had already noticed how visibly agitated the blonde was. This wasn't her at all.

Elsa was tapping her finger so rapidly and loudly on the steering wheel, her eyes… completely crazed. What the hell? "Anna…" She breathed, a nervous exhale erupting. "Where… Where did you get this address?"

Anna blinked. Was that all she wanted to ask? "Uh… from my mother? Why?"

"Your mother…" Elsa clenched her jaw together. "Alright."

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" Anna gazed at her with curiosity. But when Elsa didn't say anything more, she turned to her window. "Well, okay… um, just around the corner -"

They parked in front of a white house, the front yard beautifully trimmed, and lights shining through the windows. There wasn't a big gate like Anna was expecting. Although it did look like a regular family house, it certainly did not feel like one. Anna stared, slightly intimidated by its size, before turning back to Elsa. She cleared her throat. "You… ready?"

Elsa didn't answer, having a knuckle pressed against her lips, glowing eyes glaring at her own lap. She was mumbling to herself. _What is she thinking?_

Anna didn't understand at all - she thought, Elsa wanted to do this. To be there for Anna… to see her parents. Was she wrong? Did Elsa change her mind? "Elsa-"

She didn't even get to say another word when Elsa got out of the car suddenly and started walking straight to the house.

 _What the hell?_ She didn't understand. Elsa had been extremely quiet… and the only words that were uttered to her were just what she had said this whole trip. Huffing a breath, Anna followed, slamming the door behind her as she got out too. "Hey!" She grasped Elsa's wrist, running up to her from behind. The entrance was _right there._ "What the hell? What are you doing?"

The woman didn't turn. Didn't say anything. And Anna had gotten nothing else from her… other than her shaky hands. "Elsa…" Her eyes widened. "Why are you shaking like that?" Slowly, she let her go.

Still, the woman didn't say anything. They were just in front of the doorway… they were so close to knocking the door and being let in… and Anna could not bear having to deal with Elsa's strange behavior. And _this_ could not be compared to anything she had dealt with.

"Hey-"

The door opened, and a tall man in a casual shirt and jeans stood at the entrance. Anna tilted her head. _Who the..._ And slowly, she realized. She realized who he was…

The man that was near her college. The man with a troublesome daughter. The man who thanked her. Who let her cry on his shoulder. Her eyes widened, her heart stopped. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Oh…" That was all the man let out. "It's you."

"It's _you_ …" she repeated. Her stomach was churning.

"You must be… Anna?"

Unbeknownst to her, Anna nodded. She was completely dumbfounded. Confused. Perhaps, even angry. She looked at Elsa. _Why is she…_

He smiled, his hand reaching for hers. _Why_? "I'm happy to see you for the first time, Anna. Well… as someone else."

"Y-Yeah…" It sounded more like a question. She shook his hand, unbeknownst how shaky she was.

Oh, how odd. What a small world to see him… her father. Anna squinted. _What a… small world?_

He turned to Elsa. "Oh, you two have met already? How incredible. You must be very happy now. I told you, Elsa."

 _What?_ "M-Met…?"

Elsa slowly turned, her blue eyes covered in unshed tears… And all the fear that she had seemed to hold back, back there… was all shown. The sorrow. The guilt. The pity. Everything that Anna had seen before… in Meg.

"Anna…" she whispered. Her voice… so soft, so heartbreaking. Just like a child.

"Elsa, please meet your baby sister, Anna Andersen."

 _Sister? What…?_

* * *

 _a/n: :D yikes... *runs away*_


	25. Chapter 25: Gone - Part 1

_a/n: so i was a little scared posting this chapter out ;-; idk how yall would react... but i was like 'fuck it' if they're angry and sad, ill take it all, ive dealt with this before. so... here it is!_

* * *

 _What is this? What is this feeling?_

They were all talking except for two certain individuals. Martha and Andrew were both sitting beside her eating… yet, she hadn't touched her food. Elsa's father sat across from them, along with her mother. This felt unreal. Anna really wanted to wake up from this dream, and she kept telling herself that. She never could wake up.

All she had done… was think, blankly staring at her plate in an attempt to act normal. Her heart was pounding so loudly. _How is… she feeling?_

Anna hadn't heard a word from her love - her _sister's_ mouth ever since Agdar invited them in. Whatever conversation that her family and the Arendelle family were having at the moment, Anna couldn't think straight enough to listen.

Tears were threatening to well up in her eyes, but she was in too much shock to cry.

Agdar was her father - and Elsa was her big sister… _Elsa._ The woman that loved her, and _made_ love with her. The woman… that bound her in bed for her own pleasure. Oh god.

Her stomach churned. Fuck, did she want to throw up.

"Anna, you haven't touched your food." Martha placed a hand on hers. She twitched, prompting her mother to furrow her brows. "Hey, you alright?"

All were silent, and all eyes were on her. Even Elsa's - but while everyone else seemed concerned, she seemed… ashamed. Anna wasn't sure, and didn't know what to expect from her later when they were alone.

The redhead smiled meekly. "Y-Yeah…" She held her gaze at Elsa. " _I'm fine."_

"I heard you were going to come with your girlfriend, Anna," Agdar started. Anna felt her heart crack. She tensed up.

Finally, Elsa broke eye contact with her and stared down at her own plate. Those widened, shaken eyes… oh, Anna understood her. They both looked the same. _Sisters, huh. Of course._

"Yeah, about that…" Anna continued to stare at Elsa. _Say it. Say it but you don't mean it._ "I couldn't get her to come."

"Why?" Agdar frowned. "This is a family dinner but she was more than welcome. I would have loved to have met her."

Martha smiled, turning to him. "I've spoken to her over the phone, she's absolutely wonderful. Right?"

Anna didn't let go of her gaze. All she wanted was for Elsa to say something. "Yeah… she is wonderful. She's very lovely."

Elsa shut her eyes, brows crossed in shame.

Anna knew nothing she would say would make both of them feel better… to forget that what they had ever happened. Sisters… shouldn't have to be this _fucked_ up. To Anna, perhaps, they were nothing like sisters.

Not anymore.

Elsa had to let go of that dream to find the sister she was desperate to find.

She took a deep breath. "We, uh… I didn't tell you this, but… we broke up."

Martha blinked. "What? But you were… you talked a lot about her." Even Agdar seemed concern.

Andrew started, "Anna, is this why you're not eating? Were you worried we would judge you-"

She shook her head immediately at Andrew. "No, I… we just fell apart. We're friends, now. Just friends."

"I remember the day we talked about her in front of your campus… perhaps, my advice was wrong?" Agdar frowned.

"N-No… no, you were… totally correct. I was…" Elsa had stopped paying attention. It was for the best that she didn't listen. "I was foolish. But that's in the past now, we shouldn't worry about it."

Her real father didn't seem too convinced. "Well, alright… but you must eat something, Anna. Is the food not fitting for you?"

 _Stop. Stop talking, Agdar._ "No, it's… it's fine. I'm not hungry."

"What about you, Elsa? You haven't touched your food either." How was Martha concerned for her too? Elsa finally picked her head up… eyes completely blank.

"I'm not hungry, ma'am." Elsa got up from her seat. "I… Father, may I excuse myself?"

"Elsa, what's wrong? Your sister is here."

Anna swore she heard a growl coming from her lips. The woman eyed her for a second before looking away.

"I… I don't feel so well. I'll be back." _And neither do I._

"Well, alright. Just this once."

"Thank you, father." Without another word, Elsa made her way upstairs and didn't look back. This… guilt and shame they felt wastoo overwhelming.

"I'm… so sorry about Elsa. She isn't always like this." Agdar sighed. "I never told her she had a sister until she was fifteen. Never told her… well," he eyed Martha shamefully, "about what happened. She's been furious with me ever since. That's why she had been trying so hard to find you, Anna. To show me how useless I am as her father. To get back at me."

Every single word was a stab to Anna's heart. Every single word… made her wonder if meeting Elsa in the first place was ever worth it. She held her mother's hand tightly. _This is… insane._

"I…" This was it. This was the time to open up… to tell Agdar how much she despised him. How much she couldn't stand the words that came out of his mouth. She put her fork down, bitterly biting her lips. She couldn't be sure if she was only doing that to not let any stupid words fly out of her mouth. In other words, perhaps, she didn't want to ruin… whatever was left of this relationship.

Ah… ruining relationships, huh? _That sounds familiar._

What she needed was reassurance. That Agdar wouldn't abandon her again. After all, Agdar seemed like a decent guy at the moment. Despite the coldness he emitted when talking with Elsa, and vice versa. Ah, so it was those two. She huffed. "I used to… despise you too. Maybe I still do."

 _Shameful huh?_

Agdar only nodded. "I know. I've made… terrible mistakes. And I ran. I was a coward and a complete bastard. But being young and reckless should not have been an excuse to abandon you, Anna. _Both_ of you."

She clenched her fists together. _What am I thinking?_ A part of Anna didn't have the heart to hate him anymore. The person that Elsa and Martha had described… it just wasn't there. The exhaustion in his eyes was so prominent. The soft smile he had almost made it seem like he was dying - on the verge of giving up on trying.

And as much as Anna was that kind of person too, she wasn't him. She crossed her brows in frustration from her own thoughts and heart. "I… I don't know if I can forgive you."

He chuckled. "No, I don't need your forgiveness. I know what I have done doesn't deserve forgiveness. All I want is to know you more, Anna." He paused. "I… have lost my own daughter's respect, but if I can still gain that from you - even if it is a little bit, I won't need anything else."

"And I need someone that I can trust."

Agdar only smiled, his eyes gazing down at his folded hands. "You're right. I may not be trustworthy at the moment… but I heard from Martha about how difficult it was to pay off your college debt. I can help you. Elsa can help you be happy again."

She turned to her mother and Andrew. They didn't look all too happy, but perhaps, this wasn't supposed to be about their happiness. When had Anna ever been truly satisfied - to be truly worried about her own happiness? She never understood herself or what she wanted.

But she knew, she cared for someone. She cared for a father… for _her_. "I… I gotta go to the bathroom."

Martha let her hand go, sighing like she was relieved. _Was she holding her breath?_

"Oh, of course, the bathroom's just upstairs to the left."

Anna got up. "Thanks." As she strolled upstairs, she looked down to the dining table.

They were all talking so happily. How was this even happening? And what caught her eyes even more was the fact that Martha was smiling. Anna never understood how she could so easily forgive someone and be happy about it. For God's sake, it was almost like her mother had forgotten everything!

The door to the bathroom was closed and the light was peeking in from the bottom crack. Elsa was in there. Anna's chest tightened. She didn't dare go in… didn't dare to knock - to face the heartbreak she'd see in Elsa's eyes. And she knew, emptiness and regret would only show in her own eyes.

She gazed at the ground, letting her own hands do the work. The door slowly opened. Everything just… fell. Her eyes widened at the sight of Elsa on the floor beside the toilet, her back towards Anna. Elsa looked like a mess-not the sophisticated 'queen' she knew… but someone who had been broken down for a while now. Perhaps, Elsa was merely just hiding the fact that she was nothing more than a girl calling for help. The woman… had been throwing up.

"Elsa…"

Elsa flinched. _She'd never… been caught by surprise._

When she turned, those blue eyes - they weren't those bright shiny ones that Anna always loved getting lost in. It didn't catch her in enchantment, no. Elsa was looking at her in tears, in fear… in _disgust_. It almost looked like she'd been hit with bricks over bricks. And Anna was just a mere object. But she was used to being looked at like an object.

Elsa had opened her mouth to say something, but Anna didn't hear.

With her body frozen in place, Anna realized how shocked she was to see Elsa like this. All she had in mind was the way Elsa looked. God, it was so pitiful. The words that spilled out of Elsa's lips felt like statics in Anna's ears.

"W-What…? What did you say?" Anna chuckled bitterly. Why she was laughing, was beyond anyone. She took a step up-

" _Don't_."

Anna stopped, barely able to see how Elsa was gazing at the ground so emptily. This… was making both of them crazy, if not, even more than usual. "Elsa-"

"Who are you…?" she whispered. _Ah, interesting question… who am I? Am I just an escort? A girl? Your sister? Or… a lover who doesn't even exist?_

There was no answer to that question because Anna was all of that. Or none of it. She rounded her fingers into a tight fist. This was too cruel. Too heartbreaking. Never had she seen Elsa-seen _themselves_ in such a state. "I…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Please… _just go._ " Her voice was so small and weak. Elsa didn't turn to look at her. It… should never have been like this.

Oh, but Anna understood… she understood wanting distance. To hide the emotions, but only just barely. But no, Anna couldn't leave. Even if she wasn't a lover, she was still a sister. Regrettably.

"Elsa… can you get up-"

" _We're sisters."_ The blonde turned to her in disgust. Slowly, she got up to her feet. And slowly… Anna was completely backed against the wall with Elsa so close. So afraid. Behind the blonde strands of hair that blocked her eyes, Elsa looked exhausted and hurt. She growled, "What… what the hell have I done…? What are we doing…?"

"Elsa…" She tried to reach for her cheek, only to have her wrist grasped in Elsa's fingers and slammed against the wall.

" _Don't touch me…_ and don't you let me touch you, either…" Elsa let go, eyebrows scrunched in disappointment. " _What have I done to my baby sister…?"_

She wasn't wrong. Yes… what have they done to each other? Anna gazed at her bitterly, but none of those tears had fallen. Was it because she didn't regret having to fuck Elsa? Or perhaps, she was back to becoming this empty shell of a woman again?

"Did you know…?"

Anna blinked. "W-What?"

Elsa turned away, still eyes on the ground. "Did you know that we were…"

"No, I didn't."

She ran her fingers through her thick, messy fringes. Her expression was cold, but that didn't stop the tears that dripped down Elsa's cheeks. Didn't stop the sighs escaping her throat. And her body was shaking… Elsa growled between her teeth, "I… I _fucked_ you, Anna. I did all these things to you… _you submitted to me_ -"

"Please…" Anna stayed strong. "P-Please… stop saying these things."

"I saw you dance… I saw you struggle… I saw you cry, and I did _nothing. NOTHING!_ " Elsa gazed at her wide-eyed, but nothing hurt more than to see it get filled with horror. " _I fucking loved you… Anna."_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck… FUCK!_ Anna pressed her lips against her fingers to hold down the cries that only wanted to explode now. She didn't need to hear this… She didn't need to hear the regret embedded in every single word.

What they had… was real. What they had, made Anna happy. She truly believed that. But what the hell was this? What did all that happiness get her?

 _Is this what I deserve?_

"Just…" Elsa breathed. "He told me… nothing about this. He told me it was a surprise, I didn't believe him. How could I ever believe in someone who had lied to me all these years?"

"Elsa…"

" _I'm so sick of his little games." Plop._ Her head was propped on Anna's shoulder. The tears that rolled down Elsa's cheeks… oh, Anna wished she couldn't have felt the wetness on her skin. Nor did she wish to feel her own eyes covered with tears either. Her eyes were widened in hurt and her fingers came up to clench her own thumping chest… and another trying to bite down her own whimpers and the need to retort. She couldn't - not in this house.

Elsa sniffled, running her fingers through her hair… only to untangle them from her braid. They fell beautifully and so smoothly down her back… but Anna couldn't see that beauty.

 _We're both too ugly._

"What have I done to you…?" Elsa kept repeating. "What did I do to ever deserve this…? "

Why… why am I surrounded by all kinds of _fuck-ups_ …?"

"I waited eight years… I waited so long, too long..." Elsa pulled away, her eyes… oh, her poor eyes looking at Anna with such ugliness and anger. And she let her hand glide on Anna's cheek, fingers caressing every prominent freckles, catching every little tear that fell. _Has she always looked at me like this_? "I waited eight years for _you_. For my sister… for someone who can listen to me… to understand me. _WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE WRONG?!"_ She punched the wall before pulling away, her back facing Anna again.

Anna didn't flinch. She just… stared. In awe? In fear? Perhaps… she was numb again. And she watched as Elsa wept bitter, tired tears. She watched as Elsa put her fingers in her hair and pulled in frustration… she watched as the woman seemed to go insane.

But she began to realize. Everything that she knew about Elsa was an illusion. A cover-up. The woman that was in front of her… her sister had always been holding in her own emotions. She realized how nothing was ever about her, but for the one she loved. She realized Elsa had given everything and anything to Anna to fill that void in her heart. Her… longing for her better half. It made her, at least, content. Made her feel better about herself.

How Elsa said she was strong on her own, how she smiled, how she… longed to take care of Anna, it was all just a goddamn lie.

And now, she only realized Elsa's happiness never existed. Elsa had buried it, and that happiness continued to drown from her avoidance until it never existed.

It was dark in her heart, and the only light that shined - no matter how small, was from Anna. That was gone now. Elsa… was completely broken.

"Elsa…"

"Just. _Go."_ Elsa let out a shaky sigh. "I don't want to see you now. Please… go."

And she did, but not without another look and another word. She took a deep breath, her voice barely holding strong. "Don't… don't you ever think you are feeling any different than I am, but I will never, _ever_ make you feel like you've been wronged. I will always be there as… as someone you _care_ for. I will be there for you whether you like it or not."

Anna slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs, her hand barely able to cover up her own crying face. _I need to go. NOW._

"Anna? Hey, Anna what's going on?" Martha got up from her seat. Anna didn't want to look at her, nor did she want to be seen. But she turned, a bitter smile just… covering face weakly. "Hi, Mom… um… heh, can we, uh… can we go, please? I-I don't feel too good."

She didn't need to see the concerned look on Agdar's face either.

"Anna, what happened? Why are you crying?"

The redhead quickly wiped away any remaining tears. "I-I'm not! I just… I told you, I don't feel good."

This time Agdar got up, huffing a breath. "Is it Elsa? I heard a bit of yelling-"

"No, it's not her! This has… nothing to do with her. Mom, please."

In silence, Martha turned to Agdar who nodded. "Well, alright… we can go, honey."

"Thank you… um…" Anna gazed up at where the bathroom was. The door was still closed. " _Thank you."_


	26. Chapter 26: Gone - Part 2

What was wrong with her? There must have been a sickness… a sort of poison inside of her to make her so, so unbearably selfish. There must have been a chain that held her and kept her from ever, ever quitting her precious job. Precious, huh? There was nothing precious about giving herself away as an object.

She did all she could… she did everything, and without a doubt, she could just _leave_. Hans permitted her to. So why shouldn't she?

Anna was just waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting… but for what? For who? Nobody noticed her - and those who did, treated her like a whore.

It had been… forever. Anna felt so goddamn lonely. The loneliness had made her numb again. Was this what she deserved? Was this what Elsa wanted now? All this time, in the club… Anna was beginning to wonder whether all of this was her fault. That she didn't deserve to see Elsa anymore.

But Elsa didn't want to see her at all. The last call she received from Elsa was the night before… that happened. And that was two months ago. _What have we become…?_

The clock ticked slowly as time passed by in her dressing room. Out there, the noises were all muffled. She was just sitting still before her mirror, bearing nothing but her own skin and tears. She gazed at her reflection reluctantly, needing to see how much of a mess she had made of herself. Nobody but herself could see it. Not even Hans - though Anna wondered if he ever knew how much of a mess she was. Not that it mattered now.

And she continued to gaze at herself in silence, her fingers trailing down the freckles that were tattooed on her cheeks. The tears that stained her beautiful skin. She was completely _done._ She didn't want to be touched anymore - didn't want people to stare at her like a piece of fucking meat. Her pale face was a horrid view. She hoped her emotions would just erupt like how it should've, but all Anna could see was this empty sad shell of a woman. How long was she going to stay like this? To stop feeling oh, so sorry for herself?

She hadn't seen Elsa for two months. She was afraid. They both were.

In those two months… not only was Elsa not Anna's client anymore during those Thursday nights but… Anna wished she could forget those nights that weren't with Elsa. Those nights that were among those… _men_.

Anna was completely devastated. She thought she was strong - could do all of this on her own. That she didn't need to rely on Elsa… She couldn't. Anna just wanted everything to end. Everything.

At this point, Anna wondered if she had gone insane. She was offered… _relief_ from other coworkers, but she never accepted them. Every one of those nights, she would be shaking in fear… in shame, without Elsa. But she had to hide it with a bright, seductive face and body. She should've taken those offers, and it was not too late to do it now. She could… be numb forever, if she wanted to. Dose herself with drugs to numb the pain.

In a bit, Anna would be out there again. Dancing emptily, and not for anyone but herself. She'd feel eyes molesting her body again, hear voices degrading her. Over and over again like a broken record. Ah, nothing ever changed. But that was what she was right now. An object. Even Elsa saw her as one.

She sighed, blank eyes gazing down at her hands. She had… worked so hard. Anna didn't deserve this.

Anna hadn't even noticed the door opening. Nor the woman that was standing in silence when she entered. Hadn't noticed the hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"Anna."

The escort blinked, slowly turning back. That voice. She didn't say anything… staring in awe, wide-eyed, and in complete stillness. Her whole world stopped. She was here. But why? Why now? Elsa still looked as beautiful as ever. But Anna couldn't erase that cold expression on her face as beautiful as she was.

Anna wasn't sure why she wasn't angry or disappointed. After all this time, the only thing that was in front of her - the only person was making her lips stretch into a smile. "Elsa…" she whispered. Ah, she could say her name so joyfully. So hopeful.

But Anna didn't smile for long. Elsa looked so exhausted, so aggravated. Oh, what the hell had she done to herself? The way those blue eyes had grown so empty and reeked of loneliness, Anna couldn't stand it. It was like… she was looking at herself. She'd ask Elsa how she was doing but, Anna feared the words that would bounce back at her. Feared the hate that was in her voice. But, perhaps, that was what Anna deserved.

 _I get it._ There was no 'us'.

"How are you?" Elsa's voice was so soft, so exhausted. Anna slowly got up, only prompting Elsa to back away a step. _Do we… really need this?  
_  
Anna nodded, unable to get the picture of Elsa avoiding her away from her head. They had had enough. "I…" She bit her lip. "I'm good. I… it's nice seeing you."

She looked away. "You are working, still."

This was a bit awkward. "Y-Yeah - if you want me to cover up -"

"No, it's okay." They were just… completely lying to each other. After two months of not seeing each other, this was all they could say. How ridiculous. Anna crossed her arms over her bare body. Even if she said that Elsa couldn't look her at all _that_ anymore.

Anna smiled to herself, bitterly. "I... I haven't seen you for so long. I thought you'd call but -"

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

Elsa twitched, raising an eyebrow in exasperation. "Why, you ask…? _Why do you think?"_ She was angry. After so long, she was still angry. But Anna understood why.

"Please -" She tightened her own embrace on her body.

"Have you considered what it was like to -" Elsa took a deep breath, chuckling in bitterness. "No, I am not here to say any of this. I just… want to see how my little sister is doing."

Little sister. Was this what Elsa wanted? Here? After all this time to be touched and to touch, Elsa wanted a little sister in Anna. Had she completely forgotten _this_ feeling? Anna couldn't accept this.

She glared at the woman, in tears. "T-This is it? After two months, you come here… in this club just for your _sister_?"

Elsa didn't even look at her. "No, we are not doing this -"

"We had it all, Elsa - "

"We are _SISTERS_ ," the woman growled loudly. "What part of that do you not understand? How many times do I have to repeat those words?"

Anna didn't say anything. She understood completely. They were sisters. But on the inside, Anna knew how clear her feelings were for Elsa. But who gives a fuck? Elsa could push her away as many time as she wanted, and Anna could never stop it. They could've had it all…

She was hesitant when she walked up to Elsa. Anna was going to be calm - going to be… no, she needed to be selfish. "Please, I was… I was _yours_. Are you taking that away from me…? From us?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "What… are you doing?"

"Elsa, please… I-I can't stand this anymore." She wanted to grab Elsa's hand, only to have her back away one more time. "I-I… I miss you, I miss what we had - And I'm sorry -"

The woman shook her head in shock. "Why are you like this…? When have you become so desperate -"

"You don't think I was heartbroken? Confused? Scared? I just… I want my Elsa back." She let her fingers glide to Elsa's hand. Ah, it'd been so long since she had felt her skin… the familiar coldness. But right now, Elsa… was only a scared little girl.

This time, Elsa didn't push her away. Perhaps, she didn't have the guts to. And perhaps… she still remembered the feelings they had for each other. Anna gazed in longing and plea. Her sister shook her head. "No, we are…" The woman sighed in disbelief. "We can't. Look at us - look at you. What have I done?"

There that was again. 'What have I done'. Elsa wasn't to blame for this. Anna felt tears roll down her cheeks, her hand gripping tightly on Elsa's so she wouldn't feel herself shake - or perhaps, she just didn't want Elsa to go. "No… no, please -"

"I beg you, Anna." Her stone cold face softened. "I beg you, to forget what we had. Forget that I was ever your…" Oh, she couldn't say it. "Forget that we were ever _anything_. I just want my sister back…"

 _And I want you back…_

 _Click._

Elsa immediately turned around to the door, when Anna couldn't even react in time. For the moment she was silent… Anna still gazing at Elsa with broken hope. She didn't care for anything else. Just her.

"Who's there?!" Elsa's voice boomed. Nothing answered her back. After a moment she turned to Anna with a gentle smile, her hand releasing Anna's. "Please, Anna."

Anna was reluctant, but she let her go. She watched the woman's back with broken love as she opened the door. Nobody was there.

The blonde sighed again, unable to turn. Oh, even Anna wouldn't look at herself either. "I should go."

Anna rounded her fingers up. If Elsa wanted this… if she allowed Anna to just be next to her - and only that, lover or not, it didn't matter to Anna. Not anymore. "Okay." It was such a pity. "It's what you want… I'll give it to you."

Perhaps, Elsa understood. So they let this silence envelop them… And Elsa turned. Walking closer. A hand on Anna's cheek. A kiss on her forehead. The whisper of her breath on Anna's skin as she sighed in shame.

Anna… would remember all of this. Without another word, their sorrowful eyes said goodbye.

* * *

She was on. The light was gleaming down on her, and she looked up towards the light, where darkness surrounded her. Everything was quiet, and beyond what she was looking at, there were candles on tables. People both sitting and standing - most, probably just getting off work and wanting some entertainment. Right now, Anna was their entertainment.

Her heart ached. The words she heard from before broke her heart completely. She couldn't possibly forget the touch of Elsa's lips - couldn't possibly forget that Elsa had loved her. Ah, past tense.

Now, Anna wasn't so sure.

She gazed down from the stage, a hand gripping the metal pole beside her. She wasn't wearing much - and this time, she was barefooted, a white collar shirt barely covering her bare body, her hair loosened from her braid. Her eyes scanned the crowd, urging her for a dance. For a little pleasure. Anna didn't have the heart to listen - never did, anyway.

Her eyes widened. Elsa was sitting at the very same spot she was in when they first met. And this time, there was no amusing smile. No… acknowledgment between each other. She was just there, watching. Thinking.

 ** _Please… don't do this to me…_**

She wished Elsa wouldn't be here to see this… this filth that Anna was. She wished Elsa would go away, but Anna knew she wouldn't ever say that.

Anna didn't want to think. She broke their gaze and closed her eyes when the soft piano started playing in the background.

She danced beautifully… her feet pushing off the floor and in the air as she balanced herself on the pole. What was she doing? She shouldn't be dancing like this - this wasn't sexy. This was only… her beauty. This was herself. With all her strength, she twirled her body around and around, her legs stretching out.

 _Yeah, I wanted to play tough  
Thought I could do all just on my own  
But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul_

Her hair flowed beautifully, and her body felt so stretched out… though, so heavy. And perhaps, that was just her heart. She couldn't look at Elsa the way they used to look at each other. Anna gazed up, her fingers running from her cheeks and down her body. But she looked at her.

Those blue eyes were so hurt. So vulnerable.

 _Help me out of this hell  
Your love lifts me up like helium  
When I've hit the ground you're all I need  
_  
Unbeknownst to Anna, tears were riding down her cheeks. All she wanted was this last dance to be for Elsa, and that was all. So she let her heart do all the work, her body twist and turning against the pole with such elegance. And with every little step she took with her bare feet… the more heartbroken Anna was. Oh, she wished Elsa would just sweep her off the ground - would just carry her home.

And when the music stopped, so did she. Everyone was clapping in awe - whistling especially. She was sweating, but she didn't care. She looked at the crowd, who all stood at their feet.

Ah, this was all so familiar. She remembered these reactions… remembered seeing Elsa looking at her with want. With confidence. And she remembered having to mirror her expression back with amusement and excitement because she realized… Elsa was the one. Elsa could save her.

Anna eyed her seat, hoping she would see a flash of blonde.

She was gone.

* * *

It had been a few days since then. Still, there were also no phone calls. Nothing from Elsa… but Anna still continued to hope like an idiot. That hope, though, was slowly dying out. And Anna was completely exhausted. She wanted to quit. She wanted everything to end, like how she wished every day.

So she did.

Hans raised his eyebrows, arms crossed as he eyed the letter of resignation on the table. He looked up from the letter to the bare woman standing before him. "What's the meaning of this?"

Anna stood her ground, and she would continue to stand her ground. She cleared her throat. "I quit."

"You quit?"

She clenched her fists together. "I quit. I have nothing to gain here."

"Nothing to gain…" Hans scoffed. "Well, I'm surprised you lasted this long. Especially when Elsa's not here anymore."

Anna clicked her tongue. She was going to remain composed. "I… paid my debt and a little more. I don't need to be here anymore."

Hans shrugged. "Oh, sure. A promise is a promise, after all. What do you think you'll do after this?"

She didn't need to say it, did she? "It's… private." Of course, all she could think of right now was her sister.

Hans hummed, though Anna wasn't sure why Hans would find this so amusing. "Well, alright. Fine, you are free to go."

Anna blinked. Was it really this easy? "I-I can go?"

"Of course. What kind of man would I be to hold onto you?"

Anna wasn't sure. She gulped. _This is my opportunity…_ "Then I'll -"

"Wait, hold on just a second…" He pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Before you go… aha, give this a listen."

Anna raised an eyebrow. She didn't have time for this. Mostly, she just didn't want to stay longer than she had to. _What the hell is he up to…?_  
 _  
_" _No, we are not doing this -"_

" _We had it all, Elsa - "_

" _We are SISTERS."_

" _Please… I was… I was yours. Are you taking that away from me…? From us -"_

Click. Silence. _This… what the fuck is this?_ Anna couldn't believe it. Her heart stopped, her skin forming cold sweat. She was completely in shock, unable to move… unable to speak. Her stomach churned with fear and anger, unable to even take her eyes off the smug expression on that bastard's face. He was laughing now. Anna was completely humiliated from head to toe.

"What… what the hell is t-that?" she stuttered.

He smirked. "Now, Anna, care to explain who those two beautiful ladies were?" He got up from his seat, tilting his head. "Well, one of them was Elsa, of course… but who's the other person?"

Tears were resting on her pupil in fear. "W-Where… where the fuck did you get that recording…?"

He winced. "Ooh… language. Is that any way of talking to your boss?" Hans walked around the woman, a hand grasping on her waist. Disgusting… so fucking disgusting. But Anna didn't have the strength push him away. "I feel you shaking… do you have something to hide, Anna?"

She growled, immediately turning to try and grab the phone. "Give me the fucking phone!" Hans quickly backed away.

"Wow, no wonder, Kristoff calls you feisty." He put his phone back in his pocket. Anna still didn't understand. What was he doing? Was he just playing right now as he always would? Anna didn't like this at all.

" _What_ … do you want, Hans?"

"Ah, what do I want, hm…" He tapped his foot on the floor, his eyes searching up and down Anna's body. "Well… I can't deny how beautiful you are. You…" He sighed, reaching to run his fingers through her hair… and slowly, he came in, his nose taking in all her scent. Anna held her breath, and all she could feel was the wetness on her cheeks… the fear that screamed in her mind. She needed to get out, but there was just no way. _Elsa… save me… "_ Ooh… you really are one of my best money makers. Some of my clients would _love_ a woman like you. They'll pay _thousands_ just to spend a night with you, baby."

"Please… what the fuck do you want...?"

He shrugged again. "I'm a businessman. All I want is money and pleasure. You, of course, have given me both. Indeed, I will allow you to leave. I don't mind it at all. But..." He played the recording again. Gods, Anna wished she could just cover her ears. "How do you think this will affect you and Elsa, hm? _Especially_ Elsa."

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing…? What are you going to do to Elsa…?"

Hans laughed. "Oh, I won't be doing anything as long as you do as I say, of course. Elsa… well, she's a special one, isn't she? You would know. Her family… oh, I wonder what would happen, if they found out, right? What would happen if her father - well, your father finds out?"

Anna shook her head. _No… no, this would ruin her. I can't…_ "Please… please, I-I'll do anything, just don't… don't tell this to anyone."

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Oh? But you see, _sister_ , Elsa abandoned me. Just like how she did with you after finding out who you two are to each other. Can't you see, loving her would just kill us both, you know? We're not so different, aren't we?" _What a joke…_

"You just want revenge -"

"Ooh nooo… this isn't about revenge. It's about… well, I guess I should say… how cold of a bitch she is." His eyes… oh, they were so wild. And before Anna knew it, Hans had grabbed her close to him, lips to her ear. "Listen to me when I tell you, I can ruin her reputation - her career by just one click of a button. Imagine what that could do to her. I can, and it's just the absolute worst!" Hans ran his finger down Anna's lips, grasping her chin gently. "You don't want that, do you, Anna?"

 _Swallow your pride. Swallow it all for Elsa._ She gulped, frightened eyes meeting his. "Don't… don't ruin her, please… I'll do anything." _So this is why nobody gets out of here… nobody.  
_  
With a chuckle, Hans pulled away. "Now, that's a good girl."

She completely numbed… controlled… and she watched as Hans made his way back to his desk and take out a folder. That smile on his face… oh, she wished she could just erase it. She wished she could just erase everything. And perhaps, she wished her relationship with Elsa never happened.

Tears dripped down from her cheeks, but she just couldn't feel it anymore. All this time, she thought she had hope. That Elsa's love had given her hope. But no… hope never existed. It was just all an image.

"Now, instead of working on Thursday as an escort… I want you taking care of my clients from Monday to Thursday. Friday, you will be here. And those clients… oh, you'll love them. I know you will. Do you understand?"

Anna didn't hesitate with her soft voice, her… cold, blanked eyes gazing at nothing but space. "Yes… I understand…"

"Now, what did I say if you refuse?"

Anna didn't look at him. "You will ruin Elsa's reputation."

"And we don't want that, do we? And if you speak about this matter to anyone… know what will happen. Got it?"

"Yes." _Please, somebody… help me.  
_  
"Good. Now… get back out there, beautiful."

* * *

 _a/n: whoops hans is an asshole_


	27. Chapter 27: Professional - Part 1

" _You're mine. Every single part of your body is mine."_

" _You like that, baby girl?"_

" _Show me that body of yours…"_

" _Show me what you can do…"_

That was all Anna would hear from anyone - _everyone_ who had touched her. They had stripped her of any dignity and pride she had left. Oh, she remembered those nights clearly - and she wished she could forget.

Nearly every night, she was expected to fulfill someone else's desire, to make them feel good… to pretend that _she_ felt good.

Rather than pleasure, she felt numbingly cold.

Anna couldn't handle it anymore, but she was so far from realizing that she couldn't. She was… in another world, dark and empty. One where she just kept running. Right now, she thought she could do it and make it through. All she ever thought about was keeping Elsa safe. That was it. She didn't need anything else - didn't need Elsa to come talk to her, ever, if it kept _them_ safe.

It had been two weeks since she last saw Elsa. Without even being in contact with her.

But that was alright with Anna, of course. She kept telling herself that.

She was on campus, in class. Her eyes were completely glazed over like she was lost in space - lost in hurt. Anna hadn't taken any notes for her lecture today. She hadn't _slept_. She couldn't forget about the things she had done - and the things that _others_ had done to her. She needed Elsa but… what good was it to only wish for her when she wasn't here?

Meg was still speaking to the class, and Anna hadn't realized how many times the professor had called on her or stared with worry. Her cousin, usually not paying attention, was starting to be concerned too.

"Anna… Anna… _Anna!"_

The girl blinked, turning to Rapunzel, who has been shaking her. "W-What…?" she breathed. Ah, Anna was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

The brunette furrowed her brows. "I've been calling you millions of times, are you okay?" She brushed on Anna's hand. The redhead only immediately flinched away from the touch, her breath hitched, and her eyes widening.

"D-Don't -" She brought her hands to her beating chest. Anna couldn't even look at her cousin. _It's much easier to just look down…_ "I-I'm sorry, I just -"

"Hey, hey, hey… calm down, what's going on? You've been so out of it lately." This time Rapunzel was careful not to touch her, eyes gazing at her with intent and worry.

 _I can't tell her… I can't. I can't tell anyone…_ Oh, but Anna badly wanted to. In horror, she stared back before dismissing Rapunzel. "It's…" She breathed out, putting her hands down. Anna was completely shaking, and she held her hands together to stop that. "It's fine. It's nothing… I-I can't - I… haven't been getting any sleep, that's all. S-Sorry."

Rapunzel didn't seem too convinced. "Hey, stop saying sorry." She sighed. "Um, class has already ended. Do you… want me to bring you home? I've been wanting to say hi to auntie."

Anna immediately shook her head, smiling with uncertainty. Tiredly. She hoped Rapunzel couldn't see those dark circles of hers. "N-No, it's fine… I'm fine. Don't you have your boyfriend to hang out with?"

Rapunzel got up just after the other students started rushing back out to the campus. She chuckled. "Idiot has a game today so I won't be bothering him. I'll probably come back later tonight to see what he's doing. You're coming right?"

She didn't say anything, prompting Rapunzel to come to a realization.

"Oh right, you have work tonight. Man, is your manager making you go crazy? I thought you didn't have to work Thursdays anymore. Is that why you're not getting sleep?"

Anna turned to the front - only to meet with Meg's stoic expression. Dear God, she didn't want to deal with this any longer. But… who could ever comfort her? Who could ever listen, knowing her secret? Elsa was right, she was desperate.

And perhaps… she was crazy to even think about considering talking to Meg. She never understood her feelings… never understood what Anna was going through. So why?

Anna disregarded that thought and quickly packed her bags. "Y-Yeah, just… not enough sleep. Uh, you should go first, alright?"

"Wait, why -" Anna kept her eyes on the professor. "Anna…" Rapunzel quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her in. The redhead gasped in surprise, and Rapunzel… Gods, Anna had never seen her cousin glare at her like this before. " _Are you fucking kidding me, Anna?"_ She gritted her teeth. _Get away… get away from me._ Anna gazed at the hand that grasped on her arm. She wanted to pull away so badly - she'd been so dirtied. What the hell was she doing to her baby cousin? _Oh… is this… is this a family thing? To dirty one another?_

The woman whimpered weakly. "Rapunzel -"

" _Listen to me,_ Anna. Look at me!" she growled. Anna didn't look at her. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you lately or… whatever your mother did to make you look at me like that - because you never fucking do. But I keep seeing you turn to Meg and I… my heart," her expression softened, "my heart _aches_ because I don't know what the fuck you're thinking to look at her like that."

Anna nervously chuckled, trying her very best to pull away. "Turn to her? W-What are you saying? Looking at her like what -"

"Like how you used to. Anna, don't you get it?"

She had… completely given up, staring at her cousin in defeat. In shame. Because she knew she could only look at Meg like that - with love, with care, with everything she wished to have with her professor - when she was desperate. "I-I'm not… I don't…" Anna could just see the horror of her own eyes mirrored in Rapunzel's. _I regret it… I regret telling her everything._

"Anna, I can't decide for you, but… I don't want you to be hurt again, understand?" Rapunzel slowly loosened her grip. "Just… let me be there for you for whatever you are feeling. She can't help you." She picked up her bags and turned to the door, "not always."

 _Slam._

The silence in the room was haunting after Rapunzel left. But the feelings that lingered… the way she felt Meg's eyes caressing her back haunted her even more. There was that stoic face of hers, the way she crossed her arms over her chest… Perhaps Meg was listening. Anna slowly turned to her. Slowly walked up to her. Slowly making sure that she was as sane as she could be.

They came face to face, but Anna could barely hold her gaze at her. Why? _Don't I… Don't I hate her?_

"Anna… what's going on? You don't seem to be paying attention today… or most of the days you're here." Meg reached out, her fingers pushing strands of auburn hair behind Anna's ear. The escort didn't understand. She didn't push Meg away - didn't scream at her. She just silently searched Meg's expression… searching for the beauty and pride that was in her. Ah, something that Anna had lost long, long ago.

Her beating heart was still, and Anna thought she was safe at the sound of her voice. She didn't understand why she leaned into Meg's touch… leaned into the hand that caressed her cheek - the thumb that brushed below her eye where tears were now falling.

The redhead smiled weakly, looking up at her with hopeful, though broken, eyes. "I…" _Can't tell. Can't tell. CAN'T TELL._ She clenched her fists together by her sides. "I just want to see you - to see…" _I miss you. I miss everything. I miss -_

She licked her lips… her own eyes gazing at Meg's. Oh… when was the last time she had felt Meg's touch - to delicately savor their moments together?

It was always _fucking_ … always the lust that kept them in their own lane. And Anna just wanted to be with Meg - wanted to feel desired, to feel loved. Anna missed this. She wanted to feel addicted again to the drug that was their lust. "I… I want -" _Oh, quit the act._ With a single deep breath, she leaned in, her lips gently pressed on Meg's. Her hands raised up to hold the woman's cheeks. Fuck, she wanted this so badly… she wanted to feel Meg's voice humming against her skin, fingers searching for places to hold -

The professor immediately pushed her away, widened eyes gazing at her in horror. "Anna…?" She pressed the back of her hand to her lips _\- her dirtied lips._

"Shit -" Anna sighed, laughed, cried - her fingers running and pulling through her hair. Now, she couldn't look at her, turning away immediately. Her heart continued its pounding, head completely spinning. "I-I'm… Oh God, I'm so stupid - I-I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't -"

"Anna, what the hell is going on…?"

"Fuck…" Anna wrapped her arms around her own body tightly, her back facing Meg. She was… shivering so badly. She shouldn't have done this. Shouldn't have even looked at the woman in the eye. _Shouldn't have gone this far._ Even Meg didn't deserve to touch this dirty thing that Anna was. Nobody did. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …" she mumbled to herself. _This is going to destroy me._

She flinched when a hand was placed on her back. "Did she… hurt you?"

 _Hurt me…? Why would she ever…_ Anna was blind. She shook her head. "N-No… no, no, no… fuck, I must be going crazy… I-I just... D-Don't touch me - "

"Anna… Anna, look at me," the older woman walked around to look at Anna's face, a finger placed below Anna's chin to get a level view of her petrified, exhausted face. Dear God. Even Meg was speechless. Of course, who would ever look at Anna's crazed eyes? Who would ever care? "Anna… what did they do to you? What the fuck did they do…?"

 _Does she know? Does she fucking know? Why am I this fucking obvious?_

The escort kept shaking her head, her hands grasping Meg's wrists. Her wild eyes were so blurred with tears that she couldn't see the horror in Meg's expression. She whimpered, her nails digging into Meg's skin in an attempt to pull away. "No, no, no, no… you can't… I can't do this anymore. I CAN'T -"

"Anna, please…" She pressed. "What the hell is going on…? Why are you like this? What did Hans do?" _Ah, questions, questions, and even more questions._ But Anna didn't have the heart to answer any of them. She couldn't. All she could do… was repeat what Hans had said back then in her mind - only to have her heart break every fucking time. And all she needed to mend that back together… was the thought of Elsa being safe. Anna looked down, the tears that she held back for so long, falling down her cheeks. She continued to weep, helplessly. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… please, forgive me… _help me_ , Elsa…"

* * *

Anna had completely fallen asleep in Meg's car as she drove through the streets. Why she broke down in front of Meg - why she kissed the woman was completely beyond her. Desperation… yearning… exhaustion? Ah, a combination.

The night was bleak, and nothing had kept her warm other than _her_ sweet, soft voice telling her everything was okay. When Anna had woken up, she didn't face the professor at all. Though Meg seemed to know that silence was the best treatment right now. She continued to stare through her side window, seeing herself reflected in the glass.

Those pale cheeks, drained eyes, and dark circles. Oh, she looked so helpless and pathetic… who would ever want her? Who would ever try to make her feel better? Who would ever find her beautiful anymore? Anna wouldn't - not anymore.

It had taken a lot of convincing from Meg to take Anna back to her home. But even then, Anna couldn't feel the relief she desired so much. It hurt. Everything felt like a stab to her heart.

She gazed emptily at the lights that passed by, the people that walked down the streets so care-free, the people that were searching for pleasure this beautiful night.

It was silent between them for the longest time, but Anna… oh, Anna just couldn't stand it any longer.

Meg was giving her a moment of happiness and relaxation. But the escort didn't feel that way. First of all, she didn't want this. Second of all… she _shouldn't_ be doing this.

"I shouldn't even be here…" Anna breathed, turning her head to watch Meg.

The older woman glanced at her for a brief moment. "You're not going to work today," she started, ignoring Anna's remark.

"Take me to work -"

" _No_ , Anna." Her voice rose, prompting Anna to glare at her.

She growled, "Take me -"

"You don't understand, do you? It's _killing_ you, Anna."

"Who do you think you -"

"I am _not_ taking the chance of you breaking down in front of me like that again. And I sure as hell know that this isn't the first time. Right?" Anna turned away. " _Right?"_ she pressed. Anna felt like a child.

"You don't know me…"

Meg scoffed. "Oh, I know you enough that you can't handle having to work as an escort anymore. I'm not sure what happened between you and her… but I'm going to make sure that you don't get fucked up again."

"Fucked up…" She chuckled bitterly. "Who made me this 'fucked up' in the first place?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Anna… oh, for God's sake, don't tell me you are blaming me for -"

"You're right, I shouldn't. Those are your feelings and these are mine. I'm sorry." She laced her fingers together. She really shouldn't be letting Meg lead her on again.

No, Anna didn't give a shit anymore. Nothing could get any worse than those nights.

Perhaps… she was beyond insane to even consider letting Meg use her again. _What am I doing?_

"I know what you think of me, Anna. That I… used you. Led you on."

"So you do realize."

Meg sighed, stopping the car in front of a red light. "I'm sorry, alright? I wanted nothing but the best for you."

"And you think leading me on was the best for me." Anna nearly laughed. When had she become so bitter? But Meg stayed silent because… oh, she knew she was right, of course. _Guilty as charged, huh?_

"Please, Anna… I did wrong. I shouldn't have - I shouldn't have done this to you. Right now, I just want to get you home and make you feel better. Will you, at least, give me that chance?" The green light lit up.

"Why should I give you that chance?"

"Because I want to help you while no one else will… as much as I can, as long as you let me."

Oh, what did Anna even see in her? She couldn't remember. But all she could see in Meg right now… was the beautiful, wonderful sister that had once taken her home because she didn't feel great. The beautiful girlfriend who stayed beside her all night. _But it's not her._

Anna closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. "Fine… one chance. _One_."

And one was all Anna could ever give.

* * *

Anna gazed at Meg in silence, letting her continue to tuck her into bed. She laid on her side, sighing at the scent of the blanket laid over her.

In here… in Meg's bedroom, it was dark… somehow, comforting. She swallowed. _This is a view._ She had never seen Meg look this at peace - smiling and all.

She didn't understand. After all the things that Anna had said to her, how could Meg still treat her like this? How could she still have the patience to care for Anna? Her heart felt heavy. She broke away her gaze when Meg glanced at her.

 _They look… so alike._ Ah, she remembered that Elsa would do this often whenever Anna didn't feel well. Tucking her in, sleeping beside her, running her fingers through Anna's hair… singing sweet, soft nothings to coo her to sleep. Anna let out a shaky sigh. _Don't cry. Don't you dare._

The older woman straightened up. "There you go. Do you need anything else?"

Anna shook her head. She hadn't said much to Meg since they had gotten to her apartment. She didn't eat much either- but that had been going on for a long time now. What she had earlier with Meg was a little something, at least. All she wanted was a hot bath to clean herself and a nice rest. That she got as well.

She noticed how Meg was grinning, her expression so caring and eyes glowing softly in the night. "Alright," she whispered, turning to the door. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll call your mother - "

Anna quickly grabbed Meg's sleeve. "Stay," she mumbled.

"Anna?" Meg eyed her softly.

" _Please_." She grasped her wrist this time, eyes filled with plea. "I… I don't want to be alone tonight." _Not... ever._ "Stay with me."

Meg was hesitant. Though, Anna understood why. They never established a great relationship, yet… Anna was so desperate for _something._ Anything. She just didn't want tonight to be by herself and her thoughts.

Sighing, Meg patted her hand and sat beside her in bed. Her fingers ran through Anna's auburn hair. "Then... I'll wait until you fall asleep."

Oh, she always loved it when Meg would run her fingers through her scalp. Anna couldn't help but grin slightly. Perhaps… this was good for now.

"Do you remember…" Meg chuckled softly. "You always used to fall asleep so quickly every time I do this?"

Anna nodded, her chin tucked under the blanket. "Yeah…"

"I always ended up sleeping right after you. Sometimes, I can't because you were always hugging me."

Anna looked away. "I know…"

"You mumble sometimes too. Very incoherent mumbles but… it's better now." Meg smiled. "I wonder, does Elsa know at all?"

She twitched. "She does." What was this sudden conversation? The last time she remembered them meeting was at that restaurant. Had they become this close? Not that it mattered now. "Are you two… close?"

Meg raised her eyebrows. "Close, no. But I know she cares very much about you. She has feelings for you that I don't, do you understand?"

She looked away.

The woman sighed. "Right, I'm sorry for talking, I'll let you sleep now -"

" _I'm sorry_." Anna bit her lip. "For… kissing you, before. It was uncalled for." _When have I become this soft?_

It broke her heart, it made her guilty that Meg only shook her head and smiled in return. "You were not in the right place. It's okay. Now, go sleep, I'll be right here."

 _Why do I deserve this?_ Relieved, Anna let her eyes close - ah, something that she could not do for a long time by herself. And with Meg humming beautifully to her, fingers running through her hair, Anna had fallen completely asleep for the first time.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Hans rolled his chair back around to see Meg standing in his office, her arms crossed, eyebrows arching in anger. Her eyes glowed, but nothing was more intimidating than seeing the fire that was behind them.

"Oh, hey, it's you." Hans lit up a cigarette. "Long time, no see, Meg. What can I do you for?"

The woman clicked her tongue, but for the most part, she remained composed. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, eyeing the man in suspicion. "Don't act so friendly, that's not you. You know why I'm here. I don't have to repeat myself."

Hans chuckled, tapping the cigarette stick against the ashtray. "No, of course not. I didn't think you'd come back so soon."

Meg gritted her teeth. "I don't have time for your childish games. _Spit it."_

"What I did to her… well, I had her work longer hours and more days."

"Work…" She widened her eyes. "You mean -"

"Oh, smart!" He snapped his fingers. "Exactly what you're thinking. Man, what a professor, eh?"

Meg was trying her very best to not grab him and punch him in the face. Gods, he never changed after all these months. Meg had always thought Hans was a bit too extreme sometimes, but this… this was crossing the line. She was almost glad that mistress of his broke their relationship. _That greedy bastard did this to her… fuck this place._ " _Why_? Why do you do this to her…? To everyone here…?" She was completely speechless.

Hans smirked. "You don't understand how I roll, Meg. Let me tell you something, that girl and Elsa… oh, you're not going to believe this." He pulled out his drawer for his phone.

"Believe what?"

" _This._ " One specific recording started to play.

And for the few seconds that had gone by from the recording, Meg was in complete shock. She was frozen in her place… and all she could hear was Anna's voice begging for something else other than being a sister. _Hah… sisters? Are you fucking kidding me?_

"You…" Meg scoffed. "You're making her suffer because _they're sisters?"_

Hans clicked his tongue. "No, no, no, not Anna. Making Elsa suffer."

"What difference does it make?! What did Elsa do to you to make you so… so goddamn cold?"

"Cold? That's her. She treated me… well, like an object back then, a sex toy. And then, she threw me away because I was, hm, how do I say it? Ah, too much of a burden. Annoying."

Meg shook her head in shock. " _She_ … was your mistress…?" This wasn't the point. She squinted in exasperation. "That's _her_ sister!"

"So what of it? They're all the same. Just like you said."

This was madness. She immediately stomped towards the man and grabbed his collar. _Get that fucking smirk off your face or help me, God!_ "You… _bastard_ ," she breathed into his face. "You son of a bitch, do you even know what she said to me…? She fucking told me that she needed to go to work, and I refused. She broke down. And for what? To protect Elsa?! You'd rather… destroy Anna because of… _her?_ "

"Oh, you think this whole thing has something to do with you?" Hans chuckled, grabbing the woman's wrists and pulled themselves apart. Meg was completely appalled - more from Hans' method of revenge than the truth about them being siblings.

"This whole _thing_ is about Anna, you crazy bastard. You know I care about her." She was completely out of breath.

"Well, what are you going to do, hm? Call those pigs, and I will expose this to the whole world. Tell Elsa, and I will destroy her family and her reputation - Oh, and you wouldn't want Anna to get even worse than she is now right? Not to say she _isn't_ worse now, that is."

Meg squinted. "You think... Elsa Arendelle cares about her own reputation? You're delusional."

"Oh, of course!" He sat back down, feet crossed on the table. "I don't think you know her enough to see how fucked up she can be - Well, both siblings, once the truth is revealed. Not to mention… well, how they will see each other -"

" _Enough_." Meg shut her eyes. She didn't want to hear more about his disgusting plans. Hans immediately stayed silent. Oh, if only she could just wipe that smug smile off his face. "What… do you want?"

Hans smirked. "To get Elsa's hands dirty. To see her… on her _own_ knees for once."

Meg was in contemplation. She didn't want this at all. Yes, she cared for Anna, she despised Elsa… but they never deserved this. _It's either one or the other_. And Meg chose. "Fine. Have it your way. You… play so dirty sometimes."

"No, I play smart. Dirty, but smart. And _you_ will not tell anyone about this or else, your precious Anna will get hurt all over again."

 _Fucking hell. What do I do…? What can I do?_ She took a deep breath. All she needed… was to protect Anna. To make things easier. "Fine, just… give me Thursdays for Anna. I'll pay. You just want to see Elsa suffer, is that it?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"You wanted this, I'll give it to you. I'll treat your little moneymaker like a bitch."

"Hmm..."

"Just… as long as I make sure that Elsa finds out that I've been with Anna, that'll be enough for you."

Already, Hans seemed convinced. He was a bit too excited, laughing and clapping like that. "Oh, that really is fantastic. I do really want to see how this plays out. Fine, I'll let you have Thursday. I'll let you have _all_ of her."

"You… are so twisted."

"Oh, you should tell that to Elsa - the woman who seduced her little sister for a little fuck."

Meg took a deep breath, eyes distant and cold. She didn't want to hear more. All she wanted was to go back home… and take care of Anna. "After… Elsa finds out everything, after this bullshit, you will not hurt Anna ever again, and she will quit, understand?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am."

* * *

a/n: poor bby...


	28. Chapter 28: Professional - Part 2

_What am I doing here…?_ Anna gazed blankly out of the window, chin deep under the quilt. Morning arrived. The sun was already shining, gently caressing her skin, clouds moving with the wind through the sky. That night, she slept alone with nothing and no one to bother her. She had been sleeping so peacefully, but now that she was awake, she would give anything so that she could experience that peace again.

"Mm…" She shut her eyes, eyebrows furrowed at every thought that cursed her, and pressed herself against the pillow. Tears gently flowed out. Ah… this warmth that covered her, it smelled like Meg. But Anna was too broken to dwell on this. To even begin to think that everything was okay. It wasn't.

Anna was so fucking tired… so helpless. All she wanted was to tell Elsa everything - to save herself. But she couldn't.

She knew Meg had gone out in the middle of the night. What she was doing? Anna wasn't sure. In fact, she didn't give two shits. At least that's what she told herself. All she cared for was comfort and a few hours of sleep. _Get it together…_ That's all she could say to herself for so long, but she knew now, that she could never be the same anymore.

In the silence, the alarm clock ticked beside her on the drawer. She wanted to cry, but she had had enough of her own pity party. Right now, the ticking was music to her ears to calm her down in the early morning. _I know… I know it all. I can't have her…_

Before she knew it, Anna had slowly fallen back to sleep.

When she awoke an hour later, Anna felt emptiness filling her whole - physically, mentally, emotionally. She needed to get up. She had to face Meg. That was the least she could do.

She sighed, sitting herself up in bed - wearing only a large shirt - and ran her fingers through her loose auburn hair. "Hm…" Teal eyes caught on a small note sitting on top of the drawer next to her.

" _Good morning. If you still want to sleep, you may. I will leave breakfast for you. If you don't, take your time getting ready and come out. I'm making something light to help you eat."_

 _With care, Meg._

 _With care…_ Anna stared at it for so long, but she could just… never get over the fact that Meg only 'cared' for her. What they had - what they did… was just _fun_ for Meg. Not that those things mattered anymore. Growling in frustration, she crumpled the paper into a ball. She got out of the room, knowing she would accomplish nothing being holed up in there. Her head hurt, her heart hurt… but she had given Meg one chance. And although she didn't love Anna, a part of Anna was grateful. That Meg would still talk to her. That Meg would -

Anna's eyes widened. " _Elsa…?"_

Meg picked her head up. "Anna, good morning." She smiled. She was in the kitchen, wearing only jeans and a white t-shirt. Anna grimaced in hurt. How could Anna ever mistake that woman for her? The redhead gazed down, slowly plopping her side against the wall, her arms hugging her own body. "I… I thought you were -"

"I'm not Elsa," Meg replied, grabbing two plates of food and placed them on the dining table. She pulled a chair for Anna. "Sit." _She's not angry._

Anna cleared her throat. "You… made food…"

"I'm not entirely sure if you're still comfortable with your appetite, so I made you something light." Meg placed her hands together.

Anna glanced away. She didn't deserve to look at her. "I… I want to go home -"

"I told your mother last night to not worry about you. You should eat." She walked towards where Anna stood by the hallway, reaching a hand out to her. "Come."

 _Come…?_

Anna blinked, raising an eyebrow. She stared at the hand that reached out to her, the hand that took her in… that _touched_ her.

Anna's stomach churned, groaning, her hand placed on her forehead. _It hurts…_

" _I've always pushed people away, but for you… for you to even be here right now because I said so, is beyond me…"_

 _"It was that snowy day when we met. She was…"_

 _"Go on. Do what you want."_

" _You're mine."_

"Anna! Anna, calm down!"

The redhead gasped in a huge panicked breath, feeling hands wrapped around her wrists. Her wild eyes glanced over them, then to Meg. _No… let go, LET GO!_ "M-Meg -"

"It's okay, it's okay… I've got you."

Anna whimpered, twisting her wrists in an attempt to pull Meg away. "D-Don't touch me -"

Immediately, the brunette hugged her, fingers running gently through her hair… lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry," she breathed against her skin. "I've got you… I'm sorry..."

Nothing… oh, nothing felt more comforting at that moment than to feel Meg hold her. And slowly, they fell to the ground and sat there.

For a while, Anna didn't say anything… didn't even cry. She wanted this - the calmness, the way Meg hushed her like a baby. Like a baby, huh? When did she become this weak? She hadn't had someone hug her like this for so long.

Perhaps ten or twenty minutes had passed while they sat like this on the cold floor - Anna's head on Meg's shoulder, feeling fingers brushing through her hair, letting Meg's soft voice wander into Anna's ears to relaxation. This was paradise for now. And those nights… they were _hell._

"Thank you," Anna whispered.

"I'm doing what I need to for you." She could feel Meg smile a bit. She brushed loose strands of hair behind Anna's ear. "Thank you for trusting me."

"And… I'm sorry." A pause. "I'm sorry about the way I treat you… I-I don't deserve this s-sort of care."

"You do, and you will. I want you to be okay."

"I am okay now." Anna melted into her arms.

"I can't still hold you?" Meg chuckled, prompting her to break out a small grin too. _Warm, even…_

"Well, this is… comfortable."

"Then I don't think you'd mind if I still hold you like this."

"No, but I'm hungry. I… I want to eat."

Immediately, Meg broke out into a beam, her eyes wandering to see the expression that Anna had. She caressed her cheek. "You know, I haven't heard those words for a while now. This is good. Very good."

Anna only smiled to get rid of the worries Meg had. Slowly, they both got up, having Meg hold her while they walked to the table.

She stared at the plate of food as Meg sat her down. Oatmeal, salad, boiled eggs…

Anna gulped. Her appetite was just not the same anymore. With Meg sitting across from her, eating in silence, watching Anna carefully, she knew she had to get something down her stomach. Though, she wasn't eating as much lately anyway. Even less without Elsa watching her.

"Eat, Anna."

Anna glanced at her, then back to the food. "I, uh…"

"Here." Meg grabbed an uncracked egg and gently smashed it on the table. She peeled the hard skin off until only the whites were completely visible. "You don't have to eat the yolk. Just one bite, alright? At least, have some salad. Please." Meg placed it on Anna's plate, using her knife to slice it into little pieces.

This wasn't so bad. Someone was caring for her… giving all the love she could so Anna would be fixed again.

Taking a deep breath, Anna held the fork in her fingers and took a bite. And another one. She peeked up to Meg.

"Good, huh?" Meg chuckled. "Don't worry, if you still want more, I've got leftovers."

"Um…" This was nice. But, perhaps, this was wrong too. Something was up… Anna knew it. The way Meg looked at her gave Anna chills. How she acted was even weirder. Was it last night? She bit her lip. "I… I know you went out last night."

Meg froze. "I did. I forgot about my binder so I went back to the lecture room -"

"That's a lie, isn't it?" Anna twitched. "You never lose stuff."

The brunette took a deep breath. "Look, Anna -"

Goosebumps immediately crawled up her arms. "What did you do…?" _Oh, please._ She didn't have the power to even physically yell anymore. "Where did you go?"

"Anna -"

"Please, I - " Anna shut her eyes and stood up. "Can you please… for one goddamn second, answer me?"

And for a moment, Meg didn't answer, until she stood up as well. "Fine, last night…" she breathed. "I went to Hans -"

Immediately, Anna groaned, her fingers pulling into her hair. She started pacing, disregarding how Meg called her. How Meg was 'sorry'. " _Fuck_ , no, no, no, no…"

"Anna, I just want to protect you -"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" she shouted, frantic, panicked. She could see the disappointment that was in Meg's eyes immediately. For one second, Anna wanted to be happy, but this? This wasn't the happiness she wanted. "I don't need… another person that I care about to get _hurt_." The emphasis left Meg twitching.

"And I don't want you getting hurt, either. He's taking an advantage of you, Anna."

"Do you know?" Anna questioned. "Did he tell you?"

"He did," she replied, firmly. "I know everything."

"What the fuck… what the _fuck,_ Meg…" Anna shook her head. Oh, she wished tears would fall at that moment so she didn't have to look at that goddamn woman's face. Again. Fuck, again, there was that pitiful look. Anna didn't need this at all.

She completely disregarded the expression that Meg had. Anna didn't care - people looked at her like this all the time. She was always seen as a helpless, vulnerable person. But Meg? Someone who Anna once thought was strong, open-minded - cold, even - was acting just like those other people.

"Anna, please, you have let me protect you - but I can't even do that, with him -"

"I'm doing this for Elsa!"

"AND I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" Meg yelled, glaring angrily at the woman. Anna barely flinched, tearful eyes fixed on Meg's. She was in complete disbelief. Anna thought she could trust her. "Do you have any _idea_ what's going on in your mind?!" Meg quickly grabbed Anna's collar of her shirt and exposed her bare shoulder. Her _bruised_ , scratched shoulder. Her whole tortured body. "Look! Look at this!" Anna tried jerking away. "Look at yourself! Do you have any regard for what is going on with your _body?"_

Anna quickly slapped her hand away. "Don't - Don't you _dare_ tell me how to take care of myself," she growled lowly. "Don't you dare…" She sniffled. _I can't keep repeating this._

"I saw you, Anna! When you were bathing yesterday…" Meg swallowed, a hand pressing against her forehead. "For God's sake, I - I wanted so badly to call the police. I wanted that bastard _gone_. I wanted to kill him. But I couldn't because I know you wouldn't want that. Who would ever let this happen? How could _I_ let this happen?"

The redhead was shaking with anger, completely speechless. Fuck, she wanted to slap the woman for saying anything. She couldn't. Meg was right.

"Anna, you've been so smart, why are you acting like an idiot now?" She paused, only to find Anna gazing down in shame. "She blinded you."

" _No._ No, she… she didn't."

Meg scoffed, shaking her head. "No, go ahead. Be in denial. Because other than you and I who knows what the fuck is going on, nobody can help you. Not even Elsa."

Anna was completely speechless. And the words of anger that she wanted to unleash, were stuck in her throat. Meg was right. Completely. But nothing Anna could say would make them feel better. She sighed. "So y-you knew about Elsa… what we are…"

" _I don't care_ what you two are. You didn't know, Anna… did you?"

Immediately the girl shook her head. _That doesn't relieve me…_ the guilt and shame she tried to hide were finally coming back. If only… if only she didn't know they were sisters. If only they could still be together.

Anna grimaced. "You don't even care whether Elsa gets hurt or not -"

"I care about _you._ " Meg sighed. "I don't doubt Elsa would say the same."

Anna shook her head, eyes widened in fear. "Why… why are you…"

"Please, Anna."

She immediately backed up when Meg tried to come near her. "I-I thought you'd care about her…"

"I care about you - more than you ever know, and if it means keeping you away from that shithole, I will do whatever it takes -"

"STOP!" Anna covered her ears. "Just… stop. Don't say it… don't you dare say it."

* * *

It was Thursday night again, and Anna felt numb as she came up to the hotel room. But she taught herself not to feel anything. To let her body speak instead and cloud her mind from any reason. It was good for her. It kept her sane - sane enough, that is.

 _Moments like this week… makes me question that._

Adjusting her duffle bag over her shoulder, she unlocked the door with the passcode. This was all too familiar. She knew this was the same hotel that was appointed to her… she didn't think she would come back to this room again.

It looked almost the same as when Elsa used to sleep with her. The bedsheets were different, the roses that were once there were replaced by lilies and the wine cellar… they were open, and so was a bottle of wine placed on a counter. Her heart hurt. Seeing all this… all she wanted was to see Elsa standing by the glass window, gazing distantly out into the open night, waiting for Anna to come.

"You're late."

Her heart stopped. There was this small glimpse of hope that Elsa would be there. That everything would be normal again. Anna slowly turned, her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of long brunette hair pulled into a ponytail. The woman was looking out into the night, a glass of wine in her hand. She didn't need to guess to know who that was. And when Meg turned, she let her hair escape from its containment and fall down her back. "Anna." _This has to be a joke._

" _You…_ " She scoffed and immediately turned back around to the entrance. "I'm going -"

"Please, don't."

She froze. _Why the fuck… is she here?_ Why did she stop? Huffing, she clenched her fingers into a fist, and swiftly, turned around. " _Why not?_ " She squinted in exasperation. "Why are you here? Where's my client?"

"Right in front of you."

"... You've got to be fucking kidding me." She dropped her bag and ran her hands over her face, sighing. Was this Meg's way of taking care of Anna? Or was this just all fun and games again? "Are you being serious right now? What did you do?"

"Why do you think I've done something?" Meg walked over to the vanity across from the bed and set her wine glass down to check her cell phone.

"Because you… you…"

"I just don't want you doing something that you'll regret." Meg turned to Anna took a deep breath, and whatever it was that Anna was feeling right now… it was gone. The warm eyes that Meg had a second ago turned cold… and the escort was completely frozen in her spot. She hadn't seen that look for a while. Anna had forgotten how scary it was to see her this way.

But Anna didn't falter - didn't fall into her trap. She couldn't. Normally she would be able to detach herself, but… not with Meg walking up to her, fingers running through her auburn hair. Anna gazed at those tender fingers. Gazed into her brown eyes, sternly. She didn't say anything - letting all this happen. Because perhaps, this was what she wanted.

Disappointed, she shook her head. " _I don't believe this…"_

"I…" Meg searched through Anna's mysterious expression. She sighed. "I'm sorry. We don't have to do anything - I'm only here so that you have a day where you can just… rest. I don't want you working constantly for five days. I don't want you doing… _that._ "

"Rest?" Anna squinted. "What rest? You're paying for this, don't you understand? I don't -" The way Meg was looking at her… so lovingly. So calmly. She hadn't seen that in a long time. Not from Elsa… or her, anyway. Her heart stopped. Perhaps, she hadn't realized yet - that Meg really wanted nothing more than Anna's safety. Her own well-being.

"I thought if I could be here for you. _With_ you to listen to… to talk to, you would feel, at least… happy," Meg breathed.

"Happy…?"

"Yes, happy. I can make you feel safe."

She craved it. When was the last time she had ever had fun? When was the last time someone had made her smile? Perhaps Anna was completely drunk still from her attraction to Meg. Completely delusional. But she would take that any day, rather than the bitterness that filled her heart every night.

Licking her lip, Anna kept her teal eyes on the woman, and slowly… she let her fingers unbutton her own shirt from the top down. "You know what's on the contract right? I don't have to say it."

Meg stiffened. "Anna, wait -" She swallowed hard before continuing. "I just... I want you to know that you don't have to do anything. With me, I mean. We could just spend time together... if you want."

" _Please_." Anna let her shirt fall to the floor… her own front, her own breasts, and stomach… _everything_ bared for Meg's eyes. She came close to the woman, lifting Meg's hands to her chest, her own body sharing this warmth with the woman that she had fucked. Her eyes wandered, glittering with broken hope… with the lust that was still within her before Elsa ever came into the picture. Oh, how she missed this… how _different_ Meg had treated her compared to others.

Elsa… No, she couldn't think about that now. All she wanted was to make herself feel good… to make herself feel like the princess that _they_ both had made her into.

She breathed against Meg's skin… lips close to hers as well. Oh, her sweet breath… the shivering that Anna could feel, it was riveting. "Please, let me have this - to have _you_ …"

She felt hands grasp her wrists. "I thought you wanted to run..."

"I did." A pause. She searched Meg's expression, lips bit in seduction. And she let her arms hug Meg's shoulders. "But I realized… how much I distrusted you even though you proved me wrong time and time again."

"Anna…" Meg shook her head.

"I want… I just want tonight to be just us. No thinking…" She smiled, whispering, lips smiling against hers. Oh, she forgot how sweet Meg was… how soft her skin was. It was paradise. "No conflicts… just us. Or, if you want, just _you._ Will you give me that?"

Meg didn't answer for a second. Her face began to twist until it had fallen soft. "Do you want that? If I help you… will you let me?"

"God, yes…" And before Anna could even think of anything else, she kissed the woman's lips… her sighs leaving them both in a puddle of desire. And slowly, Anna had stripped herself of her own clothes… Meg's clothes… and her own dignity to save herself from the reality she lived in.

And pushing Meg onto the soft quilt on the bed… to feel petals of lilies falling onto them, to feel her fingers searching every part of her body, to feel her skin caressing her own. She yearned for this - the feeling of someone loving her, rather than taking advantage of her.

Anna could finally have this high for her own enjoyment. Even if it was for a little while. Even if it was wrong.

* * *

 _"No conflicts… just us. Or, if you want, just you. Will you give me that?"_

 _"Do you want that? If I help you… will you let me?"_

 _"God, yes…"_

Hans immediately shut the video and set Meg's cell phone on his desk, a satisfied smile crossing his face. Meg felt completely disgusted… so _vulnerable_ … but she didn't let her guard down. Her cold eyes were piercing with annoyance and anger. This was the right thing to do. She needed to believe that. But she had never seen such distasteful, disgusting person as the one sitting in front of her. _This is so fucked._

She leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. "You're not going to watch the rest."

"No, I'm not." He stretched his arms, groaning. "At least not with you here, I'm a gentleman." _Gentleman._ He smiled at her and then looked at the cell phone for a moment, nodding almost imperceptibly. He stayed quiet for a second. "I need you to send me a copy of this."

Her fingers twitched. Did she hear that correctly? _"What?"_

"You heard what I said." _What the fuck?_

Meg immediately rushed towards Hans and pounded her fist on the desk. She leaned over as close as she could, but getting in his face wasn't a threat to him at all. "Damn it, what do you fucking want? I did what I could. You just wanted to see proof! You've seen it. Now all we have to do is tell Elsa."

Hans leaned back with that awful smirk of his, his hands clasped behind his head. "Well, I'm altering the deal." He waited briefly for a reaction from Meg, and not seeing it rolled back to the desk and held the phone. "Sorry, Star Wars joke," he chuckled, "but seriously send me the video, or Anna stays on schedule."

"You won't do that."

He raised his eyebrows in complete contemplation. "Actually, I hear there's a frat convention in town and they'll be looking for entertainment the next time she comes in." He looked back up at Meg, his smile unwavering. "Think Anna can pull a train?"

 _Asshole._ She grimaced. "You disgust me."

He scoffed. "Oh, I disgust everyone, you're not the only person to ever say that. So?"

Meg looked away and closed her eyes, trying to think of a way out. This wasn't just about Anna anymore. She was in that video. If she relented, he would have them both. But if she walked out now - no. As long as Anna got out of there, it didn't matter what else would happen. She turned to Hans with her jaw set.

"Fine. I don't care what you do with Elsa - what you do with _me_ \- but I want Anna out of this thing, immediately." She put her hands on his desk and looked him directly in the eyes. "And I swear if that video ever gets out -"

Hans clapped his hands together, pleased with himself. "Ha! Why don't you worry about yourself? This will be a private showing," he nodded at the video, "anyway does Anna know?"

"No, she doesn't."

He tilted his head. "And here I thought you wouldn't actually do anything."

"I didn't. _She_ did." Meg looked away. The guilt she had was completely buried under the thought of just saving Anna. If it meant that it had to come to this… Meg would take it. Perhaps she was too stupid to think of other solutions, but time was running out. Any moment now, Anna would do something that she would regret.

"Well… good. That's better." Better, how? Hans placed his hands in his pocket. "You're not going to tell anyone about this, you hear?"

"Don't be an idiot," Meg growled. "Get to the point, when will you get Anna off your dirty hands?"

Hans raised his eyebrows. "Don't push me." Silence. "Well… after Elsa sees this - the… things Anna had done, after I see her come to me in submission, I'll let her go."

"You're crazy."

"And all of you are under my control." He laughed. "Man, I can't wait to see Elsa's reaction. That _slut_ will learn… oh, she will."

* * *

 _A/N: *pats everyone* it'll all be over soon. if anyone has any comments or questions, feel free to go to my tumblr: not-rotting . tumblr . com_


	29. Chapter 29: You Belong to the World

It'd been weeks. The birds were chirping. The sky was gleaming, and Anna basked in the warmth of the morning light over her naked chest. It was _so_ warm - so peaceful. Christmas was so near.

For the first time since she could remember, Anna thoroughly enjoyed feeling another person's body on her own. She cursed at herself. She had been laying in bed on her side for twenty minutes now, unwilling to get up. She _couldn't_.

Meg's arm was around her waist, her front pressed against Anna's bare back. Anna could feel her soft breath caressing the back of her neck. Ah, when was the last time she had felt so welcomed?

That night, that same night every week, Anna was in her arms… allowing herself to indulge in Meg's scent. To feel her skin caressing on her own. To hear sighs that she never heard from Meg before. That night, Anna felt complete and somehow, she enjoyed all of it. That was all. That night, she had her fun…

And now she felt only regret.  
Of course, with Meg having been so kind to her last night, Anna couldn't help but feel a certain way hours before. To give her thanks somehow. _This_ … was certainly not the way to do it, but Anna was so desperate for someone to hold her. To comfort her.

Sighing, Anna carefully shifted Meg's arms off her and slowly sat up, her fingers running through unkempt auburn hair that flowed down her back It was shameful. To see her body covered in bruises - from last night and previous nights - was humiliating. When once she felt proud of those bruises, now it was just a reminder of the things she had done.

Looking over her shoulder, Meg was still fast asleep.

 _I should get dressed before she wakes up…_

So she did, hastily, gathering her stuff in a duffle bag. She quietly cleaned herself up, the memory of last night quickening her pace. She wanted to avoid getting into an awkward conversation with Meg. _Though, it's not like this is the first time we've done this…_ But every time, it was always the same cycle - feel the pleasure, feel comforted, then leave without a word to keep what little pride she had left.

She grabbed her phone from the counter - Anna squinted. Multiple missed calls and texts from… " _Elsa?"_ she breathed. Her heart stopped.

"Mm…"

Anna turned to see Meg rolling to the other side of the bed, still asleep. She wasn't going to freak out right now. She couldn't. Gulping down her beating heart, she gave Meg one last glimpse and opened the front door.

She didn't know what she was expecting. She had been staring at the screen in contemplation for so long… too long. And once she had gotten out onto the street - though, surprisingly quiet and empty - she started to call Elsa. Her sister. Right now… Elsa was her sister.

The fear that she had back then, was coming back right now. That, perhaps, Elsa was going to reject her. Again. But she'd take that chance just to hear her voice. Anna was trembling. With a deep breath, she tried her best to calm her beating heart. Anna leaned against the hotel wall, eyes gazing down at her feet. Good thing she was quick to hide the marks on her body. Elsa didn't know she was still working at the place. The escort wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon -

" _Anna."_

The redhead felt her breath being taken away. She hadn't heard… her soft voice in so long. Her smile widened with hope. "H-Hey… Elsa."

" _How have you been?"_

 _How am I supposed to even answer that?_ "Good. I've been… I've been very good. Y-You?" Anna clicked her tongue. _Lies, lies, all your fucking lies._

" _The same as always."_

Anna smiled. "I see…" She bit her lip. "It's been kind of long, hasn't it? Well, not that long, considering it's only just a little less than a month since last time? I'm glad you called -"

" _I want to see you."_

Anna twitched. _No. no, not now._ But she knew, she couldn't help but agree. She just had to be careful, that's all. "Um, I-I thought you didn't -"

" _I miss you."_

 _No, this isn't happening._ She shut her eyes. Nothing could ever be said after that.

Elsa took a deep breath. " _I want to talk. I know… I have left you behind. I don't want to hurt you, and I know you don't mean to, either. Please. You and I, we're sisters. I need to be there for you, and if I am not… I will only be letting you down."_

The girl chuckled bitterly. "L-Letting me down? You're not. You never will. I-I… heh, I do miss you a lot."

" _Then, will you let me see you? I'm in a cafe right now. I'll wait for you."_

"Um…" Anna dragged her foot on the ground. Oddly, she didn't like where this was going. "Yeah… yeah, I'll see you soon. Just tell me where."

* * *

It was already the afternoon, and by the time Anna was across the street from the cafe she already noticed Elsa's car parked out front. Elsa was sitting outside - without her hair tied in a braid. Well, not that she could complain because it always looked beautiful on her… and it occurred to her that she didn't put her hair in braids either. Not just for appearance, but she was too much in a rush to look pretty.

Anna couldn't get herself to walk across though. Seeing Elsa drinking a cup of hot coffee with her expression so loose and carefree… Anna didn't want to go over there and disturb that peaceful scene. She shook her head, clearing her throat, and tucked her hair behind her ear. _I have to._

It was warm out, but to feel the wind breezing through the street, to see Elsa finally noticing her through the crowd, was so _, so_ soothing. And they stared at each other… really, _really_ stared, to see if anything had changed.

Physically, not so much, but Anna could see the exhaustion in her eyes. _She hasn't been sleeping…_

Elsa got up from her seat, a relieved smile on her face. "You came."

Anna nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Please, sit." Anna took a seat across from Elsa. The escort slowly took her jacket off, disregarding Elsa's curious gaze.

"Warm, isn't it?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah… warm." Anna gazed down.

"I assumed you didn't eat, so I ordered you a coffee and a sandwich."

Anna placed her fingers on the warm cup of coffee and took a sip. _Mm… sweet._ She noticed Elsa smile.

"I added a few sugar cubes. I know you like your coffee sweet."

Anna bit her lip. "Thank you."

Silence.

Was this all? They were finally together, but this was all they could say. Impossible. They acted like they were complete strangers - but they might as well be. Maybe Elsa was trying to think of something to say. Something that… wouldn't hurt them both.

Anna looked at her older sister's hands. Still pale and skinny as always. _Nothing really changed, huh?_

"You… let your hair down."

The redhead blinked, noticing Elsa's curious glance. "O-Oh, yeah, um… I've been having it down for a while now." She looked up. "You too. It looks good."

Elsa brushed her hair over her shoulder, some covering her beautiful blue eyes. "It's been a while too." A pause. "Father has been asking about you. You never talked to him after everything."

Anna chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah, I guess I never did manage to talk to him at all. I'll try again, I promise." She tapped her fingers on the cup. "Family… does come first, right?"

Elsa grimaced. "Family…" Did she even care if they were family? Or was it because Elsa regretted knowing who she found, who she fell in love with, was her sister? Anna grimaced. 'Falling in love' right now, disgusted her. But she couldn't deny how much she yearned Elsa's attention again. The older woman took a deep breath. "Are you still working?"

"Uh, meaning -"

"Are you still working _there_?"

Anna immediately shook her head. "N-No! Um, after everything, I didn't need to be there anymore and… _you_ were never there anymore so - " She paused. This wasn't what she wanted to say. "I'm working with my cousin right now. It's… more like a community service thing, but I'll get the hang of it." She paused in contemplation. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Are you lying?"

"H-Huh?"

She shifted her seat closer, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Clear blue eyes were traveling to places that Anna did not want her to see. Luckily, everything was hidden. "Are you _lying_?" She said it so carefully and slowly.

Anna scoffed. "Why… why would I be lying, Elsa?"

The woman shook her head and looked out to the streets. "I haven't… been there for you for quite a while. So if you are telling the truth, I won't pursue it any further. I may not be… _anything_ else to you anymore, but I am still your sister. I still care."

Her heart ached. She wrung her shaking fingers together, eyes gazing down. In guilt? Shame? Oh, when was she ever not going to feel that way anymore? She could already feel the panic in her rising up… could already feel the need to ask Elsa for help.

Anna bit her lips. "There… there's no reason for me to lie."

"I don't want to lose you again, Anna." _Again…?_

"Y-You won't. You know that."

Elsa was so observant. So careful. Anna stared at the hand that reached for her. "May I hold your hand?"

Anna grimaced. _Why? Why does she…? She can't touch me. I'll dirty her…_ But in the back of her mind - deep down in her heart - Anna wanted to feel her addictingly cold touch again.

She hesitated, but Elsa was patient. Waiting. Waiting. _Waiting_. Anna wished something would happen around them so Elsa wouldn't have to gaze at her so kindly, so caringly.

Slowly, Anna let her fingers graze upon Elsa's… her palm finally placed flat on Elsa's as well. The blonde gently grasped it… letting her fingers lace on Anna's. Ah, she had completely forgotten her wonderfully cold skin.

Her stare fell. "You've grown skinnier… You're shaking." Expression immediately grew dark. The hold tightened. " _Anna."_

The girl suddenly pulled her hand away. She glanced down with wide eyes, with such exasperation and anger… and _guilt_ that was put upon herself. "I… I'm fine." She folded her hands tightly together.

"You know I always know when you are lying. _Spit it_." That was… the other Elsa talking. The one who she had submitted to. She hadn't seen her for so long… oh, how she missed her. She hated missing her - "Anna!" the woman yelled, her hand slammed on the table.

The redhead flinched. She wanted out now. Right. Now. It didn't matter if she hadn't seen Elsa for such a long time anymore. She didn't want to see that scared expression at all. "N-No, I told you -"

" _Please, Anna._ " Elsa's eyes glimmered with plea, and she let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. "Don't do this to me… Don't you _dare_ do this to me."

"I -" Elsa immediately grabbed her arm, fingers tight and digging into her. She pushed the sleeve up. Anna felt her heartbreak that instant. "Don't -"

There it was. Everything was revealed. And she stared. All she did was stare. All those marks on her skin… on her body. Anna felt like vomiting. "Elsa…" Anna's eyes widened in fear, tears begging to fall.

"No… no, no, no, no -" Elsa fell back in her seat, fingers running through her hair… and the horror that was in her eyes, Anna could never forget that. The woman continued to shake her head in disbelief. "Why…? Why are you doing this…?"

"Elsa, it's not what you think -"

" _What did you fucking do…?"_ Anna could hear the disappointment and anger in her whisper. She didn't have the guts to answer. Her body slouched in acceptance, eyes gazing away. "Anna, please… please tell me it's not him. _Please_."

Silence.

"Why…? What the _fuck_ did that bastard do…?" Elsa was crying now, her head down in her hands, fingers grasping her hair in guilt. And all Anna could hear… all she could hear was the constant mumbles of 'please' and 'I'm sorry' behind those tears. It hurt. It hurt more to see this… than Anna being in those situations. To see Elsa so vulnerable was nauseating.

"Elsa… I... " She wanted to grab her hand. To hold her still. She couldn't. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks as well. "I only wanted to protect _you_."

Elsa didn't answer. She continued to weep, and perhaps… Anna already knew what she would say. That Elsa didn't need protection. That she was the one that was supposed to protect Anna.

Anna immediately wiped the falling tears from her own face. Her grin was completely broken. "E-Elsa, it's not your fault. I… I _wanted_ to do this. I wanted nothing more than to see you happy -"

" _What have I done…?_ I shouldn't have let you decide..."

And all Anna could see was the heartbreak in her eyes, the bitter tears that slowly trailed down her pale cheeks… the way her shoulders slouched in defeat. They hadn't changed one bit.

Anna wasn't sure what else to say. Nothing she could ever say would make them feel remotely better. Even now… Anna was angry. At herself. At the world.

"I… I…" Elsa looked out into the streets with tearful eyes, her arms quickly wrapping around her body in her own comfort. "I used those days to think… I used those days, hoping that you and I would forget about what we had. I wanted nothing more than _your_ safety. I tried to be _strong_ -" The woman whimpered, letting tears fall freely down her face. "And I'm _sorry_. I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed me most. _I'm sorry_ for not being the person you want me to be."

Anna covered her face with her hands… finally, _finally_ , sobbing uncontrollably at every word that Elsa had said. Every word that Anna never deserved to hear. Every word that Elsa would _never_ say to her if they were never sisters. She didn't like it - she despised seeing Elsa so weak, so submissive. Elsa reached for her hand, allowing her to take it away from Anna's face. To see how fucked up Anna was. At the moment, she knew… every thought that was in her mind, Elsa seemed to have read it all.

And Anna was shaking, knowing that Elsa knew… how scared she was. She felt tears on the back of her hand, lips on her skin… and no other words could describe the sight that Anna was seeing. She couldn't bear it.

She never thought someone so inspiring and strong, could break down so easily. Anna sniffled, grasping tightly on Elsa's hand. "Please…" she took in a deep sigh. "Please don't cry, Elsa…"

The blonde shook her head, unable to pick up her head. _That's okay._ Anna wouldn't want her sister to see the sorrow in her eyes as well. "What did he… what did he do to you…?"

Anna bit her lip. _Stop crying. Stop it._ "I… I didn't want him to hurt you, so I made a deal with him. I-I work five days a week. I… service my clients so that you and I wouldn't get exposed to what we have done. He knows."

Elsa raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Confusion. Lastly, there was shock. "Oh God," she whimpered, shamefully. She finally had the courage to see Anna. "How…?"

Anna didn't want to say it. To rub salt in the wound. But she had to - Elsa needed the truth. "He…" She took a deep breath. "He heard our conversations… recorded it. I-It was my mistake -"

"I shouldn't have… God, I'm so sorry, Anna…" _Why…? Why are we like this?_

"No, Elsa. _No_ , you have nothing to blame yourself for. I just…" Anna cracked a broken smile. "Hey, I just want you back - to be happy."

The blonde grimaced. " _How?_ How can I be happy when I can't even take care of you?"

Anna didn't know how to answer. But it wasn't the truth. Elsa had always taken care of her - hugged her when Anna needed one, scolded her when she made mistakes and reassured her when she needed comfort. But to Elsa… perhaps, it never crossed her mind because right now, all Elsa could see was Anna as her sister.

"Anna… Anna, I've _hurt_ you."

The redhead bit her lips, shaking her head. "No… no, you didn't." And perhaps, she was deep in denial. But still, neither could she stand seeing Elsa so hurt like this either. "Elsa, I love you."

The woman closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the back of Anna's hand. Anna didn't need to hear Elsa say it back - she knew Elsa loved her. She knew it… even if it was a different kind of love. Her grip tightened on Anna's hand. "I don't deserve those words… and I don't deserve to say it to you."

* * *

Elsa was driving Anna back to her home, finding her sister nodding off that afternoon. It was quiet. It was warm. And Elsa found this especially normal. No, perhaps, normal was the wrong word but… it felt like nothing changed between them. But Elsa knew their relationship made it all different.

Her heart hurt. Her little sister… someone who she had found, by chance, was doing all these things for her. Anna was incredibly selfless, unlike her own selfish big sister. Perhaps, too selfless that it had hurt them both.

The woman took a deep breath, her knuckles white as snow as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. She glanced at Anna, sound asleep in her seat. Strands of auburn hair were covering her eyes. Her breathing was slow. _What are we?_ Carefully, Elsa reached for her hair and ran it through the back of her ear.

Elsa was angry. Disappointed. But most of all… she felt guilty. She wasn't supposed to let this happen… wasn't supposed to put Anna in such danger. And yet, there she was. Here they were.

Elsa looked out to the front, resting her arm on the window sill. And how? Just how could Anna look so in peace sleeping like this? The color on her cheeks was back… the blissful face she had was back. Elsa didn't understand - and she completely hated seeing it. Because now, she knew being an escort for other people in order to protect Elsa was the only thing that could make her happy. Seeing Elsa was enough to bring her bliss.

The woman slammed her fist against the door, growling in anger. "I'm going to kill him…" she mumbled to herself, her blue eyes glowing with fiery. "I will fucking kill you…"

When she finally bought Anna back home, she carried her in her arms up to the apartment, to her bed. Of course, Anna probably had no strength at all to wake up, and was perhaps, so comfortable being in Elsa's arms that the blonde did not have to struggle to put her in bed. No. Anna was light. Too light.

Elsa sighed, running her fingers through Anna's hair, eyes searching her peaceful expression. She could gaze at her all day. "You don't deserve this…" she whispered.

"Mm…" Anna shifted, and finally, her eyes fluttered open. "Elsa?"

The blonde smiled gently. "Go back to sleep, I won't bother you," she breathed.

The redhead squinted, looking around. "Where… Did I fall asleep?"

"It's okay, we're in my apartment. You were sleeping in the car, I didn't want to disturb you. Do you want to sleep more? Are you hungry?"

Anna sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "No." She gulped.

 _Why?_ Elsa frowned. "Please, you didn't eat much this afternoon either. You have to eat - I'll make you soup, is that okay?"

Anna looked away, shaking her head. "I… I'm not hungry."

Elsa knew best not to pressure her. She sighed, nodding. "Well, tell me when you are hungry, please. Would you like to take a bath -"

"Can we just… talk?"

Elsa was hesitant, but she was willing to do anything for her sister at the moment. The woman sat on the bed. Seeing that Anna had reached for her hand, she took it. She nodded. "We can talk."

Anna glanced at their held hands. "I - I don't want you to hate me for what I've done, Elsa."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "No. _No,_ Anna, I would never hate you for something you did for me."

"I know you're angry. You've _been_ angry." Anna bit her lip. "You don't have to treat me like glass. I'm fine. So just - I want to go to -"

Elsa tightened her fingers around Anna's. "You are _not_ going back there." Her voice was so soft, but nothing felt scarier than to hear those words come out of Elsa's mouth.

Anna sighed, slowly sitting up. " _Please_ , Elsa… I can handle myself -"

"I _tried_ to be open-minded, Anna."

"I can handle everything!"

"Look at yourself." The woman immediately got up, eyes wide with anger… tears slowly coating the blueness of her eyes. Elsa was shaking. Her heart was breaking. Enough was enough. "Clearly you can _not_."

"Elsa!"

"ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!" she yelled, prompting Anna to whimper in response, eyes widening in fear. Elsa saw it immediately. "I don't…" She looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Anna curled her knees towards her body, eyes gazing down at her feet. "No, you're right, I… I put myself at risk for you, and I know I shouldn't have but I do because I-I love you. I'll be fine."

The blonde sighed. "Anna -"

Anna suddenly sniffled, eyebrows furrowed in frustration and exhaustion. "Don't worry, I'll stay here. I won't go, I promise."

"Are you angry?"

Anna shook her head in silence, but deep down, Elsa knew that wasn't true.

For a moment, Elsa didn't say anything as she sat back down. Slowly, she reached for Anna's hand, her thumb brushing on her warm skin.

"Listen, I am only doing this for your protection - for _your_ sanity. I may not… have done my part of being a good sister. I may not have done it at all, but I still care about you, no matter who you want me to be." She frowned, eyes on their held hands. "But I can not always be who you want me to be, Anna." Anna remained stubbornly silent. "You can hate me. You can ignore me. But as long as you are here, at least, you are safe. I won't let him hurt you." Still, the girl didn't say anything. Elsa slowly leaned in to kiss her forehead, her fingers pushing auburn hair back. "You'll be okay, Anna."

* * *

"What did you do?"

Hans blinked and took a sip of his glass of scotch. "Am I having deja vu or what?"

Elsa's fingers twitched. She desperately wanted to sock him in the face. "Don't play with me."

"Who's playing? Someone else came barging in here too a couple of weeks ago, asking the same question." He laughed. "Honestly… wow, you look completely different from the last time you came here. What is it… two, three months? Nice seeing your hair down, by the way."

Elsa widened her cold eyes, and as much as she loved to go over there to punch him, she remained near the doorway of his office. On the inside, oh, she was boiling with anger and annoyance. How could such a man smile like that? How did he turn so crooked? Elsa knew, without a doubt.

Back then, Hans was never like this. Hans was sweet. He was lovable. And Elsa treated him with nothing but love and respect. But the person he became - the _obsession_ to have Elsa within arms reach, made the woman regret everything about their relationship.

Elsa understood. This was all her fault. It was a mistake to ever have trusted him. To ever think Hans should be allowed a second chance. To _ever_ have met him. None of this would have happened if she only ended their relationship when she knew things were going downhill. So much for hoping everything would get better.

But this was all two years ago - but not that two years ago mattered to Hans anyway. He wanted answers. He wanted Elsa to be put in place.

She took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed millions of times. "Let her go, Hans." She said those four words ever so quietly, so calmly, but nothing more screamed painful.

He squinted. "Let her go? Tsk, tsk, tsk." He wagged his finger and got up from his seat and walked to the front of the desk. He leaned his hands against the edge, disgustingly green eyes staring back at Elsa. "You know, she's supposed to be here tonight right? Do you know where she is?"

Elsa growled. "Don't push me. Let. Her. Go."

"And let you fuck her too? Play with her feelings?"

She grimaced in disgust, letting her posture fall straight. "So the reason you are doing this… is because of us."

"Us?" He shook his head. "No. Remember? You said there were no 'us'," he hissed lowly.

 _Enough._ Suddenly, she stomped towards him, and - _smack._ A backhand to the face. Silence. Oh, Elsa had never been so furious before. Never felt more disgusted that she just wanted to go home and wash herself. She wanted to go home to Anna. And never had she wanted to punch someone's face so badly with his smirk forming on his face.

She growled, "Don't you _dare_ get smart with me."

"You never change, huh?" He ran his fingers over his hurt cheek. "Especially that smack… wow. Do that again -"

She quickly grabbed his collar, pulling him into a whisper. They were face to face, eye to eye. "And you've changed too much. Don't make me repeat myself."

He huffed. "Look at you, being all desperate. You were never like that when we were together, _Mistress."_

"I am _not_ your mistress," she pressed. "What do you want…?" Elsa could barely hold herself together.

Hans immediately pulled away from her hands, and turned to his computer. "What do I want… That's the hard question." He turned the computer monitor to Elsa. A video popped up. Elsa could not believe what she was looking at. Her heart halted, and as much as she wanted to shut her eyes… she wanted to see everything.

Those two people in the night… Those arms embracing each other.

There Anna was, undressing herself. Hugging Meg. Kissing her… telling her that everything was okay. Letting her body go.

Her stomach churned, ears completely blocked from any words or sounds coming from Hans. She could hear everything - could _see_ everything that Anna was doing. And what was this? Jealousy? Fear? Anger? Her heart was completely broken - and as much she wanted to stay strong, she couldn't. And most of all, Elsa was confused. She was shaking, tears were forming. Elsa let out a sigh.

All this time, she thought Anna hated Meg. All this time, she thought Meg was just a manipulative woman, and she was right. _All this time, I thought you would change to be a better person for Anna._

With eyes voided from any hope, completely drowned in loss, she turned to Hans. The video continued. And that man… Oh, that man was smiling like a maniac. Was he proud? Did he like this? _You sadistic bastard…_

"What do you think? Your _sister_ is being fucked by someone who you despise. Turns you on, doesn't it?"

Elsa looked away, blinking away unshed tears. "What… do you want?"

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, Elsa looked. She had to listen and do what he said. "I know what you think of me. I know what I have done with our time together. You're angry… Fine. I'm sorry. But don't you dare -"

"I don't want an apology." He crossed his arms, gazing down at her with such coldness… Such dominance that Elsa had never seen before. And now, ah, she knew how manipulative he had gotten. "You put me in a position where… you played me like your own toy. You threw me away because you wanted to run away from someone who you don't know how to deal with. Does that sound familiar? I guess that's what you're also doing to your sister right?"

Elsa slowly shook her head in disbelief. "What have you become…?"

"What have _I_ become? Ask yourself that. Maybe next time, you'll want to stay away from your sister if you don't want her to become someone like me. To be hurt by me. Someone cruel, hateful, manipulative…" He chuckled, tapping his finger against the side of his head. "I know what you're thinking, Elsa."

Her mind raced uncontrollably. She shouldn't have yelled at Anna. She shouldn't have forced her to stay. Everything that she had done… She feared that Anna would really turn into that person because of her. Her heart shattered from that thought. But perhaps, this really was the right choice.

But Elsa stayed composed. No doubt, she couldn't say that Hans was wrong. He had a point - the ending to their poisonous relationship was dumped like a pile of garbage. Elsa made a choice - a poor choice to begin with.

Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard her own voice and Anna's talking - arguing - from… _the other week._ Cold sweat was beginning to break out. She opened her mouth, but no words could come out at all. No… she was supposed to expect this kind of humiliation, and she was supposed to take it. Fine.

"You know… with all these clients she has been with - including you - I have no doubt she is _desperate_ to have someone actually care about her. Meg being one of them. Oh, her _sister_ too." He stopped the recording from his phone.

She cringed at those words, but the best she could do was ignore everything. Elsa didn't say anything to counter that. She didn't have the right to. "Let her go, she can be with whoever she wants. Give my sister her freedom back, just don't…" She shut her eyes. "Don't put that out there, or the _truth_ about us -"

"You say it like it's so easy!"

"Hans -"

"Get down on your knees."

Her whole body froze, and every strand of hair on her body stood up. She had never heard such cold voice before. Elsa… fuck, she still had not noticed the tears that blocked her sight. Her mind was only filled with the thought of Anna. She swallowed. "Hans, please -"

"I said, on your knees." _Does he get this from me?_ He slid a thumb under the woman's chin. "If you don't want her hurt, you'll do what I say."

Burying her pride deep down into her heart, Elsa slowly fell to her knees on the floor. She didn't hesitate at all.

She shut her eyes, ashamed of herself. Ashamed of what they once were.

Hans didn't say much for a while, observing. His fingers running through her hair, caressing her cheeks, her lips. Elsa felt appalled. "You know… it is quite refreshing to see you so vulnerable and submissive sometimes. She's made you soft, Elsa. I almost _hate_ it." He kneeled in front of her, looking into her sad, sad eyes. "Fine, I'll do you a solid. I'll let her go. In exchange… Oh, you know what to do. You're already so guilty of it. Look at your eyes."

Tears were falling freely down Elsa's cheeks. Relieved? No. Hans was right. Inside right now, was all guilt. None of this would have happened if Elsa was not so impatient to meet Anna that day. None of this would have happened if they had just shut the door during their talk. And Meg would never have gotten involved.

She felt fingers catching her tears. "You look so beautiful like this…" he whispered. Elsa didn't even acknowledge it. "Now, seeing you like this is enough for me - so miserable and sad. You'll know how I felt back then. She's free now, I won't pursue her. But as long as I know you two are sisters - as long as I have this recording and the video, you'll do as I say and keep yourselves separated right?"

 _If it means that she'll be free from his grasp_. Elsa took in a deep, heartbreaking gasp. "I won't ever see her again."

He smirked and held her hand to his lips. "Good girl. I'll be watching you."

* * *

 _a/n: hans is a big asshole_


	30. Chapter 30: Who Do You Belong To Now?

Coming back home after hours of thinking and coming to this decision was the last thing Elsa wanted to do. But she did it with a heavy heart. It was almost evening, the sun slowly going down. The silence was eerie in her home, crimson light dripping through the window. But no matter how the sun shined, the beauty was lost on her. To her, everything was black.

Elsa was exhausted. Completely _traumatized_. _Humiliated._ Right now, she needed to be strong, however empty she felt. However disgusted she was with herself. She had a chance for redemption in her relationship with Anna - only to be ruined by her own selfishness.

But how different would everything be if she hadn't gone to Hans? She didn't dare answer that because the truth was… perhaps, it would only be just as bad, if not, worse.

And being at home was suffocating enough. Things changed around the apartment. Her place was a bit messy. She stared into the living room. The television was on. On the table, there was a small piece of paper - a check - with Anna's signature. A yellow sticky note behind it read, 'for you'. Elsa sighed, pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose, dropping her hand to her side with the check in her palm. "Damn it..."

At least Anna seemed to have gotten out of her room for once. There were dirty plates and a half empty glass of orange juice on the kitchen counter. _Good, she ate something._ The silence was suffocating, but instead of cringing from it, Elsa welcomed it. She grabbed the plates and put them in the sink.

She didn't move from her spot. Her head dipped low, hands resting on the edge of the sink.

The defeat swallowed her… and she had let it. Elsa didn't realize how much she had hurt Anna - didn't realize that all this was her own doing. And she would keep telling herself that it was her fault. Even if it wasn't, how could Elsa ever let it happen?

She was a coward. Running away when she when things become unfamiliar. When she was out of her comfort zone. Hans was right. He was a bastard, but he was _right._

While everyone else thought she was perfect, everything that Elsa knew she was… did not fit that image. Hurting people was all she seemed to do - despite her caring heart. _Only_ caring in all the wrong places. It was the truth, really. And while it was never her intention, some things could never change. No matter how much of herself she willingly sacrificed in pursuit of it.

Elsa sniffled, nodding in acceptance. She wiped those abandoned tears off her face. She couldn't stand here the whole time. Someone was waiting for her. Someone needed her. Quietly, she led herself towards the only room where Anna could be.

With the door closed, Elsa assumed that she was still sleeping. She hesitated to grab the doorknob. If she could delay any talking, it'd be all the better. She didn't want Anna to know what happened, but this was the only way to lessen the hurt. The only way to break themselves free.

When she opened the door, she sighed in relief to see Anna asleep.

 _What am I scared of?_

Elsa sat down on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through Anna's hair. Her soft freckled cheek.

The blonde's eyebrows knitted together. This was the first time she'd observed Anna's features so closely, discovering things that she never noticed - long eyelashes, the slight flush painted on her cheeks, her pink lips glistening in the faint light. Anna glowed. Beautiful. Maybe, this was the last time she would really get to see her like this. The last time she would be able to touch her without any shame.

Her heart felt like it had been inflamed with hurt, but she couldn't show it. She shouldn't.

"I'm sorry…" Elsa whispered. It was all she could really say.

"Mm…" Anna turned her head away, finally, opening her eyes. For a moment, the girl was in a daze before turning to meet Elsa's eyes. "El… sa?"

The blonde tried her best to smile. "I'm glad you ate something," she whispered. "Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Anna grumbled to herself and scratched her head. "What - what time is it…?"

"Six. I'll make dinner soon."

Again, Anna hummed in response, slowly sitting herself up. Anna didn't say anything for a second - eyes wandering up and down Elsa's body, curiously. But it was no matter to Elsa. Everything that she had right now was all for Anna's eyes. She was so fucking tired of hiding.

"Did you see my check?"

Elsa waved the piece of paper. "You don't have to return this to me."

Anna shook her head, pushing her hand away. "I know, but it's the right thing to do. Please accept it."

"Anna -"

" _I-I know_ it doesn't mean much to you. I really… don't want this check to be a reminder of what I do."

Elsa wasn't going to argue with Anna anymore. Not with that guilty gaze staring at her. If that was what her little sister wanted, fine. She nodded in acceptance. At this point, she'd do anything. "Okay, I'll keep this safe in my account. If you ever need anything, you can always come back -"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The woman froze, her heart made a sudden stop because _this_ was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Even she didn't know how she looked like. The only thing she wanted right now was to hold Anna's hand. To hear her voice. To see her smile at the thought of having to finish repaying Elsa. And the blonde needed to feel that warmth. So she did, lacing their fingers together, her thumb caressing every little freckle that dotted her skin. "How do I say it…?"

Anna slightly shifted in bed, tightening her fingers on Elsa's. "What's wrong?"

 _Take a deep breath._ As calm as Elsa was, she was choking back tears as well. The trembling never stopped. "I don't ever want you to be disappointed in me. And especially not in yourself. I have your best interest at heart. I only want to make you happy." She grimaced. This wasn't what she wanted to say most. "So… I want to say that I am sorry. I am proud of you. I am glad to have met you - even under these circumstances."

The younger woman arched an eyebrow. "Elsa…? What did you do? You were gone…" She widened her eyes. Elsa couldn't bear to look at her. "Did you… you went to see Hans, didn't you?"

Elsa lowered her head in shame. Never did she think she'd care so much for one girl - never thought she'd feel pain. Even without picking her head up, Elsa knew to expect a reaction like that. The hand she held twitched, slowly pulling away even when Elsa gripped as hard as she could. The love and admiration they had for each other was slowly slipping away too.

Perhaps, it was quite ironic for Elsa to hold onto her as much as she could, as tightly as possible. But she needed to. Anna needed the comfort - the love.

"Anna, I only wanted to protect you -"

"What did you do? Did you negotiate with him? No, don't -"

The blonde immediately got up, a hand longing to hold her - longing to comfort her and slowly reaching for her. But she couldn't hold and comfort her. She didn't have the right. Not even with her little sister jerking away. "Anna."

"Don't touch me." This was the first time Elsa had ever heard her say those words. No matter how soft she said it, every single syllable was covered in pins of hurt. The way Anna squinted, looking away from her like she was thinking... for the first time, it made Elsa nervous. But for what? That she'd lose Anna again? Her sister as well? Yes. "Why do you look so scared?"

Elsa couldn't say. If anything, she was waiting for the girl to say what she had to say. What she knew. Because Elsa knew that Anna was smart enough to understand that things were not going to be that easy.

"I take it that I'm not working there anymore?" Her fingers clenched tight on the blanket. There was no better way to say it.

"You won't be hurt anymore. Anna…" Her glistening eyes, coated with unshed tears, gazed at the ceiling. "I did what I could. I asked him. I apologized for what I did. I _begged_ -"

"Why didn't you come to me first?" Anna's lips trembled, and though, her expression was just as dark… those tears for Elsa would haunt her forever. Her eyebrows crossed, shaking her head in disbelief. Elsa couldn't answer, standing there like a coward. When she wasn't afraid of Hans… she was afraid of Anna. How could it be? "You don't trust me, do you? I stayed home like you told me, didn't I? I fed myself, I cleaned… I gave you back the money I owe. Wasn't it enough?"

"I don't want him hurting you, I had to agree to the terms he asked for." Elsa breathed in all the anger that was in the room.

"No, you're…" Anna lifted a finger to her lips. "You're treating me like a child."

"That's not true, Anna -"

A single, clear droplet of tears rolled down her cheeks. Nothing screamed anger than how her eyes were brimming with tears, the fire in her pupils burning bright. But this… this was what Elsa deserved right? This was what Hans wanted? "I handled myself. I _did_ everything - I did everything for _you_. I… let myself get fucked by those men every _fucking_ night. I prayed that you'd come back whenever you didn't. I dirtied myself, so you'd be clean. And for what? For who? FOR FUCKING YOU! And now, I'm guessing, you want to tell me we need to separate? _Again?_ "

Elsa closed her eyes. Closed her heart. She was overflowing with hatred for herself, but she couldn't imagine how Anna was feeling right now. The hurt that Anna buried inside herself was let loose. The storm that she had contained crashed down. Both of them couldn't even let out a cry of despair. There weren't any. Perhaps, there was no time for despair. All that surrounded this room was Anna's anger. Oh, if Anna wasn't feeling sorry, only Elsa could feel it for herself.

"What could we ever do, Anna?" She didn't say. When the redhead didn't move, _couldn't_ move, Elsa took the opportunity to hold Anna in her arms one last time - even if it meant for Anna to push her away again.

"You could've _told_ me. How could I ever sleep, knowing you made this stupid decision yourself? I thought you were my _sister?_ "

Elsa agreed. She had to listen - and even she knew herself, she was in the wrong. "I'm sorry… I didn't want us to end like this. It has to be this way -"

"Don't. Don't you fucking tell me that. If this is what you want, fine, let's lead our lives separately. You aren't even half the person Meg is." The redhead gritted her teeth, her body trying to squirm away from Elsa. "Let go. Let me go."

The blonde pressed her face against the crook of her neck, pressing her weight down on the girl. But hearing her say that… hearing Anna say she was never going to be enough, shattered her. How could she say that? Elsa couldn't live with that. But Anna was only angry - that was it. There was no special meaning behind her words.

"I'm sorry…" There was no use repeating it, but if there was only one percent chance of Anna forgiving her, she'd take it.

"LET ME GO!"

"Anna!" The blonde laid her head against her shoulder, pressing her whole body on the girl, only to have them fall flat in bed.

Anna didn't have the power to resist. So they stayed like this, Elsa holding onto her, Anna weakly making attempts to get her off. Elsa knew. She knew what she was doing to Anna was wrong.

How afraid she was to see Anna turn into someone that she wouldn't recognize. How frustrated she was to admit that Hans… was right about them. She didn't want Anna to experience any more hardship. She could be free! Whatever Anna wanted, Elsa could provide… and that was what she had been saying all this time before they were even seen as sisters.

Sisters… yes. Elsa was only doing her duty as an older sister.

* * *

"Alright, that's all I have for today. Be sure to submit your memoir by finals week. Reading responses are due the next time we meet. Have a good night, everyone."

Every student was pouring out of the lecture hall, and while Meg still hadn't noticed the blonde that stood by the doorway, her arms crossed together, Elsa took this time to think for a minute.

She was furious. She had every right to be. Having to look at Meg being carefree, talking to her students, and cleaning her stuff up, disgusted her. How could she? While Anna was at home feeling like she had lost everything in her life, Meg was smiling.

Elsa clenched her fingers into a fist and slowly walked down the stairs to meet her. At least now, the room was empty. The silence was deafening, the only thing that could be heard was Elsa's heels clicking down on the floor. Meg finally perked her head up. Her eyes widened, body frozen.

Elsa continued to stomp towards her without any hesitation.

"Elsa…? What are you doing -"

The blonde growled under her breath, quickly grabbing onto the professor's collar. _Slap. "Fuck you."_

The sound resonated through the room, Meg frozen in place. But a single slap wasn't satisfying. The horror that grew in Meg's eyes wasn't even enough either. "What…"

" _How dare you_ …" Elsa whispered, her breathing growing rapid with fiery. She squinted in exasperation. Meg held her cheek in her hand, her hazel glistening eyes meeting with Elsa's. _Don't you look at me like that._ Immediately, Elsa pushed her away against the table. "How fucking dare you? Do you know what you have done?"

"You're talking about Anna…"

Elsa was ready to slap her again. "You don't deserve to call her name. _Do you know what the hell you have done?_ " she repeated, and the anger that she held inside for so long erupted. She was trembling, and never had Elsa been this irritated in her life. Perhaps, even irritation was an understatement.

Meg took a deep breath. "I do." Elsa laughed, disbelieved, unable to even look at her in the eye. _Oh, shut up._ "But I did it because I know we don't have a choice. _She_ doesn't have a choice."

"And _you_ do?" Elsa gritted her teeth, a finger jabbed against the top of her chest. "You don't get to come back into Anna's life just to do _shit_ like this."

"I did _it_ so I could save her, Elsa." The woman wanted to roll her eyes. It was so tiring for Elsa to hear such calm voice. To see that Meg wasn't even going to compete with her right now. Did she even care? "I did it so that _your_ own reputation wouldn't be ruined, I didn't want you two to suffer -"

Elsa started pacing. " _You_ have no right to do that. You have no place here. She didn't want this - she wanted love -"

"AND I PROVIDED THAT FOR HER!" Meg slammed her fist on the table. She squinted. " _You_ don't think I know that?! You don't think I suffered too?! Instead of looking for you, she was desperate enough to look for _me_. That night when I was with her, I told her we didn't have to do anything, but she insisted that we _fuck!_ And you know why? She wanted to fill that hole that you left her with. And that's what I've been doing for the past few weeks because it's what she _wanted_!"

Elsa immediately came closer to her, prompting the woman back up against the wall. "Don't you dare say that to me when you've taken an advantage of her. That video you filmed -"

"Where were _you_ when she cried in front of me?! Where were _you_ when she was being threatened by Hans?! You haven't seen the insanity - the pain she was going through!" She pushed Elsa away roughly. The words in her question left the blonde completely blank - shocked even. And the only thing she wanted to question herself was why? Just why was she so selfish? "Where were you? Tell me!" Elsa couldn't. Perhaps, knowing she was ashamed to hear Meg say that Anna had been with her this whole time. She deserved to know, though- to feel the hurt and pain that Anna had gone through.

"She cried…" That was all she could say. The only thing she heard. Meg shook her head in disbelief.

"Where… were you when she wanted someone to take care of her? You're her _sister,_ yet she got better care from me, someone who doesn't want her love. Someone who thinks that she is better off with someone else rather than a person like me! And _I'm_ the one taking an advantage of her."

Elsa shook her head. Her heart hurt to hear those words. She knew this was all true - that Anna wasn't going to go to Elsa because she thought they needed space. That Anna… didn't want her worry. Because that was what Elsa _said._ And she really shouldn't have because now? Now, Anna needed her. Now, Meg was the one who had been there while Elsa was running away like a coward.

Elsa was speechless, helpless. And she let Meg stare at her in silence, in anger… because she needed to be criticized. "I… I wanted her to know that I couldn't be what she wanted me to be."

They didn't say anything for a moment, Meg's fiery eyes almost seemingly lusting for Elsa's guilt in her face. There was no doubt about it - Elsa… was guilty.

Meg huffed a breath. "I know that, Elsa. I completely understand you - but do you know what I had to do just so she could get away from that bastard of a man?" Meg pointed to herself. " _I_ had to do whatever I could. I had to sacrifice my pride, I had to risk what Anna would feel about me if - _when_ she finds out what the fuck I have done. _I_ was in that video too, Elsa. And _you -_ " She looked away. "You just sat back for _weeks_. You may be her sister - her mistress - but what you're doing is not love."

Meg had said enough. She knew what she had done was wrong. And she understood why Meg had to do it. Why that video was shown to Elsa. The humiliation today was more than enough, but that was what Elsa needed. A wake-up call. To show that Anna was crying for help.

But there was no question about it - Elsa… really needed to stay away from her now. And it wasn't because Hans told her so - she needed to do so, herself. Because Anna said so. Perhaps, she was a hypocrite like that - wanting to be there for Anna only to say that they needed space over and over again. She thought Anna would be better off this way, and nothing could change that fact.

She shook her head in shame. "Why didn't you tell me? _Why_ would you let this happen?"

"I wanted to tell you. But despite the difference between us, I didn't want that bastard to hurt you either. Just as he did with Anna. So no." Meg searched her pleading eyes, sternly. "You needed to face the reality - how _broken_ she is, how much she needed someone just because you left. So she came to me - someone that reminds her of you."

"Me…" Elsa grimaced in disgust. "You and I are nothing alike."

"No, we aren't. How we treat her… how you make her feel is the reason why she mistakes you with me."

She still didn't get it. Anna never said anything - never looked Elsa in the eyes that made her guess that Meg was seen in her.

Fingers grasped around Elsa's wrist, and she looked up.

"I hope you understand why I did this. And I really hope you understand what you need to do."

"Do you love her?"

Meg cocked an eyebrow up. "What?"

"You heard what I said." Those words were so softly spoken, embedded with hurt. Elsa was too tired, too accepting of her words to even argue anymore. Her exhausted blue eyes stayed on Meg's like they were expecting an answer just from her expression. But the confused - even shamed - eyes didn't have much to say.

"Even if I did love her, she'd rather choose you. You know it. She knows it." Elsa almost laughed. She wasn't sure if this was just sad or comical. On the inside, Elsa knew it though. How much Anna would give up just to keep Elsa in arms reach. "And I know what you're going to say. Don't act like it's impossible, Elsa. She thinks about you all the time, and I'm sure you already know that."

"What do you know about her feelings? You rejected her." _And what does that make me?_

Meg chuckled to herself. "You're right, I don't know. So let me ask you this: do _you_ love her?"

"Of course -"

"Cut that shit out, you know what I meant."

She did. Elsa just didn't want to believe it. She didn't trust her own feelings, nor would she ever trust the words that would come out of her mouth. She was different - at least, that was what Elsa wanted to believe. Right now, they were sisters, and the feelings that Elsa had… no matter how intense… how wrong it was, it was there. She didn't want it.

Elsa looked away. "I don't know."

A quiet moment passed before Meg nodded. "Well, when you figure it out, no matter who you are to her, you make sure she's not hurt. Because right now, she's as fragile as glass, and I can't bear to see that again. We're 23 years old - we know better, Elsa."

There wasn't a thing that Meg had said that was wrong. The way those eyes pleaded for Elsa to understand her - their situation was so consuming She gazed at the hand that grasped her, nodding. "You're right. We know better."

Meg softened her gaze. "Good." Taking a deep breath, she put some space between them. "How is she?"

Even Elsa didn't know how to answer that. She didn't need to disappoint another person that was in her life again. But being honest and genuine was what Elsa had to do. Especially now. Her body tensed, eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes closed blue with tears. "Not well." Two words. That was all she could say.

But it didn't take long for Meg to understand. "I guess… hurting her is the only way to separate."

Why was she even talking to her like this? Elsa was supposed to lecture her. Not accept her. Meg didn't deserve acceptance with that stunt she pulled on Anna.

"I'm going to tell her."

For a second, Meg didn't say anything. Because she knew this was the right thing to do. She knew she was in the wrong. Slowly, she nodded. "I know you will."

Elsa squinted. "You know how she will react right?"

"Even if you don't tell me, I'll know." She sighed. "And tell her I'm sorry… even if she won't accept it."

She didn't want to. But Meg had done enough. They all had. This was the least Elsa could do… to lessen Anna's pain. Perhaps, this just wasn't the way - none of this was ever the way.

Elsa stared at her pleading eyes, wanting to shake her head. Wanting to say no. The woman took a deep breath, drifting her gaze to the ground, leaning against the table. "You will hurt her even more than… than I did."

"I can accept that."

* * *

a _/n: ah... anna finally grows a backbone, and_ elsa _is beaten to pulps by meg. what a turn of events. but in all seriousness... who does anna belong to now?_


	31. Chapter 31: Wasted Times

She was in complete distress. She had no words - her mind seemed to have completely shut down. Anna _was_ excited to see her sister come back to her. Ecstatic, even. But even that small feeling was completely crushed into pieces because Elsa 'knew what was best for her'. What did she know?

She had never been her sister - only a mistress, a lover who cared for her because they had a relationship. A special one, even. But a sister? Elsa had never been there for her. She was a sister who ran away so that she could put up a face for others. Who said sorry because she knew she did wrong, not because of their relationship.

Anna knew she couldn't be angry at her, but she was. Very necessarily. The whole time after that ridiculous scene… Anna hadn't spoken a single word. She couldn't even hear the way Elsa cried for her when she took Anna home. She couldn't bear to hear it. There had to be a way to escape.

Coming back home, Anna realized how different everything was. Literally. But that was because she hadn't been home for weeks.

She either stayed in Kristoff's place or crashed at Meg's. Her worried mother would call her, always, but Anna would give her the same reply: "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise". That was every day. She never came home.

And now that she was home - her mind completely blocked from ever seeing Elsa - she was… somewhat at peace. Somewhat.

"Mom…?" Anna looked around the empty living room. There was new furniture that replaced the set that they had been using since Anna was a child. She knew who got them for her parents.

Anna was happy that Agdar was able to provide some support to her mother. She was even glad they held no grudges now… but who was she to say anything? Her sister… her very own sister who shared their father's blood, gave up on her.

What was she doing? Why did she continue being in that club just for Elsa? Because Hans said so? Or because she wanted to be with Elsa? No, hoping that Elsa would come back if she continued to dance was the worst decision she had ever made. Anna knew how Hans was like yet, she let others take an advantage of her - rip her from any sense, any last hope of humanity, because of that little childish dream.

She shook her head, and walked into her bedroom. "Mom…?"

Martha was sitting in her bed, eyes voided from any light. She stared at the wall.

"Mom, I'm home. What are you doing?"

The older woman inhaled deeply, and a look of disappointment grabbed Anna's attention. "Anna… we need to talk."

What was this? Why? Anna didn't want to believe it, but she knew… whatever 'talk' this was, wasn't going to be good. Her eyes fell to the collection of papers that her mother was holding… and the familiar bank statements and a orange folder caught her sight. _All my contracts as an escort…_

Ah, but now that she wasn't working there, she could just say prostitute, instead. It sounded more fitting.

"Anna, come here -"

The woman took a step back. "Mom… I… I'm sorry -"

"No, don't - don't go away. Please," she got up with the papers in her hand, "just listen to me. I'm not angry, Anna." Her soothing, soft voice confused Anna. Really, not angry? Every fucking person in the entire world seemed to be angry at her. She was angry at herself.

Anna really didn't believe that her mother wasn't angry. Every fucking person had deceived her - made her believe she was loved, and - and all it had done was make her get on her knees every time in an attempt to beg for everything to stop.

"Anna…" The redhead stood surprisingly still as Martha held her hand. She didn't want to see the sorrow in her mother's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me…?" she questioned softly.

Still, she didn't answer. If she'd known, Anna wouldn't have gotten so much money - wouldn't have met the two people that loved her just for a second. She was so ashamed of herself that her skin crawled with guilt, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. All Anna could do - wanted to do was run away… just like her god damn sister.

"I've known, Anna."

 _She… knew?_

Quietly, Anna perked her head up in question. She felt a squeeze of fingers on her arm, worrisome eyes searching her every distressed expression. Anna could hide the hurt in her heart but… this was her mother she was talking to. The one person that cared for her all these years… was finding out what she had become as an adult. Martha should have felt disappointed, and she was. Just… not to Anna, she knew.

"What do you mean you've known…?" Her voice was weak, filled with exhaustion.

Martha shook her head, her tender expression contrasting Anna's twisted one. "You don't think I know, Anna? I didn't want to impose - but it's time. Anna, I've seen your papers," her hand caressed featherly on Anna's cheek, "I know who Meg is -"

Anna's body tensed, completely visible and vulnerable to her words. She whimpered, her heart screaming for a place to run. "Mom, s-stop -"

"No, no, no, no, Anna, I'm not mad. I'm…" Her brows furrowed, guilty, and a hushed sob fell out of her lips. Her head dropped low and a hand covered the mouth that wept. "How... could I let this happen?"

At those words Anna broke down in a desperate cry, her knees dropping to the floor. She begged through her pathetic tears - her head falling to the floor in a way that she realized she could never recover or break out of these chains as a fucking prostitute. She wanted everything to stop. And she didn't expect her mother to love her - she belonged where she was. She was to be what she had become. Just a complete utter mess of a human being. Of a daughter. Of a _sister._

She never expected to feel tender arms holding her tight, to feel the warmth of someone's chest, to hear someone else crying with her. For her. But her mother did just that. Anna didn't pick her head up. She was so ashamed, so full of guilt and disgust, she was completely astonished that her mother still loved her. Or ever loved her.

"I'm sorry… I-I'm so sorry, Mom…"

"It's okay, baby…. I've got you. I will always have your back, Anna. _Always_. I love you."

Martha was all she had, after all.

* * *

"I didn't want to rely on you. I didn't want… I didn't want you to feel tired. Depressed. Every night back when I was a freshman, I heard you talk to Andrew about the future, the bills that piled up… about me. I couldn't stand it. So I made myself a living - I knew I could get more money than both of you, even if the work wasn't clean. I wanted us to live better. I'd pay my own expenses, and then, I'd buy us a house. I never thought… of anything else other than to make you two happy, Mom," she explained. She had to explain everything - everything except Elsa. Anna had run out of tears and any fucks to give. But at least now she knew her mother was still by her side.

Seeing how Martha held her hand, eyes gazing at her intently, ears listening carefully, it was more than Anna could ever ask for.

The girl sniffled, leaning into the fingers that ran through her hair. "I… I suffered so much." She choked back her cries. "Every night... I was so numb to everything that I always, _always_ begged for a day where I could just throw up, like how I used to. I never wanted to get used to this. I never - Not until Meg came in." She shook her head.

"Meg, huh?" Martha breathed. Her tender voice was soothing. Oh, she used to speak like this when Anna cried as a child. "She watched over you, didn't she?"

She glared into space. "And I fell _stupidly_ in love with her because she was nice to me. The only person that made me feel like a human being, and she screwed me over in the end."

"Oh, honey." Finally, arms held her tightly. Kisses, loving kisses, fell on her head. Anna closed her eyes, and tears fell slowly down her cheeks over memories of her and Meg.

"But she helped me. She never did accept me for what I wanted with her, but she helped."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could've been a better mother. I wish I had done so much more so you didn't have to suffer."

Anna leaned against her, fingers squeezing for more comfort. "I claimed her so proudly… that I told so many people about her openly. I told you, I told Andrew, I even told Rapunzel. How much I loved her. How much I cared - only to have my heart broken."

"You can't let her get to you, Anna."

She clenched her teeth, opening her eyes to stare at the blank wall. "She was different, Mom. … Both of them."

Slowly, Martha pulled away in confusion. "Both?"

Anna didn't want to specify. Wiping her tears, she turned to look at her mother. Her heartsick eyes tried to be bright. She didn't need to say what was on her mind. Her mother had to know what was going on. Who she was talking about. And she did. "The girlfriend you were talking about…"

"She treated me differently." It wasn't all she could say. But what else? How else? Anna sighed. "But we were too different. I loved her but she was weak. I thought I'd never get to see that side of her because she was alway so strong, so bold. She always held me in her arms. Helped me. Protected me. But she wasn't right for me - I was, I was fed _poison,_ Mom."

Martha nodded like she completely understood, and she should. Her mother had experienced something like this, and they could deal with it together. But she didn't understand, no matter how much Anna tried to explain. "Sometimes… you just have to be the one to let go, Anna. Have you… let go?"

Anna looked away. "Good thing she let me go first, then, I don't have to be the one to give her up."

She knew who she was talking about. And whatever she was spouting out of that mouth… it was all true. She was angry - maybe, angry just for a second - but talking like this about Elsa was calming. Talking about Elsa like she was nothing but a fake image that kept her happy, was absolutely satisfying.

"Mom, are you… mad at me? I'm fine with that, you know?"

"Oh, sweetie, no…" Martha held her close once more. Anna let her head relax on her mother's chest. "I can't ever be mad at you. I was worried. Very worried. And I think you've had enough of suffering - of people blaming you for anything, right?"

Anna nodded. Ah, she suddenly felt like a child once more. But in front of her mother, being a child was all she wanted to be right now. She was… not a woman. Not a submissive that served for her mistress' pleasure. She was just a little girl.

"Yeah." One word was all she could say. They needed nothing more.

"Good. Now, look, you'll be graduating soon. That's a good thing right?"

"Mhm."

"Now." Martha took a quick glance at her and pecked her cheek before pulling away. "I want you to listen to me, okay? Is it alright if you see your father? You haven't seen him for a long time, Anna. He wants to see you."

"I know. I was just… a bit busy. I'll go, don't worry."

* * *

She'd felt much better since then. Christmas had arrived… and the day she wanted to celebrate the holiday was the day she went to see her father. She was almost glad Elsa wasn't there. Besides… how could she ever face her again? How could Anna ever tell her she still loved her as something much more? She couldn't. Didn't have the guts to. And when she wanted to call her sister so badly, her finger wouldn't move, but her heart knew exactly what was best for her. Anna did try her best - it was all she could ever do.

Since her mother wanted her to see him, Anna gladly went, despite everything. He wasn't the bad man Elsa had said he'd be. Maybe she never understood - and neither did she ever try to understand Elsa, anyway - but to Anna, he was like any other father. He was only another person who provided her care after 21 years.

Though, that was enough. It had to be. Anna was never selfish - and when she was, it wasn't just for herself.

"Beer? Or would you like something else?"

Anna pursed her lips to a tight smile and took the cold glass bottle of beer.

They were the only ones sitting in the dining room. The birds were chirping, the sun streaming its bright glow and warmth into the room. Inside, a grandfather clock marked twelve and a little song played loudly through the peacefulness.

Anna came in the morning to surprise him. It was quite pleasant to see his joyful face, actually. After all, she couldn't hate him all the time. Not after everything that had happened, after all.

She was glad though - Anna could freely talk about whatever she wanted with Agdar. But for whatever reason, she felt closer to him than before. Yes, she barely knew him but… they were of the same blood. They were family, whether they liked it or not.

The man groaned and stretched his body, taking a seat next to her. A smile that big only made Anna chuckle for a bit.

"What? Is something funny? Something on my face?" He swiped his fingers down both cheeks.

Anna shook her head. "No, just the fact that you look way too happy to see me, that's all."

He laughed heartily. "Oh, a man can't see his own daughter after so long? Besides, it's Christmas, and seeing you is my gift. Do you want anything? Toys… games? "  
She kept herself from giggling again. It was almost fitting to think her father would treat her like a child. _All those years gone.._. "I'm old enough to drink."

"That's even better. Cheers to good health, Anna." They clinked their glass bottles together.

"Cheers."

"So, I was actually being serious. What would you like for this holiday?"

Anna didn't need anything, really. She had everything that she needed, and if anything came her way, it was just extra. Or well… there was one thing. "Um, you can tell me how you and Mom met?"

"Ah." For a moment of silence, he crossed his fingers together, eyes sternly gazing at his beer. "I knew you were going to ask something like this."

"Should I not?" Anna crossed her brows, curiously studying his expression. Of course, she couldn't know what he was thinking. What he was feeling. _Like father, like daughter, right?_

"No, it's only proper that I tell you." He grinned distantly.

Anna could feel the discomfort. "You don't have to, you know? I know it's not my -"

"No, no, it is _absolutely_ your business. I'm honestly glad you asked that actually."

"Really?" Anna hadn't felt this happy before. "I thought I'd never see that light."

"Oh, me neither." There had to be some lost memories he'd love to pick up. He gazed up at the ceiling and took a big gulp of his beer. "So… where to start - well, when I first saw your mother, we were at a college party. The year was '93. We were freshman and sophomore at the time. The thing is, I've always been this… jerk. This big, strong manly man, who thought he could get any girl he wanted if he wanted to. But that night, god, she was just beautiful. She stole my heart in an instant. She was the first one that came up to me when nobody else did because everyone thought I was this… perfect boy. I was so nervous. We got together as quick as the wind could take us. Not everyone approved, of course. A lot of people were jealous of her, angry… because she was the one who seemed to have 'manipulated' me into loving a person like your mother, but in reality, it was never like that.

"I always put your mother first. If she was getting harassed, I stopped whoever harassed her. I did everything I could to love and protect her. She was the best thing I'd ever had, Anna. But one day… one day, I got drunk. I met a girl. I thought she was beautiful. And little poor me, who was a manly man, flirted with her, took her to a room… and I… I never took responsibility for what happened for two years. When we graduated, I was still with your mother - holding this guilt inside me for so long because I could never face that kind of trouble. I was a coward.

"I paid child support for Elsa's mother for so long. I made a good living in my father's company. I was a fabulous architect, but no money and no job could fix this shame I had all these years. So I realized I didn't deserve your mother. I told Martha everything, and of course, she was disappointed in me. She was angry, _very_ angry - she treated me like a dead man. I never heard from her again after she told me she was pregnant with you. We live in the same part of the city, but she moved so often, I could never get in touch. That went on for years. Twenty-one years. I decided to forget about the past because she, for sure, thought of me as someone who died. I decided to marry Idunn.

"And for a long time, Elsa… Elsa had always been the child I resented bringing to this world, but I never treated her like she didn't belong. Yes, I've always been hard on her - she had hated me for everything, and she still does - but I've always wanted what's best for her. I wanted her to be better than her father."

Anna didn't know what to say. The only thing that was on her mind… was to fault Agdar for what he had done. It was really was his fault. She just couldn't get herself to be angry. Hearing all this for the first time in a more clearer sense gave her a new perspective on her father. She could hate him all her life, but that would only mean he would have no daughters to call on. To love and be loved. "Must've been hard. All these years."

Agdar chuckled, looking down, finger tapping on the wooden table. "Oh, I don't know. After finding out how your mother has been doing, I'd say otherwise. Besides, Andrew is a great man. You three are trying your best."

"Well, now we don't have to since you have been providing my mother so much now."

"I guess I am, huh?" They both laughed. Ah, like a normal family. This was exactly what Anna wanted. A father who she could rely on all the time. A shoulder to cry on if she wanted to. "What do you think? Does anything surprise you?"

Anna shook her head. It was everything she'd thought of, honestly. "I'm just glad you told me this."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy when your mother told you."

The girl huffed. "She never really talked about it… I just kind of figured some things out until she told me I had a father." Anna couldn't fault her mother for doing that.

"I see… have you talked to Elsa yet?"

Her smile immediately fell. She didn't know why she wasn't expecting this. "Elsa… um, a little, yeah."

"How do you find her?" His eyes really lit up this time.

Oh, she could recall all the lovely times they had together. Elsa was definitely caring, loving, a little intimidating, but nothing that Anna couldn't handle. She could barely hold down the grin she had. "She's a little... stiff."

Agdar chuckled. "I know."

"She doesn't find a father in you, you know?"

He sighed. "I do. I got what I deserved for not telling her about you for so long. Did you know how long she searched for you? And I didn't let her. God, I did so many wrong things, Anna. I tried correcting things - but old habits can't be broken right?"

"Honestly, you can change. You can break that now…" She really wanted to say it. She really… desired this father of hers. No matter what relationship she had with Elsa, she'd give up anything to have something like this. Yes, this was a very dysfunctional family - but it was family, nonetheless. She held the man's hand and squeezed. "You can change for me… Papa."

One blink. Two blinks. The man continued to stare at their held hands with tears in his eyes. Staring at Anna with such caring, loving smile. There wasn't a thing that could make Anna happier than to see him gasp out 'Papa?' under his breath.

She nodded. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, of course not, darling. God, come here."

In an instant, Anna fell right into his arms for a tight hug. This was what she needed right now. How else would she move on, if she couldn't forgive him? She wished she could have done the same for Elsa… but even Elsa would never forgive herself.

This was absolutely refreshing to feel his hand rubbing her back, his lips whispering Papa over and over again like it was his favorite word. Ah, Anna could never hate him for this now.

* * *

"Elsa, did you hear what I said?"

The blonde blinked, her eyes falling from the sight of buildings that were beyond her window. Ah, how long had she been dazing out like that? She had been thinking a lot about Anna, lately. What that woman meant to her. What made them special. Even Olaf wouldn't understand if she told him.

"Elsa? Miss Arendelle?"

"Yes." She turned around with a deep breath. "What is it?"

Olaf raised an eyebrow before looking back at his IPad again. Elsa leaned against the glass wall, arms crossed. "Actually," he closed the tablet, "Miss, I'd like to know what you are thinking."

Elsa crossed her brows. "What I am thinking? Olaf, do you know where you are standing?"

"Yes, I do. But that never stopped you from saying anything right? So…" He placed his hands atop of each other in front of him. "I'd like to know what's going on."

Elsa really didn't want to talk about this. But this was Olaf. No matter how obnoxious he could get, he would always listen. The blonde huffed a breath and turned her back around.

It was a bit hot in here. Almost suffocating. She tugged her tie loose and unbuttoned her collar. The least she could do right now was relax a bit. Nobody was here to bother her. It'd help. "I was…" She put her hands in her pockets. "I broke up with Anna."

"Oh. You did."

She could just hear the shock from that soft voice. "She was done with the job. Hans threatened her… blackmailed her. I had to make sure I'd do no harm to her, so I did what I had to do." That was half the truth. Olaf definitely didn't need to know the other half. But even she knew he was smart enough to know that it wasn't all. The way his expression turned serious, his posture stiff and still - and though Elsa had her back turned to him, she knew him enough that he cared. She looked slightly over her shoulder. "I did what was best for her."

"Have you considered what was best for you?"

Elsa froze. She never considered - she never thought about herself. All this time, it was about Anna. All this time, when she needed to cry for help… she never relied on anyone but herself and her own nonsense of a brain.

The woman let out a shaky breath. She gazed down at her feet, the street still bustling with crowds of people. "What was best for me would be Anna to stay away from me."

"I know you, Elsa. You don't really think that, do you?"

She didn't want to look at him. What he said was true. But she'd be selfish to want Anna back in her arms. To want her touch… to want back the relationship that was fun. That was loving. She yearned to hear her soft voice again, the voice that whispered her name at night. She missed holding her close when times were rough… but that Anna was gone.

"I'm not wrong for putting her on top. I won't -" Elsa curled her fingers in a fist. "I won't let those people - I won't let _him_ do her wrong again and again. Olaf, I can't be wrong."

"Falling for her… was it a mistake?"

She smiled slightly. "No, it was never a mistake." _Falling… for my sister was._ "Olaf… there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

" _I found her."_

* * *

The whole afternoon Anna and her father spent the most glorious time together just talking about their own lives. Of course, Anna left out the part where she worked as an escort. It was enough that her mother knew - she didn't want her very own father to get worked up either. It wasn't worth it when they had just developed their relationship together.

Hours passed and they hadn't realized the evening had turned dark. Soon after, Agdar was cooking dinner for both of them. Ah, she hadn't had a home-cooked meal for quite a while now. At least, the girl was able to fill her appetite without the thought of… other things.

"So here's another thing, when I first saw you as a baby, you were this tiny. Elsa was small too, but God, you were on another level, sweetie."

"No way, Mom always says I was big as a baby."

The father leaned back in his chair and took a huge gulp of beer. "Well, I can't blame her. You two have always been quite small."

"Hey!" Anna smacked his arm, prompting a hearty laughter. "You take that back. I'm not that short."

"Alright, alright. You aren't. Though, you are just a few inches shorter than Elsa."

"Papa, you just like to embarrass people, don't you?"

He laughed louder. "What can I say? Don't worry, you're still a beautiful girl. Got that from your mother, huh?"

Before Anna could even answer, in the corner of her eyes… a tall blonde woman stood by the doorway. Blue eyes gazed at her, eyebrows crossed. And Anna felt her whole body grow cold, her own expression growing pale as well. Even Elsa reflected the reaction. "Elsa…?"

Agdar slowly got up. "Elsa, you're home early. Were you not working?"

"I was."

"What are you doing?"

Quietly, the woman switched her gaze to her father. A rather… cold gaze too. Ah, this was that Elsa. The woman that was strong, and seduced her. "I won't be staying for long."

This was what they wanted. To be ignoring each other - this was where Elsa had put them. Anna clenched her fingers on her chair, unable to keep the heartbreak in her eyes from showing. She could never look away - she always wanted to, but Anna still considered her as too beautiful inside out to take an eye off.

"Elsa, why don't you eat some dinner?" the man suggested.

Blue eyes fell to her younger sister for a brief moment. And Anna… oh, Anna could just see the bitterness in her eyes. The grief and suffering. But what could they do? "No thank you, I celebrated with Olaf already. I'll be going -" She turned towards the stairs.

"Greet your sister, Elsa. She's right here."

For a brief moment, Elsa's whole body froze. Anna hated this little game of theirs. Hiding from each other because 'that was for the best' for them. How could it be? Anna opened her mouth, but no words of acknowledgment came out. Fear? Definitely. But if it was anything she'd regret, it would be how Anna never accepted her apology.

"' _Papa', is that it_?" That was all she said with a small scoff. Elsa had gone up to her office.

Anna felt her breath taken away, her own self breaking at the way Elsa had reacted. Had looked at her. She didn't know what to think. Didn't even press on because… she knew. Oh, Anna knew exactly how Elsa felt.

"It's her birthday, you know?" Agdar sat back down with a sigh.

 _Her… birthday?_ Anna grimaced to herself - didn't even hear the little gasp she let. Elsa was twenty-four. How could she not know after all this time being together, thinking of her? Especially when it was Christmas. She shouldn't have been here - Agdar should have been celebrating with Elsa. _I'd just be in the way._

But even then… how could the man not tell her earlier? Did he not expect Elsa to come home - because she never would? She arched a disappointing eyebrow at him, but her lips stayed zipped. Confusion hit her, and then a wave of anger… but still, nothing fell out of her mouth.

She was a grown woman, yes… but on the inside, Elsa was still a little girl. Both of them were.

Agdar crossed his fingers together, head tilted down in a sense of regret.

"She doesn't like celebrating at home. Would... you go talk to her?" After that, Anna really didn't have the courage. But in the end, they were still sisters, like it or not. She felt his warm hand on top of hers. _No, not like this._ Anna could only feel regret boiling in her. Slowly, she took her hand away from his.

"I…" _He's her father, after all. He's always been there._ "Papa, I… I will talk to her. But please… treat her like how you treated me today, okay? Always. She needs you too."

She didn't wait for the man to answer - but she didn't need that from him just yet. His expression, clearly filled with bitterness for himself, said it all.

Her feet wouldn't work, so Anna had to drag herself upstairs. She took her time. Her mind carried no thoughts. She wanted to say so much to Elsa - but mostly, she wanted nothing more than to have the blonde in her arms just… wasn't right.

Anna paused in front of her office door, laughing to herself. What was ever right anyway? What could she have done to make things right?

"Elsa…" Two knocks on the door. No answer. "Elsa, I want to talk." And even then, Anna didn't expect an answer. Her heart felt heavier than the love they once had at night. Her body was humming with numbness. She propped her head against the door, closing her eyes. "I know we shouldn't be talking. And I know I was very angry at you. But we can't avoid each other. Not for long. Elsa, I… I don't want things for us to end like this. Hey, I don't care, alright? I don't care about Hans. I have my family - I have you -"

The door suddenly sprung open, and Elsa… oh God, those blue, completely wild eyes were just filled with nothing but anger. Frustration. Remorse. Nothing that Anna could fix. Even her shirt seemed a little loosened, her hair running free from her braid. This wasn't Elsa… this was someone else.

But Anna didn't mind. Even if she was angry, depressed, hateful, at least, they were still standing in front of each other.

"I spent…" Elsa breathed, her voice trembling. "My _entire_ life as a child… as a teenager trying to gain the respect of my father. I was perfect, but it was never enough for him. Whenever I wanted to feel proud of myself, he _always_ told me to do better. And to try to gain that was _all_ in vain after he told me about you. He never talked about you, but on the inside, I knew… I _knew_ I have always been the _bastard_ child. I was fifteen in high school. I wasn't the smartest but at least I understood that much. I _hated_ him."

Anna shook her head. She knew the amount of hatred Elsa had for him was overwhelming, but here… letting it all out here was the last thing Anna expected. "Elsa, you don't… he's _your_ father."

"He is my father, but what has he done for me to make sure that he is?" Elsa tilted her head, scoffing. "I went to the best university, followed his footsteps, became a CEO, I chased after you, and for _what?_ So that he would finally respect me as his own daughter? So that I would never be looked at as inferior? Yet… after everything, I'm still chasing after him. Why?" The tears that ran down her cheeks were little… but Anna knew every last word she had been holding back had to come out. Even for Anna, it was worth it to see them talk. The blonde looked away. "No. Go… he has been waiting for you. Just go."

"Elsa… you can't be jealous -"

"No, please." The woman backed away, putting a hand out to stop Anna from coming to her any further. "I was selfish to say something like this. Go to your Papa."

Anna didn't move. She was staring at what was a sad little girl. Ah, a perfect reflection of them both, honestly.

But Elsa was right. Anna came into their lives… not knowing what the hell was going on, and suddenly, Papa gave what was left of his love to Anna. Not to the eldest. There was something very, very wrong about this. And even if Anna wasn't the smartest person, at least, she knew she shouldn't have gotten in the way of Elsa and her father. It was unfair.

The redhead badly wanted to hold her. Her fingers were tingling. She couldn't. How could she hold her when they both rejected each other as lovers and sisters? Wasn't that what they wanted in the first place? This… happiness they yearned for together for so long was ruined by each other.

"I understand…" Anna pursed her lips, a hand to her chest to hold her heart still. "I… I'm happy that I get to see you once more."

The exhaustion that was shown was certainly unwanted, but what could Anna do? If just standing here, having both of them glaring at each other, was the kind of relationship they were looking for, Anna didn't want it. Yes, she was happy to see her… but was it worth it? Coming back to see the love of her life, her sister, looking at her in such disappointment was the last thing she wanted.

"I wanted… so _much_ more." Elsa choked back tears. "I haven't seen that man smile or laugh like this in years. And you… you come here, and he does just that for you. He has never done that for me. For mother. For _anyone_ , but for you. You really are his daughter, I'm nothing -"

 _Slap.  
_ "And _I_ was yours." Anna's hand stung, twitching… and the red streaks that glowed on Elsa's cheek tainted her beauty. But what was beauty if they looked this pathetic? Anna was furious, tear coated eyes watching her sister drop her head low. And no matter how few tears strolled down Anna's cheek, the anger she had was unimaginable.

 _How could she say that to me?_

She understood they were at a very bad place. But putting themselves down with words of heartache… was just not the way to bring themselves back up. Anna trembled with frustration. "I wanted nothing more than for you to acknowledge me. I admired you. I loved you. And I could never ask for anything other than to see you smile because that's what always kept me going. _I'm sorry_ for 'stealing' your father, but don't you ever tell me you are nothing. You were so much more to me when we were together. We can be like that again." Anna dared to hold her hand. Even caressed it. Perhaps, it'd be better if she stayed away like they promised each other. Seeing her was enough right? Hearing her voice? Anna wiped away her tears, looking away. "Think about it. I'll go. And… happy birthday, big sis."

Anna didn't even wait for the woman to say another thing as she climbed down the stairs. She'd accommodate Elsa. If she wanted Anna to go, she'd go. That was what love was right? Their poisonous love?

"Hey, Papa. I, um… I gotta go. I have something to do at home, I'll see you next time?" Anna said by the doorway to the kitchen. Agdar immediately got up with a frown.

"What? So soon?" The immediate furrow of his brows was turning Anna away even more. "Anna, have you… have you been crying -"

"No, I -" _Shit._ "It's allergies. I'm sorry, I should go."

"I'll drive you home, okay?"

"No, please." _Keep denying. It's what Elsa wants._ "I'll call a cab. Just…" She took a peek upstairs to see that Elsa… Elsa wasn't gazing down at her. She was nowhere to be seen. "Can you promise me that you'll treat Elsa like how you treated me today?"

She'd half expected her father to be furious, but she could only see the worrying side of him. He stood there, perhaps, completely blinded by all those years lost without his daughters. He looked so clueless, Anna almost felt bad for him.

The man nodded. "I will, don't worry. I'll talk to her, I promise."

"Love her too, Papa. She's waiting. For years, she's been waiting for you."


	32. Chapter 32: We Could Call It Love

_a/n: we're close to the end..._

* * *

Perhaps… the passage of time at Anna's age was just different. The saying was probably correct too: as people grow older, time does go faster. For Anna, even time made her… act differently. The sadness and isolation that she was so used to back in that club were replaced by a feeling of peace. Maybe even contentment. Her interactions… well, she didn't find love. She did find someone. And Meg was that someone.

She couldn't let go - everything that she had done in that club was over, but now that she had left that place… she still couldn't let go. Whatever ill-feelings she had towards Meg had long since faded, but she couldn't help playing the role of escort. One night. And she thought of nothing else. No one else. One night slowly turned to most nights.

They weren't dating. They never talked about dating anyway. Meg was more than clear about what she wanted.

But Anna found comfort in her. Found love - and although it wasn't romantic love - it was love, nonetheless. So they compromised.

She woke in the morning with the sun flaring in her tired eyes, a warm white blanket wrapped around her bare body. Her hair was a mess, and Anna groaned as she stretched her aching body. She had a great night of sleep, she didn't mind feeling aches all over. Opening her eyes, she looked to the right side of the bed to see that it was empty. And cold.

Anna slowly sat up, letting the cloth fall from her naked chest. She placed a hand on the pillow beside her, the evidence that someone had slept beside her still there. Her eyes were soft - too soft - but she was content the way she was.

She didn't have to dance, pleasure strangers, make sure she got her tip after letting someone grope her. No, right now, she was in a warm bed in a comforting home with the sunlight raining down on her skin. This was the normal life she hadn't had for a long time now.

It'd been six months. Her relationship with her father was better. She hadn't even seen _her_ at all. Anna worried she'd forget about her but, after everything, it'd be too ridiculous to expect much.

Even Papa was able to reconcile with his own daughter. Anna, herself… well, she became closer to Elsa's mother as well. Agdar and Idun weren't always home together but what mattered was all of them were happy. Some of them, she guessed.

Anna could even say she was happy, herself. She got a small internship in her college - soon, she'd have to find a job - and Meg… well, she was treating Anna well. Of course, Martha still couldn't get the thought of Meg being her former client out of her mind.

Not that Martha had talked to Meg much, but whenever there was an emergency, Anna would go to Meg. She'd see to it through Anna's mother. They were more of an acquaintance than friends, but it was something. _At least… Mom doesn't get angry for long._

She got up and picked up the shirt from the ground to put on. Music sounded outside in the living room, which… sometimes, it really gave Anna flashbacks. Not that she didn't enjoy it - there was just no need to relive it.

Scratching her messy hair, she strolled down the hall - the whiff of eggs and bacon swarmed her senses. Meg was in the kitchen, cooking up lunch. It was near afternoon.

Oddly, Anna half expected Meg to be dancing or singing. It was a nice day outside, after all. Anna slowly crept up on the woman from behind, a sneaky grin emerging. Meg still hadn't noticed, and before the redhead could even control herself -

"Boo!"

The brunette let out a silent gasp, immediately turning around to find Anna biting her grinning lips, her hands placed on Meg's waist. She sighed in relief, a hand placed on her quickened bosom. "God, Anna, I could've dropped your portion."

Anna giggled, feeling Meg's fingers grasping hers. She kissed her cheek. Her neck. "Mm. And, good morning to you too, Professor."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that when we're not in school? You make it sound weird."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Assss… opposed to last night?" Slowly, they cradled each other side by side. Meg didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Yes. Don't call me that. We're friends here. In school -"

"But that's not what you said last night."

" _Anna."_

"Okay, okay, in school, it's different. Sorry, God, you say this every day." Anna playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just being careful, that's all. And good morning to you." Meg leaned in to return a kiss. "By the way… maybe _try_ to dress more decently?"

Anna laughed and hugged the woman tighter from the back, her chest purposely pressed against her. Meg didn't react. She never did when Anna teased her like this. Just like someone else she knew. "You don't like it?" She propped her head on her shoulder. "It's what I'm good at. Looking… good."

"You look like you just woke up. Really, you're graduating next week, alright? I just want you to dress nicely and… you know." She grabbed the rest of the breakfast from the pan and placed it on a plate. "I'll be there, your family will be there… and -"

"And?"

For a moment, Meg's face tightened, darkened. This was all so familiar. "And… it'll be fun. Do you have dinner plans with them or -"

"Oh, it's fine. I can stay over with you, if you want." Anna didn't really care either way. She had so much freedom and peace right now, she didn't care much for anything.

"Mm, that's fine too." Her eyebrows furrowed a little bit.

 _Do I have something on my face?_ "W-What?"

Two fingers came up to Anna's chin, and Meg eyed the girl in silence. Anna almost felt intimidated by the brunette's strangely blank expression. Because the only time she'd look at her like this was if she wanted something, and Anna… had gotten lost in her sea of cherry brown eyes

"Hm…"

Anna grasped her wrist, allowing the woman to control her body just how she liked it. "What is it?"

"Nothing. You know… I think you've put on a few pounds."

 _What the hell?_ Clicking her tongue and scoffing, Anna swiftly swatted her hand away, prompting hysterical giggles to escape. "God, that's not funny. You are so annoying." She glared at Meg, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aw, are you angry? Come here." Meg placed an arm around her shoulder, and Anna took the chance to lean herself against her strong body. Even Anna, with her pouty lips, melted in her soft smile. "I wasn't kidding when I said that. You look healthier. I feed you well, right?" She pinched Anna's cheek slightly.

It was so easy to joke around - and especially now, Anna could see how easy-going Meg could be sometimes. But she was right, she did gain a few pounds. In the earlier months, Meg had to force her to eat. Anna was incredibly grateful - even proud to see that she had changed to a healthier person.

She turned to look at the bright woman. "Yeah…"

"Hey." Anna bit her lip when Meg raised her eyebrows. "It's a good thing."

"I know." Everything had been like this for the last few months, and Anna did not want to miss any little chance at happiness. She wanted to be on her feet all the time, have her lips stretch more than into just a simple smile, and let her eyes glow with the sun that burned down her back. Most importantly, she yearned for someone to notice every little feature that changed on her.

She felt lips to her forehead, but Anna did not move until Meg pulled away, her hand rubbing on Anna's shoulder. "Alright, now go on and clean up. Lunch is ready."

The redhead had to bite her lips to suppress a giggle, eyes rolling at all this ridiculousness. A good ridiculousness. She turned back from the kitchen.

"Oh, and Anna. While you do that, go to my room and grab the paper packets on my desks. I have some grades to give out."

Anna's heart nearly stopped. But then, she remembered she didn't have her class anymore. Well, any classes anymore. Oh, poor Rapunzel having to be stuck for another nightmare-ish year in college.

"Sure, I'll go grab that."

* * *

Ah, what was a hot shower without singing and dancing. Anna was having the time of her life, letting steam coat her skin, and hot streams of water warm her up. Honestly, she learned to really enjoy things - even the smallest thing like taking a shower and singing in the shower. If that was what made her happy, she'd do anything even if it was embarrassing. But she had no shame - she'd lost it months ago.

Coming out of the shower with a fresh pair of sweatpants and shirt, and a white towel in her hand to bundle her wet hair, she nearly forgot to take out the papers that Meg asked for.

She looked at Meg's desk, eyebrows furrowed. Empty. Meg had always been a clean freak.

Slowly, she opened the top drawer, only to see pens and newly bought notebooks. Then, the drawer below that… _aha, found you, you little devil -_

Holding the paper stack, her eyes caught a mysterious… wooden box below it. There was no label on it so Anna just brushed it off as just a makeup box but…

Anna tilted her head in curiosity. She knew she shouldn't be snooping around in Meg's home. She wasn't even her student anymore but that wasn't an excuse. And, well, this apartment had already become a second home to Anna.

She looked behind her to the door to make sure nobody was near her. She put the papers on the desk. And with no second thoughts, Anna opened the box -

Only to immediately close it with just a single glance of what was inside. Her eyes widened, expression turned pale… and the fingers that held that box were trembling She stared that the white wall in front of her, but she could not escape the sight… of a gun that was before her eyes.

 _What the hell? Where the fuck did she get that? What was she -_

"Anna?!"

The girl gasped. "Y-Yeah?!"

"Are you done showering?! Your food is going to get cold!"

"H-Hold on, I'm coming!" Anna hurriedly slammed the drawer shut, and took the papers in her arm.

Out in the living room, Meg was already eating - eyes staring at the phone in her hand. "Oh, there you are. Just put that down first and come eat."

Anna didn't know what to think. Meg hadn't… she hadn't been acting strange at all. Too normal, she should say. And looking at her closely from the hallway now, Anna couldn't really see much of a difference. The question… the question was why?

But Anna knew best not to question her as Meg hadn't questioned Anna either. She didn't have any dirt on herself to be questioned anyway - at least, she thought.

No, she knew Meg meant well - a single gun could mean anything. _Exactly, anything…_

Anna put the papers down on the glass table and sat across from Meg at the dining table.

Every morning for breakfast Meg would eye her to see her take her first bite. That wasn't necessary anymore, Anna thought, but it'd always happen.

Sighing, Anna scooped a bit of scrambled eggs and chewed.

Meg smiled. "So I'll be going back to school in a bit."

"Why?"

"Oh, you know. Some students wanted to talk to me in my office. Grades, and stuff."

"Oh."

Meg looked at her up and down before placing another bite in her mouth. "Have you…" A pause. She put her phone down, prompting Anna's to turn to her. "Have you talked to your sister at all?"

Anna shook her head. "No."

She huffed. "You can't hate her, Anna -"

"I-I know, okay. I don't hate her. It's… not the best time to talk." Anna was playing with her food.

"It's not the best time, but you're graduating, so you should. I'm telling you as a friend, Anna, and if I have to - as your professor."

Meg was right. But how could she? Elsa didn't want to talk - Elsa was angry and full of regret for having found Anna. To see that Anna had been closer to their father than Elsa ever was, was still one of her biggest regrets. Even if Elsa didn't say it, she knew it.

Anna gazed down at her plate in contemplation.

"Yeah, I - wait, you… and her are getting along." Anna arched a curious brow. She never expected this. She did expect the brunette to avoid eye contact though.

"We had a little… chat, several months back. Well, more like me having to give her a little pep talk."

Still, it didn't explain much. But if Elsa and Meg were getting along… it was all the better. And for the little bit of silence that embraced them, Anna distracted herself with that… fucking gun she saw in Meg's drawer. "You don't seem too happy about it."

"I don't know. I guess I find it a bit odd, that's all." She wanted to ask why she had that gun. Taking another bite and a sip of water, Anna cleared her throat. "So… I was meaning to ask."

"Hm?"

"Um, what was that… box in your drawer?"

Meg paused, her softened expression turning grim. Anna was almost afraid that woman would do something but - No, she knew Meg. She wouldn't hurt her. "I wasn't going to hide it, Anna. Did you see?"

Anna nodded.

"Did it scare you?"

Again, Anna bobbed her head.

Meg finally got up from her seat, sighing, her arms crossed over her chest. "I got it a few weeks ago. You're always coming here so I didn't want to scare you off by telling you what I got. I've been to the shooting range recently and I wanted to relieve some stress. Nothing more, Anna."

Understandable. Still, it was a little scary at first. And Anna could feel the panic inside her melt. She sighed in relief, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I just - I got curious, opened the box… I didn't know what it was for, so I -"

The brunette turned to the window, eyes glancing down to the busy street. "Don't worry, Anna. It's nothing. It's a simple gun, but… I can protect you, if need be."

 _Protect me?_ She didn't know what to think. If this - having a gun in her hand - was to protect Anna… perhaps, she didn't want that kind of protection. But she didn't say anything. She'd been having such a great, normal life, and Anna had been promised that by everyone. She didn't want to ruin what she had right now, and besides… she doubted any danger would come her way soon.

Anna got up from her seat, having her hesitant arms hug Meg's waist from behind. She placed her head against the nape of Meg's neck, her breathing slow against her skin. Blackness filled her sight as she closed her eyes. Fingers held her wrist, and Anna was glad to have her by her side.

"You go to very extreme measures, don't you?" Anna breathed, a small chuckle escaping her smile.

Meg couldn't help but mirror that too. "I don't know, Anna. You would too, wouldn't you?"

"I guess."

Meg turned to look at her, a hand coming to hold Anna's cheek. "That's my girl. Now, finish up eating because I gotta go soon okay? Also, figure out what to wear for next week's ceremony."

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

Anna's family from both sides were here, along with so many other people from her year. The sea of graduates in blue caps and gown were sitting under an equally blue sky, warm and clear. Anna felt at peace with so many of her friends wanting to spend the rest of what was left of their year together with a smile on their face. And Anna couldn't stop looking so ecstatic.

"Anna!"

Turning from her friends, she noticed her mother running to her with a dress as beautiful as her face.  
Anna laughed at the sudden embrace. "Hi, Mom." She looked over her shoulder to see Andrew. "Hey, Andrew."

"Oh, you little rascal, finally getting older and graduating." He hugged the two women even tight with a fitting laughter.  
Martha slowly pulled away, a hand caressing Anna's cheek. "I'm so proud of you. We all are."

"We?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Your father is here too, you know?"

"Oh…"

Andrew laughed. "I didn't think you'd be so surprised."

"Yeah, me neither." Anna was in a daze.

"Ah! My favorite cousin!" Anna let out a choked 'oof' when she noticed a flash of brown hair and eyes. Oh, who else was going to announce themselves like this other than Rapunzel? Anna laughed, shrugging at her mother and Andrew. Rapunzel had always been the more hyper one between the two. The younger cousin was cradling them tightly before pulling away.

Green wide eyes began searching up and down Anna's body, her hands holding her arms. "Oh my gosh, you're going to leave me alone in this stupid college. I hate you."

"Rapunzel, how's your boyfriend?" Martha chuckled, prompting Anna to roll her eyes. _Here we go again._ That woman always teased about Eugene whenever he wasn't around Rapunzel.

"Auntie! Glad to see you too!" Her arms fell to Martha and then, to Andrew. "He's good. I think he's still crying over the senior players back there but… oh well, I'll see him in a bit."

"Oh yeah? When are you two getting married? You two always sound like an old married couple."

"Auntie, stop embarrassing me! I'm still young!"

"Yes, but after that time will fly by very soon, you know?"

Disregarding that whole conversation - like she hadn't seen this happen hundreds of times before - Anna immediately looked around the crowd and finally, found a man in a suit casually walking towards her. His smile was slowly widening. Her two parents must have noticed the dazed reaction she had, when Martha squeezed her arm and said, "Baby, we'll grab our seats first okay? Oh, I'm so proud. Rapunzel, come on."

"But Auntie!"

"Let's goooo~" Anna barely noticed her mother kiss her forehead.

And when Agdar was standing before her Anna was too frozen to even notice the man hug her tight in his arms. "My sweet, sweet daughter, finally graduating with all these amazing people around you."

The cologne he had calmed Anna's heart, and without a thought, she placed her hands on his broad back. "Papa… you're here?"

"Oh, why wouldn't I be? How could I miss my daughter's graduation?"

Anna didn't know when she had gotten so teary-eyed but she had to conceal it against her father's shoulder. She shut her eyes, feeling the man cradle her softly… and Anna knew this was the love that a father could give to his daughter. She didn't sob loudly, no… but this heartache she had was warm, and she cried out of happiness and love. "Thank you…" she breathed. "Thank you, Papa…"

"Aw, baby, look at you." His gentle smile only made her tears stream down even faster. She felt his thumbs swiping those tears away just as fast. "Come now, it's a beautiful day, don't cry."

"I'm just happy, that's all." His father fixed her crooked cap on her head.

"Yeah? Well, I'm very proud of you. No father could ever feel this proud of a beautiful daughter like you. And I know you have been struggling with your mother for some time, so the least I could do is be here with you, right?"

Anna's chest swelled with joy from his sweet talk. She knew it was not so different from how Andrew always spoke to her but… but this was her real father talking. Someone who she had lost for twenty-two years, and here, he was… witnessing one of his daughter's biggest achievements in her life. One that Anna would never forget.

She hugged him again, this time, tighter with love. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, darling."

"D-Did you… um… do you know where you're sitting? I-I didn't think you would come so -"

"Yeah, your mother gave me a ticket, don't worry. Darling, after this, I also have a gift for you."  
Anna wasn't surprised. She just wasn't sure what it'd be… but she knew for sure it was something too expensive for Anna to buy. Even though, she had more than enough money now.

"A-A gift, huh? Luxurious?" she boldly questioned.

Agdar laughed. "You can say that, but I'm not telling you anything just yet."

"Anna! You're here!"

Behind Agdar's shoulder, was Meg striding towards them - and incredibly enough, she was dressed quite formally. Meg didn't have any kind of obligation to be here, but Anna definitely wished her professor would come. And here she was… with nothing but a beautiful dress and heels, and a purse in her hand.

The man and Anna pulled away, both gazing at her curiously. "I didn't see you anywhere, professor. Did you just get here?"

Meg arched an eyebrow. "Anna?"

Anna's eyes quickly shifted to Agdar before turning back with a distinctly fake smile.

"Hello, you must be Anna's…?" Agdar reached out for her hand, which Meg took.

"I am - well, _was_ her professor. You are…?"

His smile widened, and Anna just wanted to hide in a corner. Meg hadn't met her father before so she wouldn't expect her to understand what was going on that quickly. But Meg definitely seemed to pick up when her expression tightened, and a quick eye met with Anna's.

"I am Anna's father, it's nice to meet you… er..."

"Just call me Meg." She clenched her teeth together, stoic eyes gazing at Agdar's bright blue pupils.

Anna cleared her throat.

"Well, Meg, it is very nice to meet you. I'm Agdar." He gently shook her hand. "I… hope Anna did not cause much trouble in your class. I do understand she does have quite a feisty personality behind that sophisticated look, but you always have to be careful."

Anna groaned internally and crossed her arms. "Professor, can we -"

And the brunette laughed, cheekily. Great. "Oh, that's not even remotely true. Her personality can be…" Anna didn't even pretend she didn't see how Meg's eyes shifted into something darker. Anna huffed, rolling her eyes. "A bit loud, yes, but it's all we need in these lectures."

"Papa, I told you, I got good grades in that class!"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure."

"I… surely remembered she received a B in my class. She could have done a lot better with her papers." Meg wagged her finger. And on the inside, she knew that was partially true - where most of the days were just about her wallowing in her own sorrow, months ago, because of the woman that left her. She really shouldn't have received the grade she got even if she could barely keep up with her studies.

Blue eyes warmly observed her. "Ah, well, lucky her, huh?"

"Oh, definitely. But I would love to have a student like her again if I was given the chance."

"Hello? Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?" Anna waved a hand in front of her father's face.

"Sorry, darling, got lost in the conversation." He looked at his watch. "Hm… I guess the ceremony is going to start in a few minutes. I should find your mother."

"Yeah, that's good." She opened her arms to embrace the man, and a kiss pecking his prickly cheek, and back. "I'll see you later?"

"On the stage, yes. Congratulations again, darling. And it's nice meeting you, Professor - Meg."

"Pleasure is mine."

The crowd seemed to have lessened, now that most who weren't graduating had taken their seat.

And finally, Anna was able to take a breath. The only time she was able to relax was when just the two of them were alone together. It was comforting… but something was always, always amiss, in the end. She took her time to gaze at Meg, and while she was formally dressed, wow… _she's still beautiful._

"You dressed nice today." Anna fixed her cap on her head. "Trying to steal all the attention from me, professor?"

Meg chuckled, shaking her head, her eyes looking elsewhere. "I wish I could. You did well, Anna. Congratulations."

"Thank you." That really wasn't all they could say right? After everything between them - after a failed confession, a failed heart, a journey of heartbreaks, and a failed attempt to mend it all back together with bandaids… that really wasn't all they could say. Anna, especially, knew that.

They stared like it was the first time they had seen each other's face. And when Meg gazed down, a hand placed in front of her, Anna suddenly recognized the ache in her chest. But it didn't hurt with burning pain - it felt warm. Somewhat tingling. And Anna wanted nothing more than that.

"How do you feel?" Meg asked.

She shrugged. "Happy. Very happy."

The sun above gleamed brightly in the cloudless sky, birds singing their little song as they played and flapped their wings through the wind. And between them… Anna felt undeniably at peace, seeing the person she once loved standing in front of her.

"Do you want to say something?" Anna tilted her head, her senses tingling as well.

The way Meg's expression softened with a hint of shyness made Anna adore her even more. "When I first saw you… and I can't believe I didn't tell you this before," she chortled, eyes still on the floor, "I honestly thought it was too good to be true that Hans would hire someone like you. Or rather, you would actually come in. The first day in class… the shock on our face was just so ugly. I knew you couldn't drop this class - so we tried our best to be professional. We always tried to ignore each other, and we did great at that… until that day. I didn't deny that I recognize your beauty, inside out." Eyes up, completely reflecting all her charm… and the summer wind that blew fit the glow on Meg's face.

Hearing those sweet, sweet words coming out of her lips gave Anna the most heavenly feeling… but she understood those words, while filled with beauty and care, had to contain a 'but'. She understood they couldn't do _this_ together. They couldn't find happiness together. They couldn't fucking care more for each other than friends. They couldn't love.

So before Meg could even say anything else, Anna raised a hand. "I fell in love with you, I let you break my heart, and fix it back together… and I will never forget the times that I enjoyed with you and dreaded with you. You were everything that I imagined to have… and to lose. But now I understand. You can't love me, not because you can't commit, not because you have an authoritative role," she clasped her hands together, "you don't think you deserve me."

Meg looked up, and the same tenderness mirrored Anna's eyes. If there was anything between them that was left… was their longing. This heartbreaking desire that now Anna didn't want anymore.

"And now you've proven that to me once again." Her soft smile once again was a wonder to Anna. Meg was just beautiful. One thing that she knew was that even with the harshest words, Meg would always make it feel like it had been the most pleasant words spoken.

Anna looked up at the sky, breathing in the warm, flowery air. "I guess… you should tell me clearly now how you really feel."

"Shall I?" Meg's grin was filled with love.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Right."

"I love you."

And for a moment where the silence was completely deafening, their presence was flushed with warmth, and nothing else glowed brighter than the soft glimmer of light reflecting their irises. Just seeing Meg stand there with nothing but the wind blowing through her hair… Anna didn't mind anymore thinking of the words that she had repeated back in her head millions of times. She didn't mind Meg say no to her anymore. And now, Meg was going to say it.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I don't think I can say that back."

Anna playfully tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because you're in love with someone else."

The girl stayed quiet, her heart thumping to a stillness. She never expected to hear those words, nor how serious Meg really seemed to be.

Her expression didn't fall, her eyes unmoved from Anna's.

But the copper-haired woman could almost see the hurt… the pain that was concealed deep down in Meg's heart.

 _What are we doing? All this time… what have we been doing?_

All this time - these past six months - with seeing nobody else but Meg as a way to cure her mistakes, to torture her own heart, had passed by so fast. And Anna was completely blinded by the drug that was Meg. The older woman never committed… yet, Anna was so delusional and desperate to take their intimate times as a reason for love. And all this time of burying her own feelings down made her forget the only woman who actually made her laugh and smile when times were rough -

" _Anna."_

She blinked.

The tears that rolled down her cheeks, staining the beauty of her makeup were filled with precious memories. The single, little gasp she let out barely sounded like a choke.

Her view was blurred but she knew exactly who called her name. She knew exactly why almost the whole place had gone quiet. She knew exactly how beautiful the bouquet of roses that were in that person's arm was, how it was still bright and red as it lost its petals in the hot summer air.

She clasped a shaky hand against her mouth, remaining tears splashed on the ground.

The woman in front of her, with loose platinum blonde hair flowing lightly to the left, wearing nothing but a beautiful white dress with a slit that cut through her thigh, and tall white heels to fit… Oh, the woman in front of her was gazing at her with familiar ocean eyes.

She remembered it all so well - she hadn't seen that soft, warm… loving, even, expression after the night they had met.

And the woman… _Elsa… it's Elsa…_ strode towards her. The hem of her white dress was hypnotizing as it danced with the air, revealing her fair skin, and her shoulders shrugged tall. But her eyes… her ocean blue eyes, as alluring as always, pushed Anna to whimper.

Anna couldn't say her name. Couldn't even mouth it. And when Elsa was just standing in front of her, a few inches still taller than her… Anna had almost lost her mind.

She choked back a cry, but she made sure that Elsa, her beautiful sister, was looking into her eyes.

She couldn't believe how the woman had smiled at her to mask their hurt. And she let those soft fingers push a few loose strands of auburn hair behind her ear. This was their first touch, and Anna felt her heart cry out of love. Her royal blue eyes wandered with care, and no other words could be said to describe what Anna felt.

She was here. _My love… my sister…_

"Anna." _Say it, say my name one more time. Hundred more times._ "You're going to ruin your beautiful makeup." The little breathy words - ones that weren't hurtful at all - made the graduate finally let out a loud sob. _She sounds just like Papa_.

"You're _here_ …" Anna choked out, shaking her head in disbelief. How dare she still look at her like that? How dare she come back like nothing happened?

Elsa gazed at the roses in her arms. "I heard from father that you love roses. He said they remind you of something… _someone._ These are for you."

Anna didn't take it. _They remind me of you…_ She wished she could say it - she wished everything between them was just as beautiful as those fallen petals.

" _Elsa…_ " There it was. Just a single, strangled whimper to call out her name, a name she hadn't said for so long. It sounded so foreign - yet, so unforgettable.

 _Be still, my heart,_ but it wouldn't still, and her whole body burned like her blue flames had engulfed her being.

And when she felt cooling arms wrapped around her, when her sister's softly heaving chest was pressed against her head… when lips grazed her throbbing neck... her scent taking over all her body and soul - her scent, which she had been fucking missing for so long - Anna cried no more. She was motionless, but she let herself fall for every single touch of Elsa's fingers, every slight breath that she had let out, and the way her light hair tickled her freckled skin, feel every part of her. She let… what was left of their love consume her whole like it was poison, but she was okay with this.

She missed this.

" _Elsa…_ " she kept repeating, and if she could, repeat this all day - singing her name like a song.

" _Anna, my beautiful."_


End file.
